Only Mine (IndoTrans)
by beescrescent75
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. [CHANBAEK] [YAOI]
1. prolog

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuatan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

Written by

 **Applepie12**

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

 **Chaptered**

 **Main Pairing Chanbaek**

 **Warning**

 _MafiaAU, Fluff, Romance_

 **Mafia Chanyeol**

 **Innocent Baekhyun**

Bear the TYPO/S

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 _This fanfic is not mine._ _Many thanks and praises to the origina_ _l_ _author of this story,_ ** _applepie12_** _in AFF. I only own the translation and there is no other motive than sharing this beautiful story of Chanbaek/Baekyeol to Indonesian_ _Firelights_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello dear…!

Welcome to my fifth transfic

Gimana nih kira-kira dari sinopsisnya ada yang tertarik nggak? Haruskah ini dilanjut? Ini memang genre Mafia!AU tapi lebih ke fluff dear. Baekhyun innocent banget, tapi nggak submisive banget. I'm weak for fluffy Baek... so her we go!!!!

.

.

.

 ** _#lovesign_**


	2. Chapter 1

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **Part 1**

 _ **INTRIGUED**_

 _ **(TERTIPU)**_

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa yang membayarmu untuk mengkhianatiku?" Chanyeol berkata dengan jari-jari yang bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol yang digenggamnya.

"Maafkan aku tuan! Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah melakukan—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Aku ingin jawaban yang jelas bukan alasan yang tak ada habisnya!"

Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendahnya sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan mulut pistolnya ke arah kepala si laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Daehyun! Daehyun orangnya!" si laki-laki itu berteriak ketakutan, sambil menghela nafas lega karena ia tidak jadi ditembak mati. Tapi ia salah. Benar-benar salah menebak.

Chanyeol menurunkan pistolnya tapi ia segera memberi perintah pada bawahannya untuk membawa si pengkhianat keluar ruangan.

"Singkirkan dia!" keluarlah kata-kata yang akan mengakhiri takdir si laki-laki itu.

"TIDAAAAAK! Kau bilang akan melepaskanku kalau aku mengatakan sejujurnya. Kenapa! Kenapa?" si laki-laki berteriak sangat ketakutan.

"Kuberitahu satu hal. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuatmu bertahan di dunia ini adalah kebohongan, dan kebohongan tadi telah memberiku jawaban yang ingin aku dengar." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan si laki-laki itu.

"Kau…kau akan menyesali ini Park Chanyeol!" si laki-laki berteriak lagi sebelum ia ditarik paksa keluar ruangan.

Setelah pintu ruangan kembali ditutup, si laki-laki berhati dingin itu lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil memainkan bolpoin di jari-jarinya.

Park Chanyeol, pimpinan mafia yang sangat kejam dan teliti yang juga merupakan CEO Park Enterprise yang mana merupakan kedok untuk menutupi pekerjaannya yang illegal. Tak berperasaan, tanpa ekspresi dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal diluar dunianya. Berekspresi dingin dan tidak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta. Walaupun ia masuk dalam deretan 10 jutawan yang membawahi kekuatan mafia besar di bawah kekuasaannya, ia masih saja ingin menambah kekayaannya dan kekuasaannya.

.

.

.

"Dua buah stroberi cupcake dan satu _caramel macchiato_ , please." Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum pada penjaga kasir yang langsung dengan semangat menulis pesanannya dan tidak lama setelahnya menyerahkan pesanan si mungil.

Setelah mendapatkan sarapannya yang manis-manis, Baekhyun keluar dari tempat itu dengan puas. Tempat bekerja baru, dan hari yang baru.

Semangatnya mendadak meningkat saat ia memasuki gedung Park Enterprise untuk melakukan tes wawancara, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyum terpancar di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau dirinya diterima disana karena Sehun yang merupakan teman kecilnya, baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai adik, juga bekerja disini. Karena sangat bersemangat untuk mengejutkan Sehun, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat seseorang yang berjalan di depannya.

Semua terjadi sangat cepat saat ia menubruk seseorang dan segelas caramel macchiatonya telah dengan sukses tumpah di kemeja putih dan jas hitam Chanyeol. Dua orang dibelakang Chanyeol lalu dengan cepat mencoba untuk membersihkan cairan kopi itu sambil memarahi Baekhyun. Usaha keduanya gagal karena cairan kopi sudah meresap pada pakaian yang dipakai Chanyeol dan menampakkan noda kecoklatan yang cukup parah serta aroma kopi disana.

Chanyeol hanya memasang ekspresi yang tak terbaca saat ia melepas jas hitamnya dan memberikannya pada salah satu dari keduanya, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun ingin minta maaf, namun pikirannya lebih terfokus pada kopinya yang terbuang sia-sia. Ia mendengus kesal karena gagal menikmati cairan penyemangat paginya—caramel macchiato. Setelahnya ia langsung melangkah menuju ke arah ruang wawancara.

Saat ia sampai, disana sudah terlihat antrian panjang dan semua orang tampak terlihat sangat dingin dan percaya diri, yang mana membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Saat ia dipanggil, beberapa pertanyaan singkat dilayangkan padanya dan ia rasa kali ini ia akan gagal mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat ini.

.

.

.

Ia akhirnya pergi ke tangga darurat dan memakan satu stroberi cupcake yang tadi di pesannya. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menghela nafasnya sambil memikirkan pekerjaan baru yang akan ia cari nantinya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari atas tangga disana, sebagai seorang yang mempunyai tingkat ingin tau yang tinggi, ia lalu berjalan ke tangga atas.

"Kau membiarkan laki-laki itu melarikan diri? Sejak kapan kau menjadi ceroboh begini?"

Baekhyun mendengar suara itu makin jelas. Dan saat ia mengintip, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang ditabraknya tadi tengah membentak laki-laki lain yang hampir sama tingginya. Ia lalu melihat si laki-laki yang ditabraknya tiba-tiba menampar laki-laki satunya, yakni Sehun.

Suara tamparan itu menggema di sekitarnya dan tiba-tiba kaki Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat, tanpa berfikir apa yang mungkin akan menimpanya. Ia berlari kearah kedua pria itu dan menarik Sehun menjauh.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

Laki-laki itu melarikan diri.

"Kau membiarkannya melarikan diri? Sejak kapan kau menjadi seceroboh ini?" aku bertanya pada Sehun, salah seorang bawahanku yang sangat kupercaya.

Ternyata setelah orang-orangku menghajar laki-laki itu sampai pingsan, mereka lalu mengikatnya di kursi sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai dan mereka pergi makan malam setelahnya. Saat itulah laki-laki itu melarikan diri.

Dengan marah, aku mengangkat tanganku dan menapar pipi Sehun dan tak lama kemudian cap telapak tanganku nampak di wajahnya.

Saat aku hampir menampar Sehun lagi, seseorang datang dan menjauhkan Sehun. Sambil kehilangan kesabaranku, aku lalu mengalihkan tatapanku pada si brunet mungil yang menabrakku pagi tadi, dan mengotori jas hitamku yang saat ini sudah terkapar di tempat sampah.

Aku lalu mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, tapi si kerdil itu berbalik dan memelototi ku… tunggu-tunggu… menatap sangat tajam kearahku ?

"Yah! Kenapa kau menampar Sehun? Apa salahnya? Kau breng—" si brunet nampaknya hendak melayangkan sumpah serapahnya padaku, saat Sehun membekap mulutnya sambil memegang lengannya. Saat si brunet itu mencoba melepaskan diri, Sehun nampak membisikkan sesuatu di telingannya untuk membuatnya tenang.

Tapi baru saja Sehun melepasnya, ia lalu berteriak lagi, "Jadi kenapa kalau dia atasanmu? Itu sama sekali bukanlah alasan baginya untuk bisa menyakitimu Sehunnie!"

Sehunnie? Bukankah itu nama panggilan akrab untuk Sehun? Hubungan apa yang mereka punya? Kenapa Sehun menyukai si kerdil yang bermulut pedas ini?

Aku tidak mau si kerdil itu nantinya menyebarkan gosip mengenai reputasi perusahaanku, karena dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan mengembangkan cabang ke luar negeri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membunuh langsung laki-laki itu. Walau mungkin hal terburuk yang sangat ingin aku lakukan saat ini adalah membunuhnya atau membuatnya menderita.

Tak seorangpun berani berbicara padaku seperti itu dan tak ada seorangpun yang berani memelototiku. Sambil melangkah mendekat, aku lalu mendorong laki-laki itu dengan kasar sampai ia terjatuh ke belakang dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Dan yang mengejutkan, Sehun lalu membantunya berdiri dan terlihat sangat khawatir. Aku lalu mendecih padanya, dan saat kami melakukan kontak mata aku melihat dengan jelas tatapan mata puppynya dan hidungnya yang mungil.

Saat itu terjadi, aku tidak sanggup tersenyum dengan penderitaannya seperti yang sering aku lakukan pada banyak orang sebelumnya, dan anehnya aku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh di dadaku.

Ia lalu mendorong Sehun dan Sehun memberi tatapan permintaan maaf padaku. Setelah mereka pergi, aku mengambil ponselku dan menelfon Kai.

"Kai, aku perlu perlu bantuanmu. Periksalah latar belakang seorang laki-laki untukku. Aku akan memberikan rinciannya nanti. Dan aku menginginkan informasi darimu malam ini." Dengan itu, aku lalu menutup telfon dan kembali ke ruanganku.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

Setelah aku membawa Sehun keluar dari gedung perusahaan itu; aku lalu mendorongnya untuk duduk di sebuah tempat duduk taman. Sambil ikut duduk, aku memberinya tatapan menyelidik dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sehuna… kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau mengalami kekerasan dari bosmu?" aku berkata sambil terus menatap padanya.

"Hyu…hyung maafkan aku. Itu karena aku tidak melakukan tugasku dengan benar tadi. Jangan khawatir." Sehun menjawab sambil berusaha keras meyakinkanku kalau yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah masalah yang besar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di tempat kerjamu?" aku bertanya karena sangat penasaran.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang besar, hyung. Hanya seorang karyawan yang mengetik laporan tiap hari." Sehun menjawab, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa si ahjussi itu menamparmu hanya karena kau melakukan kesalahan? Itu pastilah hal yang sangat besar?" aku bertanya dan memaksanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hyung please… bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi." Sehun menatap penuh harap padaku.

Sambil menghela nafas kesal, aku memutuskan untuk menyetujui ucapan Sehun, karena ia terlihat sangat muram.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan merahasiakan suatu yang berbahaya dariku." Aku memperingatinya.

"Ya, ya Baekkie mungil!" Sehun menjawab dengan sangat semangat.

"Hei… jangan bersikap tidak sopan pada hyungmu ini." Aku memperingatinya lagi.

"Tapi kau adalah Baekkieku yang mungil!" Sehun menjawab sambil mengusak rambutku.

"Hentikan! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku dan ingat, aku lebih tua darimu jadi kau harus menghormati hyungmu ini." Aku berkata sambil menekankan kata 'hyung' padanya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau lebih pendek dariku, jadi secara teknis akulah hyungmu. Kemarilah Baekkie." Sehun menggodaku dan akupun mendekat padanya untuk memukul kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setelah aku berpisah dengan Sehun, aku pulang kembali ke rumahku, well sebenarnya apartemenku. Aku melihat sebuah kertas dengan tulisan besar di kotak suratku, aku lalu mengambilnya dan menyimpan surat yang berasal dari box itu. Setelah aku sampai di apartemenku di lantai sepuluh, aku masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Aku lalu merebahkan diriku di kursiku dan membuka amplop surat itu. Setelah terbuka surat itu berisi:

 _Mr Byun,_

 _Kau terlambat membayar apartemenmu selama dua bulan. Kami tau kalau kau menghindari kami, tapi kami akan memberimu waktu seminggu untuk membayar semua hutangmu. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya dalam seminggu, kami akan mengambil kesimpulan dan memutuskan untuk mengusirmu dari apartemen ini. Tapi kau masih harus membayar hutangmu yakni sewa dua bulan dan bulan ini, juga bunga dari sewa yang terlambat. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak menerima atau tidak membaca surat ini, karena kau sudah sering melakukan trik itu beberapa saat yang lalu._

 _Dari,_

 _Penyewa apartemen_

Sambil menghela nafas lelah, aku mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan sejenak melupakan surat itu. Setelah mendengar bunyi keroncongan di perutku, aku lalu berdiri untuk membuat makanan. Tapi tak ada apapun yang tersedia di kulkasku selain tomat.

Setelah sedikit berpikir, aku lalu bangkit dan memutuskan untuk berbelanja sesuatu. Supermarket saat ini nampak sangat ramai, saat aku mencoba menyelinap di beberapa troli milik pembeli. Aku lalu mengambil beberapa makanan instan dan beberapa makanan biasa.

Saat aku membayar di kasir, aku melihat kalau tagihanku mencapai 10 dolar, jadi dengan cepat aku mengambil kembali coklat dan es krim vanilla dari dalam keranjang.

Setelah berjuang di keramaian, aku lalu mengambil belanjaanku dengan sedikit kasar, dan harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Karena sekarang plastik belanjaanku sobek dan semua belanjaanku tumpah di lantai.

Sambil mengerang sebal, aku lalu menunduk untuk memungut belanjaanku, dan aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan memungut barang-barangku sebelum aku sempat melakukannya.

Aku lalu mendongak dan melihat seorang laki-laki tengah tersenyum cerah padaku. Setelah tersadar dari acara-menatap laki-laki itu, aku melanjutkan aksiku untuk mengambil barang belajaanku dengan bantuan laki-laki itu.

"Umm… terimakasih…" aku lalu memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Oh maafkan aku. Aku Kai. Dan kau?" si Kai itu bertanya.

"Aku Baekhyun." Aku menjawabnya singkat.

"Bukankah ini terlalu larut untuk pulang sendirian? Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu?" Kai bertanya dengan senyum polosnya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang tawaran itu, aku akhirnya menyetujui tawaran dari orang asing yang terlihat baik hati itu.

"Baiklah." Aku menjawab pelan dan mulai berjalan ke rumah.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?" Kai bertanya beberapa saat setelah suasana hening diantara kami.

"Aku… umm melamar pekerjaan di Park Enterprise sebagai asisten. Tapi kurasa kemungkinanku untuk diterima sangat kecil, karena kelihatannya banyak orang yang lebih berbakat. Bagaimana denganmu?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Hmm,, menarik. Well, aku hanya melakukan beberapa pekerjaan disana sini, tak ada yang spesial." Kai menjawabnya dan itu memberiku sedikit perasaan kesamaan diantara kami.

Kami mengobrol tentang beberapa hal sampai akhirnya sampai di apartemenku. Aku lalu berpamitan pada Kai dan masuk ke dalam apartemenku sambil memikirkan obrolan singkat bersama Kai tadi.

 _Dan yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun adalah, percakapan singkatnya dengan Kai sungguh menarik minat seorang giant._

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Pov**_

Di dalam sebuah mansion sangat mewah, Chanyeol duduk di seprai gelap kasurnya, ia mengenakan jubah mandi berbulu berwarna hitam. Satu tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan segelas anggur merah pekat sementara tangan satunya memegang sebuah laporan.

Chanyeol membaca cepat, halaman per halaman.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **21 tahun**

 **Golongan darah O**

 **Tidak ada laporan mengenai anggota keluarga**

 **Bersikap positif, mudah dibohongi, perhatian, baik, ramah, hatinya polos**

Mudah dimanipulasi dan dibohongi (Chanyeol tertawa dalam hatinya)

 **Menyukai binatang-binatang kecil**

 **Tinggal sendirian**

 **Sehun adalah teman masa kecilnya**

Sehun tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang temannya yang kelewat semangat itu. Chanyeol mengingat-ingat lagi, sambil ia terus membaca laporan itu, dan sebaris kalimat tampak menarik perhatiannya.

 **Benci mentimun.**

 **Marah saat kau memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' kalau kau lebih muda darinya.**

 _ **Melamar pekerjaan di Park Enterprise sebagai seorang asisten.**_

Jadi, orang ini ingin bekerja di perusahaannya? Well, akan Chanyeol pastikan kalau ia diterima.

Chanyeol menyerigai sebelum membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya.

.

.

 _To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Selamat siang dear….

Bawa cemilan Chapter 1 dari transfic Only Mine^^

Gimana? Semoga terjemahannya tidak mengecewakan karena aku liat respon kalian cukup baik untuk transfic ini. Thank you very much *hug-kiss*

Silahkan tebak alur ceritanya...

Lanjut?

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	3. Chapter 2

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **PART 2**_

 _ **INTEREST**_

 _ **(TERTARIK)**_

Keesokan harinya.

Saat sinar matahari menerpa kamarnya, dering ponsel pun terdengar di samping Baekhyun yang maasih berada di alam mimpinya. Sambil mengerang pelan, ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo?" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara seraknya tanpa melihat siapakah penelfonnya.

"Selamat, Mr Byun anda telah terpilih untuk bekerja di Park Enterprise. Anda bisa mulai bekerja jam Sembilan pagi ini dan informasi lebih lanjut akan kita diskusikan nanti." Seorang wanita di seberang telfon menjelaskan.

Merasa sangat senang dengan informasi itu, Baekhyun lalu mengucapkan beribu terimakasih pada wanita itu dan ia cepat-cepat menyiapkan dirinya untuk pekerjaan barunya.

Dengan setelan jas dan secangkir kopi, juga sepotong kue tart rasa buah, Baekhyun masuk ke gedung Park Enterprise pukul 8.53.

"Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun berkata pada seorang yang bekerja di bagian informasi, sementara wanita itu langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya sambil menunjukkan jalan padanya ke sebuah ruangan kecil.

"Mr Byun, ini kontrak untuk bekerja di Park Enterprise selama satu tahun dan bisa saja diperpanjang di akhir tahun masa intern anda." Wanita itu menjelaskan padanya.

Baekhyun lalu membaca kontrak itu dan bola matanya hampir saja keluar saat melihat besarnya gaji dan hak-haknya yang sungguh fleksibel. Tanpa mempertimbangkan hal lainnya, ia langsung menandatangani kontrak itu.

"Baiklah Mr Byun, anda menandatangani persetujuan untuk menjadi sekretaris Mr Park." Wanita itu menambahkan dan menjelaskan jalan mejuju ke ruangan Mr Park.

Mr Park? Itu bukan CEOnya kan? Ah… itu tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku menjadi sekretaris seorang CEO di hari pertamaku bekerja? Baekhyun memikirkan pekerjaan barunya sambil memasuki lift dan memencet angka paling atas.

.

.

.

Setelah ia sampai di lantai yang ia tuju, ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali sebelum mendengar suara jelas yang mengatakan,

"Masuk."

Baekhyun lalu memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya dan memutar kenop pintu, setelah pintu terbuka ia melihat punggung Mr Park yang tengah duduk di mejanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah dari atasannya.

Karena Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, ia lalu membungkuk 90 derajat dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi Mr Park. Aku Byun Baekhyun dan aku akan mendampingi tugas anda kedepannya. Aku akan bekerja dengan sangat keras." Setelahnya ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membeku saat ia melihat siapa Mr Park sebenarnya.

Sambil menyerigai Chanyeol berkata, "Bukankah kau yang menumpahkan kopi padaku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan ingat kalau laki-laki inilah yang menampar Sehun. Jadi dia adalah atasan Sehun dan CEO perusahaan ini? Sambil mengernyit ia lalu sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berfikir dan mengulum senyumnya menyadari betapa imutnya si mungil di depannya. Ia ingin menyiksa Baekhyun dan membuat hidupnya menderita.

Sambil melihat penampilan Baekhyun, ia melihat si mungil tengah membawa tas kertas berwarna coklat dan secangkir kopi.

Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol lalu bertanya padanya, "Oh… apakah itu untuk membayar permintamaafanmu kemarin?"

Sambil kebingungan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah melihat ke arah sarapan paginya.

"Tidak—Maksudku uh… ini Mr Park." Baekhyun menjawab dan dengan tidak rela meletakkan kopinya dan kuenya di meja kerja Chanyeol.

Sambil menyerigai, Chanyeol lalu memberitahu Baekhyun untuk menata dokumennya yang terletak di rak buku. Baekhyun lalu sekilas menatap lima rak buku cukup tua dan dokumen-dokumen di sana nampak berantakan.

Sambil menyetujui pekerjaan pertamanya, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab pelan,

"Baik Mr Park."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol lalu mulai mengetik di komputernya dan menyadari tatapan sekilas Baekhyunn yang dilayangkan padanya. Awalnya ia mengira kalau Baekhyun kagum akan ketampanannya dan ia pun menyerigai. Tapi selanjutnya ia sadar kalau Baekhyun menatap pada sarapannya, bukan dirinya.

Sambil menyerigai, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengerjai Baekhyun dengan membuka tas kertas coklat itu. Walaupun ia sudah sarapan tadinya, ia lalu mengeluarkan kue tart rasa buah itu dan sekilas mengernyit dengan kadar gula dan kalori yang ada dalam kue dan kopi yang penuh krim itu. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap memakan kue itu dengan gigitan besar dan pura-pura menikmati kue yang dimakannya.

Baekhyun diam-diam mengintip dan secara tidak sadar mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat sarapan lezatnya dinikmati oleh bosnya. Sambil merasa sangat kesal, ia lalu mencoba fokus kembali untuk mengurutkan dokumen-dokumen itu dan mengabaikan bunyi keroncongan perutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun, ia lalu melihat ke arah jam. Dan nampaknya kira-kira empat jam lagi sebelum waktu makan siang. Sambil mengabaikan Baekhyun, ia lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mengetik di komputer lagi.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan jam menunjukkan pukul 11, dua jam lagi untuk makan siang. Baekhyun nampak mendesis pelan saat perutnya mulai lebih keroncongan dari pada tadi.

Chanyeol menyadari hal itu, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu senang melihat Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk tetap membuat Baekhyun di ruangannya sebagai hiburan.

Telepon di mejanya berdering dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia lalu mengangkat panggilan itu dan dengan cepat keluar ruangannya meninggalkan si Baekhyun yang tengah kelaparan.

Sambil menghela nafas kesal, Baekhyun menyedekapkan tangannnya dan duduk di lantai. Sebuah bunyi derit pintu terdengar dan Baekhyun kira Chanyeol telah kembali, tapi ternyata ia mendapati teman masa kecilnya Sehun berdiri di depan pintu.

Sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun lalu merenggangkann lengannya dan Sehun mendekat padanya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Hei Sehuna… aku lapar." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikann sesuatu untukmu Baekhyunie." Sehun berkata sambil mengacak rambut yang lebih tua.

"Berapa kali aku har—" Baekhyun akan memulai protesnya, tapi Sehun sudah keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan telfon dari seorang kepercayaannya mengenai kabar rencana Daehyun, Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ruangan pribadinya untuk melakukan videocall dengan orang itu. Setelah layar menampakkan orang kepercayaannya dan videocallnya tersambung, Chanyeol lalu duduk di kursinya sambil menatap orang dalam panggilan itu.

"Dengar dengan baik, Daehyun akan membalas dendam padaku, jadi lindungi wilayahmu dan bunuh dia kalau memang diperlukan." Chanyeol berkata dingin.

"Bos, bagaimana kau mengetahui hal itu?" salah satu orangnya bertanya.

"Anggap saja karena aku mendapatkan info dari salah satu sumber di wilayah kekuasaan Daehyun." Chanyeol menyerigai.

"Tapi bos, kenapa anda membelanya? Tak bisakah kita menyerang orang-orang itu sekarang?" laki-laki lainnya bertanya.

"Kesabaran adalah kunci utama, selain itu aku ingin menyiksanya perlahan-lahan karena bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada membunuhnya langsung?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengerikan.

"Baik bos, kami akan mematuhi perintahmu dan tampaknya anda sudah lama tidak datang ke bar. Kami punya pelanggan wanita baru, yang sangat seksi dan mau melayani anda." Salah satu dari mereka berkata.

"Umm…bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, sepertinya aku sangat sibuk beberapa waktu ini dan punya hal lain yang harus kuselesaikan." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Aww… itu sangat membosankan bos, semua orang menanyakan keberadaanmu dan para gadis-gadis pergi saat kau tidak muncul disana untuk menunjukkan dirimu." Salah satu dari mereka masih membujuknya.

"Lakukan saja tugas yang ku berikan pada kalian." Chanyeol mulai menggeram kesal.

"Y…ya bos." Semua bawahannya menjawab, menunduk hormat dan melangkah pergi dari tempat mereka untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Saat layar video itu mati, Chanyeol lalu berbisik pelan,

"Daehyun, aku akan menemukan kelemahanmu dan menyiksamu dengan berbagai macam siksaan sampai kau memohon untuk kubunuh…. Hahaha sampai saat itu terjadi."

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai mengatasi masalahnya, ia lalu berjalan kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Tapi ia merasa tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat disana.

Baekhyun tengah tertawa sambil memasukkan potongan kimbap ke dalam mulutnya dan Sehun tampak memainkan rambut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sangat tulus pada si brunet. Chanyeol tidak tau kenapa ia merasakan sedikit aneh di hatinya.

Mungkin saja itu karena senyuman Baekhyun yang membuatnya marah. Ia lalu menghentakkan langkah kakinya di ruangannya dan menatap tajam pada keduanya. Chanyeol mengharap keduanya akan ketakutan dan minta maaf padanya sambil memohon-mohon, tapi nampaknya ia hanya sedikit benar dengan tebakannya.

Sementara Sehun meminta maaf karena tingkah lakunya yang bersantai-santai, Baekhyun hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memakan kimbapnya dan tampak mengacuhkan Chanyeol, yang mana membuat Chanyeol menggeram dengan pelan.

Dengan marah, Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk mengawasi perusahaan dan Baekhyun menatap tajam padanya karena mengusir temannya.

"Siapa yang membolehkanmu untuk makan sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya padanya.

"Well, aku tidak tau kalau kau menyiksa bawahanmu dengan membiarkannya kelaparan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan mulut penuh makanan, ia sudah mulai merasa kesal dengan perusahaan ini terlebih bosnya.

"Ck." Chanyeol mendecih dan menyedekapkan tangannya sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun mengambil gulungan kimbapnya dan hampir memakannya, Chanyeol mendekat dan menggigit kimbap itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan geli karena gigitan Chanyeol juga mengenai tangannya.

"Hei…itu potongan terakhir kimbapku!" Baekhyun protes dan memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol dengan reflek.

Terkejut, Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang melebar. Dan jika yang melakukan itu adalah orang lain, maka sudah dapat dipastikan kalau orang itu akan dibawanya ke ruangan bawah tanah sekarang juga.

Baekhyun lalu menyadari kesalahannya, dan berbicara dengan terbata,

"M…maaf Mr Park a…aku melakukannya dengan tidak se…sengaja, ka…karena aku selalu memukul kepala Sehun."

Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan si brunet, tapi ia lalu menanggapi ucapan itu dengan seringai iblisnya. Baekhyun harus menganggap dirinya beruntung karena dialah orang pertama yang berhasil hidup setelah memukul Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sarkatis,

"Baekhyun, apakah kau benar-benar menyesala dengan hal yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"A…aku minta maaf." Baekhyun mengakuinya.

"Kalau kau memang sangat menyesal, bagaimana kalau aku memotong gajimu?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada main-main, tapi ia merasa sangat puas saat Baekhyun terkejut dengan membulatkan matanya.

"Atau haruskah aku menjadikanmu sebagai suruhanku selama seminggu?" Chanyeol menekankan perkataannya, dalam hati tersenyum dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang nampak kebingungan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya dengan sura yang makin rendah dan berat,

"Baekhyun, jadi apa jawabanmu? Kau tau jawabannya tidak akan terdengar tanpa kau bicara."

Kemudiann Chanyeol makin mendekatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun, memojokkannya diantara lengan kekarnya dan tembok.

"Aku ak…akan menjadi orang suruhanmu selama seminggu." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menunduk.

"Pilihan yang tepat." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, yang mana membuat si brunet merasa merinding dan geli.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

Hari pertamaku kerja bukanlah hari yang paling baik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli satu wadah es krim saat perjalanan pulang. Tapi yang kulihat setelahnya malah membuatku makin marah. Dua orang laki-laki kekar nampak mengeluarkan barang-barangku dari kamar apartemen, aku langsung saja lari ke arah mereka dan mencoba melindungi barang-barangku.

"Hei nak, apa kau pemiliknya? Seseorang telah menyewa apartemen ini, jadi pergi temukan tempat lain untuk tinggal. Dan ini semua barangmu kami keluarkan." Salah seorang dari mereka tampak menggerutu.

"Aku bukan anak-anak dan aku masih punya waktu seminggu untuk keluar dari sini!" Aku membentak mereka.

"Maaf bung, aku hanya melaksanakan pekerjaanku." Ia menjawab santai.

Ini benar-benar tidak adil, aku hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal dan menarik koper dan tasku menuju ka arah jalan raya. Aku lalu duduk di halte terdekat dan langsung meneteskan air mataku. Saat aku menangis di tempat itu, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon, aku langsung mengangkatnya sambil terisak.

"Ha..halo?" aku menjawabnya.

"Baek… Baekhyun hyung, apa kau menangis? Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya di seberang telepon.

"Ha… ka..kau… akhirnya memanggilku hyung." Aku berkata sambil masih terisak.

"Hei, ini bukan waktunya bercanda, ada apa hyung?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

Memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Sehun khawatir, aku lalu menghela nafas dalam dan menjawabnya,

"Hahaha, aku mengerjaimu, apa aku berhasil? Aku tidak menangis Sehun, aku hanya ingin menakutimu. Aku baik-baik saja, tidurlah dan selamat malam!" dengan cepat aku menutup telepon dan terisak lagi, tak lama setelahnya aku memutuskan untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang kubawa.

Setelah sepuluh menit menata barangku, aku lalu melihat sebuah tangan yang menarik salah satu tasku. Aku sungguh terkejut, mungkin orang itu mau mencuri tasku! Aku lalu mengambil sepatuku dengan cepat dan melemparnya pada orang tersebut. Sepatuku mendarat tepat di kepala orang itu, ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan lebih terkejut lagi saat aku tau kalau orang itu adalah Sehun.

"Se… Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku lalu menanyainya.

"Aisssh… hyung satu ini! Karena jelas-jelas kau menangis." Sehun menjawabku.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku disini?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Oh itu… aku menginstal GPS di ponselmu, jadi aku bisa tau keberadaanmu selama 24 jam penuh." Sehun menjawab dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Apa?! Itu namanya membajak privasiku!" aku membentaknya.

"Kau terlalu berisik Baek. Cepatlah bantu aku memasukkan koper dan tasmu kedalam." Sehun berkata, sementara aku belum menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Tapi, kita mau kemana?" aku bertanya lagi saat Sehun sudah berhasil memasukkan semua tasku dan memasangkan sabuk pengamanku.

"Tentu saja ke rumahku, dasar idiot." Sehun menjawab.

"Apa? Dan kenapa aku idiot?" Aku memprotes sambil menyedekapkan tanganku.

"Karena kau tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal dan kau sungguh idiot." Sehun berkata sambil tertawa.

"Tapi…" aku hendak memprotes lagi.

"Tidak ada tapi!" Sehun menyela dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyopir mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya di jalanan meremang, dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan tepukan pelan di lenganku, tapi aku hanya menanggapinya malas,

"mmmm…dua menit lagi."

Kemudian aku merasakan kalau tubuhku diangkat, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan makin merapatkan tubuhku ke sumber kehangatan yang mendekapku, dengan lenganku yang menggantung sementara kakiku memeluk tubuh orang lain. Aku merasa sangat menyesal pada orang itu karena aku berliur sangat banyak saat tidur.

.

.

.

Cahaya menerobos masuk ruangan dan membuatku kesilauan, aku lalu megerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya. Sambil menguap, aku lalu merenggangkan lengan dan tubuhku. Kini aku berada di sebuah kasur putih yang sangat nyaman. Setelah melemaskan otot leherku, aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku ingat saat Sehun membawaku ke rumahnya. Jadi ini rumah Sehun?

Aku berjalan ke lantai bawah tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya Sehun. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk memanggilnya, tapi tak seorangpun menjawab. Saat aku sampai di dapur, sebuah hidangan untuk sarapan telah disiapkan dan terlihat sebuah catatan berwarna biru muda disana. Aku mengambil catatan kecil itu yang bertuliskan:

 _ **Hai Baekkie**_

 _ **Makanlah sarapanmu dan beristirahatlah yang cukup.**_

 _ **Sehun hyung**_

What? Sehun menganggap dirinya 'hyung? Oh ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Tunggu! Hari ini aku harus bekerja, ini benar-benar salah Sehun yang tidak membangunkanku! Aku tidak ingin gajiku dipotong!

Dengan cepat aku lalu membersihkan diriku dan memakan sarapan. Aku lalu memesan taksi khusus hanya untuk hari ini saja dan berlari sangat kencang menuju lift

Akhirnya, di lantai paling atas aku berjalan dengan cepat dan sampai di ruangan itu dan membukanya. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat membuka pintu, Chanyeol telah membukanya duluan dan berdiri di depanku dengan alis terangkat seolah menanyaiku.

"Uh… selamat pagi Mr Park." Aku menyapanya setelah tersadar dari lamunanku

"Baekhyun apa kau tau berapa lama kau terlambat?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil berakting seolah mengecek jam warna silvernya.

"Maafkan aku." Aku menjawabnya.

"Ck ck ck… apa yang akan kulakukan padamu Baekhyun? Terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan di minggu pertama bekerja." Chanyeol berkata pelan.

Walaupun aku merasa menyesal dan mengakui kesalahanku, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak begitu tertarik untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini. Chanyeol selalu saja memancing emosiku karena menampar Sehun, memakan sarapanku, menjadikanku budaknya…mungkin seharusnya aku mengundurkan diri saja.

"Baek…" Chanyeol mencoba membuyarkan pemikiranku.

"Aku akan berhenti bekerja disini." Aku menyela ucapannya.

.

.

 _To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Halooo readersnim….

Gimana? Baek gemesin?

"Baekhyun is small puppy, and I'm a big puppy." - Park Chanyeol

Have a nice satnite...

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	4. Chapter 3

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **Part 3**

 _ **C-C-COLD**_

 _ **(DINGIN)**_

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

"Kau apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sangat terkejut.

"Kubilang, aku mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak suka perusahaan ini dan aku tidak menyukaimu Mr Park, jadi aku ingin mengundurkan diri." Aku mengatakannya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Aku hampir saja meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi kemudian Chanyeol berkata dengan nada main-main,

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh mengundurkan diri?"

"Aku." Aku menjawabnya dan mulai melangkah pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah, aku merasakan cengkraman yang sangat erat di pergelangan tanganku.

"Byun Baekhyun, kalau kau keluar dari pintu itu maka itu artinya kau berhutang 80 juta dolar padaku." Chanyeol memberiku peringatan dengan nada dingin.

"Tunggu! Kenapa?" aku terkejut tidak percaya dan langsung bertanya padanya.

"Ingat dengan kontrak yang kau tandatangani di hari pertamamu kerja? Disana terdapat enam lembar yang salah satu isinya: jika karyawan mengundurkan diri dalam masa kontrak entah apapun alasannya, maka ia harus membayar 80 juta dolar." Chanyeol membaca kembali kontrak yang ia dapatkan dari lacinya.

Pada awalnya, aku tidak begitu percaya dengannya. Tapi saat aku mendekat dan melihat langsung pada kontrak itu, aku melihat sendiri dengan cukup jelas kalau tulisan mengenai perjanjian itu ditulis dengan huruf yang lebih kecil dari tulisan lain.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! bahkan tulisan itu terlalu kecil untuk dibaca!" aku makin marah dengan kontrak bodoh itu.

"Well, well, well Baekhyun. Yang kudengar dari wanita yang mewawancaraimu, kau cepat sekali menandatangani namamu di kontrak itu setelah kau membaca tulisan gaji disana dan kau tidak membaca hal lain yang tertulis dalam kontrak itu. Itu juga sudah tertulis disini kalau kau menandatangani kontrak ini, berarti kau sudah membaca semuanya dan akan mematuhi perjanjian disana. Dan jika kau melanggarnya, kau harus membayar ataupun berhadapan dengan kami di pengadilan." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan fakta yang tertulis di kontrak.

Aku lalu berfikir, haruskan aku menambah hutang diperusahaan ini atau melanjutkan pekerjaanku di perusahaan laki-laki ini.

Sambil mengangkat tanganku mantap, aku menjawabnya,

"Baiklah aku memutuskan untuk menanggung hutang denda itu. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi dari sini untuk kebaikanku."

"Apa kau yakin akan keluar?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada misterius.

"Ya, aku akan keluar. Dan aku yakin seratus persen." Aku berkata sambil melanjutkan langkahku.

"Well, aku sungguh kasihan pada Sehun." Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan, hampir saja aku tidak mendengarnya.

Aku lalu menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"A…apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Sehun?" aku bertanya, dan sadar kalau Sehun masih bekerja disini.

"Aku tidak tau, maksudku apa yang bisa kulakukan pada Sehun? Memberinya pekerjaan lebih? Memintanya untuk menjadi budak untukku dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk mungkin?" Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

Meskipun aku sangat ingin pergi dari sini, aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun untuk melakukan banyak sekali pekerjaan atau hal yang akan membahayakannya nantinya. Dan ini sungguh membuatku marah. Dengan satu kaki terangkat, aku lalu menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi berpikirku.

Dengan mengeratkan kepalan jari-jariku, aku berbisik pelan,

"Aku tidak jadi keluar."

"Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan seringaiannya. Aku tau ia mendengar bisikanku tadi, tapi ia ingin aku mengulanginya.

"Kubilang, aku tidak akan mengundurkan diri." Aku berkata lebih keras dengan menggeramkan rahangku.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Dan Baekhyun, bawakan aku secangkir kopi hitam. Dan harus asli terbuat dari biji kopi Kolumbia." Chanyeol berkata lagi sambil tetap menampilkan seringainya.

"Baik, Mr Park." Aku menjawabnya. "Kau sungguh si licik kejam." Aku menambahkan umpatan dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Baekhyun?" ia bertanya dengan cepat.

"Bukan apa-apa tuan." Aku pura-pura tersenyum dan melangkah untuk membeli kopi.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun pergi, aku lalu tersenyum dengan puas. Aku sama sekali tak tau kenapa, tapi kurasa aku makin tertarik pada si brunet ini. Aku merasa sangat hangat dan damai saat ia berada di dekatku.

Dia juga sangat menggemaskan saat marah atau tak bisa berkata-kata. Dan itu membuatku makin ingin melindunginya dan juga mengganggunya di saat bersamaan, untuk melihat ekspresi marah dan keras kepalanya.

Ponselku berdering dan membuyarkan lamunanku, membuatku mengangkatnya dengan sedikit terkejut dan terburu-buru,

"Halo?"

"Mr Park, ada sebuah info baru tentang investigasi informasi mengenai Mr Byun." Kai berkata.

"Apa itu?" aku menanyakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya Mr Byun diusir dari apartemennya…" Kai menjawab pertanyaanku dengan serius.

"Lalu, ia sekarang tinggal dimana?" aku menjeda perkataannya.

"Ia tinggal bersama temannya, lebih tepatnya Sehun." Kai menjawab dan aku tidak menyadari saat buku-buku jemariku memutih karena kepalan tanganku yang erat.

"Baiklah, informasimu sangat penting untukku. Aku akan memberimu bayaran lebih nanti." Aku berkata dan menutup telfon itu.

Jadi Byun Baekhyun bersama Oh Sehun? Ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi—batinku.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun kembali dengan secangkir kopiku. Aku lalu mengamati pergerakannya sampai ia duduk di tempatnya. Dan nampaknya ia tau akan hal itu dan bertanya,

"Ya, Mr Park. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Baekhyun, taukah kau kalau karyawan disini dilarang tinggal dalam satu rumah?" aku bertanya padanya.

Ia nampak sedikit terkejut dan bertanya lagi setelahnya,

"Apa yang terjadi kalau karyawan tinggal dalam satu rumah?"

"Mereka akan dipecat dan harus membayar denda, kalau mereka belum menyelesaikan kontrak."

Ia menelan ludah kasar dan berkata pelan, "Oh."

"Baekhyun, kau tidak sedang tinggal bersama karyawan di sini kan? Misalnya tinggal bersama Sehun?" aku lalu menanyainya dengan nada cukup serius.

"T…tidak." Ia berbohong. Sangat mudah untuk tau apakah si brunet ini berbohong atau tidak, lagipula aku juga sudah tau dari Kai.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin berkunjung kerumahmu." Aku kemudian berkata lagi.

"Me..mengapa?!" ia berucap dengan cukup keras.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu." Aku menjawab sambil sedikit menjilat bibirku.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya…" Baekhyun menanggapi perkataanku.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak membolehkanku? Atau kau saat ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" aku menanyainya lagi.

"Ya, aku tinggal bersama Sehun!" ia tiba-tiba berkata dengan cukup lantang. Aku cukup terkejut karena dia berkata jujur secepat itu dan sepolos itukah si brunet ini? Sungguh membuatku ingin melindunginya.

"Tinggalah bersamaku." Aku memberinya tawaran.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

"Tinggalah bersamaku." Chanyeol berkata.

"What?!" aku menanyainya dan menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Tapi kenapa?" aku menanyainya lagi.

"Karena aturan itu, dan kau tidak akan dipecat nantinya kan?" ia balik bertanya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin tinggal denganmu Mr Park." Aku menjelaskan.

"Apa menurutmu kau punya pilihan lain disini?" Chanyel bertanya lagi.

"Tapi Mr Park, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku hidup sendiri." Ia menjawab sambil menatap tajam padaku.

"Tapi…." Aku berkata sambil memikirkan alasan yang mungkin bagus untuk menolak.

"Tapi apa?" Chanyeol menyela.

Itu tidak akan menjadikan hidupku makin buruk kan? Pikirku.

Sambil menghela nafas pasrah aku mengiyakannya, "Baiklah."

Chanyeol hanya meresponku dengan senyum kemenangannya lagi dan berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Kemasi barangmu dan aku akan menjemputmu di rumah Sehun sore nanti." Ia lalu memerintahku.

"Tunggu… bisakah kau menjemputku di tempat lain?" aku mengusulkan itu karena aku tidak ingin membuat Sehun mengkhawatirkanku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di perusahaan saja." Ia menjawab cepat dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menandatangani kertas-kertas itu, suasana berubah dengan sangat cepat seolah kita tidak melakukan pembicaraan tadi.

Kenapa Chanyeol ingin aku tinggal bersamanya? Dia tidak akan menyakitiku kan?

.

.

.

Akhirnya sore pun tiba, aku telah selesai mengemasi barang-barangku dan kembali lagi ke kantor. Aku tau kalau Sehun pasti akan khawatir padaku, jadi aku menulis memo yang mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah mendapat tempat baru untuk tinggal. Karena Sehun tengah pergi keluar kota untuk pekerjaannya, kurasa dia tidak akan membaca memoku sampai ia pulang nanti.

Aku berdiri di dekat tiang di depan kantor dan tubuhku sudah membeku karena udara yang sangat dingin. Kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali?

Setelah cukup lama aku menunggu, akhirnya sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di sampingku. Aku melihat ke mobil itu dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padaku.

Aku sangat ingin menendang kakinya, tapi kuurungkan niatku dengan menarik barangku ke garasi belakang mobil dan mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam. Aku mencoba mengangkat tasku yang cukup besar dan berat. Sepertinya Chanyeol tau kalau aku tengah mengalami kesulitan mengangkat barangku, karena kini ia keluar dari mobil dan membantuku. Ia memasukkan barangku ke garasi lebih cepat dari yang kuduga.

Setelah semua barangku masuk di garasi, aku lalu membuka pintu penumpang tapi pintu itu ditutup lagi oleh Chanyeol.

Aku menatapnya seolah bertanya mengapa?

"Kau duduk di depan. Aku bukan sopirmu." Chanyeol menjawab tatapanku.

Sambil mendengus pelan, aku lalu membuka pintu mobil depan dan duduk. Chanyeol masuk ke kursi sopir dan langsung mendekat padaku dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, dekat sekali dengan wajahku.

Bukankah ini yang sering terjadi dalam cerita-cerita dan film? Dimana karakter utamanya mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman, sementara si gadis akan mengira kalau mereka akan berciuman?

"Aku bisa memasang sabuk pengamanku sendiri." Aku berkata dengan cepat dan memakai sabuk pangamanku, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu sekarang Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bisikan suara rendah dan beratnya.

Mencium ku…. TUNGGU….MENCIUMKU?!

Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas dan aku mendorongnya menjauh sementara aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela dan menatap keluar jendela.

Aku mendengar Chanyeol terkikik pelan saat ia mulai menyalakan mobil.

Aku sama sekali tidak tau penyebabnya, mungkin karena terlalu banyak jalan berbelok atau apa, tapi ini benar-benar membuatku mengantuk. Mungkin aku memang sangat suka tertidur di mobil, entahlah, tanpa kusadari kelopak mataku memberat lalu kusandarkan kepalaku di jendela dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Hahahaha… saat ini aku tengah melompat di gumpalan permen kapas dan disana banyak sekali permen lollipop. Aku lalu melangkah ke permen raksasa yang berwarna pelangi, aku sangat senang dan ini membuatku tidak berhenti tertawa di pulau permen ajaib ini. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seekor anak anjing yang berlarian. Dengan cepat aku mengejarnya dan memeluknya sangat erat saat aku berhasil menangkapnya. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara deheman berat memenuhi dunia ajaib itu.

.

.

.

Sejenak aku menggosok mataku untuk menghilangkan rasa kantukku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan mimpi indahku.

Saat aku membuka mataku, hal yang kulihat saat ini sungguh sangat aneh. Karena aku tengah memeluk kaki Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"Kau sangat lucu, Baekhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya kau impikan? Semenjak aku membuka pintu mobil ini untuk membangunkanmu, kau langsung menggengam erat kakiku dan tidak berhenti tertawa. Apa kau memimpikanku?" Chanyeol berkata sambil menggodaku.

Aku dengan cepat melepaskan pelukanku dan berlari keluar mobil. Berjalan dengan cepat ke belakang mobil dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangku. Saat aku hampir mengangkat salah satu tasku, Chanyeol lebih dulu mengambilnya dan berjalan menjauh. Aku lalu mengambil tasku yang lebih kecil dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol ke pintu sebuah mansion yang sangat besar.

Woaaah… mansion itu terlihat sangat cantik dan bagian depannya nampak serperti taman impian bagiku.

"Selesai menatap pemandangan? Masuklah." Chanyeol menginterupsiku.

Aku melangkah ke dalam rumah dan melihat sekeliling. Semuanya nampak sangat rapi dan bersih, warna gelap mendominasi ruangan dan hanya ada sebuah vas berwarna putih di ruang tamu. Dapur yang terletak di sampingku terlihat luas dan terbuat dari batuan marmer keramiknya dan dilengkapi lemari es besar di sudutnya.

Sebuah ruangan di mansion ini nampaknya tiga kali lebih besar dari ukuran apartemenku, tapi disini aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kehangatan yang menyambutku. Aku lalu melanjutkan langkahku untuk mengikuti Chanyeol saat ia naik ke lantai dua, dengan tas kecilku di genggamanku.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah pintu dan di dalamnya terdapat kasur utama yang cukup besar dengan tema yang gelap tentunya. Dan ini cukup membuatku merinding. Kasur itu dilapisi dengan bedcover berwarna hitam dan sebuah foto Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai terpampang tegap di belakang kepala ranjang itu.

Beberapa bentuk ukuran pisau terpajang rapi dan nampak berkilau di sebuah lemari kaca, yang mana makin membuatku merinding. Ada sebuah pintu lagi di dalam ruangan ini yang nampaknya adalah pintu kamar mandi.

Furnitur di dalam kamar ini terlihat sangat simple dan kebanyakan terbuat dari kayu mahoni, diantaranya sebuah meja kerja dan bingkai lukisan besar di belakang meja itu, serta sebuah rak buku di sampingnya.

Sebuah jendela besar dengan tirai berwarna merah terpampang di sisi kamar, dan aku melihat sebuah pintu lagi tak jauh dari sana yang kutebak adalah sebuah pintu ruang penyimpanan pakaiannya. Hembusan angin masuk melalui celah jendela dan membuat tirainya sedikit terbuka dan aku merasa kalau kini aku tengah berada di rumah hantu.

"Apa ada ruangan lain?" aku bertanya padanya, karena aku tidak ingin tidur di ruangan menyeramkan ini.

"Tak ada yang lain, hanya ini saja." Chanyeol menjawab

Kemudian aku menatap tajam padanya saat ia duduk di ranjang.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?" ia lalu menyeringai.

"Tidak… uh kau bisa keluar sekarang." Oh, aku terbata saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa?"

Aku sungguh ingin memukulnya, "Karena aku harus menata barangku." Aku menjawabnya dengan kesal.

"Lakukan saja." Ia berkata santai tanpa mempedulikanku.

"Bisakah kau kembali ke kamarmu?" aku memintanya.

Kemudian aku melihat ujung bibirnya terangkat sebelum ia menjawab.

"Tapi, inilah kamarku."

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bertanya, "Lalu dimana kamarku?"

"Tentu saja disini." Chanyeol mengumumkannya.

"A…apa?!" aku sungguh terkejut.

"Aissshhh… kau selalu mebuatku mengulang perkataanku Baekhyun. Kubilang disinilah kamarmu." Chanyeol menekankan perkataannya.

"Tapi kau juga disini."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya punya satu ruangan kamar ini." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Aku menganga tak percaya dan bertanya lagi,

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk tinggal bersamamu kalau kau hanya punya satu kamar di rumahmu?"

"Karena aku membantumu supaya tidak dipecat." Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum polos seolah ia memang tulus membantuku.

"Aku akan tidur di ruang tengah." Akhirnya aku memutuskan.

"Kenapa? Akan terasa dingin di lantai bawah." Chanyeol memberitahuku.

"Umm… bolehkah aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan?" aku menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Tidak." Chanyeol berkata cepat.

"What?! Kenapa?"

"Kau harus memilih antara tidur di kamarku atau membeku di lantai bawah." Chanyeol berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Aku memilih untuk membeku di lantai bawah, kalau begitu." Aku menjawabnya dan seringaian Chanyeol nampak sedikit luntur.

"Baiklah, kalau kau nanti datang tengah malam dan memohon padaku, aku tidak akan membukakan kamarku." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengancamku.

Aku hanya mengabaikan pernyataan itu dan membawa barangku turun ke lantai bawah ke ruang tengah. Saat aku menuruni tangga, aku mendengar Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan sangat keras. Sambil menghela nafas, aku lalu duduk di kursi dingin yang berlapis kulit yang menghadap ke sebuah TV besar yang nampak melengkung di bagian tepinya.

Mansion ini terlihat sangat mewah dan mungkin rumah impian bagi banyak orang, tapi rumah ini kurang sesuatu yang sungguh sangat penting, yakni kehangatan di dalamnya. Disini aku sama sekali tidak dapat merasakannya. Dan ini sedikit mengingatkanku tentang sifat Chanyeol, ya terlihat mahal, berkelas dan cantik tapi terasa dingin dan sangat tidak nyaman untuk berada di sekitarnya.

Aku lalu memakai dua lapis baju, tapi tak satupun dari mereka cukup tebal dan hangat. Setelah beberapa saat mengacak tas bawaanku, aku lalu berjalan kesana sini sebelum menemukan sebuah kamar mandi dan aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhku disana. Aku lalu memakai jaket tipis dengan dalaman kaos putihku yang cukup besar. Aku mengganti celana jeansku dengan sebuah celana santai.

Aku lalu berbaring untuk tidur, tapi aku orang yang sangat mudah kedinginan, dan tak lama setelahnya aku menggigil. Akhirnya aku tidur di karpet karena disana lebih hangat daripada di kursi kulit itu. Dengan cukup berjuang, akhirnya aku tertidur masih merasakan dingin dan badanku yang rasanya sudah kebas membeku.

Mmmmmmh… aku merasa sangat nyaman. Mungkin aku sedang bermimpi saat ini. Ini benar-benar hangat. Aku mendekat ke sumber kehangatan itu dan merasakan diriku rileks setelah beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

Si Baekhyun yang keras kepala itu, kenapa ia tidak mau tidur denganku? Aku masih memikirkannya sambil berguling-guling di ranjang karena belum bisa tertidur. Banyak orang yang akan memohon untuk bisa berada di posisinya dan aku bahkan secara langsung memintanya—dasar si Byun yang tidak tau terima kasih.

Baiklah, aku hanya perlu menunggunya. Mungkin ia akan mengetuk pintu tengah malam nanti. Lalu aku akan pura-pura menolaknya dan membiarkannya masuk setelah ia memohon padaku mungkin setidaknya selama sepuluh kali memohon.

Tapi setelah beberapa jam berlalu, aku tau kalau si brunet itu tidak akan kekamarku.

Aku lalu melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah. Pastinya ia akan membeku di kursi ruang tengah, tapi setelah sampai, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Saat aku hendak pergi, aku mendengar sebuah ringikan pelan dari kursi. Aku berjalan mendekat dan menemukannya tengah menggigil di lantai.

Aku mengeraskan rahangku dan mengumpat pelan "Dasar bodoh." Baiklah, karena kau sungguh keras kepala. Aku akan membiarkanmu disini agar kau makin tersiksa, karena kau sungguh bodoh menolak tawaran baikku.

Sambil mendengus kesal, aku lalu melangkah menjauh. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar ringikan pelan itu lagi. Aku tidak peduli….aku tidak peduli… ini bukan urusanku!

Tapi karena aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mayat besok pagi, akhirnya aku kembali mendekat padanya dengan sebuah selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya sampai ia tak terlihat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berhenti menggigil. Sebagian diriku ingin meninggalkannya disini untuk memberinya pelajaran, tapi sebagian lagi ingin melindunginya dan menjauhkannya dari segala macam bahaya.

Sambil mengumpat pelan, aku menelusupkan lenganku dibawah punggunya dan menggendongnya bridal style menuju lantai atas.

Saat aku sampai di kamarku, aku meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di ranjang sambil menyisipkan salah satu bantal empukku di bawah kepalanya. Aku lalu mengusap rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dan menyadari kalau wajahnya sangat imut saat tertidur.

Dengan bulu mata panjang dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan juga sedikit air liur disana. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan mengecup singkat sudut bibirnya sambil mengusap air liurnya.

Aku tidak akan menciummu dulu, seberapapun menggodanya dirimu Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bangun dan membiarkanmu merasakan emosi yang mungkin tertuang disana.

Aku senang membuatnya menderita, tapi kemudian matanya—ya mata puppynya dan tubuh kecil polosnya itu membuatku makin ingin melindunginya. Tingkahnya yang sedikit _sassy_ kadang kala sangat menarik dan menantangku, ini yang membuatku jarang pergi ke bar saat ini.

Sudah sejak lama semanjak aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan tertarik pada satu hal. Baekhyun, kau membuat pikiranku melakukan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak bisa ku kendalikan untuk membuka hatiku.

Mungkin ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi aku menyebutnya sebagai ketertarikan. Dapi Baekhyun, semua yang kau lakukan, dari tingkah imutmu, senyummu, dan karakter yang kau tunjukkan di depanku benar-benar memukul telak tepat di hatiku.

Kau orang pertama yang bersikap apa adanya di depanku dan kau sungguh berharga di dunia ini , dan sekarang aku tau kalau aku tengah jatuh cinta padamu. Dunia terlalu kejam untukmu, jadi aku akan melindungimu Baekhyun'ah.

Aku mengusap poni rambutnya yang menutupi matanya dari udara hangat penghangat ruangan. Tubuhku sudah terasa hangat dan tidak nyaman, jadi aku melepas kaosku dan masuk ke selimut menyusul si puppy mungil nan menggemaskan itu. Dengkuran halus dan ringikan pelannya menghantarkanku ke alam mimpiku.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat cahanya masuk menerobos jendela kamarku. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah remot untuk menutup jendela itu.

Sebuah perasaan geli kurasakan di ceruk leherku, aku berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun yang makin mengeratkan tubuhnya padaku. Pucuk rambutnya secara acak menyentuh leherku.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku saat ia makin menggesekkan pipinya pada leherku, ia kemudian nampak rileks lagi dan kembali ke alam mimpinya setelah menemukan tempat nyaman untuknya. Tak lama setelahnya, kembali terdengar dengkuran halus dari si puppy.

Aku menyusupkan lenganku dibawah kepalanya sementara kakinya merangkul erat tubuhku. Setelah aku merasa puas dan nyaman dengan posisi kami, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di dadaku. Aku mengintip sekilas dan melihat Baekhyun tengah berliur lagi. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh dengan pemandangan itu, aku merasakan kehangatan untuk pertama kalinya saat aku melihat orang lain tertidur.

Dan nampaknya tawaku membuatnya bangun, karena setelahnya ia menggosok matanya dan membuka matanya saat itu juga.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello my dear….

Gimana kabar kalian sambil nungguin comeback **#thewar #kokobop?**

Adakah diantara kalian yang ngalong tiap hari nungguin teasernya? (hahaha sama kalau ada)

Oke, back to the ONLY MINE…. Disini aku jelaskan beberapa hal terkait pertanyaan kalian di kolom review…

 **Pertama** , sementara ini aku akan update transfic ini satu minggu sekali, mungkin sekitar satu bulan kedepan. Karena ini tahun pelajaran baru, aku bener-bener sibuk di RL, tapi aku sempetin update di akhir pecan ya. Nanti kalau udah nggak begitu sibuk mungkin aku bisa update 2 kali seminggu, harap maklum ya.

 **Kedua** , ini di AFF udah tamat ff'nya dan terdiri dari 25 parts belum termasuk special partsnya. Ya, ada sekuel yang belum tamat. Dan itu akan aku pertimbangkan setelah selesai terjemahin ONLY MINE 1 ini dulu.

 **Ketiga** , kalian bisa follow IG akun aku di **mochibaek6104** buat tanya2 ttg ini atau sekedar ngobrol ga jelas ttg CB dan Fanfic diluaran sana. Wkwkwk maaf promo, aku seneng kalo punya temen firelights guys…

 **Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Hahaha Chanyeol mulai memanipulasi hidup Baekhyun dan makin menjadi? apa? tebak coba… menjadi apa?**

" _ **Baek is the small puppy, and Chan is the giant puppy."**_

 **Thank you, and see you in the next chapter^^**

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	5. Chapter 4

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 4**_

 _ **ELEVATOR**_

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

Perlahan, aku mulai membuka mataku saat aku merasakan sesuatu bergetar di bawah kepalaku. Suara kekehan berat terdengar di telingaku dan saat aku mendongak, kutemukan Chanyeol tengah melihat kebawah, kearahku.

 _Tunggu! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa masuk ke sini? Oh, matilah aku._

Secepat mungkin, aku lalu melepaskan diri dan itu membuatku jatuh ke lantai saat kudengar Chanyeol bertanya padaku.

"Baekhyun, kau mau kemana?"

Merasa sangat malu, aku lalu meminta maaf padanya,

"A…aku minta maaf Mr Park, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan sebelum bertanya lagi,

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Oh karena berliur di tubuhku? Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

Wajahku menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan dan terkejut sebelum menjawabnya,

"Umm… maaf karena tidur sambil berjalan ke kamarmu dan juga berliur di tubuhmu."

Apa yang tidak kusangka adalah Chanyeol yang tertawa karena jawabanku, dan itu sungguh menyilaukan. Tampak tetes air mata di sudut matanya. Dan aku menyukainya, saat matanya menyipit karena tertawa senang.

"Aku mengunci kamarku Baekhyun, dan apa kau tidak merasakannya? Saat aku menggendongmu kesini?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"What? Tunggu… kau…kau… kau menggendongku kesini? Tapi kenapa?" aku bertanya tidak percaya padanya.

"Oh, anggap saja aku senang melihatmu saat tertidur." Chnayeol menjawabnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Aku menanggapinya sedikit gugup.

Keheningan yang terjadi nampak sedikit aneh, tapi tak lama kemudian suara kukuruyuuk perut laparku membuat wajahku memerah secepat kecepatan roket yang diluncurkan.

Chanyeol menertawaiku lagi dan memintaku untuk bersiap dan memakai pakaian kerjaku. Aku lalu melangkah ke lantai bawah sambil menangkup kedua pipiku yang memerah dengan telapak tanganku.

Setelahnya, aku mengeluarkan satu-satunya setelan yang dibelikan Sehun dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah aku selesai, aku keluar kamar mandi dan disambut oleh aroma lezat masakan. Sambil mengikuti insting laparku, aku melangkah menuju sumber aroma itu dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah membuat roti panggang dan waffle.

Tanpa sadar aku mendekat padanya dan mengintip apa yang tengah ia lakukan dibalik lengannya. Ia sedikit terkejut dan membeku saat aku melakukannya. Aku lalu minta maaf dan mundur karena membuatnya tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

Saat Baekhyun menyiapkan dirinya, aku memutuskan untuk membuatkannya sarapan karena waktu itu aku memakan kue tart rasa buahnya. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar bunyi klik di pintu menandakan kalau ia telah selesai dan ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat menghirup aroma makanan di udara sambil berjalan sampai ia berdiri di dekatku.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh membuatku merasa aneh. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan menengok apa yang tengah aku lakukan dari balik lenganku sambil melihat ke arah roti panggang yang aku siapkan, dan saat itu juga tubuhku membeku.

Walaupun banyak sekali orang yang ingin berdekatan denganku secara fisik dan umum, aku selalu meminta mereka atau bahkan memaksa mereka untuk menjauh dariku. Karena mereka jelas ingin memanfaatkanku atau bermimpi untuk menjadi Nyonya Park selanjutnya. Dan aku tipe orang yang sangat tidak suka melakukan kontak fisik.

Tapi dengan Baekhyun, aku tidak merasa keberatan, lagipula aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menolaknya. Dan rasanya ia memang benar-benar diciptakan untuk berada di sampingku.

Ia kemudian beringsut mundur dan itu menyadarkan lamunanku saat ia dengan pelan membisikkan kata maaf. Baekhyun pasti mengira kalau dirinya membuatku tidak nyaman.

Dengan cepat kuraih tangannya dan membalik tubuhnya hingga membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Sebelum ia jatuh, aku membawa tubuhnya berada di depanku dan kedua lenganku memerangkapnya sambil melanjutkan acara memasakku. Aku menjebaknya dengan tubuhku dan dapat kulihat rona pink di kedua pipinya saat ia melihat makanan di depannya. Ia terlihat sangat imut, setelahnya kuletakkan daguku di puncak kepalanya.

"Mr…Mr Park, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya, dan aku tidak suka saat ia memanggilku dengan nama itu.

"Baekhyun panggil aku Chanyeol." Aku menjelaskan padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kau adalah atasanku dan kau labih tua dariku." Baekhyun bergumam sambil mencari alasan untuk tidak memanggilku Chanyeol.

Aku cukup tertarik dengan salah satu alasannya dan aku bertanya padanya.

"Baekhyun, berapa usiamu?" walaupun aku sudah tau jawabannya.

"21 kenapa?" ia menjawab cepat.

"Well, aku 20 dan akan menjadi 21 bulan depan. Jadi kita seumuran." Kujelaskan padanya.

Baekhyun membeku sejenak sebelum berbalik dan bertanya,

"Tunggu. Kau 20 tahun?"

"Mmmhm." Aku menjawabnya.

"Ummm… aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeol, kalau kau memanggilku hyung." Ia mulai bernegosiasi.

"Kau sungguh lucu Baekhyun, dan kurasa aku menyukaimu." Aku tanpa berfikir mengucapkan kata itu.

"Tentu saja, semua orang menyukaiku dan kau harus memanggilku hyung." Ia merengek. Oh, mungkin aku akan makin terbiasa dengan hal ini mulai sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" aku menggodanya.

"Jangan lakukan kalau begitu, Mr Park. Dan kurasa kau terlalu dekat denganku." Baekhyun berkata sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

Aish… si Byun itu ternyata sangat keras kepala.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan sarapan yang kubuat, aku lalu duduk di seberang Baekhyun yang tengah menuang jus jeruk di sebuah cangkir. Lalu kudorong sarapannya kearah tempat duduknya, dan ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan.

"Baekhyun suapi aku." Aku memerintahnya sambil membuka mulutku. Kalau salah satu bawahanku melihatku seperti ini, mungkin saja mereka akan tertawa berguling-guling di lantai karena sikapku yang sangat cheesy.

"Ewww… aku tidak mau." Baekhyun mengkomplain dengan cepat dan langsung memakan sarapannya dan mengabaikanku.

Aku lalu menjulurkan tanganku dengan posisi meminta, sementara satu tanganku kugunakan untuk menyangga daguku.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bertanya padaku dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Uang. Ingat, pilihan antara menjadi orang suruhanku atau pemotongan gaji." Aku menjelaskan kembali perjanjian kita.

Ia lalu tersedak makanannya, aku ingin menepuk punggungnya tapi aku mencoba sangat keras untuk menepis keinginanku.

Setelahnya Baekhyun memberiku tatapan yang tidak begitu menakutkan (menurutku lebih menggemaskan), kemudian ia mulai mengambil sarapanku.

Kupikir Baekhyun akan memakannya, tapi ia kemudian memotong secara acak roti panggang itu dan menusuknya dengan garpu lalu memintaku untuk membuka mulut.

Aku menuruti perintah orang lain untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, dan aku memakan rotiku dengan perasaan sangat senang.

Aku mendengarnya mengatakan 'bodoh' dengan pelan, aku mengernyitkan alis padanya, sementara ia terus menyuapiku dengan roti panggangku.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

Setelah sarapan, aku memutuskan untuk keluar mencari bus untuk pergi ke kantor, tapi ternyata mansion ini jauh sekali dari halte bus.

Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri, merasa bingung dengan lingkungan sekitar mansion ini. Tanah ini sungguh sangat luas dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya rumah lain sejauh mataku memandang. Yang kulihat di sekitar hanyalah rumput yang nampak dipotong rapi dan udara yang sangat segar, menyambut pagiku.

Aku berdiri di gerbang kayu coklat yang mempunyai desain unik, sangat mengagumkan di atasnya. Aku mencoba untuk membukanya, tapi ternyata terkunci. Tapi kenapa? Berarti kau tidak akan bisa membuka gerbang dari dalam?

"Terjebak, manis?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya dengan suara huskinya dibelakangku dan membuatku sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Aku berbohong.

"Ayolah, aku akan memberimu tumpangan." Chanyeol berkata.

"Kemana?" aku menanyainya.

"Ke kantor tentunya." Ia menjawab.

"Kau bisa memberiku tumpangan ke halte bus dan aku akan naik bus dari sana." Aku mengusulkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Dan, kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Bagaimana kalau seseorang menculikmu atau kau datang terlambat lagi ke kantor?" Chanyeol nampaknya sedang menggodaku.

"Memangnya ada orang yang mau menculikku?" Aku menjawabnya dan sedikit bersin.

"Kau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak." Aku menjawab dengan menempelkan punggung tanganku di dahi.

Lalu Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan dengan pelan menyingkirkan tangan di dahiku, dan menggenggamnya. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahiku, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat hangat.

Posisi kami sangat dekat dan aku bisa merasakan nafas teraturnya di wajahku, sementara aku tetap menunduk menatap tanah. Setelah rasanya seperti ribuan tahun berlalu, ia akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapku sebentar.

Raut muka yang biasanya datar berubah menjadi senyuman dan ia berkata,

"Kau mungkin terkena deman tadi malam. Apa kau mau libur kerja?"

"Tidak. Aku baik. Aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali." Aku menjawabnya, tapi aku lalu bersin lagi setelahnya.

"Imut." Aku mendengar Chanyeol berkata dan aku sedikit merona saat menatapnya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Hm?" aku lalu bertanya padanya karena sedikit bingung, dan dia hanya mengabaikanku.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi ia masih sempat untuk menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu dan aku masuk ke mobil. Aku memasang sabuk pengamanku sendiri dengan cepat, sebelum Chanyeol melakukannya untukku. Mobil kemudian mulai berjalan ke kantor.

Chanyeol ingin masuk ke gedung perusahaan denganku, tapi aku memintanya untuk menurunkanku 10 blok dari kantor. Awalnya dia tidak mau menurutinya dan mengabaikanku, tapi kemudian aku nekat mencoba membuka pintu mobil dan membuatnya menuruti permintaanku. Saat aku puas dengan jarakku dengan kantor, aku mulai keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke kantor dan masuk lift.

Lift memang sering kosong karena yang satu ini langsung menuju ke lantai ruangan sang CEO. Aku telah menyelesaikan laporan dengan cukup baik beberapa hari ini, karena yang kulakukan sebenarnya hanya menyusunnya saja.

Aku mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan mendengar suara 'masuk', dan aku masuk ke ruangan itu.

Aku menunduk sebentar untuk memberinya hormat layaknya seorang pekerja profesional.

"Baekhyun, hari ini urutkan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di rak paling atas." Chanyeol memberiku perintah.

"Baik Mr Park." Aku tersenyum terpaksa. Sungguh aneh memanggil seorang yang lebih muda darimu dengan panggilan Mr, sedangkan dia memanggil namaku Baekhyun saja. Baiklah, ini di lingkungan formal pekerjaan Baek, aku mencoba mengingatkan diriku.

.

.

.

Aku mendapat masalah saat mencoba mengambil dokumen di rak besar itu, aku tidak dapat menggapainya. Bahkan saat berjinjit aku hanya mampu menyentuh sedikit sekali pojokan dokumen. Setelah berfikir beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk melompat, tapi saat melompat nampaknya gaya gravitasi menyebabkan tubuhku turun ke bawah dengan cepat dan itu membuatku tidak bisa mengambil dokumen disana. Siapa sebenarnya yang membuat rak ini? Bukankah ini terlalu tinggi untuk dipakai?

"Kau butuh bantuan, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengusulkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menjawabnya kekeuh dengan pendirianku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Sambil mengabaikannya, aku lalu mencari sebuah kursi putar dan meletakkannya di depan rak itu. Aku lalu menaikinya dan dengan mudah bisa menggapai dokumen-dokumen di rak atas. Semuanya sudah teratasi, aku meraih tiga buah map dan mengeluarkannya dari rak. Tapi pergerakanku yang tiba-tiba membuat kursi putarku sedikit berputar dan putaran itu sukses membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

Aku telah bersiap dan menutup mataku untuk menyambut tubuhku yang akan menghantam lantai yang keras, tapi yang kurasakan malah kelembutan. Aku lalu membuka mataku satu persatu dan kulihat Chanyeol tengah mennggendongku bridal style, tentu dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya. Ughhh… aku sungguh ingin mengepel seringaian di wajahnya itu.

"Bodoh, sudah kukatakan kalau aku bisa membantumu. Kenapa kau tidak meminta?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Well Mr Park, aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik sebelumnya, hanya saja kursinya yang tidak kokoh." Aku membela diri.

"Hahaha… sangat lucu Baekhyun, sungguh keras kepala." Chanyeol menjawabku dengan sarkatis.

"Ya, aku tau. Sekarang bisakah kau menurunkanku?" Aku bertanya dengan menggoyangkan kakiku yang sudah tidak sabar untuk turun.

"Seperti yang kau minta." Chanyeol berkata dan hendak melepasku. Aku yang merasa akan dijatuhkan, dengan cepat aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. Sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh, Chanyeol memegang kembali kakiku dan dengan pelan menurunkanku dari gendongannya.

"Lucu kan Baek?" ia bertanya

"Terserah." Aku menjawabnya dengan kesal dan mulai mengurutkan dokumen itu.

"Baekhyun ambilkan aku kopi." Chanyeol memerintah lagi.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, karena biasanya aku mendengar kata 'please' saat seseorang memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu atau meminta sesuatu. Dan kutebak Mr Park Chanyeol, si CEO dingin dan kasar ini sungguh tidak tau sopan santun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku saat ia sadar kalau aku sempat menatap aneh padanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja itu akan lebih baik kalau kau menambahkan kata 'please' saat kau memerintah atau meminta seseorang melakukan sesuatu untukmu." Aku mengatakan apa yang tengah ada dalam pikiranku.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar komputer dan melihatku.

"Kau punya keberanian untuk menasehatiku Baekhyun'ah?" ia berkata sambil terkekeh dan aku hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan kopimu Mr Park." Aku akhirnya melakukannya, setelah menyerah untuk mengajarinya sopan santun. Aku lalu beranjak dari tempatku menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau serius Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak jadi." Aku menjawabnya dan keluar sebelum dia menanyaiku lagi. Aku menyadari kalau Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari orang-orang kaya dan sombong itu.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah ke lift dan menekan tombol paling bawah untuk membeli kopi pesanan Chanyeol. Tapi di tengah jalan, sebuah suara gesekan besi terdengar.

Pada awalnya aku mengabaikannya, tapi kemudian lift berguncang dan sebuah suara keras terdengar di telingaku. Lift lalu berhenti bergerak dan itu membuatku ketakutan.

Karena panik, aku mengambil nafas dalam beberapa kali dan dengan kakiku yang gemetar, aku memencet tombol emergency.

"Pl…please tolong a…aku, aku ter…terjebak di lift, tolong…" aku berkata dengan terbata-bata.

Tak seorangpun merespon, jadi aku mencoba melambaikan tagan di cctv dan yang kudengar hanyalah kesunyian.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

HALLO KOKODEAR….

It's been a week! Sekalinya update TBCnya nggak enak banget! Mau fast up? Review dulu ne….

Reviewnya dipanjangin dong, misal dari "next" jadi "neeeeeeeeeeexxxxttttttt" hhhha kenapa banyak yang komen soal si baek yang ngileran? Aku juga pertama nemu karakter baek yang kayak gini disini dear, baek gemesinnnn, kiyuut!

Aeris! The king is back! Let's work harder!

Thank you and see you in the next chapters...

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	6. Chapter 5

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 5**_

 _ **SAVIOR**_

 _ **(Penyelamat)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

Aku merapat ke pojokan dan memeluk lututku sambil merapalkan doa dan beberapa kalimat penenang untukku sendiri. Aku menutup mataku dan tiba-tiba sesuatu dalam kepalaku berputar dan membawaku ke sebuah ingatan saat aku masih kecil.

 _Gelap… apa yang bisa kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Ini seperti di sebuah ruang yang tidak terpakai dan hanya ada kesunyian didalamnya. Ruang tertutup dan aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kemudian aku mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Aku melihat dan mengintip dari kegelapan disini, yang nampaknya adalah sebuah lemari pakaian, aku menyadarinya setelah cahaya dari luar masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku duduk di beberapa tumpukan pakaian dan di luar nampak seorang anak laki-laki kecil._

" _Baekhyun! Baekhyun… dimana kau? Aku akan menemukanmu!" si laki-laki kecil diluar berkata dengan kekeuh._

 _Kemudian aku mendengarnya lagi,_

.

.

"Baek…Baekhyun! Bangun! Bangunlah!"

Suara itu terdengar lirih pada awalnya, kemudian terdengar makin keras dan jelas,

"Baekhyun bangun! Pl...please?" suara itu terdengar berat dan putus asa. Orang itu terdengar terbata seolah sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya. Ap...apakah dia Chanyeol?

Aku dengan pelan membuka mataku dan cahaya masuk ke penglihatanku dan memperjelas pemandangan di depanku. Chanyeol tengah memeluk kepalaku dengan tatapan khawatir menanyakan padaku apakah aku baik-baik saja.

"K…kau bilang 'please'? Lain kali kalau kau memin…ta seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu i…ingat untuk memakainya. Ok?"

Aku bertanya dan mengangkat tanganku untuk mengusap rambutnya ke arah samping dahinya dan sedikit mengusaknya. Aku merasa bangga dan senang untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya keceplosan." Chanyeol menjawab dan nampaknnya sudah kembali ke sifat awalnya.

"O…Oke, maaf aku menganggapnya lebih Mr Park." Aku meminta maaf dan pandanganku mengabur, pikiranku terasa begitu lelah.

"B…baiklah, aku akan melakukannya dengan satu syarat. Janjilah padaku untuk memanggilku Chanyeol saja." Ia memerintah.

"Ya Mr—Chanyeol." Aku sedikit terkikik dan aku merasa sangat lelah dengan ketakutanku tadi juga memoriku yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Ingatanku telah terhapus, terkunci di dalam sebuah box saat aku berusia tiga tahun, dokterku yang mengatakannya. Semua hal sebelum usiaku tiga tahun telah terhapus dalam ingatanku, karena saat itu aku mengalami masa-masa trauma. Dan sekarang sebagian ingatanku muncul karena kejadian ini.

Dokter mengatakan itu semenjak aku berada di panti asuhan dan itulah hal yang kupercaya. Aku hidup di panti asuhan dan tumbuh disana bersama teman terbaikku, Sehun. Aku menangis saat aku mulai memasuki panti, tempat dimana banyak sekali anak-anak tapi tak satupun mereka adalah saudara ataupun orangtuaku. Di hari pertama, tak satupun dari anak-anak mau bermain denganku dan aku hanya merapat di pojok ruangan sambil menangis.

Tidak lama setelahnya, aku merasakan sebuah pelukan erat di tubuhku dan aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Sehun. Pada awalnya, aku mengabaikannya saat ia memberiku pelukan yang sangat erat dan selalu memanggilku Baekkie, walaupun itu sungguh sangat menyenangkan dimana ada orang lain yang peduli padamu dan pelukan itu memberiku perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Tidak lama setelahnya, aku mulai membuka diri padanya saat ia terus saja menggangguku dan mengikutiku seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti ibunya.

Aku selalu mengusap kepalanya saat ia melakukan sesuatu dengan baik, dan sebuah senyuman akan terukir di wajahnya. Aku kemudian belajar untuk menjadi lebih kuat untuk Sehun—layaknya seorang kakak. Kami tidak pernah terpisah dan setiap saat seorang mendekat padaku, Sehun akan menggenggam erat tanganku karena khawatir kalau aku akan berteman dengan orang lain dan melupakannya.

Sehun sangat suka belajar dan sangat ambisius, ia mendapatkan beasiswa dan masuk ke kampus yang sangat bagus dan karirnya dimulai dari sana. Aku sebaliknya, belajar dengan keras tapi nampaknya semua yang kupelajari tidak masuk ke kepalaku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti setelah lulus SMA dan mulai bekerja. Sehun selalu mengunjungiku di apartemenku dan selalu memperhatikanku.

Aku menyembunyikan kesulitanku dan juga hutangku, tapi Sehun selalu saja mengetahuinya dan membantuku. Ia juga selalu ada saat aku merasa sedih. Untungnya (atau mungkin tidak) aku diterima di Park Enterprise dan merasa bangga kerena bekerja dengan Sehun. Walaupun Sehun lebih muda dariku, aku selalu merasa yang lebih muda saat kita bersama. Detail tentang masa mudaku telah kuceritakan dan mungkin ingatanku akan kembali lagi nantinya.

Dengan pelan aku menutup mataku karena kelelahan yang aku rasakan.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

Si Baekhyun itu terlalu lama untuk membeli kopi. Kenapa ia pergi begitu cepat? Bahkan saat aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi?

Menghela nafas, aku ingat ekspresi kekalahannya dan tatapan matanya yang penuh kekecewaan. Aku tidak suka saat ia menyerah dengan begitu cepat.

Rasanya seperti membuat seorang bayi menangis.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya begitu lama? Aku duduk gelisah di kursiku mencoba fokus bekerja, tapi konsentrasiku benar-benar buyar saat ini. Setiap menit, wajah kecewanya akan muncul di pikiranku dan ini membuatku mengerang frustrasi.

"Baiklah… baiklah, aku akan mengatakan 'please' lain kali." Aku bergumam cukup keras di ruanganku.

Kenapa Baekhyun memiliki efek seperti ini pada orang lain?

.

.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

Bagaimana kalau ia diculik? Bagaimana kalau ia tersandung dan menumpahkan kopinya ke tubuhnya? Bagaimana kalau ia mengikuti orang asing yang mengiming-iminginya permen lolipop? Bagaimana kalau ia merasa sangat sakit hati dengan kata-kataku dan memutuskan untuk kabur? Atau mungkin bunuh diri?!

Sambil berdiri dengan tergesa yang mana membuat kursiku jatuh, aku lalu menelfon manajer bagian cctv dan meminta mereka untuk mengecek dimana keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Tuan Park, kita mengecek semua cctv dan tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan tuan Byun." Si manajer minta maaf.

"Apa kau yakin sudah mengecek semuanya?" aku mengerang kesal.

"Umm…. Oh tuan Park, cctv di lift rusak hari ini, tapi aku sudah memanggil bagian teknisi untuk—" si manajer berkata, dan perkataannya tidak selesai saat aku langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

Setelah aku menekan tombol lift ke atas, aku mendengar sebuah suara gesekan besi dan kemudian lift terdengar berhenti. Sambil mengumpat, aku lalu menelfon seseorang dan meminta semua orang untuk membuka pintu lift.

Setelah sepuluh menit, aku mendapat telepon yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun terjebak di lift lantai 48 dan mereka tengah berusaha membuka pintunya saat ini.

Aku berlari kencang lewat tangga, aku melangkah tiga tangga sekaligus dan saat aku sampai disana, aku mengatur nafasku dan keringat bercucuran di dahi dan rahangku.

Sampai di depan lift, aku melihat mereka tengah membuka sedikit pintu lift dan kulihat posisi ruang liftnya berada sedikit di bawah dari pintu.

Aku lalu melepas setelan jasku dan dan menyisakan kaos tipisku. Sambil memasukkan lenganku aku menerobos masuk ke dalam lift melalui celah kecil itu.

Dari luar kudengar orang-orangku tengah memperingatiku dan memohon padaku untuk tidak masuk kesana. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan tetap masuk ke dalam saat kulihat Baekhyun tengah merapat di pojokan sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan menunduk untuk menggoncang pelan lengannya.

"Baek…Baekhyun bangun." Aku berkata pelan mencoba membangunkannya, tapi ia nampaknya tengah bermimpi tentang suatu hal yang menakutkan.

Aku lalu mengguncangnya lebih keras, "Baek…Baekhyun! Bangun! Bangunlah!"

Dan ia terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Baekhyun bangun!" aku membentak putus asa, kemudian dengan suara lebih pelan aku menambahkan, "Pl…please?"

Setelah beberapa saat, ia membuka matanya dan dengan lemah berkata,

"K…kau mengatakan 'please'. Lain kali saat kau me…meminta seseorang untuk melakukan sesuatu, i..ingat untuk mengatakan itu. oke?"

Bodoh, aku ingin mengatakan itu padanya, tapi ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan sedikit mengusak rambutku. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak dan ia sedikit tersenyum, sedikit rona pink terlihat di wajahnya.

Kemudian aku dengan cepat menyangkalnya dan membangun dinding di dalam diriku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai Baekhyun dengan begitu mudahnya dan aku menjawabnya dengan kasar,

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya keceplosan."

"Ba…baiklah. Maaf karena aku menganggapnya lebih Mr Park." Baekhyun meminta maaf dan tiba-tiba seluruh dinding yang telah aku bangun roboh begitu saja. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan wajah kekalahan itu lagi tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Setelah sedikit berdebat, aku berkata,

"B…baiklah, aku akan melakukannya dengan satu syarat. Janjilah padaku untuk memanggilku Chanyeol saja."

"Ya Mr—Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengkoreksi ucapannya dan terkikik setelahnya, yang mana terdengar seperti musik di telingaku.

Kemudian Baekhyun nampak lemas lagi dan kepalanya jatuh di dadaku karena kelelahan. Dengan pelan aku lalu mengangkatnya dan membawanya keluar dari sana dengan mengangkat tubuhnya. Aku lalu meletakkan tanganku di lantai atasku dan mendorong tubuhku ke atas untuk keluar dari sana. Kami keluar dengan selamat dari lift itu.

Aku lalu meminta orang-orangku untuk memperbaiki lift itu secepat mungkin dan untuk tidak menggangguku saat aku membungkuk dan menggendong si brunet kecil itu.

.

.

Aku dengan acak memasuki ruangan rapat yang tengah kosong dan menempatkan Baekhyun di kursi sementara aku menelfon sopir pribadiku.

Aku menatap Baekhyun selama beberapa saat dan mengagumi wajah tertidurnya di kursi saat aku menunggu jawaban dari sopirku di telepon.

Sopirku datang dan hendak membantuku untuk membawa Baekhyun ke mobil, yang mana langsung kutentang dengan keras tawarannya. Tak seorangpun boleh menyentuh Baekhyun selain aku. Ia terlalu berharga dan lagipula dia milikku.

Aku mengangkat Baekhyun lagi dengan pelan dan berjalan turun dari lantai 48, tapi itu sama sekali tak masalah bagiku. Baekhyun tidaklah berat dan hembusan nafas teraturnya serta sentuhan bibirnya di ceruk leherku benar-benar membuatnya sebanding. Beberapa kali ia akan bergerak makin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku dan aku akan memberinya kecupan di puncak kepalanya dengan diam-diam.

Setelah sampai di mobil, sopirku lalu membukakan pintu sementara aku masuk sambil menggendong Baekhyun yang masih ada di pelukanku.

Aku duduk dengan Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuanku, kepalanya bersandar di dadaku dan kakinya berada di pangkuanku (koala style). Lengannya nampak rileks dan dan jatuh begitu saja di samping tubuhnya, sementara bobot tubuhnya sepenuhnya jatuh di tubuhku.

Lima menit pertama di perjalanan sungguh menyenangkan untukku, tapi kemudian Baekhyun berubah menjadi masalah bagiku.

Setiap mobil berbelok, tubuh Baekhyun akan bergerak hampir jatuh mengikuti arah mobil dan aku harus memeluknya agar ia tidak jatuh. Ia kemudian makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku dan itu membuatku memanas.

Hembusan nafasnya di leherku sudah mampu membuatku berkeringat dan dengan tubuhnya bergoyang di setiap mobil berbelok membuatku tak bisa menyangkal kalau aku telah membentuk tenda di celanaku. Dan itu makin sesak dari waktu ke waktu.

Tiba-tiba rambu lalu lintas berubah merah dan sopirku mendadak mengerem mobil yang mana membuat Baekhyun terdorong kedepan sebelum akhirnya kembali ke posisi awal menduduki sesuatu—tepatnya bagian bawahku yang sudah mengeras.

Karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan nikmat itu, aku lalu mengeluarkan desahan puas karenanya.

"Apa an…anda baik-baik saja tuan Park?" sopirku sedikit melihatku melalui kaca spion dengan tatapan curiga, sebelum ia balik memfokuskan acara menyopirnya.

"Kau fokus saja ke jalan." Aku menggerutu pelan.

Sesaat ketika kupikir aku bisa menenangkan diriku, Baekhyun malah membuat hidupku makin sulit.

"Ch…Chanyeol." Baekhyun tiba-tiba merintih dan aku mengulum kembali desahan dan eranganku.

Kurasa tak akan ada hal lain lagi yang lebih parah, tapi kemudian Baekhyun mulai menjilat leherku yang membuatku menggigit bibirku dengan cukup keras sampai aku bisa merasakan cairan asin dari bibirku. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah diimpikan Baekhyun?

Aku tak percaya dengan hal yang tengah terjadi saat ini, tak seorangpun mampu membuatku terangsang saat mereka tertidur. Bahkan sebuah kedipan sensual, tarian tubuh seksi, dan pakaian menggoda tidak mampu membuatku terangsang hanya dengan melihatnya. Tiap orang di bar bahkan mencoba untuk menggesekkan atau menggoyangkan tubuh mereka atau bahkan menempelkan dada mereka padaku, tapi itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Tapi…tapi Baekhyun disini jelas-jelas punya cara untuk membuatku terangsang dengan sangat cepat.

Perjalanan ke rumah terasa begitu panjang dan aku sungguh ingin menuntaskan masalahku. Aku mengulum kembali desahanku saat tangan Baekhyun meremas bajuku dan merintih pelan. Semuanya tampak terlalu luar biasa dan aku menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh karena telah membuatku putus asa seperti ini. Apakah ini pembalasan dari para hati yang ku patahkan atau jiwa-jiwa yang telah kubunuh?

Dan jika saja perjalanan ke rumah menjadi lebih lama lagi, aku bersumpah untuk membunuh seseorang saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Seusai perjalanan yang tidak menyenangkan dan sensual, aku membawa Baekhyun masuk ke rumah dan menyuruh sopirku pergi.

Setelah aku membaringkan Baekhyun di kasurku, aku lalu dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dan juga mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku menutup tubuhku dengan sebuah jubah mandi lalu kukeringkan rambutku dengan handuk sebelum masuk ke kamar.

Disana tengah terbaring Baekhyun dengan wajah sangat polos saat tertidur yang mana telah membuatku melalui perjalanan mobil yang sangat panas.

Sambil mendecih, aku mendekat padanya dan mencubit pipinya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku tertawa pelan melihat responnya sebelum kuletakkan jariku ditengah alisnya yang berkerut untuk merilekskan mereka.

Ibu jariku mengusap bibirnya yang mengerucut sebelum aku duduk di meja kerjaku.

.

.

Aku tengah membaca proposal dari salah satu mafia rivalku saat aku mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dan teriakan 'oooof' setelahnya.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berada di lantai sambil menggosok kepalanya dan mengerang pelan khas orang bangun tidur.

"Sudah bangun, tuan ceroboh?" aku menggodanya dan mendekat untuk membantunya berdiri.

Ia menatap kosong padaku dan ruang sekitar sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau ia berada di rumahku.

"Uh… hai Mr Park." Ia menyapaku dan aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Panggil Chanyeol."

"Hmm? Apa yang anda maksud Mr Park?" Baekhyun berpura—pura tidak paham.

"Baekhyun, apa kau selalu lupa? Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu dengan meninggalkanmu saja di lift?" aku bertanya main-main padanya, tapi nampaknya nadaku terdengar seolah kubuat mengancam.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dan mengabaikan ancamanku.

Sambil mengeraskan rahangku, aku mencubit pipinya sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yah Park Chanyeol!" ia berteriak keras sambil mencoba untuk memukulku yang mana langsung kuhindari.

"Itu tadi apa, Baekhyun?" aku bertanya dan menyeringai melihat ekspresinya yang kebingungan.

Sambil memicingkan matanya ia lalu berkata, "Karena aku memanggilmu Chanyeol, panggil aku hyung."

"Kenapa aku harus? Aku bosmu Baekhyun'ah." Aku memperjelasnya.

"Well, ini bukan jam kerja, jadi lebih baik kau bersikap lebih sopan tuan arogan." Ia membalasku dengan menyebutkan kembali kata-kataku dengan gaya kekanakan.

"Yaa… ya… Baekkie." Aku menggodanya dengan mengusak rambutnya sementara ia berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku.

"Hmmp." Ia berkata sambil menyedekapkan tangannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang marah.

"Apa kau lapar?" aku menanyainya dan sadar kalau ini sudah malam, tapi Baekhyun mengabaikanku.

"Apa kau ingin berganti pakaian?" aku menanyainya lagi tapi ia masih saja mengabaikanku.

"Baekhyun hyung, apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku akhirnya menghela nafas menyerah untuk kali ini saja.

Dengan pelan ia menatap padaku dan menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Nah kan, itu tidaklah terlalu sulit?" ia berkata.

.

.

.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya, aku menariknya ke sofa untuk menonton film.

"Ayo lihat SpongeBob!" ia mengusulkan dan mengganti channel TV.

"Tidak." Aku menolaknya dan mengambil remot TV darinya dan memilih film horror level 5 untuk tingkat keseraman gambar dan suaranya.

"Hei, aku tidak ingin melihat itu." ia berteriak dan berdiri hendak pergi.

"Apa kau takut? Kupikir kau seorang 'hyung." Aku mengejeknya.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan kembali duduk di sampingku dan bersin untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Kurasa kau sakit Baek." Aku berkata padanya.

"Tidak, aku baik." Ia menjawabku.

Aku memulai filmnya dan melihat Baekhyun mencengkeram sofa kulit dengan cukup kencang yang mungkin akan membuatnya robek setelah film ini selesai.

Filmnya bahkan tidak menakutkan, dan aku dengan bosan melihat ke arah lain di sekeliling rumahku. Kulihat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sangat keras dan aku takut kalau sampai itu membuatnya berdarah. Jadi aku meletakkan tanganku di punggungnya untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

Ia kemudian terlonjak karena sentuhanku dan berteriak, "Ahhhhh!" sebelum akhirnya menyusukkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Aku tertawa dalam hati dan memutuskan untuk lebih menakutinya.

"Oh tidak… tangan berdarah itu mencengkeram pintu lift!" aku berpura-pura berkata dengan nada ketakutan dan kelihatannya Baekhyun mempercayainya.

Seorang laki-laki bermata satu mengerang dan mengangkat rantai gergaji di atas kepalanya dan memukulkannya ke bawah untuk menggorok si dokter. Darah berceceran dimana-mana dan itu memperlihatkan bagaimana nasib si dokter.

Aku ingin memprotes film itu, karena organ tubuh manusia sama sekali tidak berbentuk seperti itu. Lagipula kau perlu usaha lebih lagi untuk membuat tubuh orang menjadi bentuk seperti itu. kemudian kudengar Baekhyun bertanya,

"Ch… Chanyeol apa yang terjadi pada si dokter?" ia bertanya dengan penasaran dan masih bersembunyi, yang kuinginkan hanyalah untuk terus memeluknya.

"Ia tewas." Aku menjawabnya asal.

Baekhyun mulai berbalik untuk mengintip, tapi langsung menyusukkan kembali kepalanya ke dadaku saat si pembunuh itu muncul dengan wajah close up di layar TV.

Secepat mungkin ia menggenggam kaosku lagi dan kulihat jari kakinya mencengkerung. Aku sangat ingin memberi rating terendah untuk film ini karena adegan horror yang sungguh tidak masuk akal ini, tapi aku cukup menikmatinya karena ini membuat si brunet kecil memelukku erat, jadi kuputuskan untuk member rating tinggi untuk film ini.

Setelah selesai menonton film, Baekhyun berganti pakaian dan mulai bersiap untuk tidur di sofa lagi.

Aku menghela nafas saat ia berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja di sofa, jadi aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan kali ini. Untuk membuatnya hangat.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasurku dan menatap bintang di luar jendelaku. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa mempercayaiku? Aku berharap dia di sampingku dan itu tidak akan terjadi kan?

Tapi kemudian aku mendengar ketukan halus di pintu dan melihat Baekhyun di depan pintu sambil mencengkeram selimut biru tua yang kuberi padanya dengan sangat erat.

"Bi…bisakah aku tidur disini malam ini?" ia bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Aku tersenyum dan membuka lenganku untuk menyambutnya di kamarku,

"Masuklah."

"Ha… hanya malam ini. Aku akan tidur di sofa besok." Ia bergumam.

"Kau tidak takut dengan si pembunuh bermata satu yang…." Aku bertanya tapi ia kemudian meringkuk ke kasur dan membungkam mulutku dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Shhhhhhh." Ia menekankan bisikannya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sambil ketakutan.

"Kau tidak boleh memanggil namanya. Bagaimana kalau dia muncul." Ia berbisik lagi.

Aku terkikik dengan kepolosannya dan menariknya sampai ia terjatuh di atas tubuhku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melindungimu." Aku berbisik di telinganya.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

ANNYEONG KOKODEAR….

Masih semangat streaming kan? *harus semangat*

 **DEMI APA… aku ngetik chapter ini sambil teriak gemesss banget sama Baekhyun! Bisa-bisanya dia bikin Chanyeol jadi kayak gitu! Wkwkw *hard di mobil***

Sorry ya kalau chapter ini banyak typo atau gimana, aku buru-buru banget ngetiknya.

Okay, thank you and see you in the next chapters….

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	7. Chapter 6

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 6**_

 **TEDDY BEAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's POV**_

Di tengah malam, Baekhyun bersin lagi dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, ia lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Chanyeol bangun." Ia berbisik pelan, tapi tidak menemukan tanda kalau Chanyeol akan bangun.

Sambil memberanikan diri, Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi. Kakinya menapak pelan pada dinginnya lantai.

Setelah ia selesai, ia mendorong pelan pintunya tapi Chanyeol tidak ada di kasurnya lagi.

Karena ketakutan, dengan cepat wajahnya berubah makin memucat. Si pembunuh bermata satu tidak mungkin muncul kan? Ch… Chanyeol tidak mungkin terbunuh kan? Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba terasa sebuah tepukan di lengan Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan sampai membuatnya duduk meringkuk seperti anak kecil dan menangis.

"T0….tolong jangan bunuh aku!" Baekhyun bergetar sambil menangis, tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara tawa—ya tawa seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa terbahak padanya. Sambil terbata dan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan memukul kepala Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersin dan terisak disaat bersamaan, ia juga merasa sangat kedinginan. Ia gemetar hebat dan menggigil saat mengabaikan Chanyeol dan hendak kembali ke kasur untuk membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan memeluk erat guling disana.

Saat Chanyeol mendekat ke kasur sambil terus tertawa, tiba-tiba dengan cepat ia langsung menghentikan tawanya saat ia menyadari kalau Baekhyun terus menggigil bahkan dengan selimut tebal yang ia pakai.

Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam selimut dan menemukan tangan Baekhyun yang sangat dingin. Ia sangat khawatir, ia memutuskan untuk mengambilkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk Baekhyun. Belum sempat ia beranjak, Baekhyun menghentikannya dengan menggenggam tangan besarnya.

"J… jangan per…gi." Baekhyun berkata dan nampaknya masih takut dengan si pembunuh sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan keimutan Baekhyun dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak takut dan khawatir.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol kembali ke kamar dengan segelas susu hangat, tapi ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di kasur ataupun dimanapun.

Ia kemudian mendengar suara pelan dari bawah kasurnya. Ia lalu meletakkan segelas susu itu di meja samping kasurnya dan membungkuk ke bawah untuk melihat sesosok mungil yag menggigil dibalik balutan selimut.

"Booo!" Chanyeol memekik dan mengagetkan Baekhyun, itu membuat kepala Baekhyun membentur kasur diatasnya.

"Aww!" Baekhyun menggumam sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Bodoh. Keluarlah dari sana, disana kotor." Chanyeol memarahinya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah!" Baekhyun menekankan kekesalannya dan meringkuk di sana lagi.

Chanyeol tidak menyukai hal ini, ia lalu mencoba meraih Baekhyun dan mendapatkan pergelangan kakinnya. Ia lalu menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kolong kasurnya.

"Ti… tidaaaak… ia akan membunuhku!" Baekhyun mencoba memberontak sambil berpegangan pada penyangga kasur, walaupun Chanyeol akhirnya dengan sangat mudah menyeretnya keluar.

Baekhyun sedikit bersin dengan imutnya dan terlihat sedikit terengah-engah karena berteriak cukup keras.

Chanyeol sadar kalau saat ini Baekhyun cepat sekali kelelahan karena ia tengah sakit, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengerjainya.

Ia lalu membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan duduk di kasur sebelum memberikan segelas susu di tangannya. Baekhyun hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman tipis dan anggukan pelan. Chanyeol lalu turun ke lantai bawah lagi untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun, karena ia tau kalau meminum susu hangat saat perut kosong tidaklah baik. Ia memutuskan untuk membuatkan makanan ringan untuk Baekhyun.

Sebuah deringan ponsel terdengar dan menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun, ia lalu menyadari kalau itu ponselnya yang tengah berdering.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjawab panggilan itu walau ia cukup mengantuk, "Halo."

"Bagaimana kabar Baekkieku?" si Sehun bertanya dengan sangat riang.

"Aku baik, hanya sedikit agak sakit." Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"Sakit? Aku akan memesan tiket pe…" Sehun mulai panik dan Baekhyun menyelanya dengan bersin.

"Jangan, hyung baik-baik saja. Teruskan saja pekerjaanmu." Baekhyun memerintahnya.

"Awwww…. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa fokus kalau kau sakit?" Sehun bertanya dan Baekhyun sudah dapat menebak kalau disana Sehun tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sehun, berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

"Hah? Hyung bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, fokuslah bekerja Sehunnie." Baekhyun mengomelinya.

"Ok, tapi apa kabarmu di rumah? Haruskah aku menelfon seseorang untuk merawatmu atau aku harus pulang?" Sehun mengusulkan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Chan—maksudku aku akan cepat sembuh, mungkin besok." Baekhyun berkata sambil menggigit bibirnya saat ia hampir keceplosan menyebutkan fakta kalau dirinnya tinggal bersama Channyeol.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sehun masih keras kepala.

"Mmmm… berhenti terlalu mengkhawatirkanku dan harusnya akulah yang melakukan itu padamu." Baekhyun memprotesnya.

"Baik…baiklah. Beristirahatlah lebih dan pergi ke dokter besok. Oh ingat…" Sehun terus mengomel saat Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dengan semangkuk mie dan sup tomat.

"Ya, aku tau. Oke. Aku bukan anak kecil!" Baekhyun merengek sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya di kasur karena sangat kesal saat Sehun terus mengingatkannya untuk lebih lama berjemur di luar agar lebih sehat.

Chanyeol nampak mengernyitkan alisnya, penasaran siapakah yang menelfon Baekhyun dan membuatnya kesal.

"Ok, selamat malam. Aku harus pergi. Love you Baekkie!" Sehun berkata.

"Love you too… dan hei hentikan panggilan itu!" Baekhyun berteriak, tapi Sehun sudah menutup telfonnya. Chanyeol pun akhirnya sadar kalau yang sedang menelfon adalah Sehun, dilihat dari cara Baekhyun berbicara padanya.

"Aisssh, anak ini." Baekhyun menggerutu pelan dan memijit dahinya.

"Ini." Chanyeol berkata sambil meletakkan semangkuk mie di depan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi ke lantai bawah.

Baekhyun memakan mie'nya dan menghabiskannya, tapi Chanyeol tampak belum kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan sedikit ketakutan, Baekhyun membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju ke lantai bawah. Disana ia menemukan Chanyeol yang tengan menonton TV di ruang tengah.

Merasa lega, ia lalu mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, tapi nampaknya Chanyeol sengaja menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun salah menilai kalau sikap Chanyeol ini adalah karena ia sedang sakit dan mungkin ia tidak mau tertular sakitnya, tapi kenyataannya Chanyeol saat ini sedikit—mungkin sangat kesal karena Baekhyun mengatakan pada Sehun kalau ia mencintainya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin ke kamar?" Baekhyun bertanya memecah keheningan.

"Tidak." Chanyeol berkata sebelum fokus pada TV lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol pun bertanya,

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kamar dan tidur sekarang?"

"A…aku baik-baik saja, aku belum mengantuk." Baekhyun berbohong, nyatanya ia sudah menguap lebih dari sepuluh kali sejak tadi.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi melihat si puppy yang tengah sakit itu menahan kantuknya dan bersikeras untuk menemaninya, hanya karena si puppy takut kalau Chanyeol meniggalkannya.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur." Chanyeol berkata.

 _Yeahhh!_ Baekhyun diam-diam bersorak dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol tepat di belakangnya. Ia takut kalau saja dirinya akan tertangkap oleh pembunuh itu kalau ia berjauhan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan tiga bantal untuk Baekhyun tidur, ia beralasan kalau itu akan menurukan demamnya dan menghangatkannya. Dan Baekhyun pun nampaknya merasa lebih baikan dan tertidur setelahnya.

Saat Chanyeol berbaring di sampingnya, ia masih merasa kesal dan uring-uringan dengan panggilan Baekhyun dan Sehun, jadi ia tidur dengan mengatur jarak lebih jauh dari hari yang lalu.

Merasa kalau ia membutuhkan kehangatan lebih, Baekhyun menyusupkan jarinya ke tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggam jari-jarinya. Chanyeol sempat membeku dengan sikap si puppy, tapi terseyum tipis saat Baekhyun terlihat senang karena ia tidak menepis tangannya. Chanyeol tidak akan menepis Baekhyun saat ini, ya karena ia sedang sakit.

Baekhyun merasa saat ini dirinya makin dekat dengan Chanyeol dan mulai berpikiran kalau Chanyeol tidaklah sedingin dan sekejam yang orang lain katakan.

.

.

.

Sambil menguap, Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya lebih awal dari Chanyeol.

Hehehe, mungkin Chanyeol kelelahan setelah mengurusiku semalaman. Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini, karena ini adalah hari Sabtu. Tiba-tiba hidungnya terasa gatal, dan ia bersin lagi.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang mengernyitkan alisnya karena suara bersinnya tadi. Sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengusap alis Chanyeol. Ia lalu menurunkan usapannya dan mencubit hidung Chanyeol saat ia melihat wajah menjengkelkan itu lagi. Baekhyun terkikik pelan dan terus mengusap wajah Chanyeol sampai tiba di bibirnya, tiba-tiba ia kemudian merasakan gigitan di jarinya dan jarinya tertahan disana.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bingung karena mata Chanyeol masih tertutup, tapi kenapa ia bisa menggigit jari tangannya? Dengan pelan, Baekhyun mencoba menarik jarinya dan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Chanyeol.

Setelah dua menit, Baekhyun menyerah dan duduk di kasur masih dengan ujung jarinya yang digigit oleh Chanyeol.

"Menyerah, puppy?" Chanyeol bergumam dan Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menarik jarinya keluar dari gigitan itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bangun?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengusapkan jarinya di baju Chanyeol.

"Sejak kau bersin." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Jadi Chanyeol tau kalau aku meraba-raba wajahnya? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, karena ini hari Sabtu ayo kita habiskan waktu di luar!" Baekhyun menyarankan ide untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka, juga karena ia tau betapa sibuk dan seriusnya Chanyeol di kantornya. Chanyeol harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di luar dan bersenang-senang layaknya orang lain seusianya.

"Baiklah, dimana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Maksudmu, kau akan pergi kemanapun tempat yang aku sarankan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Mmmm." Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke taman bermain?" Baekhyun sedikit meloncat karena bersemangat.

"Kenapa? Terlalu kekanakan." Chanyeol menjawabnya dan Baekhyun berhenti dari acara melonjaknya.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun berkata, mulai beranjak berdiri untuk merenggangkan lengannya sebelum mengambil pakaiannya.

Chanyeol menggosok matanya sedikit lelah setelah melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah berganti pakaian dan memakai seuah kaos hitam besar dan celana pendek abu-abu terang yang memperlihatkan kulit seputih susu kakinya.

Saat Baekhyun menuju ke pintu, Chanyeol bertanya padanya,

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang terlalu kekanakan yang tidak ingin kau kunjungi." Baekhyun menjawabnya kekanakan dan menyedekapkan tangan di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke taman bermain? Kau harusnya pergi ke tempat yang lebih berguna seperti museum atau pameran seni." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Well, kau sekali-kali juga harus bersenang-senang juga." Baekhyun membalasnya.

"Dan kenapa melihat pameran seni tidak menyenangkan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah, pameran seni juga menyenangkan. Tapi ayo pergi ke taman bermain hari ini!" Baekhyun berkeras kepala.

"Tidak, pergi saja sendiri." Chanyeol menjawabnya dan merebahkan lagi tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Aku berencana seperti itu." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin kalau aku mengajak Sehun ia akan setuju." Ia bergumam pelan dan Chanyeol sedikit mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh si puppy.

Saat Baekhyun tengah mencari ponselnya, Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih ponselnya di nakas dan mengetik….

 _ **Sehun**_

 _ **Tugas baru di Gangnam. Selesaikan hari ini jam tiga tepat.**_

"Ketemu!" Baekhyun berkata sambil menggenggam ponselnya yang ia temukan di bawah kasurnya, ia lupa kalau itu berada disana semalaman setelah telfon dari Sehun.

Setelah deringan kedua, Sehun menjawab telfonnya dan menyapa Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang nampak lelah.

"Hallo?"

"Sehunnie, kudengar kau kembali kesini hari ini! Kau mau ke taman bermain bersamaku?" Baekhyun menanyainya sangat bersemangat.

"Oh, maaf hyung. Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk pergi bersamamu, aku baru saja diberi tugas baru, tapi aku bisa menemanimu segera mungkin saat aku kembali." Sehun menjawab

Wajah Baekhyun berubah menunduk lesu mendengarnya,

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah dan jangan lupa makan teratur."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Jangan sedih begitu Baekkie. Aku akan membayarnya saat aku kembali nanti." Sehun berjanji.

"Bye…" Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa sadar kalau Sehun tidak memanggilnya 'hyung'.

Setelah mereka berpamitan dan menutup telepon, Chanyeol melihat semangat Baekhyun yang nampak langsung turun drastis, dan itu membuatnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berkata padanya,

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu."

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun nampak kembali bersemangat dan bertanya,

"Benarkah? Kau mau pergi denganku? Benarkah?"

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat." Chanyeol memperingatinya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah setelan jas yang mana membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dan berjalan mendekat ke depan lemari pakaian itu.

"Waw, kau punya lebih dari seratus setelan baju tapi tak ada satupun yang pakaian santai?!" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sambil menggeleng tak percaya.

Sambil mendorong Chanyeol menyingkir, Baekhyun mulai mencari di barisan pakaian itu sampai ia menemukan kaos berkerah yang agak santai dan sebuah celana jeans bermerk terkenal.

"Well, aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti itu dan aku tidak pernah membeli pakaian untuk hal semacam itu." Chanyeol berkata santai sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain sebelumnya?" Baekhyun bertanya hampir saja berteriak.

"Umm… aku punya dua taman bermain yang aku beli dan kukembangkan, apa itu termasuk?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk segera berganti pakaian dan keduanya lalu pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan. Baekhyun melihat sekitar dan menemukan Chanyeol yang akan mengambil sereal. Ia lalu menarik tangan yang lebih tinggi sebelum ia berhasil meraih sereal itu.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau membuat pancakes? Please…" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk pada sebuah box bahan pancakes.

"Aku tidak mau. Makan sereal saja." Chanyeol menggumam.

Tapi saat ia hendak mengambil seral itu, Chanyeol merasakan sepasang mata berbinar cerah sedang menatapnya. Ia lalu melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang memberinya tatapan puppy eyes dan dilengkapi kerucutan bibirnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali bersikeras pada pendiriannya, tapi lengannya justru meraih adonan pancakes, ia lalu mendengus sementara Baekhyun bersorak sangat senang.

"Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik!" Baekhyun bersorak sambil melonjak senang.

Chanyeol mulai mencampur bahan-bahan dan menyiapkan teflon, tak lama setelahnya ia berhasil membuat satu pancake. Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan laparnya, sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya.

Setumpuk pancakes telah dengan rapi tersaji di dua piring milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai memberinya madu dan sirup pada pancakenya sementara Chanyeol melihatnya sambil menghela nafas lalu memakan miliknya. Dan anehnya pancake kali ini terasa lebih enak dari biasanya, menurutnya.

"Dasar bocah." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengusap madu yang berceceran di sekitar mulut Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, sebelum menjilat madu itu dari ibu jarinya.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat merona karenanya, dan ia makin menundukkan wajahnya sambil terus memasukkan pancake ke mulutnya yang mana membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor tupai dengan pipi menggembung.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju taman bermain sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya sambil menunjukkan arah ke tempat tujuan mereka yang berada di dekat sebuah mall.

"Oh, ayo bermain dancing game!" Baekhyun berseru dan menarik Chanyeol mendekat.

Mereka lalu naik ke papan permainan itu setelah Baekhyun memasukkan dua koin di mesin. Tanda panah mulai muncul di layar dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk melompat ke semua kotak di papannya, sementara Chanyeol dengan tenang menginjak di beberapa kotak disana dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna walau ini pertama kalinya ia mencoba permainan itu.

"Nilai sempurna?!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Bahkan setiap kali ia datang kesini dan memainkan ini, ia tidak perah mendapat nilai sempurna.

Setelahnya, mereka mencoba mengendarai motor-motoran dan bermain basket.

"Aku akan mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dari pada kau." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tidak akan pernah." Baekhyun bersikukuh.

"Oh ya? Ayo bertaruh." Chanyeol menantang si brunet.

"Bertaruh apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau menang, kau berhenti menjadi suruhanku dan aku akan menaikkan gajimu. Dan kalau aku menang, aku…. Akan memikirkanya nanti saat aku mengalahkanmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan senyum percaya diri.

Sambil mengabaikannya, Baekhyun bersiap di posisinya dan tak lama kemudian permainan dimulai.

Chanyeol dengan santai melempar bolanya, mencetak nilai dengan sangat mudah layaknya berjalan di taman kota. Baekhyun di lain sisi mencoba sekeras mungkin dan ia tengah unggul dua nilai diatas Chanyeol, ia tersenyum bangga pada dirinya.

Chanyeol sedikit mengintip padanya dan melihat senyum percaya diri si mungil, ia lalu memutuskan untuk mengejar nilainya. Ia lalu melempar bolanya lebih cepat dan sedikit lebih serius pada permainan.

Bunyi bel menunjukkan kalau permainan telah selesai, Baekhyun lalu melihat ke arah nilai Chanyeol. Ia terkejut saat Chanyeol mendapat nilai lebih tinggi darinya, dan tengah tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" Baekhyun bertanya dan menggerutu.

"Hmm, aku tidak ingin kau tidur di sofa lagi dan tidurlah di kamar mulai sekarang." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun menggumam.

"Benarkah? Kau melanggar janjimu?" Chanyeol berkata dan pura-pura terkejut.

"Mmm, terserah." Baekhyun akhirnya menyetujuinya dan masih merasa kesal.

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke mesin penjapit yang dipenuhi dengan teddy bear imut dan beberapa boneka binatang lucu lainnya.

Chanyeol hendak mengikutinya saat ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mengawasinya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat orang itu telah menghilang. Mengabaikannya, Chanyeol lalu mengikuti Baekhyun ke mesin penjapit itu.

Setelah memasukkan koin, Baekhyun memulai permainan itu dan mencoba mendapatkan boneka rilakkuma. Tapi saat mesin penjapit itu naik, tak satupun boneka terjapit disana.

Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun memasukkan koin lagi dan mencobanya lagi dan hasilnya selalu sama.

Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya dan mulai mempelajari cara kerja permainan itu. Saat ia mengamatinya, ia tidak bisa menghindar untuk tidak melihat ekspresi wajah serius dan tekad tinggi Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun kehabisan koinnya, ia pergi ke kasir untuk mendapatkan koin lagi dan memberikan koin terakhirnya pada Chanyeol. Ia lalu memasukkan koin tadi ke dalam mesin permainan itu.

Dengan gerakan lincah pergelangan tangan dan jari-jarinya, Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dinginkan layaknya predator yang tengah memangsa mangsanya.

Ia kemudian menekan tombol merah dan menurunkannya dengan pelan saat meraih sebuah boneka rilakkuma cokelat, ia lalu dengan pelan membawanya ke kotak kosong di pojokan mesin.

Chanyeol mengambil boneka itu dari mesin dan menemukan beberapa kesamaan antara si boneka dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali dan terkejut menemukan Chanyeol dengan sebuah boneka beruang rilakkuma yang sangat ia inginkan.

Sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun sangat ingin memeluk si beruang imut itu. Ia lalu memberi tatapan puppy eyes miliknya pada Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari ini.

Chanyeol hampir saja menyerah pada tatapan itu, ia lalu berdehem dan menyentil dahi Baekhyun.

"Yah, Chanyeol bisakah kau memberiku beruang rilakkuma itu juga?" Baekhyun meminta sambil tatapan matanya tidak beralih dari boneka binatang itu.

"Dalam mimpimu." Chanyeol menjawabnya dan melangkah untuk mencari makan siang.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, mereka lalu mendapatkan pesanan mereka. Mereka memakan salad dan burger dengan Baekhyun yang terus melirik ke arah boneka beruang rilakkuma itu beberapa kali.

.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di mansion, Chanyeol meletakkan beruang itu di kasur tempat Baekhyun biasa tidur dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

Di malam harinya, Baekhyun menemukan si beruang sedang duduk nyaman diatas bantalnya. Bersorak riang, Baekhyun naik ke kasur dan memeluknya erat.

Saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menemukan pemandangan menggemaskan di depannya. Baekhyun tengah berpelukan dengan si beruang sambil mengajak boneka itu mengobrol.

"Aku harus memanggilmu siapa?" Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun tengah bertanya pada si beruang.

"Chanyeol." Ia mengusulkan.

"Kenapa namamu?" Baekhyun bergumam.

"Aku mendapatkannya, jadi harusnya namanya adalah namaku." Chanyeol berpendapat.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilnya Channie." Baekhyun memutuskan.

"Kenapa Chan-, " Chanyeol hendak bertanya tapi kemudian terdiam saat Baekhyun mengatakan….

"I love you Channie!" dan mencium kepala bonekanya.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello dear…

Hadir dengan part ke 6 dari Only Mine nih. Gimana part ini? YUUUPS MAKIN MANISSS…!

Kapan konflik? Nikmati dulu aja ya manis-manisnya, udah mulai ada clue kok kalau kalian teliti baca di part ini.

Tadi kalian liat video exo pas menangin **#KokoBob3thWin** enggak? Huwaaa aku terhura sama moment mereka dan juga hasil wawancara mereka di Japan.

Hari ini aku update barengan author Chanbaek "dandelionleon" cek story keren dia yuk.

Thanks for giving reviews, favorites, follows and read this transfic. YOU're the best and I LOVE U. See u in the next parts. ^^

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	8. Chapter 7

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 7**_

 **DRUNK PIGGY**

 **(Anak Babi Mabuk)**

.

.

.

Setelah malam menyenangkan tadi malam, Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung beranjak ke dapur. Ia menuangkan segelas air putih dan meminumnya, Chanyeol terlihat juga turun dari lantai atas sambil menyisir rambutnya yang masih berantakan khas orang bangun tidur dengan jari.

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, ia tiba-tiba merasakan kalau saat ini mereka berdua terasa seperti pasangan yang telah menikah. Tinggal di satu atap, Chanyeol yang memasak sarapan setiap pagi, tidur di kamar yang sama—dan makin memikirkannya, makin membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah merona.

Rona merah yang tiba-tiba terlihat di wajah Baekhyun nampaknya tidak terewatkan oleh mata Chanyeol,

"Baekhyun, apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?"

"Kita seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah." Baekhyun mengucapkan apa yang tengah ada di pikirannya dengan sangat jelas. Dan ia baru menyadarinya, dengan cepat ia menepuk bibirnya yang keceplosan dan langsung pura-pura terbatuk cukup keras.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun yang begitu jujur dan makin menyadari betapa mudahnya untuk membohongi si mungil di depannya ini.

"Aku setuju." Chanyeol tersenyum miring, mengambil cangkir Baekhyun dan meneguk habis air yang tadi sempat diminum oleh Baekhyun.

"Hei itu punyaku!" Baekhyun berkata sambil melihat ke cangkir yang sudah kosong yang dicemari oleh bekas bibir Chanyeol.

"Dan kau milikku." Chanyeol mengedipkan satu matanya lalu menuju ke konter dapur untuk membuat sarapan, sementara Baekhyun masih terbengong berdiri di tengah dapur karena ucapan Chanyeol.

Setelah sarapan, Chanyeol menggunakan kekuasaannya pada Baekhyun yang merupakan orang suruhannya, untuk membersihkan rumah dan mempercantik rumahnya.

Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol namun tetap menuruti perintahnya. Walaupun Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah karena Baekhyun melakukan banyak pekerjaan rumah, ia tetap menikmati acara menatap wajah kesal Baekhyun saat ia memprotes perintah darinya.

Walaupun Baekhyun menggerutu dan memprotesnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan karena ia tau kalau si puppy tengah memikirkan tentang dirinya saat ini, dan ini sudah cukup baginya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tengah mengepel lanntai dengan sangat teliti memperhatikan sudut-sudut ruangan dan lantai. Pemandangan ini membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar karena menurutnya Baekhyun bakal menjadi seorang istri yang sempurna.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

Aku tengah membersihkan sudut ruangan saat Chanyeol harus pergi untuk menemui rekan kerjanya di kantor, membahas bisnis yang akan di kembangkan. Dan ini cukup sepi tanpa ejekan atau kehadirannya di sini.

Setelah selesai membersihkan hampir semua bagian mansion, aku beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku melihat di sekitar mansion ini, dan kurasa disini tidak cukup nyaman layaknya sebuah rumah, aku lalu memikirkan sebuah ide.

Aku menemukan kertas putih HVS milik Chanyeol dan akhirnya menemukan beberapa bolpoin warna yang masih baru. Sambil menyangga daguku dengan tangan, aku melihat sekitar ruangan ini dan menemukan foto Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum miring diatas kepala ranjang.

Dengan bolpoin warna yang terbatas tadi, aku mencoba yang terbaik untuk menggambarnya. Aku menggambar senyum di wajahnya bukannya sebuah seringaian seperti di foto. Setelah selesai, aku menempelnya di samping foto itu dengan sebuah selotip.

Melihat hasil karyaku sendiri membuatku tertawa terbahak, sebuah gambar aneh yang terlihat seperti Chanyeol tengah tertawa bersamaku di samping fotonya yang besar.

Sambil meneruskan rencanaku, aku menggamar lebih banyak lagi gambar dan menghias vas putih itu dengan bunga-bunga segar yang kupetik di taman. Setelahnya, aku memulai menghias ruang tengah dan kamar mandi. Aku menemukan satu gulung sticky notes, tapi warannya hanya kuning semua. Hmmm… kuharap Chanyeol nanti akan membeli warna kesukaanku juga. Walau begitu, aku tetap menulisinya dengan kata-kata penyemangat ataupun kata-kata lucu dan menempelkannya di setiap sudut ruangan di mansion.

Saat aku hampir menghabiskan sticky notes itu, sebuah deringan telfon terdengar dari ruang tengah.

Aku lalu mengangkat telfon itu,

"Halo."

"Halo, anda siapa?" seorang dari seberang telfon bertanya.

"Uh, aku Byun Baekhyun dan aku… bekerja sebagai pelayan untuk tuan Park." Aku mejawabnnya agar si penelfon tidak menyebarkan gossip.

"Oh halo Mr Byun, aku Kyungsoo sekretaris tuan Park dan bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"Oh, ya apa itu?" aku menanyainya.

"Bisakah kau mencari stofmap dokumen warna hitam? Didalamnya ada laporan tambahan untuk perusahaan. Dan itu sangat penting, anda harus menyerahkannya pada Mr Park." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Umm… baiklah, tidak masalah." Aku menjawabnya.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak Baekhyun. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan untuk alamatnya. Oh tunggu, bisakah aku minta nomor poselmu untuk meng sms mu?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Ya sama-sama, senang bisa berbicara denganmu Kyungsoo." Aku berkata sambil membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo yang senang saat ini.

Beberapa saat setelahnnya, sebuah pesan berisi alamat masuk di ponselku. Aku lalu melihat di sekitar rumah dan menemukan dokumen yang dimaksud di atas meja. Dengan cepat aku mengambilnya, tapi setelah keluar mansion aku sadar kalau di daerah sini tidak ada transportasi.

Sambil membuyarkan lamunanku, aku lalu berlari keluar dan menemukan sebuah sepeda di dekat kebun seseorang. Mungkin aku bisa meminjamnya. Dan untungnya mereka memperbolehkanku memakai sepeda itu, kata mereka sepeda itu sudah disana sangat lama dan tidak dipakai lagi.

Dengan senang, aku mengayuh sepeda mengikuti rute GPS dengan sebuah dokumen yang kuletakkan di keranjang depan sepeda.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku akhirnya sampai dan menyadari kalau tempat itu adalah sebuah bar. Dengan gugup aku menelan air ludahku, aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya, aroma alkohol dan juga musik keras langsung membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

Aku masuk ke dalam setelah mengambil nafas dalam dan ikut menyeliap bersama rombongan yang masuk ke dalam. Sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, aku memastikan diriku untuk mengikuti petunjuk Kyungsoo yakni ke ruang V.I.P nomor 5.

Setelah sampai disana aku ditahan oleh dua orang berbadan kekar yang memakai jas. Aku lalu memberitahu pada mereka tentang map dokumen itu, dan mereka mengatakan padaku kalau mereka yang akan menyerahkan itu dan memerintahkan padaku untuk menunggu di bar kalau-kalau mereka nanti membutuhkanku.

Setelah mengangguk mengiyakan, aku berjalan ke sisi di sebelah pojok bar dan memilih untuk duduk di meja kosong disana. Tiba-tiba seseorang menanyaiku minuman apa yang akan kupesan, karena aku sedikit kebingungan, aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku ingin air putih saja.

Pelayan itu lalu kembali setelah beberapa saat dengan secangkir air putih dan minuman bening di gelas, dimana potongan lemon ada di pinggirnya. Ia menjelaskan padaku kalau itu gratis karena aku baru pertama kalinya kesini. Aku lalu berterimakasih padannya dan melihat pada minuman bening itu dan mencobanya, karena aku tidak mau menyia-nyiaka usaha pelayan itu membuatkan minuman ini untukku.

Rasanya cukup manis, tidak pahit seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang saat mereka minum minuman beralkohol. Secara tidak sadar, aku meminumnya lagi dan lagi sampai akhirnya gelas itu kosong. Sambil menggigit bibirku, aku merasakan pipiku semakin menghangat dan segelas minuman itu diletakkan lagi di depan mejaku.

Aku mendongak dan melihat pelayan yang tadi lagi, ia mengatakan kalau seseorang telah membayar segelas minuman itu. Sambil tersenyum aku melihat segelas minuman yang sama masih dengan potongan lemon segar di tepiannya. Lagi-lagi aku tergoda dan mulai meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit sampai minuman itu habis lagi. Ughh…. kenapa?

Aku mengernyitkan alisku saat aku merasakan tepukann di punggungku dan kudapati seorang laki-laki muda yang terlihat seperti model. Dia sangat tinggi dan ini mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol.

"Hei cantik, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" aku mendengarnya berkata padaku.

"Umm Chan…dokumen…sepeda…kesini…yeol." Aku menjawabnya dan merasa sangat senang dengan jawaban yang kulontarkan. Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa lebih lucu dan kemudian aku mulai tertawa kecil karena hal itu.

"Oh, bagus. Mau minuman itu lagi?" ia bertanya sambil meletakkan segelas minuman yang kuminum tadi di depanku.

"Tentu!" aku menjawabnya dengan semangat, aku meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan dan bernafas lega setelahnya.

"Mau keluar? Disini sangat panas." Ia menyarankan.

"Um… tentuuuu." Aku memperpajang nada bicaraku dan bersender padanya saat aku hampir terjatuh.

Akhirnya, udara yang dingin menerpa wajahku dan aku sedikit bersin karenanya.

"Mau sedikit bersenang-senang?" laki-laki itu bertanya sambil menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum manis.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, aku menjawabnya.

"Tidak…Chan…kembali…rumah…aku….tidur pulas."

Ia terlihat kebingungan utuk sesaat sebelum bertanya lagi,

"Ingin mampir kerumahku? Disana hangat dan nyaman."

Aku lalu berfikir sejenak dan bertanya padanya,

"Apakah Channie juga ada disana? K…kau tauuuu ber…beruang imut ituuu." Ia terkekeh dan mengatakan 'ya' sebelum membantuku berjalan kebawah mendekat ke arah sebuah mobil.

Tapi sebelum aku duduk di dalam, laki-laki yang bersamaku tadi dipukul dengan keras di wajahnya. Ia hendak membalasnya, tapi ia lalu berlari dari sana setelah ia melihat….

Hmmn… wajah Chanyeol?

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

Setelah kesepakatannya berhasil, aku dengan lega keluar dari ruangan dan menjuju ke bar sambil meloloskan diri dari wanita-wanita jalang dan beberapa orang yang menawariku minuman. Aku hendak menuju kearah mobilku dan pulang saat aku berhenti di tengah jalan dan melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut coklat yang familiar dan anehnya bertubuh kecil. Disana ada seorang laki-laki tinggi tengah memeluk punggungnya dan itu menutupi pandanganku dari si brunet.

Aku berjalan mendekat saat si brunet memasuki mobil itu dan si laki-laki tinggi hendak mengikutinya, dan disana kulihat Baekhyun tengah tertawa dan terkekeh senang.

Dengan sangat marah, aku menarik lengan laki-laki itu dengan kasar dan memukul wajahnya yang mana membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Ia hendak memukulku balik, tapi saat ia sadar dengan siapa ia hendak berhadapan, ia langsung lari terbirit-birit layaknya baru bertemu sesosok hantu. Well, tentu saja karena aku bisa saja melenyapkannya dalam satu jentikan jariku tanpa meninggalkan bekas dan jejak.

Kemudian aku teringat Baekhyun. Dengan marah, aku mendekat ke mobil dan menariknya kasar keluar dari mobil dan itu membuatnya jatuh ke pelukanku.

Aku akan memarahinya karena mengikuti orang asing dan keluar dari mansion tanpa ijin saat aku menyadari kalau ia sedikit sempoyongan.

"Aww, ini sakit dasar kau gemuk—tunggu kau tinggi tapi tetap saja jahat." Baekhyun berkata dan sedikit—umm mungkin sangat menggemaskan, tapi aku masih marah melihatnya berada di sini.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau ada di sini?" aku menanyainya dengan mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyu…Kyungsoo… map hitam… sepeda… kau… disini." Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas dengan menunjukkan bahasa tubuh menggunakan tangannya untuk memperjelas.

Kurasa Baekhyun disini untuk mengantarkan dokumen itu padaku. Sambil menghela nafas dalam, aku memijat pelipisku dan mengingatkan diriku untuk memarahi Kyungsoo nanti, dan juga mengunci Baekhyun di mansion.

"Ch…Channie!" Baekhyun terkikik dan mulai mengusak rambutku sambil menjinjitkan kakinya dan menyandarkan bobot tubuhnya padaku.

"Ayo pulang." Aku berkata sambil menariknya menuju ke mobil, tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk di tanah tak peduli dengan tempat yang ia duduki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pulang!" aku memerintahnya.

Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan merentangkan tangannya,

"Ge…gendong." Ia bergumam.

"Apa?! Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Ini tempat kerjaku." Aku berkata sambil mencoba membujuk Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin anak buahku melihat bosnya yang kejam dan dingin menggendong seorang brunet mungil yang kekanakan.

Baekhyun lalu mempoutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bergumam kekanakan,

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini." Aku mengancamnya dengan marah dan mulai menghentakkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berharap Baekhyun akan mengikutiku. Tapi saat aku berbalik, ia masih tetap duduk disana sambil melihat sekitar. Aku mendengus kesal dengan karakter Baekhyun yang keras kepala, bahkan saat mabuk pun ia masih keras kepala.

Aku lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan membanting pintu mobil saat menutupnya, untuk mempertegas ucapanku pada si brunet. Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun masih tetap duduk disana sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pada orang yang lewat sambil memainkan jarinya seperti anak yang hilang.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku menyerah dan menghela nafas dalam. Aku lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Baekhyun sambil menghiraukan fakta kalau aku mungkin melakukan kesalahan paling besar dalam hidupku dan mungkin akan menyesali ini nantinya. Aku menundukkan punggungku dan Baekhyun langsung naik ke punggungku dan melingkarkan lengannya di leherku dengan erat saat aku memegang kedua pahanya.

"Aku tau kalau kau… kau akan kembali ka…karena kau mencintaiku!" Baekhyun berkata dengan senang dan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri yang hampir membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak." Aku berbohong untuk melihat responnya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan kemudian menarik wajahku dan mencium hidungku dengan seenaknya. Aku mengeraskan rahangku untuk menahan senyumanku dan perasaan aneh yang kurasakan.

"Apa sekarang kau me…mencintaiku?" Baekhyun cegukan dari efek alkohol yang tadi diminumnya. Aku ingin memprotesnya tapi kuurungkan niatku.

"Tidak." Aku masih menggodanya dan masih jelas merasakan rasa saat bibirnya menyentuh hidungku. Mungkin aku harus membuat Baekhyun mabuk lebih sering lain kali. Ia terlihat lebih terbuka dan suka melakukan kontak fisik saat mabuk.

"Baiklah, Sehun mencintaiku, jadi tidak masalah." Baekhyun menjawab.

"A…apa?! Sehun? Jadi? Apa Sehun akan menggendongmu saat mabuk? Apa Sehun menyelamatkanmu dari lift? Apa Sehun memenangkan teddy bear untukmu? Hah?!" aku dengan marah melontarkan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Kenapa? Pa… setidaknya Sehun men…mencintaiku." Baekhyun bergumam di bahuku.

"Baiklah, aku juga mencintaimu." Aku mengatakannya dengan cepat.

"Hehehe aku su…sudah tau itu." Baekhyun terbata sebelum memelukku lebih erat.

"Benarkah?" aku menaikkan satu alisku menanyainya.

"Mmmmhm… PARK CHANYEOL MENCINTAI BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak sangat kencang ditengah orang yang berlalu lalang sedangakan aku langsung berlari kencang menuju ke arah mobil dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di gendonganku. Beberapa orang nampak menatap pada kami sambil tersenyum dan beberapa orang lain hanya acuh mendengarnya.

Setelah aku meletakkan Baekhyun di mobil, aku mengendarai mobilku dengan cepat untuk pulang kerumah. Aku lalu memarkirkan mobil di dalam dan setelahnya gerbang dengan otomatis menutup.

Baekhyun memintaku untuk menggendongnya lagi, jadi aku menyerah lagi dan menggendongnya di punggungku lagi. Aku sangat memajakannya… maksudku memanjakan hyung ini terlalu sering.

Ia sangat bersemangat di punggungku dan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya, ia juga mulai mengusakkan hidungnya di telingaku, mencubit pipiku dan juga menendang-nendangkan kakinya yang mana membuatku cukup kesulitan meggendongnya.

"Yah… Byun Baekhyun hentikan!" aku mengerang sebal dengan jari-jarinya yang mencubiti wajahku dengan cukup keras, dan mugkin itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di wajahku.

Baekhyun terlihat menghentikan kejahilannya setelahnya dan berubah menjadi diam di perjalanan ke kamar. Aku lalu merasakan sesuatu membasahi leherku. Awalnya kupikir itu adalah air liurnya lagi, tapi ia kemudian merenggangkan salah satu pelukan lengannya di bahuku dan mendorongku. Tetesan lain terasa di lenganku dan aku mendengar isakan pelan.

"Baekhyun apa kau menangis?" aku bertanya dengan nada lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya, tapi tetap kusembunyikan nada kekhawatiranku didalamnya.

"Ti…tidak." Ia berkata dengan suara sedikit serak dan aku tau kalau ia tengah menangis.

Sambil menghela nafas aku berkata,

"Maaf Baekhyun, aku hanya merasa sangat lelah dank au terus saja membuatku kesal."

"Ma…maaf." Ia bergumam dan aku merasa hatiku sedikit sakit mendengar nadanya yang sedih.

"Tak apa, aku juga salah dan berhentilah memanggilku jahat." Aku menjawabnya.

"Tapi kau jahat." Ia menggerutu.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" aku menanyainya.

"Ka…kau membuatku membersihkan ru…rumah dan mengantarkan laporan untukmu. Ke…kemudian kau membuat jantungku berdetak sangat, sangat, sangat cepat kadang kala dan itu menakutkan." Baekhyun mengkomplain dan mengatakannya dengan nada kekanakan seperti bocah.

Aku terkekeh dan merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyata selama 20 tahun aku hidup. Jadi, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu padaku?

.

.

.

Setelah membuka pintu, kupikir aku salah masuk rumah, tapi aku sadar setelahnya kalau ini memang rumahku.

"B…Baekhyun apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" aku bertanya dan terkejut dengan rumahku.

Kertas tersebar dimana-mana tepatnya di lantai dan meja, sticky notes kuning tertempel tak beraturan di dinding hitam rumahku, dan seonggok bunga-bunga terjejal di vas putihku yang berharga. Tidak hanya itu, alat pembersih juga berserakan di lantai dan alat pel yang hampir jatuh, disana juga terlihat gambaran manual tercetak di seluruh bagian rumah.

"A…apa kau…menyukainya? Aku membuat rumahmu terkesan lebih hangat!" Baekhyun terkikik dan memelukku lebih erat.

"Ini sungguh kacau. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu hingga membuatnya lebih baik? Ini benar-benar terlihat seperti sampah. Uhhh… dan aku harus membersihkan ini juga akhirnya? Oh God!" aku berkata dan mulai pusing dengan ini semua.

"Apa maksudmu menyebut ini semua sampah! Aku menyukainya!" Baekhyun berteriak dan turun dari punggungku untuk menggambar lagi.

Sambil menghela nafas kesal, aku merobek satu gambar di dinding dan mulai memunguti mereka satu persatu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Baekhyun mulai sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan dan tiba-tiba menyahut tempat sampah itu dari tanganku dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun kembalikan itu padaku." Aku memerintahnya dengan kesabaranku yang makin menipis.

"Baiklah ka…kalau kau ti…tidak menyukainya aku akan menyimpannya un...untukku!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan terbata dan berjalan dengan marah dan sempoyongan.

Aku melihatnya dengan pelan mengambil gambar itu satu persatu, menata bagian pinggirnya dan meletakkannya ke dalam kantong plastik itu.

Akhirnya rumahku kembali ke keadaan semula , semua rapi dan tertata, aku lalu pergi ke lantai atas untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian yang lebih santai.

Aku berharap Baekhyun tengah tidur di kasur, di sampingku, tapi ia tak terlihat dimanapun di kamarku. Saat aku hendak keluar kamar, kulihat sebuah gambar yang digambar Baekhyun tertempel di dinding samping foto besarku. Aku hendak merobeknya saat aku menyadari apa yang ia gambar disana.

Itu adalah gambar acak yang ternyata terlihat seperti gambar diriku karena ia ia menulis tulisan 'Chanyeol' dengan anak panah yang menunjuk ke gambar. Bukan menggambar senyuman mirig yang biasanya terpampang di wajahku, ia menggambar senyuman tulus di wajahku. Melihat ini, anehnya membuatku lebih tenang dan membiarkan gambar itu tetap disana.

Aku berjalan ke lantai bawah dan melihat kalau semua gambar dan sticky notes telah menghilang dan vas putihku kembali kosong.

Baekhyun tidak ada di ruang tengah, dapur, kamar mandi, ruang kerja, ataupun ruangan lainnya. Aku mulai panik dan setelahnya kulihat pintu ke belakang rumah terbuka.

Aku berjalan keluar ke taman dan berjalan di sekitar. Baekhyun tidak ada di kolam renangku, balkoniku, atau di tempat lain di taman. Aku berjalan lebih jauh dan akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun di belakang pohon besar tengah terisak sambil memeluk plastik yang lumayan besar yang mana beberapa isinya tercecer keluar.

"Dasar si jahat besar dan tinggi." Ia terisak dan mengusap air matanya dengan marah sebelum menggunakan selotip besarku untuk menyambung gambar yang kusobek tadi. Ia mencari bagian gambar-gambar yang terpisah dan terus melanjutkan hal itu berulang kali.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berbicara dengannya lagi!" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil cegukan imut setelah mengatakan sesuatu.

Sambil menghela nafas, aku menunduk dan mendekat pada si brunet yang tengah menggigil kedinginan dan mencoba berunding dengannya.

"Baekhyun ayo masuk kerumah, disini terlalu dingin." Aku tau betapa sensitifnya dia dengan udara dingin

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya bersikukuh dan menolak untuk berbicara padaku. Aku lalu mengangkat tubuhnya keatas dan meletakkannya di bahu kananku sebelum membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia bergerak memberontak dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya berusaha untuk turun dari gendonganku, tapi aku berhasil masuk ke rumah dan membawanya ke kamar lalu mengunci kamar dengan kunci khusus yang kumiliki.

Aku kemudian kembali ke bawah dan pergi ke kebun tepatnya ke tempat dimana kertas-kertas Baekhyun tadi berceceran, dan bahkan beberapa diantaranya mulai berterbangan kemana-mana. Dengan pelan aku mengambilnya satu persatu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong tempat sampah. Setelah selesai, aku masuk ke ruang tengah dan menumpahkan isi plastik itu, mengabaikan betapa berantakannya ruang ini.

Aku lalu merobek plester dan mulai menyatukan kembali kertas-kertas itu. hal ini membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, tapi akhirnya aku menyelesaikannya. Aku menempelnya di dinding rumah seperti saat sebelum aku memungutinya. Dan harus kuakui kalau ini butuh kerja keras.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku, aku berjalan ke lantai atas dan membuka pintu kamar. Aku melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk Channie dan ia bersandar tepat dibalik pintu dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya sementara ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Bodoh." Aku berkata sambil menyentil dahinya dan menyeka bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Berhentilah menangis, itu membuat hatiku sakit." Aku berbisik pelan walau kutau kalau ia tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat tertawa." Aku terkekeh sambil mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya ke kasur.

Kuusap rambutnya dan aku sadar kalau ia sungguh bau alkohol dan aroma kotor di bar, juga fakta kalau ia baru saja duduk di tanah saat di taman.

Dengan pelan kubuka kancing celana jeansnya yang ketat dan sedikit menepuk debu disana sebelum melepasnya dan menampilkan kulit putih kaki Baekhyun. Aku juga membuka sweaternya dan kaos tipisnya sehingga menyisakan hanya celana boxernya saja di tubuh mungil itu. Aku lalu mengambil pakaian kotor itu dan memasukkannya di ranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan.

Aku berniat hanya membiarkannya tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu, hanya menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, tapi aku lalu sadar kalau besok pagi ia mungkin saja akan membunuhku karena membuka pakaiannya. Bukannya aku keberatan dengan fakta kalau ia setengah telanjang saat ini, aku bahkan mengusapkan tanganku di perut ratanya dan itu membuatnya mengernyit dalam tidurnya.

Dengan malas, aku beranjak dari kasur menuju ke lemari pakaian dan memilih sebuah kaos putih yang cukup besar sebelum kembali lagi ke kasur tempat si puppy tidur. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, aku dengan pelan memakaikan kaos besar itu di tubuh polosnya. Tak lupa aku menarik bagian bawah kaos besar itu untuk menutup pahanya. Sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya, aku juga meletakkan kepala boneka beruang rilakkuma di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun tidur dan melihat Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di sampingku dengan posisi meringkuk seperti bola dan rambutnya berdiri acak-acakan ke semua arah.

"Mmm… air." Aku mendengarnya bergumam.

Aku mengusap pelan kepalanya sebelum turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambilkannya air. Kemudian tiba-tiba aku ingin sedikit menjahilinya hari ini, mengingat fakta kalau Baekhyun membenci mentimun. Aku menemukan dua mentimun di lemari es dan mencucinya sebelum memotongnya kecil-kecil.

Aku lalu memasukannya kedalam blender sampai membuatnya hancur dan berubah menjadi cairan sangat encer. Aku mengambil cangkir berwarna gelap dan menuangkan jus itu kesana.

Setelah selesai, aku lalu berjalan kembali ke lantai atas dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah _hangover_ karena mabuknya semalam. Ia memijit kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata tidak jelas.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan memberikan cangkir itu padanya.

"Minumlah ini." Aku memerintahnya.

.

.

 _ **Author's Pov**_

Baekhyun mengambil cangkir itu dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya sebelum meneguk cukup banyak minuman itu. Ia mengernyitkan hidung dan juga alisnya. Disana nampak terlihat jelas ekspresi jijik saat minuman itu masuk ke mulutnya, tak lupa ia menjulurkan lidahnya setelah menelan tegukan pertama.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Baekhyun bergumam sambil menggosok matanya, masih mengantuk dan nampaknya ia sangat pusing.

"Itu karena kau terlalu mabuk minuman alkohol tadi malam, jadi saat ini otakmu sedikit tidak beres. Minumlah lagi supaya kau tidak dehidrasi." Chanyeol memerintahnya lagi.

Baekhyun kebingungan dengan bagaimana sakit kepalanya dan juga otaknya yang tidak beres bisa mempengaruhi indra perasanya. Ia lalu mengangkat cangkir tadi dan meminum minuman itu lagi. Ia masih saja mengernyitkan hidung dan alisnya merasa jijik, dan Chanyeol sungguh menikmati pemandangan itu.

Baekhyun lalu membekap hidungnya dan menelan habis minuman itu sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya lagi karena sedikit mual.

"Kerja yang bagus Baekkie." Chanyeol berkata sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Kepalaku masih sakit." Baekhyun menjawabnya, dengan terus memijit kepalanya.

Chanyeol lalu memberikan dua kapsul obat pada Baekhyun dan secangkir air putih yang sesungguhnya kali ini.

Baekhyun merasa lebih bingung lagi saat minuman dingin itu mengalir membasuh tenggorokan keringnya, yang mana terasa jutaan kali lebih baik dari pada minuman yang ia minum sebelumnya.

"C…Chanyeol, minuman apa yang kau beri padaku tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah meminum obatnya.

"Jus mentimun." Chanyeol menjawabnya santai.

Bola mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna bahkan lebih bulat dari tatapan anak anjing sebelum ia berteriak,

"YAH! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sementara Chanyeol langsung berjalan menjauh saat Baekhyun berjuang untuk turun dari kasur dengan cukup kesulitan. Ia lalu mengejar Chanyeol dengan cara jalan mirip sekali dengan orang yang ditutup matanya, langkah yang sempoyongan dan kaki yang terlihat lemas.

Sambil menyeringai Chanyeol bersandar di dinding lorong kamarnya sambil melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha mengejarnya. Saat ia melihat si brunet hampir saja jatuh, Chanyeol langsung berlari kearahnya dan membantu Baekhyun menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau ja…jahat!" Baekhyun memarahinya sambil memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tau…. Aku tau." Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"A…aku benci mentimun!" Baekhyun berterus terang, salah satu lengan kaosnya sedikit turun dan memperlihatkan satu sisi tulang selangkanya.

Chanyeol lalu mencium lengan Baekhyun sebelum membenarkan kaosnya dan membawa si brunet kembali ke kamar, membaringkannya di kasur lagi.

"Istirahatlah puppy." Chanyeol berkata sambil memainkan rambut Baekhyun saat si puppy tengah menatap tajam padanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Di tengah sebuah ruangan, duduk dua sosok laki-laki.**_

"Bos, ada seorang anak yang sangat dilindungi oleh Park saat ini. Ia selalu menjaganya di sisinya dan menuruti apa yang dimintanya layaknya seorang yang sedang sangat jatuh cinta." Seorang laki-laki dengan jas hitam melaporkan.

"Park? Jatuh cinta? Aku tidak percaya." Seorang laki-laki berjas merah yang tengah duduk menanggapinya.

"Tapi ini benar. Si Park Chanyeol memenangkan sebuah boneka beruang untuk orang itu, bahkan ia menggendongnya di depan bar dimana banyak sekali bawahannya yang tengah bekerja disana. Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka tinggal bersama di mansionnya." Si sosok yang berdiri menjelaskan lebih.

"Benarkah? Si Park Chanyeol yang membunuh dan mengancam banyak orang tiba-tiba telah berubah jinak dan menjadi _cheesy_? Aku lebih memilih mempercayai fakta kalau bumi memang kotak dari pada si Park Chanyeol yang jatuh cinta. Tapi kalau memang begitu adanya, akhirnya kita menemukan titik kelemahannya. Ayo kita beri dia sedikit peringatan supaya dia berhenti berurusan dengan kita." Si laki-laki satunya berkata sambil tersenyum iblis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa bosan karena harus tidur sepanjang pagi, ia lalu memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol. Setelah turun ke lantai bawah, ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang merokok di taman belakang mansion.

Sambil mengernyit, Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan menatap tajam ke Chanyeol sampai si tinggi membalikkan badannya.

"Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan disini? Beristirahatlah sana." Chanyeol berkata padanya.

"Chanyeol, bukankah umurmu 20? Kenapa kau merokok? Apa umur 20 boleh merokok?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Aku sedang banyak masalah. Masuklah ke dalam sekarang juga, asap rokok tidak baik untukmu." Chanyeol memerintahnya.

"Tidak, sampai kau berhenti merokok." Baekhyun bersikukuh.

"Tapi a…." Chanyeol akan memprotes saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyahut rokok di tangannya dan meletakkan itu diantara giginya dan mencoba untuk menghisap rokok itu dengan mulutnya. Si brunet yang tidak tau cara menghirup rokok langsung saja tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk saat melakukannya.

"Yaah! Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau melakukannya?" Chanyeol membentaknya saat Baekhyun terus terbatuk.

"Ji..jika i…tu membuatmu ber…berhenti merokok, aku akan melakukannya se…setiap hari." Baekhyun berkata di sela batuknya.

"Aish! Baiklah aku akan berhenti merokok." Chanyeol berkata dan membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya.

"Be…benarkah?!" Baekhyun bertanya dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat, dan seketika itu Chanyeol tidak menyesal untuk tidak merokok lagi.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka, Chanyeol melihat sebuah titik merah di punggung Baekhyun dan dengan cepat ia memutar posisi mereka sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kebingungan dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh si tinggi sampai ia merasakan efek yang ditimbulkan pada Chanyeol. Ia juga sempat melihat seorang laki-laki yang berlari menghilang di atas atap rumah.

"Ch…Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara ketakutan.

Chanyeol lalu mendongak sekilas sebelum memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Baekhyun, si brunet menyangka kalau semuanya baik-baik saja sampai saat Chanyeol makin menyandarkan bobot tubuhnya padanya.

Mereka lalu memasuki rumah dan saat itulah Baekhyun melihat kaos putih Chanyeol terdapat noda besar merah darah disana. Tapi Chanyeol nampak tenang-tenang saja dan mulai menelfon seseorang.

"Ch…Chanyeol bahumu." Baekhyun berkata terbata.

"Baekhyun aku baik-baik saja, masuklah ke kamar sekarang." Chanyeol memerintahnya.

"Tapi bahu…." Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

"Baekhyun, please." Chanyeol memohon padanya.

Sambil ragu-ragu, Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan ke lantai atas dan tak lama setelahnya bel pintu berbunyi.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

Setelah Baekhyun ke lantai atas, aku tau kalau ia aman disana karena rumahku semua dinding dan jendelanya dipasang pengaman anti peluru. Hanya area terbuka saja seperti taman dan halaman yang belum kupasang pengaman.

Setelah beberapa saat, bel pintu berbunyi, mereka telah tiba.

"Boss." Tiga orang itu langsung menunduk hormat.

"Masuklah." Aku memerintah mereka masuk.

Dokter pribadiku Lay dengan cepat mulai memeriksa luka yang tertembus peluru di bahuku. Aku membuka bajuku dan Lay mulai membersihkan darah disekitar bahuku yang terluka. Bukan berarti aku belum pernah membersihkan noda darah di lukaku sebelumnya, hanya saja Lay lebih profesional dari pada diriku sendiri yang melakukannya. Ia akan marah-marah saat aku melakukan kesalahan saat melakukannya. Saat ia mulai menyuntikkan bius lokal, aku menatap pada dua laki-laki di depanku.

"Tao, Chen beritahu yang lain untuk menangkap Daehyun secepat mungkin dan mengenai wilayah kekuasaan mereka, hancurkan secepatnya." Aku memberi mereka perintah sambil sedikit mengernyit saat pisau bedah itu mulai menembus kulitku untuk mengambil peluru disana.

"Baik boss!" mereka menunduk memberi hormat dan langsung meminta beberapa orang untuk mengawasi daerah rumahku, memerintahkan orangku yang lain untuk menghancurkan wilayah Daehyun, dan membuat mereka membayar kejadian ini.

Setelah semua terkendali dan bahuku tertutup oleh perban, setelah Lay berhasil mengambil peluru itu, mereka lalu memberi hormat dan mulai pergi melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Menghela nafas lelah, aku berjalan ke lantai atas dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

HAI READERSnim….

Part ini lumayan panjang kan? Gimana? Gemesin? Siapa yang nembak Chanyeol?

Adegan pas mabuk bikin gua gigit keyboard laptop… MARI CULIK SI PUPPY BAEKHYUN! #digamparparkchanyeol

Cogans aja pada khilaf karena keimuatan mamih… apalah gua yang cuma remahan krupuk heu…heu….heu

Thank you dear udah luangin waktu read, review, fave, dan foll. See u in the next parts!

Aku menanti kalian di kolom review….

HAPPY EXO-L DAY!

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	9. Chapter 8

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **PART 8**_

 **(Pabo - Bodoh)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's Pov**

Aku masuk ke kamar dan menemukan baekhyun sedang menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kedatanganku dan beralih menatapku.

"Ch…Chanyeol apa yang terjadi? Ba…bahumu itu…" Baekhyun mulai menggumam dan menangis, tapi ia nampaknya tidak sadar kalau ia meneteskan air matanya makin deras di pipinya.

"Shhh…aku baik-baik saja." Aku menenangkannya dengan mengusap kepalanya layaknya menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis.

"Chanyeol kenapa mereka menembakmu? Si…siapa mereka?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Jelas sekali aku seorang CEO, seseorang pasti ingin mencelakakanku untuk mengambil posisiku." Aku berbohong padanya.

Nampaknya Baekhyun percaya padaku, tapi ia mulai bertanya lagi.

"Tapi tadi kau menghalangi peluru yang ditujukan padaku?"

"Mungkin mereka yakin kalau mereka sudah tepat membidikku, dan aku tau kalau mereka salah sasaran." Aku berbohong lagi padanya. Aku yakin 100 persen mereka akan menembak Baekhyun untuk memberiku peringatan karena telah mengambil wilayah mereka.

"Biarkan saja mereka menembakku! Kenapa malah kau halangi, kau… kau sungguh bodoh! Apa tertembak peluru adalah hal yang menyenangkan? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan masih terisak.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Aku berbisik padanya.

…

Baekhyun lalu terdiam dan mendekat padaku, yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh benar-benar mengejutkanku. Kupikir ia akan memukul kepalaku dan mengataiku bodoh lagi, tapi ia malah berjinjit dan menautkan bibirnya pada bibirku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pipinya saat ia memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan, ia lalu memisahkan tautan bibirnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku sambil membisikkan kata kalau aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia.

"Aku harus tertembak lebih sering kalau kau akan menciumku setiap aku terluka." Aku berkata setelahnya.

"Tidak! Jangan berkata seperti itu." Baekhyun bergumam

"Kenapa? Aku ingin mendapat ciumanmu." Aku menggodanya.

"A…aku akan men...menciummu walau kau tidak sedang terluka." Baekhyun bergumam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin dicium sekarang." Aku memintanya sambil menunjuk bibirku dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menolakku dengan wajah yang merona parah.

"Awwh…aww…aw!" Aku pura-pura memegang lengan kiriku yang tertembak sambil perlahan menundukkan tubuhku ke lantai.

"A…apa yang salah? Apa sakit? Haruskah aku memanggil dokter?" Baekhyun bertanya dan mulai panik.

"Ku…kurasa aku butuh ciuman untuk menyembuhkan ini." Aku berkata sambil tertawa.

"Yah!" Baekhyun membentakku dan akan melayangkan pukulan ke kepalaku tapi terhenti di tengahnya dan malah memelukku erat.

"Jangan menakutiku seperti itu lagi! Kukira kau akan mati!" Baekhyun berkata sambil memelukku makin erat.

"Kenapa aku harus mati kalau mulai sekarang aku akan mendapatkan banyak ciuman darimu? Kalau aku mati muda kau…"

Aku akan menanyakan padanya akankah ia menciumku kalau aku mati, tapi ia lagi-lagi menghentikan perkataanku dengan mencium bibirku lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Aku ingin sekali memperdalam ciuman itu tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu melepaskan tautannya dan meraup udara terengah-engah.

Setelah aku bebas dari perban ini, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk mengajari Baekhyun cara berciuman yang benar.

"Chanyeol, jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi, kemarilah." Baekhyun memerintahku sambil menarikku ke kasur dengan pelan. Biasanya aku sangat benci untuk disuruh-suruh orang lain, tapi dengan Baekhyun aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menuruti perintahnya bahkan seumur hidupku.

Ia menyuruhku duduk di kasur sedangkan ia justru pergi.

"Baekhyun, mau kemana kau?" aku bertanya padanya, sedikit khawatir kalau ia akan keluar rumah walaupun bawahanku masih berpatroli di luar rumahku dengan penjagaan super ketat. Mereka bahkan bersembunyi di sekitar lingkungan rumah dan siap sedia dengan senjata api mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan keluar rumah." Baekhyun menjawab seolah ia mampu membaca pikiranku.

…

Ia turun ke lantai bawah, dan setelah lama sekali menunggu (menurutku), aku mendengar suara langkah kaki bergegas ke kamarku. Dan Baekhyun masuk ke kamar membawa air putih, sup, dan mie.

"Aku mencoba membuat bubur tapi aku terlalu banyak memasukkan air disana." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Yah, tentu saja." Aku menggumam pelan.

"Ini cobalah, kuharap kau menyukainya. Tapi kalau rasanya tidak enak, sebaiknya aku nanti memesan makanan _delivery_ saja." Baekhyun berkata sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan itu dengan gugup.

"Bisakah kau menyuapiku?" aku memintanya.

"Tapi tangan kananmu kan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun dengan cepat menjawabku.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau kau tidak mau menyuapiku." Aku bersikukuh memerintahnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat manja seperti anak kecil saja! Kau bahkan tidak tertembak di kepala." Baekhyun nampak menggerutu pelan.

"Aku hanya menirukanmu." Aku menjawabnya asal, kurasa Baekhyun akan meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku kelaparan. Tapi sebaliknya, ia hanya menghela nafas kesal dan menyendok sup itu sebelum meniupnya dengan pelan.

"Katakan Aaaaahh…. Pesawat sedang meluncuuur….." Baekhyun memerintahku sambil membuat suara mirip pesawat saat aku membuka mulutku sambil memberinya tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tidak harus memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Aku mendengus kesal.

"Awww… apa si kecil Channie sedang marah?" Baekhyun menggodaku sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan.

"YAH!" aku memprotesnya, walaupun dalam hati aku suka saat ia memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.

Baekhyun lalu menyuapiku mie dan aku berusaha keras untuk menampilkan senyum puas dengan makanan yang ia berikan, walaupun kenyataannya mie itu sangat lembek dan terlalu encer.

"Apa kau suka?" ia bertanya dengan mengerutkan alisnya sebelum menyumpit mie itu lagi. Aku hampir saja memakan mie itu, agar ia tidak perlu mencicipinya, tapi nampaknya aku terlambat.

"Ouchhh! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memakan ini?" Baekhyun mengernyit jijik dan meletakkan mie itu di meja.

"Hei aku menyukainya. Aku mau memakannya." Aku berkata cepat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bunuh diri dengan memakannya." Baekhyun menegaskan.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai menyuapiku sup, ia lalu pergi untuk mencuci piring sedangkan aku mengambil beberapa pakaian dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat aku hampir melepas celanaku, terdengar cukup keras ketukan pintu kamar mandi.

Aku mengintip dari balik pintu dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa kau mau memakai kamar mandi?" aku menanyainya.

"Tidak. Aku akan membantumu mandi." Ia menjawab dengan santai.

Oh baiklah. Tunggu! Membantuku mandi! Air ditambah Baekhyun?! Dia tidak memakai baju, telanj…! TIDAK…. JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MELAKUKANNYA, PARK CHANYEOL! Kenapa aku sangat gugup? Aku sudah sering melihat orang lain tanpa pakaian… tapi…tapi…Baekhyun!

"A…apa?" aku bertanya kebingungan dan tiba-tiba merasa gugup kalau Baekhyun melihat tubuhku.

"Lenganmu terluka. Bagaimana caramu mandi?" Baekhyun balik menanyaiku dan mendorongku masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak." Baekhyun menegaskan dan air pun mulai memenuhi bak mandi.

…

Ia mulai mencoba melepas celanaku dan aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku lalu memintanya berhenti saat ia hendak menarik lepas celanaku.

"B...Baekhyun ini tidak masuk akal." Aku mengakuinya.

Ia lalu menatap padaku penuh tanya sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak,

"Tak apa, aku bahkan memandikan Sehun setiap…"

"Kau memandikan Sehun?!" aku menyela perkataannya karena terkejut, sejenak melupakan situasi saat ini.

"Ya saat ia masih kecil, dan kau… berhenti bersikap kekanakan." Ia menjelaskan dan menarik lepas celanaku, meninggalkanku dengan hanya memakai celana boxer karena kaosku sudah sejak tadi kutanggalkan saat Lay mengobati lukaku.

"Tunggu! Aku akan tetap memakai boxerku." Aku memerintahnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang masuklah ke bak." Baekhyun balik memerintah.

Aku lalu masuk kedalam bak mandi dan meletakkan lengan kiriku di sisinya sambil perlahan duduk disana. Baekhyun membasahi rambutku sedikit demi sedikit dan mencoba membersihkan rambutku, tapi ia nampak mengalami kesulitan karena bak mandiku yang terlalu besar.

Merasa kesal, ia lalu masuk kedalam bak mandi masih memakai celana boxer dan kaos yang kupakaikan tadi malam. Air mulai membasahi sedikit celana dan tubuhnya saat ia mulai menunduk dibelakang tubuhku dan memijat kulit kepalaku dengan pelan. Beberapa tetes dari shampo mulai meluber ke wajah dan mataku yang mana membuatku mengerang karena pedih mataku. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu langsung meminta maaf dan ia berpindah posisi ke depanku.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahku dengan handuk agak basah dan pedih di mataku perlahan mulai berkurang, tapi aku masih ingin Baekhyun berada di depanku.

"Apa pedihnya sudah hilang?" ia bertanya.

"Belum, masih terasa." Aku berbohong padanya.

"Sekarang?" ia menanyaiku lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Umm…belum." Aku menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Nampaknya ia sadar kalau aku berbohong dan ia langsung memutuskan untuk beranjak ke belakangku. Tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, aku lebih dulu menarik lengannya dengan tangan kananku membuatnya jatuh.

Ia merengek protes saat ia jatuh terduduk karena kini air di bak berhasil membasahi celana dan setengah kaosnya.

Aku menertawakannya saat ia memelototiku karena membuatnya ikut basah.

Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan acaranya untuk membersihkan rambutku dan mulai mengambil sabun cair dan menuangkannya ke jari lentiknya. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya membuat busa memenuhi kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya mengusapkan sabun itu ke lenganku.

Ia lalu berpindah ke belakangku lagi meskipun aku menjelaskan padanya kalau aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya. Ia dengan cepat berpindah ke belakang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dan melanjutkan acaranya untuk menggosok punggungku.

Setelah ia selesai, ia kembali kedepanku dan duduk kembali. Baekhyun menuangkan sabun ke telapak tanganku dan memerintahku untuk membersihkan tubuh bagian depanku sementara ia mulai memggosok kakiku. Ia lalu sadar kalau aku tidak menuruti perintahnya dan menatapku bertanya-tanya.

"Aku ingin kau yang menyabuniku." Aku berkata sambil kupoutkan bibirku.

"Tidak. Berhentilah kekanakan dan lakukan sendiri." Ia membentakku.

Walau begitu, ia tetap mengambil sabun di tanganku dan memejamkan mata sambil menyabuni dada dan perutku.

"Kurasa Sehun lebih berotot dari pada dirimu." Baekhyun menggumamkan kata-kata sambil mengusap tubuhku.

"Hei! Itu tidak benar, aku yakin aku lebih berotot daripada Sehun." Aku memprotesnya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Ia berkata sambil ter…tersenyum miring?!

Setelah ia selesai memandikanku, ia keluar dari bak dan mengambil handuk putih yang cukup besar. Baekhyun lalu membungkus tubuhku dengan handuk sambil membantuku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuhnya yang masih basah.

"Baekhyun, mandilah." Aku memerintahnya.

"Baiklah. Cepat ganti pakaianmu." Baekhyun berkata santai.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

Setelah selesai mandi, aku membungkus tubuhku dengan handuk berbulu yang cukup besar, tapi….AKU LUPA TIDAK MEMBAWA PAKAIAN!

Cemas, aku mulai mondar-mandir dan mengintip kamar dari pintu kamar mandi. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Mungkin aku harus menunggu sampai Chanyeol tidur dan kemudian mengambil bajuku! Ide yang bagus.

Aku lalu duduk diatas kloset dan hampir saja tertidur saat kudengar ketukan di pintu. Sambil membuka pintu, aku mengintip dari balik daun pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol berada di sana dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam selama 2 jam?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Umm…jadi aku…ummm." Aku mencoba menjelaskan dan nampaknya Chanyeol sadar kalau aku masih memakai handuk.

"Bodoh." Ia berkata dan melangkah menjauh. Aku lalu mengikutinya dan ia memberikan pakaian padaku.

"Thanks." Aku bergumam pelan dan bergegas memakai pakaianku di kamar mandi.

Huuuff… aku menghela nafas kesal merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Aku membuat Chanyeol khawatir dan ia juga terluka karenaku.

Kulihat Chanyeol tidur di sisi kiri kasurnya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya istirahat. Perlahan aku melangkah dari pintu dan lampu kamar mandi padam saat aku mengambil salah satu bantal di kasur. Perlahan aku melangkah ke pintu, hampir sampai…. Tiga langkah lagi… dua langkah lagi….

"Baekhyun kemari." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara serak dan rendah, dengan nada mengancam.

Ughhh sial, kukira dia tertidur.

"Aku bisa tidur di lantai bawah." Aku berkata pelan.

"Baek, kau ingat janjimu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbangun nantinya, aku cenderung banyak bergerak saat tidur. Bagaimana kalau aku menendang lenganmu dan membuatnya berdarah?" aku bergumam sambil memeluk erat bantalku.

" _Please_ …." Chanyeol meminta dengan suara huskinya.

"Mmmm… baiklah." Aku menggerutu dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Aku tau kalau itu kelemahanmu." Chanyeol tertawa.

Aku lalu sedikit mendekat padanya dan mencoba tidur dengan jarak sejauh mungkin darinya, tepatnya di sisi ujung kasur.

"Baekhyun, mendekatlah." Chanyeol memerintahku.

Aku mendekat kira-kira satu inchi dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara derit kasur dan aku merasakan sebuah lengan menarik pinggangku sampai aku merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol di punggungku.

"Chanyeol lenganmu." Aku memperingatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja asal kau disini." Ia bergumam sambil menghirup aroma rambutku.

"Aku tidak mencuci rambutku tadi." Aku mencoba membohonginya.

"Aku tak peduli." Chanyeol berkata pelan dan masih terus mencium rambutku.

….

 _ **Apakah ini akhir bahagia kita?**_

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello lovely readers….

Masih ada yang nungguin _small puppy and giant puppy_ di transfic Only Mine kan? ^^

Cieee udah cium…cium….

Gimana part ini? DAN KENAPA MAFIA KEK CHANYEOL BISA JADI BAYI GEDE GITU EOH…. Wkwk tanyakan triknya pada BYUN BAEKHYUN dear

Part ini aku mau nyapa reviewers tersayang di 2 part sebelumnya deh, maaf kalo ada yg belum kesebut pen namenya, I LOVE YOU all dear…

…..

 **FlorenceVi18, Fatimah araxxl,**

 **Loey761, ApplepieB, MeAsCBHS,**

 **danactebh, Ellaqomah, LyWoo, Icandescene7,**

 **baekarachuu, shindorogudick, ssuhoshnet,**

 **AelxandraLexa, falconidct**

 **sleepy, Park RinHyun Uchiha, luv110412, Eun810,**

 **micopark, Parkbaekhy,**

 **cici fu, Miftakhul498, prktower, chanbaexxx,**

 **loeylan, madedyahd, kimchi61,**

 **johnsonbabybath, pongpongi, hindunandasari,**

 **serenaaday, dan juga guests semua**

… **..**

Thank you and see u in the next parts….

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **#lovesign**_


	10. Chapter 9

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 9**_

 **DANGER**

 **(Bahaya)**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

Chanyeol mengantarku ke kantor lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin, tapi kali ini aku membeli kopi dulu sebelum naik ke lantai atas.

Bunyi 'ding' menandakan kalau aku telah sampai, dan di ruangan aku melihat Chanyeol sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen. Ia terlihat begitu fokus dan tegas, pemandangan ini membuatnya sedikit makin menarik.

"What? Tidak ada kopi untukku?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya saat aku masuk ruangan. Sungguh aneh melihatnya mempoutkan bibir padaku seperti seekor anak anjing yang dibuang. Memang sangat imut, tapi tidak seimut diriku. Hhhhhha

Mendengus pelan, aku memberikan kopiku padanya dan dia langsung meminumnya. Walaupun aku sangat menginginkan kopiku, tetap saja, aku berhutang nyawa pada Chanyeol karena dia menghalangi peluru untukku.

Chanyeol menyadari tatapan tajamku padanya, ia langsung menarik lenganku dan membuatku duduk di pangkuannya sambil mengecup singkat bibirku. Aku dapat merasakan rasa kopi yang ada di bibirnya saat aku makin mendekat dan mengecup balik bibirnya.

Sungguh beruntung karena Chanyeol ternyata menyisakan setengah kopi itu, dengan senang hati aku meminumnya dengan ia yang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Aah… aroma manis kopi di pagi hari… sungguh sempurna.

…

Setelahnya, aku duduk di mejaku dan mulai mereview beberapa dokumen. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan berkata padaku kalau ia harus pergi sebentar dan mengurus sesuatu sambil memintaku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Tapi sebagai seorang yang sangat penasaran, aku ingin sekali mengikutinya. Mengintip melalui celah daun pintu, aku mendengar Chanyeol sedang berbicara pada seseorang di telepon di depan lift.

"Ya, singkirkan dia." Chanyeol berkata pada seseorang lewat teleponnya dan tubuhku merinding mendengarnya.

Orang di seberang nampak berkata sesuatu dan Chanyeol menjawabnya,

"Tunggu sebentar sampai aku tiba disana."

Pintu lift kemudian terbuka dan ia masuk kedalam. Apa…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku pasti salah dengar. Chanyeol mungkin hanya akan menyingkirkan sesuatu hal kan? Mungkin sampah atau pakaian yang sudah dipakai? Tapi Chanyeol jelas-jelas mengatakan 'dia'. Lebih tepatnya seseorang! Apa ia akan membunuh seseorang? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal!

…

Setengah sadar dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku, aku lalu berjalan ke lift disebelahnya dan masuk kedalamnya untuk menuju lantai paling bawah.

Aku menangkap sekelebat punggung Chanyeol dengan mantelnya dan ia berjalan terburu dibelakang kantor. Saat ia sampai di mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya, dengan cepat aku memanggil taksi dan meminta si sopir untuk diam-diam mengikutinya.

Perjalanan ternyata lebih lama dari yang aku perkirakan, setelah kira-kira 45 menit berlalu aku akhirnya tiba 5 meter dibelakangnya. Aku lalu membayar taksiku dan mengikuti Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.

Aku sadar kalau saat ini aku tengah berada di perbukitan, pohon-pohon besar mengelilingi area ini—yang nampak seperti hutan. Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya dan nampaknya ini adalah semacam tempat yang terpencil. Siulan angin dan bayangan pohon-pohon besar disini membuatku merinding.

Kakiku berjalan dengan sendirinya, tapi akhirnya aku kehilangan jejak Chanyeol saat ia dengan lihai berjalan di area hutan ini. Sepertinya ia memang sudah sering kesini, jadi mungkin baginya tempat ini hanya seperti taman saja.

Sedangakan aku sebaliknya, aku mengalami kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan diriku dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ia kelihatannya juga merasakan kehadiranku dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menyelinap ke jalan pintas.

…

Aku melihat sekitar dan sekelilingku hanya ada pohon-pohon besar yang menghalangi sinar cerah matahari ke area ini, membuatnya menjadi lebih gelap. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar langkah kakiku sendiri yang menginjak ranting dan daun kering di tempat ini.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba satu hal terjadi dengan sangat cepat saat sebuah tangan memukul belakang kepalaku dan aku merasa sedikit lemas, membuatku hampir jatuh di tanah. Kemudian sepasang tangan besar mencengkeram kedua tanganku dan menariknya kebelakang tubuhku.

Aku mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman mereka, tapi mereka terlalu kuat. Kurasa mereka berjumlah dua orang karena setelahnya kurasakan seseorang yang lain menalikan tali cukup besar di tanganku dengan erat.

…

"Ayo kita laporkan pada bos, kurasa bos akan sangat bangga karena kita berhasil menangkap mata-mata kecil disini." Kudengar satu dari mereka berkata.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, ia terlihat cukup imut." Seorang yang lain tertawa. Ughhh… orang-orang ini sungguh menjijikkan.

Aku tidak tau dari mana mereka mendapatkan semua barang itu, tapi tidak lama setelahnya seorang dari mereka menyumpalkan semacam penyumpal mulut berwarna hitam padaku dan menutup mataku, yang mana membuatku tidak bisa melihat rute yang kami lewati.

Aku mencoba memberontak melepaskan pergelangan tanganku tapi mereka menggerutu dan mendorongku kedepan sampai membuatku terjatuh kedepan beberapa kali, dengan lututku yang membentur tanah cukup keras dan mungkin kakiku sudah lecet saat ini. Aku sangat yakin kalau kali ini aku akan mendapatkan luka lebam dan lecet yang banyak ditubuhku.

…

Perjalanan ini terasa begitu lama, setiap detiknya membuatku makin ketakutan. Bagaimana caraku menemukan Chanyeol? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghentikannya?

Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku mendengar suara deritan cukup keras dari sebuah pintu tua atau gerbang yang dibuka, mungkin. Dua orang laki-laki itu lalu mendorongku masuk dengan lengan mereka yang memegang erat kedua tanganku. Sepertinya disini ada lebih banyak orang, aku bisa mendengar obrolan-obrolan mereka di tempat ini.

Aku tidak tau ada berapa orang disini, tapi sepertinya kira-kira 10 sampai 20 orang. Bau akohol tercium tajam di tempat ini, dan juga asap rokok yang sangat kental membuatku mual.

…

"Beritahu aku dimana Daehyun sekarang?!" kudengar suara yang cukup tidak asing tengah berteriak dan saat itu juga semua obrolan disana berhenti, mereka semua terdiam.

"Menyedihkan, kau salah perhitungan, bukankah begitu Mr Park? Kau bahkan terluka? Kau tampaknya menjadi lemah sekarang. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang tak terkalahkan sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan sekarang dia marah-marah karena bos kita memasuki wilayahmu?" terdengar suara tawa mengejek.

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" kudengar suara huski rendah itu penuh amarah dan kekesalan—tunggu… Chanyeol?!

Siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol saat ini? Siapa Daehyun? Apa Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku disini? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku sampai membuatku tak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Siapa laki-laki yang kau sembunyikan di rumahmu tuan Park? Apakah dia begitu mengalihkan pikiranmu sampai-sampai kau kehilangan reputasi kejammu? Apa yang terjadi dengan sikap dinginmu? Jangan katakan kalau kau, Mr Park sedang jatuh cinta? Kau…." Laki-laki lainnya menyeletuk dan tiba-tiba kudengar seorang laki-laki berteriak,

"ARGH!" kelihatannya orang itu dipukul dengan sangat keras sampai dia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

…

"Bos, kami…" salah seorang yang menculikku tiba-tiba berseru.

"APA?!" kudengar Chanyeol membentak laki-laki disampingku dan membuatku melonjak terkejut dengan suara penuh amarah yang menggema di ruangan ini.

"Kami menemukan seseorang yang mencurigakan tengah mencoba mengikutimu. Apa menurutmu dia dari kepolisian bos? Haruskah kita menyingkirkannya?" laki-laki di sampingku bertanya.

Aku mulai memberontak lagi dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang keluar dari bibirku hanyalah teriakan yang teredam dan terdengar putus asa.

"Diam." Seorang di sebelah kiriku berkata dan memukul perutku. Aku terjatuh berlutut karenanya dan pukulan ini membuatku terengah-engah.

Derap langkah sepatu di lantai terdengar mendekat padaku dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Tiba-tiba penyumpal mulutku dilepas dengan sangat kasar dan ini membuatku berteriak karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Sebuah tangan mencengkeram rahangku, menarikku mendekat padanya. Terdengar suara rendah yang sudah mulai kupercayai mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku merinding lemas.

"Kesalahan besar telah mengikutiku. Singkirkan dia."

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

…

..

.

 **T/N**

I'm here dear…..

 **Firstly, CONGRATS buat our boys, EXO dan EXO-L semua…. Woah daebak!**

' **A Quadruple Million Seller'** EXO mengalahkan rekor EXO (applause!) I'm so proud to be an aeri! How about you?

…

Ok, back to the fic…..

Hari ini update barengan sama author chanbaek favorit, lovely lil-sist **chanbaek perfect,** jangan lupa check and review cerita dia ya….. p.s buat zi, updatenya jangan lama-lama ne (hhhha peace hun)

….

Part ini pendek? Iya dari sananya emang pendek dear. TBC di cliffhanger pula…. Next kapan nih?

Thank you and see you in the next parts ^^

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	11. Chapter 10

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 10**_

 **TEMPTING TRUTH**

 **(Kebenaran yang menggoyahkan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[T/N]**_

Sekedar meluruskan yah guys… chapter kemarin itu dari awal sampai akhir adalah Baekhyun's POV. Part ini aku saranin bacanya pelan-pelan deh^^

Dan paragraf bercetak tebal adalah flashback.

…

..

.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

"Singkirkan dia." Chanyeol memerintah dua orang disebelahku. Kemudian kudengar derap langkah sepatu tegas berjalan menjauh.

"Bos, bolehkah kita melakukan sesuatu padanya?" salah seorang bertanya.

"Terserah." Suara dingin Chanyeol terdengar acuh dan aku merasakan jantungku diremas kuat di dadaku sampai membuatku sulit bernafas.

Apakah Chanyeol memperlakukan semua orang seperti ini? Memperlakukan hidup mereka layaknya sebuah permainan—tanpa perasaan, tanpa hati nurani, dan tidak peduli dengan akhir nasib mereka? Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol menyembunyikan ini dariku?

Aku lalu ditarik paksa dengan kasar menjauh dari sana, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari mataku turun ke pipiku dan jatuh dari daguku.

Apakah ini benar Park Chanyeol yang kukenal? i…ia sangat baik dan hangat sebelumnya. Ia tidak mungkin berubah menjadi seasing ini kan? Ia berkecimpung di dunia mafia dan juga menyakiti orang lain? Ia terlihat sungguh asing saat ini.

Semua sikapnya yang kemarin mungkin hanya kebohongan. Kenapa juga Chanyeol tertarik padaku saat ia begitu sulit untuk terbuka pada orang lain yang mencoba mendekat padanya? Mungkin aku hanya hiburan sementara untuknya dan ia juga tidak peduli padaku.

…

"A…aku membencimu." Aku berbisik pelan dan suara derap sepatu itu berhenti saat itu juga.

"Tunggu! Bawa dia kemari." Kudengar Chanyeol memerintah dengan tegas namun dari suaranya terlihat kalau ia tengah kebingungan.

Kemudian suara derap sepatu itu kembali terdengar dan semakin mendekat padaku, makin berdering di telingaku. Aku sangat takut, cemas dan ingatan saat aku berusia tiga tahun kembali menyeruak di kepalaku.

…

Hyungku dirampas dariku oleh seorang yang asing. Suara derap sepatu itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian saat itu, tapi aku tau kalau mereka orang yang berbeda. Saat ini dengan keadaanku yang diculik dan mataku ditutup, yang mana menghalangi pandanganku dan makin membuat indera lainku makin berfungsi tajam.

Teriakan, bentakan dan jari kami yang terkait dipaksa lepas dari satu sama lain sampai aku ditinggalkan sendirian disana. Kekosongan dan kesunyian yang kurasakan berputar ulang dipikiranku seperti kaset yang rusak dan wajah hyungku makin hari makin mengabur.

Air mataku makin banyak mengalir membasahi penutup mataku, aku mulai menangis keras, gemetar dan semuanya terasa sangat menakutkan. Terasa nyata dan sepertinya aku berubah menjadi seorang anak berusia tiga tahun lagi. Orang tuaku pergi dan satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki direbut paksa dariku.

Semuanya terlihat gelap dan mencekik seperti saat aku terjebak di litt. Hanya saja saat ini aku merasakan kesakitan yang lebih berlipat dan ruangan ini rasanya begitu hampa. Tak seorangpun…. tak seorangpun ada di sampingku.

…

Aku merasakan penutup kepalaku dilepas tapi semua yang kulihat sangatlah remang, ditambah air mataku yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Ini membuatku mengingat kembali potongan ingatan yang terjadi saat aku kecil dulu dan rasanya aku nyata di dalamnya. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengusap air mata di pipiku, tapi saat ini aku sama sekali tidak peduli, aku meronta dan memukul orang itu untuk menjauh.

"KELUAR!" aku mendengar suara keras dan kulihat pemandangan blur dari laki-laki yang menjauh dari sisiku.

Lenganku dengan pelan dilepaskan, aku merasakan tanganku jatuh lemas disisiku.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau disini?" kudengar seseorang bertanya dengan tegas dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya.

…

" _ **Tidak… Baek…Baekhyun! Hyung akan kembali. Jadilah anak baik dan aku menyayangimu!" seorang anak berusia lima tahun berseru pada anak kecil satunya yang tengah memeluk sebuah boneka beruang dan menangis kencang.**_

" _ **Hyung…. Kembali…. kembalilah kumohon! Baekhyun akan menjadi anak yang baik! Baekhyun akan mendengarkan kata-katamu! Baekhyun tidak akan membuatmu marah. Ple…please hyung!" si anak yang tampak hancur itu terduduk di tengah rumah yang kosong.**_

…

Sebuah lengan melingkar di tubuhku, tapi aku merasa sangat takut kalau-kalau ia mengambil hyung dariku.

"Tidak! Jangan hyung!" aku memberontak dan mencoba mendorong orang yang memelukku erat itu menjauh, tapi semua gagal karena lengan kokohnya makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelahnya semuanya terasa sangat melelahkan dan mataku terpejam dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

"A… aku membencimu." Sebuah suara pelan terdengar berbisik. Walaupun pelan, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas dan cukup keras ditelingaku seolah aku punya sebuah radar untuk mendeteksi suara orang ini. Terdengar sangat tidak asing untukku, tapi aku tidak bisa menebak siapa pemiliknya. Ini membuat tenggorokanku kering dan setiap langkah yang kuambil terasa makin sulit dan berat.

Aku berbalik dan meminta mereka membawa kembali laki-laki itu. Aku mulai berbalik dan berjalan mendekat pada mereka. Aku langsung tau kalau laki-laki itu tengah menangis, gemetar dan kesulitan bernafas.

Ia terlihat sangat tidak asing, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tau. Kemarahan benar-benar menguasai pikiranku saat orang-orang Daehyun mengatakan padaku kalau aku menjadi lebih jinak dan mereka dengan begitu mudahnya mengambil wilayah kekuasaanku. Perlahan aku meredakan amarahku dan membungkuk pada laki-laki di depanku.

…

Ini benar-benar memukulku telak—rambut lembutnya yang berwarna cokelat tua, postur tubuh yang mungil, hidung mungil itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya tadi?

Aku lalu membuka penutup mata hitam besar yang terikat sangat erat di matanya, dan itu memperlihatkan ekspresi hancur Baekhyun dengan mata penuh air mata.

Air matanya terus saja mengalir dari mata cantiknya, aku mengusapnya pelan satu persatu. Baekhyun terlihat begitu terguncang dan mulai memukul dan menedangku menjauh, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menghindarinya.

Bawahanku langsung berlari mendekat kearah Baekhyun, tapi aku membentak mereka untuk keluar dari ruangan ini yang mana langsung mereka turuti dengan ragu-ragu. Mereka lalu membawa bawahan Daehyun keluar dari ruangan ini juga. Aku akan mengurus mereka nanti.

Aku lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan hatiku sangat sakit melihat bekas memar merah ditanggannya. Bawahanku yang bodoh itu telah memperlakukan Baekhyunku seperti ini. Kalau saja Baekhyun sadar dan tidak sedang terguncang saat ini, aku pasti akan menembak langsung kepala mereka semua dan memutilasinnya mungkin.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" aku bertanya padanya dengan tegas dan terdengar nada marah di dalamnya. Aku bingung kenapa ia tidak menuruti perintahku untuk tetap berada di kantor. Jelas sekali, kapan Baekhyun pernah mendengar perintahku?

Ia terus mencoba untuk mendorong jauh tubuhku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memeluknya erat dengan lengan kokohku. Ia mulai memberontak dan menangis lebih keras, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengusap pelan kepala dan punggungnya.

Baekhyun kemudian berteriak putus asa,

"Tidak! Hyung….hyung!" kejadian ini pasti telah mengingatkannya pada ingatan pahit di pikirannya.

Ia menangis lebih lama lagi sebelum akhirnya ia terisak pelan dan jatuh tertidur. Mungkin terlalu lelah dengan semua yang menimpanya hari ini.

…

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun'ah, aku telah membuatmu menderita lebih jauh." Aku bergumam pelan dan terus mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

Sambil menghela nafas lelah, aku mengangkat tubuhnya di lenganku. Aku merasa sedikit kesulitan karena salah satu lenganku masih terluka. Kepalanya bersandar di ceruk leherku dan aku memeluknya erat sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di mobilku di parkiran bawah tanah. Aku memasangkan sabuk pengaman sambil mengeceknya lagi dan membawanya pulang.

Setelah sampai dirumah, aku dengan pelan melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menggendongnya lagi. Kemudian aku membaringkannya di kasur. Aku lalu berjalan kearah bingkai lukisan besar di dekat mejaku, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku harus melakukan ini.

Aku membuka tutup bolpoin di mejaku dan lukisan di tembok langsung bergerak ke sisi samping. Disana ada sebuah pintu kaca anti peluru dan kunci pintu itu adalah scan retina mataku. Akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah lorong.

Sekali lagi aku menggendong Baekhyun dan masuk ke lorong itu. Setelah beberapa saat, aku sampai di ruangan utama dan meletakkan Baekhyun di kasur dan mengusap poni rambutnya ke samping dahinya.

…

"Baekhyun, kau sudah terlalu banyak tau. Tapi jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau adalah segalanya untukku. Kau lebih berharga dari hadiah manapun yang pernah kuterima."

Aku sekilas tersenyum sebelum berjalan melalui lorong labirin untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Pintu kaca mengunci secara otomatis dan lukisan tadi menutup kembali pintu kaca untuk menuju ruangan itu.

Aku lalu duduk di mejaku dan menatap komputer yang menampilkan pemandangan dari berbagai sudut di labirin, dan juga kamar dimana Baekhyun tengah tertidur lelap disana. Ia terlihat begitu tenang, cantik, dan rapuh dalam waktu yang sama.

Apakah ini hal tepat yang harus kulakukan? Hanya dengan cara inilah Baekhyun menjadi milikku satu-satunya.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

Setelah flashback dan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang kudapatkan, aku menggosok mataku pelan. Aku duduk dan seketika sadar kalau ini bukanlah ruangan Chanyeol.

Tunggu… Chanyeol. Aku membencinya. Tapi aku masih mencintainya. Menghela nafas kesal aku melihat sekitar ruangan ini dan aku mulai merinding berada disini.

Ruangan ini sedikit sama dengan kamar Chanyeol, hanya saja disini tidak ada pisau yang dipajang ataupun fotonya yang sangat besar terpampang di dinding belakang kepala ranjang. Tak ada jendela diruangan ini, tapi ada sebuah kulkas di pojok ruangan dan kamar mandi di pojok satunya. Sebuah TV berada di dinding depan kasur dan juga sebuah laptop dengan banyak sekali peralatan canggih di meja dekat kasur. Disisi kanan terdapat sebuah pintu yang nampaknya adalah pintu ke kamar mandi.

Baguslah, mungkin aku diculik lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Semuanya terasa sangat melelahkan bahkan membuatku tak peduli pada hidupku lagi.

Aku melihat ke sisi kiri dan menemukan pintu lain, aku mencoba memutar kenop pintu tapi pintu itu terkunci. Mungkin ini adalah pintu keluar dari ruangan ini, aku mulai mencoba lebih keras dengan menendang dan menggedor daun pintu dan juga kenopnya.

Saat aku mencoba lagi, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan membuatku menabrak daun pintu itu. Sambil mendongak, kutemukan tatapan mata tajam dan dingin milik Chanyeol tengah menatap padaku. Jadi ini adalah salah satu kamar Chanyeol.

Aku memberinya tatapan marah dan mencoba mendorongnya dari pintu, tapi ia dengan cepat membanting pintu itu sebelum aku berhasil keluar dari sana. Ia memberiku tatapan tajam dan mengancam.

…

Aku sama sekali tidak takut atau mundur, tapi sebaliknya, aku menatap balik dengan tajam padanya dan kami saling bertatapan tajam. Chanyeol kemudian maju selangkah mendekat padaku. Aku tidak ingin ia dekat denganku jadi aku lari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kudengar langkah mundur dan menjauh, juga suara pintu yang ditutup. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tapi sesaat setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi dan mendorong tubuhku sampai menatap ke dinding.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah kuperintahkan untuk tetap di kantor, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dan ini sungguh membuatku merinding.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau menyakiti orang-orang?" aku balik bertanya dan suaraku terdengar pecah di akhir kalimat, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan mata sedih.

Merespon pertanyaanku, tatapan Chanyeol terlihat sedikit melembut tapi tidak lama setelahnya berubah dingin lagi sebelum ia berkata,

"Baekhyun, aku bukan hanya seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, tapi juga seoarang pimpinan jaringan mafia besar."

"A…apa?" aku terbata karena pengakuan yang mengejutkan itu.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol berkata dan memelukku sangat erat dengan lengan kanannya.

"Menjauh dariku!" aku memberontak.

"Hentikan ini Baekhyun! Aku terlalu lembut padamu, aku juga sudah terlalu memanjakanmu, jadi jangan memancing amarahku lebih dalam lagi." Chanyeol berkata sambil menggeram.

"Tidak! Kau berbohong padaku! Menjauh dariku!" Aku membentaknya dan mendorong dadanya menjauh. Aku tidak sanggup menerima kebohongannya padaku.

"Diamlah Baek!" Chanyeol berkata pelan dengan nada yang penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Pov**_

Baekhyun berhenti memberontak dan sadar betapa berbedanya Chanyeol saat ini, atau memang inilah sifat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?

"Begini lebih baik." Chanyeol berbisik dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, tapi si brunet melangkah mundur.

Chanyeol lalu memakai tangan kanannya untuk mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat sampai membuatnya memerah, dan ia pun berhasil meraup bibir Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol mengusapkan lidahnya ke bibir bawah Baekhyun untuk memintanya membuka mulut, Baekhyun menutup bibirnya dengan sangat erat menolak permintaan Chanyeol.

Setelahnya Chanyeol menggeram pelan dan menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun sampai membuatnya berdarah, si mungil tetap bertahan dan terus menolaknya. Dengan kemarahan yang makin memuncak, Chanyeol lalu melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Kesempatan ini digunakan oleh Baekhyun untuk bernafas terengah.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Baekhyun dan mulai menghisap titik tertentu di leher si mungil yang mana langsung membuatnya mendesah.

Dengan itu, Chanyeol lalu memasukkan lidahnnya ke bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka dan mulai menjelajahinya, sementara si mungil merintih tertahan. Lidah Baekhyun terus menolak sentuhan Chanyeol di rongga mulutnya, tapi si giant nampak lebih profesional dan ini membuatnya dengan mudah menguasai Baekhyun.

…

Akal Baekhyun melayang saat ia mencium aroma mint dari mulut Chanyeol yag masih saja menjelajah mulutnya dan menggigit bibirnya. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri untuk sekedar bernafas, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membiarkannya. Dengan putus asa, si brunet mulai mendorong dada Chanyeol yang hanya direspon dengan ciuman makin dalam yang dilakukan oleh si giant.

Saat Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup bertahan dan hendak pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen, Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dan benang salivapun terlihat terhubung di bibir keduanya. Chayeol lalu mengusap pelan tetesan saliva dan darah di bibir Baekhyun yang sudah bengkak, sebelum ia beralih menatap mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Sambil menunduk mendekat, Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun,

"Kau, hanya milikku."

…

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan raut bingung dan sedih. Si giant akan mencium Baekhyun lagi saat ia menatap bibir bengkak Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan melepaskan lengan Baekhyun, berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempat tadi.

Baekhyun tidak ingin percaya kalau inilah sifat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang baik dan perhatian walaupun ia kadang menunjukkannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan ia tidak pernah memaksakan hal pada Baekhyun kalau ia memang tidak menginginkannya.

Dan ini membuat Baekhyun teringat saat laki-laki berjas hitam dan memakai parfum beraroma tajam menarik paksa hyungnya untuk menjauh darinya, dan ini sudah 18 tahun semenjak kejadian itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun mulai melihat sekitar ruangan itu dan menemukan selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil. Ia menyembunyikan itu dibawah selimutnya, agar Chanyeol tidak melihat apa yang ia tulis nantinya.

Baekhyun menulis rencana, ia perlu keluar dari tempat ini dan melarikan diri dari Chayeol untuk beberapa saat. Sambil sedikit bergeser, ia lalu masuk kedalam selimut dan menulis sebuah surat.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan pelan saat Baekhyun hanya duduk di kasur itu, ia kesepian dan khawatir.

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar bunyi klik di pintu dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan nampan makanan dan pakaian di tangannya.

"Baekhyun, makanlah sesuatu." Chanyeol memerintah.

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Chanyeol sebelum ia mengintip sekilas kearah pintu, Chanyeol mengetahui itu dan langsung mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Ia meletakkan makanan dan pakaian itu di kasur dan mengambil semangkuk sup untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap padanya dengan tatapan sangat marah, ia lalu menyentak mangkuk sup itu dan membuat isinya tumpah tercecer di lantai dan suara pecahan mangkuk terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Sesaat setelahnya keadaan menjadi sangat hening.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin bersikap keras kepala?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dan Baekhyun mengira kalau Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya kelaparan disana. Tapi tak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan semangkuk sup lagi dan dua benda yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

Perlahan, Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk sup itu di kasur dan mengambil sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya sebelum menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

"A…apa yang ka…." Baekhyun ingin bertanya, tapi secepat kilat ia sudah diborgol dengan kepala ranjang.

Kemudian Chayeol mengeluarkan sebuah suntik dan langsung menyuntikkannya ke lengan Baekhyun.

"PERGi…MENJAUH DARIKU! Per…gi!" perkataan Baekhyun memelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jangan khawatir, ini hanya sebuah campuran obat dan alkohol. Tidak akan memberikan efek samping dan hanya akan membuatmu menuruti perintahku layaknya anak anjing yang patuh." Chanyeol berkata sebelum melepas borgol di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu membersihkan pecahan mangkuk sup di lantai sebelum akhirnya balik memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

…

Setelah 10 menit, Baekhyun terlihat setengah mabuk dan mengantuk saat ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Buka mulutmu." Chanyeol memerintah dan seperti robot Baekhyun menurutinya dengan membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol menyuapinya.

"Buka bajumu, itu terlihat kotor, tapi tetap pakai celana boxermu." Chanyeol memerintahnya lagi sambil mengambil kaos putih besar yang ia simpan di ruangan itu.

Dengan patuh, Baekhyun melepas satu persatu pakaiannya, dibantu oleh Chanyeol dan ia akhirnnya memakai kaos putih besar itu di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melihat luka lecet di lutut Baekhyun dan lecet di perut kanannya. Sambil mengeraskan rahangnnya, Chanyeol mengambil kotak P3K dan mengangkat kaki Baekhyun, membawanya ke pangkuannya.

Baekhyun hanya duduk disana dengan patuh dan sedikit merintih saat Chanyeol mengusapkan alkohol di lukanya. Setelah kedua lutut Baekhyunn diobati dan diperban dengan baik, Chanyeol lalu memijat perut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan betapa lembut kulit perut Baekhyun dengan jarinnya, ia akhirnya menunduk dan menciumnya. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu. Ia ingin Baekhyun terkikik geli karena ulahnya, bukannya ekspresi kosong yang terlihat di wajahnya yang disebabkan oleh efek obat yang tadi ia suntikkan.

Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun yang polos, riang dan juga mencintainya seperti hari yang lalu. Tapi semua hal tidak selalu berjalan dengan sempurna dan berakhir bahagia di dunia ini.

…

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi dan sikat gigimu." Chanyeol berkata tanpa ekspresi dan Baekhyun langsung menurunkan kakinya dari kasur dan menjuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun yang menuruni kasur dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Saat si puppy kembali dan duduk di kasur lagi, celana boxernya sedikit terangkat dan menampilkan kaki putih Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan berhenti di bibir si mungil.

Baekhyun hanya duduk diam disana sambil menatap Chanyeol seolah menunggu perintah selanjutnya saat Chanyeol melihatnya dengan sedih.

"Apakah aku memang harus melakukan ini untuk membuatmu tetap berada di….sisiku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara pecah di akhir kalimatnya.

Sementara Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, ekspresinya masih datar dan kosong.

"Bi…bisakah kau menciumku?" Chanyeol berkata sambil menggigit bibirnya ragu.

Baekhyun lalu mendekat padanya dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol sebelum menutup matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir plum Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat si brunet mungil di depannya, dan ingatan momen bahagia mereka berdua berputar di ingatannya.

Saat sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu, Chanyeol menghalagi bibir Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara Baekhyun berakhir mencium tangannya dan menatap bingung pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun malam itu dan duduk di kamarnya sambil melihat cctv yang menampilkan Baekhyun yang duduk di kasur sambil memainkan jarinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merenggangkan otot lehernnya dan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, untuk pertama kalinya kenapa ia merasa ketakutan—kalau mungkin nanti Baekhyun membencinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa cemas atau khawatir sebelumnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak takut saat banyak geng mafia mengerubunginya dengan pistol. Ia tidak merasa takut saat seseorang mencoba membunuhnnya. Ia tidak takut saat mereka mengambil alih wilayah kekuasaannya. Ia juga tidak takut saat peluru menembus tubuhnya. Ia tidak takut saat ia kehilangan orang tuanya, dan kenapa sekarang si Park Chanyeol yang pemberani takut jika seorang ini nanti membencinya?

Merasa bosan, Chanyeol lalu berjalan melalui pengamanan rumahnya dan masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun. Tampaknnya efek obat itu mulai memudar.

Ia berjalan mendekat langkah per langkah dengan pelan, seolah salah satu langkah akan membuatnya berada dalam keadaan bahaya. Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasakan banyak hal, ia bisa merasakan sangat jatuh cinta di satu waktu, kecemburuan dan sikap posesif di lain waktu.

"Aku…mmmph…. Membenci…mu." Baekhyun akhirnya berkata.

Tatapan Chanyeol nampak mengeras menanggapi hal itu, tapi ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membuat pola melingkar dengan jarinya di pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menelan ludah gugup, ia merasa gugup dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yag menusuk sampai hatinya dan perlahann melemahkannya.

Baekhyun merasa takut dalam hatinya, fakta kalau…. Kalau Chanyeol yang sekarang bukanlah Chanyeol yang ia percayai. Sombong dan kasar pada awalnya, ia hanya mengira kalau Chanyeol hanyalah seorang CEO kaya yang sombong dan dingin. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang pimpinan mafia yang paling kuat, saat ia mendengar percakapan mereka kemarin.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya terus menerus dan tidak sadar saat Chanyeol ternyata semakin mendekat padanya.

"Kau sungguh menggoda, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik sambil mendekat kearah leher Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan Chan…ahh…yeol?!" Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menghisap titik tertentu di bawah telinganya, disamping bawah dagunya.

Baekhyun sangat ingin mendorong dan menolak Chanyeol, tapi ia menyukai rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh hal yang dilakukan si giant di lehernya. Ia mencoba keras untuk melupakan fakta kalau Chanyeol bukanlah laki-laki yang menakutkan seperti yang ia lihat akhir-akhir ini. Laki-laki yang meminta bawahannya untuk membunuh orang.

Ia bisa saja dibunuh kalau Chanyeol menginginkan hal itu, dan fakta ini benar-benar menakuti Baekhyun. Ia masih harus menemukan hyungnya dan menghentikan Chanyeol dari dunia gelap ilegalnya.

Pikiran Baekhyun kembali ke situasi saat ini, ketika Chanyeol mulai beralih ke tulang selangkanya, menggigitnya seolah mengecap rasa manis tubuh Baekhyun yang polos.

Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua tangan Baekhyun di kasur saat ia terus memberikan kissmark di leher, tulang selangka, lengan, kaki, dan paha dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan perasaan aneh, semuanya terasa sangat nikmat. Ia sangat bingung, ia takut dengan Chanyeol dan ingin melarikan diri darinya, tapi sensasi yang ia rasakan saat bersama laki-laki ini membuatnya ingin tetap tinggal.

…

"Milikku… hanya milikku…" Chanyeol menggeram sambil meneruskan acaranya untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan di kulit Baekhyun.

Dengan tatapan yang makin menggelap, Chanyeol terus membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara desahan merdunya. Saat ini ia sudah sepenuhnya tertutup oleh kabut nafsu dan ia tidak menyadari saat Baekhyun mulai mencengkeram erat lengan atasnya.

Bayangan-bayangan mulai datang di ingatan Baekhyun, ingatan masa lalunya.

 _ **Kebahagiaan… genggaman tangan hangat hyungnya terasa begitu nyata saat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan-jalan. Keduanya nampak tertawa senang. Hyungnya memberinya satu permen dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Mereka lalu bermain petak umpet dan Baekhyun bersembunyi di lemari pakaian. Setelah menghitung sampai 20, hyungnya memanggil namanya dan mulai mencarinya.**_

 _ **Pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa orang laki-laki…. Salah satunya memakai setelan jas hitam dan aroma parfumnya sangat tajam. Ia lalu memojokkan hyungnya di sudut ruangan. Baekhyun lalu melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memeluk hyungnya ketika orang-orang itu mulai menyeret hyungnya menjauh. Hyungnya sempat mengusap kepala Baekhyun sebelum mereka berhasil dipisahkan sepenuhnya.**_

 _ **Ia masih sangat kecil saat itu, ia lemah untuk melakukan sesuatu saat laki-laki itu membayangi pikirannya dengan tawa kerasnya saat berhasil memisahkan dirinya dengan hyungnya. Wajah jelek mereka…parfum menjijikkan…kata-kata mereka, "Kau terlalu lemah nak". Dan kemudian mereka meninggalkannya disana sampai seorang petugas pos menemukannya.**_

 _ **Tidak memiliki kekuatan….lemah… ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat seseorang mengambil saudara kandungnya.**_

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun berteriak keras dan mulai menggeliat dan memukul apapun yang ada didekatnya untuk membuat tawa laki-laki itu hilang dari pikirannya.

"Baekhyun berhentilah bergerak." Chanyeol menggerutu sambil terus menekan tangan Baekhyunn di kasur.

Baekhyun lalu tersadar dan menatap Chanyeol, ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat tanpa mau melepaskannya. Seolah sedikit saja ia merenggangkan pelukannya, itu akan membuatnya kehilangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat menikmati kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun, ia membawa si mungil makin mendekat padanya.

"Hen…hentikan…" Baekhyun bergumam dengan terengah-engah dan memejamkan erat matanya.

Chanyeol menyadari ketidaknyamanan Baekhyun dan langsung mengusap punggungnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan si puppy. Ia terseyum sedikit karena ia sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang seperti ini, begitu lemah tapi suka menempel padanya.

"Baekhyun'ah… aku bisa melindungimu." Chanyeol berbisik rendah di telinga Baekhyun.

"Mmmmm." Baekhyun menggumam pelan sambil mendengarkan kata-kata penenang dari Chanyeol.

…

Dan malam itu Baekhyun tertidur di lengan Chanyeol, didalam pelukan dan belaian lembut dari si giant. Tangan kecil Baekhyun menggengam erat kaos yang dipakai Chanyeol sampai membuatnya kusut. Tapi ini sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh si giant.

"Baekhyun, tidak semua orang sebaik apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Dunia ini lebih kejam dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi pangeran kuda putihmu, tapi aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang akan sangat menyayangimu." Chanyeol berbisik sambil mengusap rambut si brunet.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun rileks, saat ia sendiri mengingat masa kecilnya.

…

 _ **Flashback Chanyeol**_

"Ibu! Ayah!" seorang anak kecil laki-laki berteriak saat mobil di depannya meledak. Mereka sedang melakukan piknik seperti yang orang tuanya katakan, tapi ia tau yang sebaliknya, karena ayah dan ibunya mengemudikan mobil dengan sangat cepat dan peluh mengalir dari wajah mereka.

Beberapa mobil hitam mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan setelahnya ibunya memberinya ciuman dan bisikan kata minta maaf sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan melempar anak itu ke semak-semak. Ia berguling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti di satu titik diantara semak yang melindunginya saat ia terjatuh dari mobil tadi.

Mobil orang tuanya lalu kehilangan kendali dan berbalik beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan posisi terbalik. Ia dapat melihat orang tuanya yang melihat kearahnya dengan kucuran darah dari dahi mereka dan mengalir begitu saja.

Tabung bahan bakar mobil itu bocor dan membuatnya meledak hebat sementara mobil hitam yang tadinya mengikuti mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Anak laki-laki itu menatap kejadian itu tanpa menangis sedikitpun, karena ia tidak paham dengan apa yang telah terjadi, tapi satu hal yang ia tau kalau orang-orang dengan mobil hitam itu adalah orang jahat.

…

Ia tumbuh di mansion orang tuanya dimana pembantu dan pelayan selalu memperhatikan tuan muda mereka. Si anak laki-laki itu tumbuh dan tau kalau orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, tak seorangpun dapat ia percaya. Pamannya'lah yang ternyata membunuh orangtuanya. Pamannya ingin perusahaan orang tuanya jadi ia menyewa mafia untuk membunuh orangtuanya, dan untungnya si anak kecil itu selamat. Sang paman tidak pernah berfikir kalau anak laki-laki itu akan menjadi ancaman dan mulai mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Yang tidak diketahui oleh sang paman adalah fakta kalau anak laki-laki itu memendam dendam yang lebih mendalam dari siapapun juga, dan ia berjanji akan membuat si paman membayarnya berkali lipat.

Ia sungguh bertekad, dan dengan cepat ia mampu mempercepat pendidikan di sekolahnya dan mendapat gelar 'doctor' di bidang bisnis dan masuk ke dalam ranah mafia yang disewa oleh pamannya dulu. Ia meninggalkan mansion dan membeli sebuah apartemen tunggal yang mewah untuk mengubur ingatan lemah masa kecilnya, sedangkan pembantu dan pelayan juga mulai meninggalkannya.

Ia mengalahkan pimpinan mafia itu dan mulai membangun kastanya dengan memperkuat kekuasaan dan wilayahnya. Ia kemudian membunuh pamannya dengan pelan, dengan mengambil uangnya, perusahaan, dan semuanya. Ia membebaskan istri dan anak perempuan pamannya karena mereka tidak bersalah. Ia kemudian menembakkan peluru di kepala laki-laki itu setelah dirasa pamannya cukup mengalami penderitaan.

Semenjak itu, anak laki-laki itu tidak mempunyai rasa penyesalan, kehangatan, dan juga cinta. Ia tidak akan mudah percaya dengan seseorang dan membangun pertahanan kuat di dalam dirinya. Tapi kemudian datanglah hari itu, hari dimana ia bertemu dengan si brunet dan sedikit rasa tertarik membawanya sampai ke tahap ini.

Ia adalah laki-laki dingin dan kejam, tapi nampaknya semua perhatian yang ia harapkan semenjak ia masih kecil akhirnya datang dari si brunet. Cinta dan perhatian yang ia ingin dan sangat ia tunggu, datang dari Byun Baekhyun. Ia tidak membutuhkan ingatan bahagia saat ia kecil, ataupun kasih sayang saat itu kalau saat ini yang ia miliki adalah Baekhyun.

Ia tidak pernah tau bagaimana cara merespon seseorang yang mendekat padanya, jadi ia mengusir mereka menjauh, tapi kali ini pertama kalinya ia yang menarik orang itu mendekat padanya. Ia hanya tau kalau ia harus menjaganya atau ia akan menghilang seperti orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya.

Anak laki-laki yang menyimpan dendam mendalam dan tidak memiliki hati nurani yang hatinya hanya dipenuhi dengan kebencian pada dunia itu bernama, **Park Chanyeol**.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

 **Annyeong my dear….**

Gimana chapter ini? Sifat mafia Chanyeol muncul. Ngeri juga kan posesifnya dia, sampe ngurung dan nyuntik obat ke Baekhyun. Tapi aku suka wkwkwk

Oke… yang masih bingung boleh tanya di kolom review… nanti insyaAllah aku jawab dear. Aku saranin bacanya pelan-pelan dear^^

Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following!

Have a sweet weekend and see u in the next parts….

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	12. Chapter 11

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 11**_

 **WORST BIRTHDAY**

 **(Ulang Tahun Terburuk)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu, Chanyeol terus mengawasi dan juga mencium Baekhyun tiap harinya. Ia juga selalu membawakannya makanan walaupun di kamar itu ada sebuah kulkas yang berisi penuh makanan. Chanyeol terus mencoba untuk bicara dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Baekhyun, walaupun si brunet sebagian besar selalu mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Chanyeol mulai merasakan kalau Baekhyun mulai bersikap hangat lagi padanya.

Baekhyun akan memeluknya dan mengawali kontak fisik keduanya, ini membuat Chanyeol sangat senang.

Chanyeol bekerja di ruangannya sambil melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berguling bosan di kasurnya lewat monitor cctv yang ia pasang disana. Saat ia selesai dan datang ke kamar itu, Baekhyun akan langsung menempelinya dan meminta digendong dipunggung seperti seorang anak kecil.

…

Semenjak Baekhyun mulai kembali menerimanya, ia lalu mengajak si brunet keluar dari labirin kamar rahasia itu untuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke 21 esoknya.

Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol saat mereka berdua pergi tidur, dan Chanyeol melonggarkan pengawasannya saat ia pun jatuh tertidur.

…

Tak lama, esok hari pun tiba dan sinar matahari masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tidak lagi merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya ataupun nafas halus yang menggelitik lehernya. Dengan perasaan yang berat, Chanyeol mulai meraba kasur di sampingnya, dan seperti yang ia duga, disana dingin dan kosong seperti yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya.

Sambil berdiri dari kasur dengan sempoyongan, Chanyeol berteriak dan mengerang keras merasa sangat kacau. Setelah ia sedikit menenangkan diri, di meja dekat ranjangnya, ia menemukan sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat rapi dengan tulisan emotikon senyum di atasnya.

 _ **Untuk Chanyeol,**_

 _ **Maaf. Kau bukanlah Chanyeol yang kukenal, tapi seberapa banyakpun kau berubah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak pintar dalam mengungkapkan perasaanku dan aku juga tidak sepintar itu dalam hal lainnya, aku tau kalau keputusanku mungkin sangat buruk.**_

 _ **Kuharap kau tidak lagi menyakiti orang lain. Tak apa kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kemarin-kemarin, atau kau memang tidak pernah mancintaiku. Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh karena aku menyukai semua hal yang telah kau lakukan dan aku mencintaimu walau aku tidak sanggup mendeskripsikan perasaanku.**_

 _ **Aku janji, aku akan kembali tapi tidak yakin kapan waktu itu datang. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk memahami semuanya dan aku tidak sanggup melakukannya ketika kau selalu berada di dekatku setiap hari.**_

 _ **Aku tau kalau aku berhutang nyawa padamu dan aku akan berusaha sangat keras untuk membayarnya. Kau juga tidak perlu menungguku, kalau kau sudah menemukan seseorang lain yang kau cintai. Kuharap kau selalu bahagia, dan aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Maaf,**_

 _ **Dari orang paling bodoh di dunia ini.**_

 **Byun Baekhyun.**

…

Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh saat Chanyeol membaca surat itu, emosinya membuncah menyeruak dinding yang ia bangun dalam dirinya saat ia percaya kalau Baekhyun akan tetap berada di sisinya dan mencintainya.

"Aku tidak mau uangmu, bodoh." Chanyeol terisak sambil meremas kertas surat itu di dadanya, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun membayar kebaikannya dengan uang karena ia hanya menginginkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyakiti orang lain untuk sekedar bersenang-senang." Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu." Chanyeol tau kalau ia tidak akan menemukan orang lain, karena seberapa tidak sempurnanya dan kurangnya Baekhyun, ia berhasil menjadi satu-satunya kunci yang pas untuk membuka hati Chanyeol.

"Kau bukan hanya kesenangan semata untukku, tapi bagian penting dalam diriku." Chanyeol terisak saat ia mengingat ekspresi ketakutan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia saat separuh diriku hilang?" Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dan dengan pelan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

Hanya ada satu hal di pikiran Chanyeol—menemukan Baekhyun.

Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun ataupun kalau si brunet menolaknya nanti, Chanyeol membutuhkan si brunet di sisinya, seumur hidupnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin menunggu—ia tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi—ia tidak ingin Baekhyun membencinya.

Di hari ulang tahunnya, Chanyeol tertawa pahit dan bergumam,

"Jadi, innilah kado ulang tahunku? Kau meninggalkanku disini sendiri?"

…

Chanyeol tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya karena menurutnya ini sungguh kekanakan dan membuang-buang waktu. Tapi tahun ini, ia menyiapkan semuanya dan merencanakan hari itu untuk dirayakan bersama si brunet yang telah menginvasi kehidupannya semenjak ia bertemu dengannya.

Dengan lemas Chanyeol berjalan turun ke lantai bawah menuju ke dapur. Dengan helaan nafas berat ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebuah kotak putih keluar dari sana. Ia dengan pelan membawa kotak itu ke meja konter dapur dan membukanya.

Disana nampak sebuah kue ulangtahun putih yang didesain sangat cantik, dengan hiasan putaran angin diatasnya dan sisi bawahnya terdapat hiasan dengan potongan-potongan buah yang sangat sesuai dengan desain atasnya. Di tengah kue terdapat hiasan dari susu cokelat yang bertulisan ' _Happy birthday, with Channie and Baekkie_!' yang tercetak indah disana.

Di kue itu juga ada dua sosok yang satu lebih pendek dan mereka bergandengan tangan. Ini harusnya menjadi acara kejutan untuk Baekhyun dan mereka bisa merayakan ulang tahun seperti yang Chanyeol harapkan. Ia dengan pelan mengambil lilin berwarna dan meletakkannya di sekitar kue itu. Dengan pematik apinya, Chanyeol menyalakan lilin itu satu persatu sambil menggumamkan harapan agar Baekhyun kembali.

Sambil terkekeh sedih, Chanyeol berucap,

"Aku seharusnya mengeluarkan kue ini dan kau melompat sangat senang saat melihatnya. Kemudian aku akan menggodamu dengan mencorengkan krim kue ini ke hidungmu."

Setetes air mata jatuh saat ia melanjutkan perkataannya,

"A…aku akan mencium hidungmu dengan sangat lembut saat kau mengatakan kata 'bodoh' padaku. Kita akan meletakkan lilin-lilin ini bersama dan aku akan berdoa agar kita selalu hidup bersama dan bahagia selamanya."

"La…lalu kita akan me…meniup lilin-lilinnya dan a…aku akan menciummu untuk hadiah ulang tahunku." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara yang pecah karena hatinya sungguh sakit saat mengatakan semua hal itu.

"Kurasa, aku tidak seharusnya mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia, karena semua hal yang aku lakukan hanyalah menyakiti orang lain—termasuk dirimu." Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam.

Hari itu Chanyeol memakan kue ulang tahunnya dengan pelan saat lilin-lilin itu mulai meleleh terbakar. Kue itu tidak terasa manis seperti saat ia mencobanya di toko sebelumnya, dan mataharipun tidak sehangat sebelumnya. Mansion itu terasa begitu luas dan sepi untuk dirinya seorang.

Hal yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun hanyalah catatan _sticky notes_ dan gambar-gambar yang ia lukis di hari itu, yang masih menempel di setiap pojok dan sudut ruangan di mansion itu.

Sambil menggigit bibirnya, Chanyeol mengunci pintu mansionnya dan mengendarai salah satu mobilnya untuk meninggalkan mansionnya. Ia berjanji kalau ia tidak akan kembali kesana kecuali Baekhyun kembali padanya, karena semua yang ada disana mengingatkannya tentang Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **Author's Pov**

Di sebuah kamar besar dengan furnitur-furnitur mewah di setiap sudut ruangan, terbaring seorang laki-laki di kasur utama kamar itu. Tempat ini seharusnya adalah kamar yang digunakan oleh pasangan untuk menghabiskan waktu bulan madu mereka, atau pasangan yang sudah menikah untuk menikmati waktu berdua mereka. Tapi tidak untuk laki-laki ini.

Tak ada tawa atau kesenangan yang terdengar darinya, hanya ada helaan nafas dari si laki-laki kuat ini. Ia selalu percaya kalau di dunia ini tidak akan pernah ada satu hal kecilpun yang akan membuatnya tergoda, tapi sekarang ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun, si brunet mungil yang membuatnya bingung dan terlebih lagi… hatinya sakit, tubuhnya sakit, semuanya terasa hancur.

Ini adalah waktu paling lama bagi Chanyeol dalam meratapi kehancuran hatinya dan juga mengabaikan semua hal di sekitarnya.

Orang bawahannya merasa sangat terkejut saat CEO mereka mulai mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan 'orang bawahannya' yang lain juga merasa khawatir sambil menunggu perintah dari bos mereka.

Ia berbaring di kasur yang terbalut seprai putih dan juga selimut di ruangan hotel itu sambil menatap kosong atap kamar itu. Terasa bersih dan polos, begitulah hubungan mereka pada awalnya, sungguh cantik.

Chanyeol memikirkan saat Baekhyun melakukan aegyo hanya untuk membujuknya membuatkan si brunet makanan yang ia inginkan.

Ia merasa sangat lemah saat ini, mungkin kalau saja ada orang yang datang dan mendorongnya, ia akan langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak pernah percaya dengan cinta atau orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Tapi saat ini, di kamar sepinya, Chanyeol mulai memikirkan semua hal. Ia memikirkan saat sebelum Baekhyun datang dan bagaimana Baekhyun membuatnya melakukan hal yang bertentangan pada prinsipnya.

Baekhyun membuatnya utuh. Baekhyun membuatnya percaya akan cinta. Baekhyun merubahnya. Baekhyun membuatnya merasa bingung dan mulai menanyai arti kehidupan. Baekhyun mengalihkan dunianya, sampai-sampai ia membutuhkan si brunet ada untuknya saat ini, kalau ia tidak ingin menjadi gila.

…

Baekhyun terus saja datang di pikirannya, dan ini mulai menghancurkan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tawanya yang lucu, tangannya yang menggoda, tatapan matanya yang lembut, mata puppy'nya, hidungnya yang mungil, pikirannya yang polos, sikapnya yang keras kepala, aegyo'nya yang menggoda, dan semua tentang Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meremas seprai kasur sampai membuatnya kusut, ia merasa sangat kesal dengan semua yang ada di kamar hotel itu. Ia tidak tau kenapa, ia merusak TV disana dengan melemparkan remotnya dengan keras ke layar TV, ia lalu membalik meja disana sampai membuat semuanya tercecer di lantai. Ia melemparkan bantal ke manapun dan menggeram marah juga kesal. Ruangan itu menjadi sangat kacau dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli, ia hanya menikmati kekacauan yang ia buat.

Dengan lemas ia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengisi bak mandi dengan air. Ia masuk ke dalamnya dengan masih menggunakan setelan lengkap. Semua terasa kosong dan hancur, dan tanpa Baekhyun semuanya terasa makin gelap dari dunia hitam yang ia jalani sebelumnya.

…

Ia merasakan seolah seperti berada di masa kecilnya lagi—kesepian, gelap, dan menyaksikan hal-hal yang harusnya tidak diketahui oleh anak-anak. Baekhyun tidak hanya membawanya ke hidup yang lebih berwarna, tapi ia juga menunjukkan padanya arti kebahagiaan sebenarnya. Baekhyun mampu membayar masa kecilnya dimana ia tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan, tawa, dan kehangatan. Yang ia rasakan saat itu hanyalah balas dendam, kematian, dan benci yang memenuhi hatinya.

Baekhyun sangat polos, ia memberi Chanyeol perasaan yang membawa dirinya merasakan bagaimana masa kecil seharusnya ia lalui. Dan semua hal yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah—Baekhyun kembali. Ia tidak menginginkan tantangan, seperti kesenangan satu malam yang pernah ia lakukan—ia hanya ingin hubungan yang normal dan berkelanjutan bersama Baekhyun, walaupun itu terdengar terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sangat terkhianati seperti ini dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tau kalau ia pantas merasakannya karena ia telah menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Baekhyun. Walaupun ia menyesalinya, dan membuatnya marah pada awalnya, ia tidak mampu membenci si brunet, karena semua hal yang ia punya adalah—cinta untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

Ia mematikan air di bak dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam bak sebentar, sebelum menarik tubuhnya keluar lagi. Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang yang tidak berguna saat ini, karena ia hanya mengkhawatirkan tentang cinta. Cinta… Chanyeol merinding mengingat satu kata itu.

Jika ada seseorang yang menjelaskan tentang cinta padanya sebulan yang lalu… Chanyeol mungkin akan menertawakan hal itu sebelum membantahnya. Memanipulasi dan menghancurkan pemikiran mereka tentang cinta, tapi sekarang—cinta. Chanyeol rasa itu adalah satu hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sambil menyandarkan kembail tubuhnya, beberapa ingatan bahagia berputar dalam otaknya.

Baekhyun meminta digendong di punggung seperti bocah. Baekhyun melakukan aegyo untuk makanan. Baekhyun akan memeluknya saat ia melakukan hal yang baik. Baekhyun akan melakukan ini dan itu.

…

Sadar kalau duduk disana sambil menangisi seseorang sungguh tak ada gunanya, Chanyeol lalu memutuskan untuk mendapatkan uang lebih dan memperluas kekuasaan mafianya. Itu adalah cara yang jitu untuk bisa menemukan Baekhyun, bahkan kalau-kalau si brunet berada di luar negeri.

Chanyeol lalu keluar dari bak mandi saat air dingin itu mulai menusuk tulang dan kulitnya, yang sebenarnya tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali sejak tadi.

Ia melangkah malas membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamarnya yang hancur yang nampaknya lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

Ia tidak pernah tau kalau ia akan menjadi seperti ini—si Park Chanyeol yang hancur hanya karena seorang brunet mungil.

Ia tertawa pahit lagi, semua ini sungguh sangat lucu baginy. Ia terkenal dengan topengnya dan tidak mampu didekati oleh siapapun, kekejamannnya, sikap dinginnya, kekasarannya, hatinya yang tak berperasaan…

Semua hal yang telah ia bangun sebelumnya mulai hancur sedikit-demi sedikit sampai semuanya hancur berkeping. Chanyeol tidak tau apa, mengapa, ataupun bagaimana Baekhyun membuatnya jatuh berkeping dan mengambil hatinya begitu saja.

Ia tidak paham bagaimana Baekhyun mampu merasuk kedalam hatinya dan menghancurkan semua prinsip yang ia pegang teguh. Ia menjadi terlalu lembut dan patuh, ia merasa kalau dirinya berubah sangat jauh.

Ia tidak paham apa, mengapa, ataupun bagaimana Baekhyun berubah menjadi magnet yang membuatnya tertarik pada si brunet.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat tertidur. Ia akan memandang Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kelaparannya saat Chanyeol membuatkan makanan untuknya. Ekspresi jijiknya saat ia kalah taruhan ataupun saat memakan mentimun. Tingkahnya yang selalu menempel pada orang lain saat ia mabuk. Dan tentunya ekspresi marahnya yang langsung bisa berubah menjadi seperti seekor puppy hiperaktif saat ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Tatapan matanya—membuatnya lemah saat ia menampilkan tatapan cerah dan polosnya.

Bibirnya—membuatnya blank saat Chanyeol menatapnya selama berjam-jam dan tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk menciuminya bahkan sampai mereka memerah dan bengkak.

Tubuh mungilnya—membuatnya ingin melindunginya dengan apapun yang ia punya dan mencintainya selamanya.

Tangannya—membuatnya ingin menggenggam dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan si mungil dan tidak akan pernah ingin melepasnya.

Rambut lembutnya—membuatnya kecanduan untuk mencium aromanya dan menyisir dengan jarinya setiap hari.

Tapi sekarang semua itu telah pergi dan Baekhyun tidak ada disisinya lagi, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sangat kesepian seperti saat ini dalam hidupnya. Ia menatap pistol yang ia simpan di mantelnya. Perlahan ia mengusap pistol itu dengan jarinya, sebelum ia….

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

.

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello Dear….

Siapa si yang ngiris bawang merah? Mata aku pedes nih...

Lap ingus dulu yang tadi nangis… HIKS! aku nangis ngetik chapter ini. Dari tadi pagi moodku lagi buruk banget akhirnya tumpah pas nyelesaiin part ini.

AKU SUKAAA BANGET DESKRIPSI SI AUTHOR ASLI DI CHAPTER INI guys! Kalian gimana?

Thanks for reading, jangan lupa RnR ya. See u in the next parts….

 _ **#lovesign**_


	13. Chapter 12

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 12**_

 **WEAKNESS**

 **(Kelemahan)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[T/N] Please read my notes after u read this. Ada penjelasan ttg special chapter. Enjoy!**_

… _._

 _Satu bulan kemudian…._

Awalnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan bisnis mafianya agar Baekhyun kembali padanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersadar kalau cara tercepat untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali adalah dengan mengembangkan kekuasaan mafianya dan mencari Baekhyun ke wilayah yang lebih luas.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol mulai menelantarkan pekerjaannya dan bisnis mafianya. Itulah saat mafia lain mulai menyerang dan musuh-musuh dari berbagai wilayah mencoba melemahkan kekuasaannya, mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan itu disaat Chanyeol berada di titik terlemahnya.

Chanyeol lalu memutuskan untuk melupakan Baekhyun untuk saat ini, agar ia tidak jatuh ke depresi yang lebih dalam lagi—tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukannya kalau setiap detik semua yang ia ingat adalah tawanya, kekehannya, dan juga kehadirannya.

Menyingkirkan semua emosinya menjauh, tak diduga Chanyeol mampu bangkit kembali dan menjadi makin kejam dari sebelumnya. Ia sama sekali tidak akan memberi kesempatan kedua untuk orang yang menghalanginya.

Dinding yang telah dihancurkan oleh Baekhyun perlahan mulai kokoh kembali dan menghalangi perasaan apapun yang mendekat padanya.

Permohonan ampun, jeritan, dan hal lainnya ia abaikan saat ia memberantas dan menghancurkan musuhnya.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai membeli semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun. Taman bermain yang mereka kunjungi—boneka rilakkuma—toko baju dimana Baekhyun membeli baju-bajunya dan hal lainnya. Ia bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk membuat bangkrut supermarket yang berani menjual mentimun didalamnya.

Disamping itu, Chanyeol bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Keinginannya akan kekuasaan dan uang menjadi lebih besar sepuluh kali lipat semenjak Baekhyun pergi, ya semacam pengalihan untuk melupakan sakit hatinya.

…

Chanyeol tengah berdiri di atap gedung perusahaannya, pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari atas sungguh menarik. Kota tampak dihiasi gemerlap cahaya bangunan ataupun kendaraan yang tengah melaju di jalanan. Ia terkekeh sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya yang ia apit di tengah jari-jarinya.

Tidak ada yang mampu menyembuhkan Chanyeol dari keserakahannya pada kekuasaan yang lebih. Perasaan dan nuraninya telah ia kubur dalam di hatinya, ini mengubahnya kembali menjadi seorang monster seperti dulu lagi.

Ia tinggal di hotel yang ia miliki. Chanyeol membuka surat yang terlipat rapi dan ia simpan di sebuah laci. Perlahan ia membuka lipatan surat itu dan membacanya, sebelum akhirnya meremas surat itu dan melemparnya ke pojok ruangan.

…

Chanyeol menyimpulkan kalau berubah menjadi baik dan perhatian tidak akan berakhir dengan bahagia, jadi ia sekarang memutuskan untuk kembali ke dirinya yang kejam. Setidaknya itu mampu memberinya uang, kekuasaan, dan pengaruh lainnya.

Kembali ke gedung perusahaannya, dimana ia menempatkan orang-orang yang telah ia tangkap menunggu perintah darinya untuk nasib mereka selanjutnya.

Gedung itu adalah bangunan tua, namun telah diubah oleh Chanyeol menjadi tempat yang lebih kejam dari pada penjara. Terdapat total lima lantai dan lantai pertama adalah tempat untuk menentukan nasib hidup atau matinya tahanan. Tiga lantai di atasnya adalah tempat para tahanan mendekam. Lantai paling atas adalah sepenuhnya milik Chanyeol, tempat dimana ia melatih kemampuannya menembak, ataupun untuknya beristirahat.

Ruangan itu dilengkapi oleh besi baja, cahaya dan alarm akan langsung menyala saat seseorang berani menyentuhnya. Di setiap lantai ada sebuah ruangan penyiksaan dengan ratusan senjata berbeda dan juga alat lainnya. Alat tercanggih dan terkejam yang mampu membuatnya memperoleh informasi apapun yang inginkan dari orang yang disiksanya.

Beberapa bawahannya mengawasi bangunan ini, sementara yang lain menyerang atau mempertahankan wilayah kekuasaannya. Chanyeol telah membuat mafianya menjadi yang paling terkenal dan paling kejam. Sekali berurusan maka tak ada jalan keluar.

.

.

.

"Pl…please! Aku tidak ingin bekerja untuk mereka, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain tuan Park!" laki-laki di depan Chanyeol yang sedang berlutut di kakinya memohon padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan alasanmu?" Chayeol tersenyum remeh.

"Aku pu…punya seorang yang kucintai, tolong jangan bunuh aku!" ia memohon.

"Kalau begitu, mari bermain game. Kalau dia datang, berarti dia benar mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi kalau dia melarikan diri berarti sebaliknya dan 'bang'!" Chanyeol berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Ten…tentu!" laki-laki itu setuju saat seseorang mengambil ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Setelah bunyi dering ke tiga, suara seorang wanita menjawab panggilannya,

"Halo? Apa kita akan shopping hari ini, oppa?"

"Pacarmu mengkhianati kami, tapi aku tidak akan membunuhnya kalau…" Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan.

"A…aku tidak tau dengan maksud pembicaraanmu!" si wanita itu membentak sambil menutup telfon.

"Ha… cinta?" Chanyeol menyeringai pada laki-laki di depannya yang nampak lemas dan putus asa.

Dengan semudah membalik telapak tangan, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, laki-laki itu diseret keluar ruangan dan mungkin akan berakhir di dasar lautan besok paginya.

Chanyeol duduk kembali ke kursinya sambil menggoyangkan segelas anggur merah sebelum meneguknya.

.

.

.

"Bos, tuan Oh ingin berbicara dengan anda." Salah seorang bawahan Chanyeol berkata.

"Perintahkan dia untuk masuk." Chanyeol menyuruhnya.

…

"Tuan Park, dimana Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya dengan tergesa saat ia masuk ruangan.

"Aku tidak tau." Chayeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mengecek GPSnya tapi dia sudah menghapus aplikasi itu, dan yang terparah dia tidak pernah pergi jauh selama ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?" Sehun berkata dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Dia meninggalkanku." Chanyeol berkata sedih.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Baekhyun meninggalkanmu?" Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Sehun mendekat pada yang lebih tua dan memukul Chanyeol tepat di wajahnya, yang mana diabaikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ka…kau berjanji kalau Baekhyun tidak akan tau apa yang sebenarnya kita kerjakan di perusahaan!" Sehun membentaknya.

"Dia terlalu naïf untuk mengetahui kenyataan ini! Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan semua ini!" Sehun bergumam sebelum bergegas keluar ruangan untuk mencari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah hari yang panjang itu, Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah toko hewan piaraan yang dipenuhi binatang-binatang menggemaskan yang menatapnya dengan mata lebar berkaca-kaca seolah memohon untuk diadopsi. Tiap kandang terisi dengan hewan piaraan berbeda, dan semuanya terlihat bersemangat untuk bisa teradopsi ke rumah baru mereka nantinya. Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan sedikit minat sampai ia sampai di kandang kaca yang cukup besar.

Disana ada lima ekor anak anjing kecil dan satu anjing besar yang nampaknya adalah induknya. Sementara empat anak anjing itu menyusu pada induknya, satu diantara mereka tengah menggulung tubuhnya membentuk bola dan tidur di pojok kandang.

Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol mengangkat bayi anak anjing itu dari keluarganya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan si puppy. Ia berdiri di depan pemilik anjing itu dan mengatakan kalau ia akan mengadopsi yang satu ini.

Awalnya si pemilik menolak karena puppy itu masih terlalu kecil untuk berpisah dengan induknya. Ia juga menjelaskan kalau nantinya akan membutuhkan perhatian lebih untuk merawatnya. Tapi dengan tatapan tajam dan lima ribu dolar tunai, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membawa si puppy di satu lengannya dan sebuah tas besar keperluan si puppy di lengan satunya.

…

Ia kembali lagi ke gedung perusahaannya sementara semua bawahannya memberinya hormat 90 derajat. Memasuki lift, ia langsung menekan tombol lantai lima dan membawa si puppy ke sebuah ruangan kosong. Tak lama setelahnya sebuah kasur sudah tersedia disana dan si puppy mulai membuka matanya.

Menyadari kalau ia berada di tempat baru dan bukan berada di kandang kacanya, si puppy mulai meringik pelan dan menatap takut kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapinya, ia lalu menyiapkan botol bayi dengan susu hangat di dalamnya dan mulai memberi minum si puppy.

"Kemarilah, puppy." Chanyeol berkata dan mendekat ke anak anjing itu. Bukannya meminum susu yang disodorkan padanya, si puppy malah menggigit jari Chanyeol dan membuat botol susu itu terjatuh. Sebuah tanda gigitan kecil tercetak di jari Chanyeol.

Alih-alih marah, Chanyeol justru terhibur dengan hal itu, terutama saat si puppy berusaha meminum susu dari botol di lantai dan tidak berhasil.

"Terlalu aktif dan keras kepala, huh?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecut sambil mengangkat si puppy yang tengah berusaha keras meminum susu. Ia lalu mengambil botol itu dan perlahan meletakkan ujung botol ke mulut si puppy. Si puppy lalu mulai meminum susu itu dengan sangat rakus.

Dennngan sedikit timangan, si puppy akhirnya tertidur di lengan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan sangat senang.

"Kau baiknya kuberi nama siapa?" Chanyeol berfikir sambil membelai bulu putih halus yang berada di lengannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil si puppy "Baekkie."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam saat ia melepas perban di lengannya, luka tembakan peluru itu sudah pulih. Tapi hatinya masih kosong dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa mengisinya.

Bisnisnya terus berkembang pesat, ia mulai menarik hutang dari orang-orang yang meminjam uang di perusahaannya. Ia mengembangkan bisnis mafianya, dan itu artinya berkembang pula bisnis ilegalnya. Rumor tentangnya mulai beredar di sekitar, orang-orang mulai membicarakan hal tentangnya.

Misalnya Chanyeol yang mencekik seorang anak kecil perempuan karena menubruknya. Ataupun saat Chanyeol membunuh empat anggota keluarga karena mereka menampakkan keharmonisan keluarganya didepan Chanyeol. Bahkan rumor lain mengatakan kalau ia memakan daging manusia dan meminum darah.

Chanyeol hanya berdecih dengan rumor tentang dirinya, walau ia tidak bisa mengelak karena ia memanng telah mengotori tangannya dengan membunuh banyak orang.

…

Chanyeol pergi ke bar dan mulai meminum vodka yang ia pesan. Saat ia berjalan melewati lantai menari, seorang wanita kira-kira berusia di awal 20an dengan gaun merah ketat yang sangat minim mulai mendekat padanya.

"Hai tampan." Ia berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Tidak tertarik." Chanyeol mengerang kesal melewatinya menuju ke arah meja bar.

"Aww… jangan terlalu jahat." Si wanita berkata manja dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Pergilah selagi kau punya kesempatan." Chanyeol mulai memperingatinya.

"Apa kau akan menghukumku?" Si wanita bertanya sambil mengggigit sensual bibirnya.

Chanyeol memberinya senyuman miring sebelum berdiri dan melangkah pergi, sedangkan si wanita itu mengikutinya keluar dari pintu menuju ke lorong yang cukup gelap.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" si wanita bertanya sambil menndekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Memberimu hukuman." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendahnya sampai membuat lutut si wanita lemas.

Chanyeol mendorong si wanita ke dinding dengan kasar sebelum menarik rambutnya dengan cukup keras sampai membuat wanita itu berteriak. Ia lalu menurunkan gaun wanita itu saat si wanita menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Lepas semua pakaianmu!" Chanyeol memerintah dan dengan cepat wanita itu melepas semua pakaiannya sampai benar-benar telanjang.

"Aku ingin kau berbalik dan menghitung sampai sepuluh." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga si wanita.

Setelah si wanita selesai menghitung sampai sepuluh, dengan semangat ia berbalik dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Bahkan gaun, bra, dan pakaian lainnya pun ikut lenyap. Ia mulai panik. Segerombolan laki-laki mulai berjalan kearahnya dan ia berlari melarikan diri dan hanya dihadiahi seringaian oleh gerombolan laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berurusan dengan tuan Park. Saat ia mengatakan 'tidak' harusnya kau melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, sekarang kita bisa memberimu pelajaran." Laki-laki itu menyeringai padanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke kantor perusahaannya hendak mengalihkan diri dengan bekerja. Saat ia masuk ke ruangannya, Baekkie langsung mendekat untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Si puppy menjadi sangat manja dan lengket padanya semenjak hari pertama ia berada disini.

Chanyeol berjongkok dan mengusap kepala si puppy sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri. Masih mengenakan jubah mandinya, ia lalu berjalan ke balkoni ruangan itu dan menyalakan rokok. Ia menatap kosong dan sedih pada kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang menjauh.

Sebuah gonggongan pelan mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menuduk dan melihat si puppy tengah menarik jubahnya dengan mengigitnya seolah memintanya berhenti merokok.

"Hentikan itu Baekkie, aku tidak akan menurutimu." Chanyeol berkata sambil menghisap rokoknya.

Tapi si puppy hanya duduk di dekat Chanyeol dan memberikan suara aneh saat ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan asap rokok.

"Diamlah." Chanyeol membentak marah.

Dengan itu, si puppy mulai berusaha diam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan matanya yang besar, berkaca-kaca, seperti seseorang yang ia kenal saat ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Mendengus kesal, Chanyeol mematikan rokoknnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelum menggendong si puppy yang terlihat senang.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala sepertinya. Apa kau juga akan membuatku catuh cinta padamu juga? iya kan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil meggosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung si puppy.

Si puppy hanya menanggapinya dengan gonggongan kecil dan merapatkan dirinya ke Chanyeol. Ini memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman pada Chanyeol, tapi sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya.

.

.

.

"Bos, kami telah berhasil menangkap Daehyun dan Sembilan orang bawahannya." Salah satu dari orang kepercayaannya—Kris melaporkan.

"Perfect!" Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan padanya bos?" Kris bertanya.

"Seperti biasanya." Chanyeol menjawab sambil melempar anak panah ke dinding di seberangnya.

"Menyiksa mereka?" Kris memastikan.

"Ya, sampai aku cukup puas." Chanyeol menyeringai dan melempar anak panah kedua yang berhasil mendarat di lingkaran ke dua.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka pingsan atau mati?" tanya Kris.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Tapi jangan bunuh mereka, aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran bagaimana rasanya hidup di neraka selama mungkin." Chanyeol terkekeh dan melempar anak panah ketiga yang berhasil mendarat di titik utama.

"Baik bos." Kris menjawab dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dengan salah satu masalah besar yang berhasil ia atasi, Chanyeol masuk ke salah satu ruangannya.

…

"Baekkie, aku datang." Chayeol tersenyum saat si puppy kecil itu berlari dan menerjang lengannya.

Si puppy lalu merengek mendekat pada setelan jasnya, tepat di dadanya.

"Anak pintar." Chanyeol memujinya dan si puppy menggonggong setuju.

Chanyeol mengelus bulu lembut si puppy, dan si anak anjing nampak menggoyangkan ekornya. Sambil menatap senang pada anak anjingnya, Chanyeol mengedarkan padangan dan menemukan goresan-goresan di pintunya.

Sambil mengernnyitkan alisnya ia bertanya,

"Baekkie, apa kau yang melakukan ini?"

Si puppy hanya meringik mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang cukup rendah, sambil menjilat tangan Chanyeol berusa membuatnya tenang.

"Kau juga ingin meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol bertanya dan mendorong si puppy menjauh darinya sambil ia beranjak menjauh.

Si puppy lalu berlari ke pemiliknya dan menghalangi jalan Chanyeol dengan duduk di depannya.

"Baekkie, kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang juga." Chanyeol menatap tajam padanya, tapi si puppy nampaknnya tidak mau menurutinnya dan malah memeluk salah satu kaki Chanyeol.

Bukannya memaafkan si puppy seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol mengangkat si puppy itu dan membawanya kembali ke ruangan sebelum menguncinya lagi.

Ringikan terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan dan si puppy mencoba membuka pintu, tapi ia terlalu kecil untuk bahkan berhasil mengetuk pintu. Anak anjing itu lalu duduk dan nampak sedih di depan pintu sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan ke pojok ruangan dan berbaring sedih disana, merasa terabaikan dan kesepian.

.

.

.

"Bos, kami telah menemukan hal yang cukup penting." Kris melaporkan.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol berkata sedikit tertarik.

"Selama penyiksaan berlangsung, seorang laki-laki menghalangi pukulan kita ke Daehyun." Kris menjelaskan.

"Tidak mengejutkan, mungkin ia sangat setia padanya." Chanyeol menjawabnya.

"Kami juga berfikir demikian, tapi kemudian Daehyun mulai membela laki-laki itu juga dan mengorbankan dirinya demi orang itu." Kris menambahkan.

"Hahaha, jadi si yang mulia Daehyun pun sekarang punya kelemahan?" Chanyeol tersenyum iblis.

"Aku rasa begitu, dan si laki-laki ini sangat cantik membuatku inngin memilikinya." Kris berkata sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Apakah dia secantik itu sampai membuat goyah hatimu, Kris? Ia pasti sangat menarik." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memilikinya." Kris menjawab dengan nada cukup kecewa.

"Karena Daehyun? Jangan khawatir karena kita akan menyingkirkanya segera." Chanyeol terkekeh mengejek.

"Bukan karena itu. Hanya saja, saat ia menatapku dengan mata itu… dia malah membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya." Kris bergumam.

"Aww sungguh menggemaskan, dan sekarang aku ingin melihat kelemahan Daehyun dan taksiranmu." Chanyeol menggoda Kris.

"Jangan terlalu menyakitinya bos. Dia pingsan dua kali saat kami menyiksanya." Kris berkata sambil menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah menjadi lemah lembut, dan aku juga tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Baik bos." Kris menghela nafas sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu dan memerintahkan dua orang bawahannya untuk menunjukkan laki-laki yang ingin dilihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di kursinya sambil meminum dua gelas anggurnya dan mengambil rokok.

…

Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu diketuk pelan dan Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil menyalakan rokoknnya,

"Masuk."

Dua orang laki-laki kekar menyeret seorang laki-laki yang tertunduk dan terlihat lelah.

"Kalian berdua boleh pergi." Chanyeol memerintah sambil berdiri dari kursi dengan rokok terapit di jarinya dan menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok di udara.

Ia berjalan mendekat seperti seorang predator yang akan menangkap mangsanya, ia mengamati si laki-laki mungil di depannya yang memakai celana jeans ketat dengan robekan di lututnya dan sweater hitam besar menutupi kaos putih yang terlihat noda darah disana. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam dengan sebuah topi yang menutupi pandangan Chanyeol pada wajahnya. Chanyeol menndorongnya dan membuatnya jatuh ke posisi duduk.

"Tegakkan kepalamu." Chanyeol memerintah dengan suara bariton rendahnya, tapi si laki-laki ini mengabaikan perintahnya.

Mendecih dan mulai marah, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan menarik rambut si laki-laki itu ke belakang, menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna cokelat gelap menatapnya dengan putus asa.

"B…Baekhyun?"

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

HELLO DEAR….

Gimana chapter ini? jujur chapter kemarin aku nggak puas sama terjemahan aku sendiri, pengin aku edit lagi tapi nggak sempet, dan setelah aku baca lagi bahasanya berantakan hiks… semoga chap ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin :))

Baekhyun is back! Dan aku makin gemes sama chanbaek setiap kali nulis terjemahan ff ini, idk why….

 **Oh ya, di ff ini bakal ada chapter spesial di sela-sela cerita, dan itu isinya kayak semacam drable singkat masih dengan konteks dan karakter sama dengan ff ini. Cuma kejadiannya acak, bisa berupa flashback atau potongan rinci dari kejadian di ff ini.**

Ada yang liat langsung mubank kemarin? Kalau aku si 'no' wkwk rumah aku di pelosok negeri guys… semoga mereka dapet istirahat yang cukup setelah ini, kasian kayaknya mereka capek banget gitu, beberapa juga cidera T.T

Dan kalo kalian teliti, kemarin Baekhyun keliatan khawatir dan perhatian banget sama Chanyeol kan…. Mereka tatap2an dan nempel terus…. Asdfghjkl

 _p.s. CAN'T WAIT FOR THEIR REPACKAGE COMEBACK!_

Well, sorry untuk sesi panjang T/Nnya… thanks for reading, reviewing, faves and follow my transfic! See u in the next parts^^

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **#lovesign**_


	14. Chapter 13 special chapter (1)

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original author's note.**

 _Remember…. chapter ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelanjutan cerita. Anggap saja ini hanya drable ataupun potongan kejadian masih dalam konteks fanfic ini. Aku hanya ingin memuaskan kalian dengan ceritaku. So, selamat menikmati._

…

..

.

 **Panti Asuhan….**

…

"Halo semuanya, ini adalah Baekhyun. Dia akan bergabung di panti asuhan ini bersama kita. Ayo kalian sambut Baekhyun." Seorang wanita wanita berkata dengan ceria untuk mengenalkannya, sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Karena tangan wanita itu jauh lebih besar darinya, Baekhyun hanya menggenggam dua jari wanita itu.

Semua anak disana nampak tersenyum senang, tapi Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih. Ia melihat ke arah mereka, tak satupun dari mereka adalah kakaknya atau keluarganya. Setelah wanita ramah itu meninggalkan ruangan itu, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke pojok ruangan dan meringkuk disana.

Bibirnya bergetar saat air matanya mulai jatuh. Ia tidak ingin berteman dengan anak-anak disini, ia hanya ingin pulang dan menemui keluarganya.

…

Tiba-tiba dua lengan kecil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, ia lalu mendongak dan menemukan si anak laki-laki yang tersenyum riang padanya. Matanya menyipit saat tersenyum dan kelihatannya si anak ini sedang merasa sangat senang.

"Aku Sehun. Ayo berteman denganku!" Sehun berkata dengan semangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Baekhyun.

Bukannya menyalami Sehun, Baekhyun justru menampik tangan si laki-laki kecil itu menjauh darinya. Ia lalu berbalik meringkuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

Tapi Sehun tidak menyerah, ia justru memeluk Baekhyun lagi dan tidak melepaskannya. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata sembabnya lagi dan Sehun menggunakan jari tangan kecilnya untuk mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Umur?" Sehun bertanya.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan juga tidak mengerti, tapi Sehun menunggunya dengan sabar saat Baekhyun bertanya padanya.

"Apa?"

"Umur? Sehun satu tahun, dan sebentar lagi dua tahun." Sehun menjawab.

Setelah Baekhyun tau kalau Sehuun berusia satu tahun, hampir dua tahun, Baekhyun dengan ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya,

"Tiga."

"Baekkie ternyata lebih tua dari Sehun." Sehun bertepuk tangan dan Baekhyun hampir saja tertawa karena kekonyolan anak laki-laki di depannya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat Sehun mulai menempel padanya lagi. Tidak sampai tiga minggu berlalu saat Baekhyun mulai membuka diri dan mau berbicara pada Sehun.

…

"Baekkie, Sehun bosan." Sehun bergumam, mendekat pada Baekhyun dan akhirnya duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan Sehunnie?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil membelai rambut si kecil.

Sehun merasa sangat senang saat Baekhyun membuat nama panggilan itu untuknya, ini membuatnya makin menempel pada yang lebih tua.

"Sehunnie mau digendong di punggung." Sehun meminta padanya, dan Baekhyun perlahan menyetujuinya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, mengeluh betapa beratnya si Sehun, tapi ia tetap menggendongnnya. Saat Sehun menyadari keringat yang muncul di dahi Baekhyun, ia merasa bersalah, ia pun berkata ke Baekhyun kalau ia sudah tidak ingin digendong lagi.

Setelah Baekhyun menurunkannya, Sehun mengusap keringat di dahi yang lebih tua. Baekhyun lalu mengusap kepala si kecil dan mengatakan kalau si kecil sungguh pintar. Semenjak saat itu Sehun mulai ingin melindungi hyungnya ini sampai kapanpun, ia juga ingin kasih sayang yang lebih dari Baekhyun.

.

.

Suatu hari, seorang anak laki-laki datang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun hendak menjabat tangan itu, Sehun mencengkeram satu tangan Baekhyun dengan erat sampai membuatnya tidak jadi menjabat tangan si anak laki-laki satunya.

Sehun memelototi si anak satunya dan Baekhyun akhirnya memberi senyuman minta maaf pada anak laki-laki itu. Baekhyun yakin kalau kadang-kadang Sehun sangat posesif, tapi hal ini mengingatkannya pada dirinnya sendiri. Ia juga selalu ingin perhatian dari hyungnya dan selalu mengajak hyungnya untuk bermain sendiri. Semenjak hari itu, Baekhyun berjanji untuk menjaga Sehun layaknya adiknya sendiri. Dan ia berpikiran mungkin hyungnya akan kembali kalau ia menjadi lebih mandiri.

…

Saat Baekhyun berusia enam tahun, dan Sehun berusia empat tahun, Sehun tumbuh lebih tinggi dari pada yang lebih tua.

"Haha… Baekkie pendek. Sehunnie tinggi." Sehun menggodanya saat ia merasa satu jengkal lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa jengkel dengan ledekan itu, ia lalu mencoba mencari anak lain yang lebih pendek darinya untuk diajak bermain. Tapi tentu saja Sehun memberi mereka tatapan tajam, dan Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa anak-anak lain terlihat ketakutan saat ia mendekati mereka.

Sambil duduk santai di tempat yang terdapat banyak sekali boneka binatang, Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan memeluk sebuah boneka beruang dengan erat.

Sehun mendekat padanya, menurutnya saat ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan (bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak menggemaskan di waktu lain), tapi menurutnya Baekhyun makin imut saat mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang.

Saat Baekhyun menyadari kehadiran Sehun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menjauh dari tempat itu dan duduk sendirian disana. Sehun merasa bersalah karena telah menakuti anak-anak lain, yang mana membuat Baekhyun sedih saat ini. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, karena ia ingin hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun saja saat bermain.

Sehun lalu mendekat dan menggumam,

"Sehunnie minta maaf karena menyebut Baekhyun pendek."

Baekhyun terkejut dengan permintaan . Yang lebih muda memang tidak bersalah, dan Sehun tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada anak lain di panti saat ia melakukan kesalahan atau menjahili anak lain.

Perlahan Baekhyun berbalik dan mengintip dari pundaknya untuk melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk malas. Perlahan ia mendekat dan sampai tepat di hadapan Sehun, ia lalu menekankan dua jarinya di kedua pipi Sehun untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Akhirnya Sehun tersenyum, Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya sebelum Sehun menyerangnya dengan pelukan sangat erat.

"Se…Sehun!" Baekhyun berjengit saat Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ma..maaf." Sehun meminta maaf dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun, sementara yang lebih tua menggumam pelan.

"Aku akan mengabaikanmu selama seharian."

Sehun melotot kaget dan tiba-tiba matanya berkaca-kaca. Saat Baekhyun melihatnya, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi ia mencoba mengelus kepala Sehun lagi.

"Baekkie tidak mencintaiku lagi." Sehun terisak dan air matanya mengucur dengan deras di pipinnnya.

Dengan panik, Baekhyun menarik Sehun ke kamar mandi dan untungnya disana tidak ada anak lain, karena Sehun menangis lebih kencang.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan memberi Sehun pelukan kecil dengan puncak rambutnya yang hanya mencapai hidung Sehun.

"Sssshhh. Sehun jangan menangis. Baekkie tidak menbencimu. Baekkie hanya bercanda." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya sambil mengusap punggung yang lebih muda.

"Be…benarkah?" Sehun terisak sambil mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, wangi—pikirnya.

"Mmmmm sekarang jangan mennagis. Kau terlihat jelek." Baekhyun hanya bercanda, tapi Sehun menganggapnya serius dan ia langsung mengusap air matanya.

"Nah, begitu lebih tampan." Baekhyun memberinya pujian dan mengusap kepalanya, sedangkan wajah Sehun langsung terlihat sangat cerah dan merona.

…

Di malam hari, Sehun akan berpura-pura ketakutan jadi Baekhyun akan membiarkannya tidur bersamanya. Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, saat itu tengah berlangsung badai dan pepohonan bergoyang saat angin menghantam pintu dan mencoba menembus ke dalam ruangan.

Sehun tidak pernah takut badai ataupun petir, bahkan ia suka hujan. Tapi, ia sangat ingin tidur dengan Baekhyun, jadi ia dengan terburu-buru berlari ke kasur Baekhyun dan mencolek lengannya untuk membangunkannya.

"A… Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bergumam, masih mengantuk saat ia melihat Sehun yang menggenggam erat selimutnya.

"Bolehkah Sehunnie tidur disini?" Sehun bertanya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya—satu hal yang ia pelajari dari Baekhyun saat yang tua sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Lagi?" Baekhyun menanyainya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Saat itu juga, angin berhembus makin kencang dan bahkan petirpun terdengar keras. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terlonjak bangun dan tidak sengaja membenturkan kepalanya di puncak ranjang. Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak menertawai hyungnya yang menggemaskan.

"Se…Sehun, ya kau bisa tidur disini." Baekhyun terbata-bata dan gemetar karena suara petir yang keras lagi.

Sambil tersenyum, Sehun merangkak ke kasur dan tidur di samping kasur sambil menikmati kehangatan di sana. Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan sebuah gulungan di belakangnya.

Sambil mengintip, ia melihat Baekhyun yag tengah meringkuk di belakangnya sambil menyembunyikan dirinya dalam selimut. Sehun merasa senang saat Baekhyun makin mendekat padanya dengan sendirinya, bukannya ia yang mendekatkan dirinya ke Baekhyun.

Sehun menaikkan selimutnya dan menutupkannya ke Baekhyun, ini membuat yang lebih tua berhenti gemetar, nafasnya kemudian terdengar teratur saat ia mulai meringik seperti puppy dan tertidur dengan pulas.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk menjaga Baekhyun saat ia tumbuh besar nanti. Walaupun ia lebih muda darinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Saat Kai menginvestigasi Baekhyun….**_

Setelah Kai mengirim laporan informasi tentang Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tau tentang satu orang lagi.

Melihat dari sebuah gedung, Kai mengintip melalui lensa teleskopnya dan disana nampak seseorang yang sangat cantik baginya tengah mengetik di keyboard dengan tatapan yang berkonsentrasi penuh pada layar komputernya.

Dengan sebuah biskuit diantara bibirnya, Kai melihat laki-laki itu mengemasi barangnya dan mematikan lampu, keluar dari Park Enterprise.

Kai tau kalau orang itu adalah sekretaris Chanyeol, dan mungkin tak lama lagi Baekhyun akan diterima di perusahaan itu jadi ia akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu dengan laki-laki menggemaskan yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Kai dengan cepat menuju ke lift dan tepat di seberangnya, si laki-laki menggemaskan itu tengah berjalan ke parkiran.

Ia berjalan lebih cepat di depannya dan memastikan kalau si laki-laki itu tidak bisa mengenalinya. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki mabuk datang mendekati malaikatnya, dan sebesar apapun keinginan Kai untuk pergi untuk menolongnya, ia tidak ingin laki-laki menggemaskan itu mengetahui identitasnya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Mata milik malaikatnya membola saat si laki-laki mabuk itu menarik lengannya. Seberapa keras ia memberontak, laki-laki itu lebih kuat dan keadaannya yang mabuk makin memperparah keadaan. Kai tidak sanggup untuk hanya melihatnya saja, ia lalu berjalan mendekat dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan pada laki-laki mabuk itu.

Itu berlangsung sampai dua buah tangan halus menggenggam pukulannya dan membawanya ke pelukannya, saat akhirnya Kai menghentikan pukulannya. Sambil terengah-engah… Kai berubah merona saat ia sadar kalau malaikatnya tengah menggengam erat tangannya.

"Terima kasih." Malaikatnya berkata, dan menurut Kai laki-laki ini sangatlah sopan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku Kai." Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Aku Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kyungsoo menyapanya dan perlahan mereka berjalan ke mobil Kyungsoo.

"A…apa kau mau tumpangan?" Kyungsoo bertanya padanya.

"T….tentu. Ide yang sangat bagus." Kai terbata walaupun mobilnya juga terpakir di seberang jalan, mungkin ia juga akan baik-baik saja walapun ia disana sampai jam sepuluh malam. Kai tidak peduli dengan itu.

"Alamat?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat mereka keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Umm…. Antarkan aku di halte bus ketiga saja." Kai menjawabnnya sambil sibuk memainkan jarinya yang berkeringat, ia terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan taksirannya selama dua tahun ini. Ya, benar sekali, Kai telah menguntit Kyungsoo selama dua tahun dan sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk mengungkapkannya.

Mereka melakukan obrolan ringan dan nampaknya Kyungsoo menyukai kehadiran Kai saat mereka mulai mengobrol lebih banyak lagi.

Saat mereka sampai di halte bus, Kai tidak bisa menyangkal kalau kebersamaan mereka cukup singkat tapi hebatnya Kyungsoo memberinya nomor telefon dan tersenyum padanya sebelum ia pergi.

Kai memukulkan tinjunya ke udara, sekarang akhirnya ia bisa bicara dengan Kyungsoo walaupun ia sudah mendapat nomer Kyungsoo sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Setelah beberapa kali saling mengobrol di telefon, mereka akhirnya bertemu di kedai kopi. Kemudian Kai merasakan bakat luar biasa Kyungsoo dalam memasak, dan setelahnya Kai sering pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo.

Mereka membangun sebuah pertemanan dan setelah beberapa waktu… Kyungsoo juga menumbuhkan perasaannya pada Kai dan mereka mulai berpacaran, kebanyakan dari kencan mereka selalu berhubungan dengan memasak.

Kai sangat senang mengetahui kalau Kyunngsoo juga mecintainya, dan kadang Kai akan tetap memperhatikannya diam-diam saat Kyungsoo tidak tau.

"Kai, fokus." Kyungsoo bergumam saat ia memotong wortel.

"Y…ya Kyungie." Kai berkata sambil mengaduk sepanci sup, aroma sup memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ouchh." Kyungsoo berjengit saat setetes darah mengucur dari ujung jarinya.

Kai langsung meninggalkan panci sup dan berlari ke Kyungsoo. Ia kaget dan menuangkan air dingin ke jari Kyungsoo sebelum ia dengan tergesa mencari perban sambil tersandung beberapa kali.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kai memasang plester di jarinnya.

"Ini bukan masalah besar untukku." Kyungsoo bergumam dengan rona merah muda di pipinya.

"Well, ini masalah besar menurutku." Kai mengerucutkann bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau malaikatku sakit." Kai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Uggh… gombal sekali." Kyungsoo mengomentarinya.

"Tapi, itulah kenapa kau menyukaiku kan?" Kai menggodanya sambil mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya, iya." Kyungsoo berkata sangat pelan.

Mereka kemudian mencium aroma gosong, dan secara bersamaan mereka berteriak,

"Pancake bawang gorengnya!"

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah pulang dari taman bermain….**_

"Ch…Chanyeol." Baekhyun merengek.

"Le…lebih keras." Ia melanjutkan rengekannya.

"Sangat bossy." Chanyeol bergumam tapi masih menuruti perintahnya.

"Argg. Ahh. Aww! Itu sakit!" Baekhyun menjerit.

"Diamlah." Chanyeol bergumam sambil mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun lebih keras.

"Ta…Tapi. AHH YA DISANA!" Baekhyun medesah merasa sangat puas.

"Baekhyun, berhentilah berteriak keras." Chayeol mengomentarinya dengan suara seraknya.

"Tu…tunggu! Lakukan itu lagi." Baekhyun memerintahnya lagi.

"Lakukan yang mana?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tempat itu. Ra…rasanya sangat nikmat." Baekhyun terbata.

"Aku terlalu lelah. Mari kita lanjutkan besok saja." Chayeol menggeram.

"Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun menanyainya dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya ke Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau lelah, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu." Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau bahkan tidak berpengalaman." Chanyeol mendecih.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan." Baekhyun mulai merengek.

"Baiklah…baiklah…" Chayeol menggerutu.

"Ahhh…. Ini terasa sangat enak." Baekhyun mendesah secara tidak sadar.

"Baekhyun, ini membuatku memikirkan sesuatu." Chanyeol berkata dan melanjutkan acaranya untuk memijat lengan Baekhyun.

"Sesuatu apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Lupakan, diamlah." Chanyeol berkata dan masih melanjutkan pijatannya.

"Ahh… lebih keras! DISANA!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak, dan Chanyeol membayangkan hal yang melibatkan si brunet mungil dan dirinya, dan hal indah lainnya yang tidak boleh diketahui anak kecil.

Baekhyun membuat acara memijatnya terdengar sangat sensual, dan ia tidak bisa mengelak saat ia mulai merasa terangsang dengan fantasinya.

 _ **To Be Continued…..**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Annyeong dear!

Yuup, ini chapter spesial… penggalan kejadian acak di ff ini.

Maaf banget ya baru bisa update. Lagi banyak banget kerjaan dear. Dan aku kangen banget sama kalian, readers tercinta :((((

Yang mau rekomendasi ff indo ataupun inggris bisa cek akun IG aku di **mochibaek6104** ^^

See u in the next parts^^

.

.

.

 _#lovesign_


	15. Chapter 14

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 13**_

 **REUNION**

 **(Pertemuan Kembali)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Preview chapter 12…**_

" _ **Tegakkan kepalamu." Chanyeol memerintah dengan suara bariton rendahnya, tapi si laki-laki ini mengabaikan perintahnya.**_

 _ **Mendecih dan mulai marah, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan menarik rambut si laki-laki itu ke belakang, menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna cokelat gelap menatapnya dengan putus asa.**_

" _ **B…Baekhyun?"**_

.

.

.

.

"B…Baekhyun?" Chanyeol nampak terkejut.

Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Baekhyun secepat ini, dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi Chanyeol tetap senang karena sekarang puppynya ada disini.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia justru mengambil nafas dalam melalui hidungnya saat rasa sakit dari penyiksaan tadi mulai terasa. Ia juga terbatuk keras saat menghirup asap rokok Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyadari ketidaknyamanan Baekhyun dan langsung mematikan rokoknya dengan menginjaknya di karpet dan menimbulkan lubang di karpet itu. Kepulan asap rokok mulai menghilang dan Baekhyun mencoba duduk dengan tegap, Chanyeol yang menyadari ini langsung membantu Baekhyun berdiri, menggendongnya dan membawanya ke ruangan pribadinya. Ia lalu membaringkan Baekhyun di kasurnya.

Chanyeol perlahan melepas _sweater_ Baekhyun yang terkena noda darah dari kaos dalamannya. Selanjutnya ia dengan sangat hati-hati menaikkan kaos itu, ia sangat marah saat melihat luka cambukan merah yang menghiasi punggung dan tubuh depan Baekhyun. Kaki putih mulusnya dipenuhi luka dan goresan dimana-mana, sementara wajahnya dihiasi dengan goresan di atas alis, atas bibir dan pipinya.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai ia merasakan cairan asin di mulutnya, ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul tembok ruangan itu. Ia ingin sekali menghabisi dirinya sendiri karena dialah orang yang memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menyiksa tahanan, dan parahnya ia tidak tau kalau Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dengan lelah sebelum turun dari kasur dan berdiri dengan kakinya yang gemetaran.

"Baekhyun kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sedih, ia takut kalau Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun menemukan kamar mandi di ruangan itu dan membersihkan darah di tubuhnya di wastafel.

"B…Baekhyun maafkan aku! K…kau bisa membunuhku atau mengambil semua milikku, aku tidak peduli tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Chanyeol memohon pada si brunet dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Ma..maafkan aku, meninggalkanmu saat itu. Aku tidak tau kalau kau akan begitu terpengaruh seperti ini, tapi tolong jangan menyakiti orang lain lagi. Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara seraknya, akibat dari terlalu banyak berteriak kesakitan saat ia disiksa oleh orang-orang bawahan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, ini salahku! Aku selalu mencintaimu, dan hari itu aku tidak tau kalau itu kau. Baekhyun, please…. Tinggalah ber…bersamaku. Kau bukannlah mainanku, ka…kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta." Chanyeol mengaku padanya, ia terjatuh berlutut di lantai dengan dada yang sakit serasa diremas.

…

Mereka lalu mendengar suara ringikan dan Baekhyun berjalan kearah sumber suara, membuka sebuah pintu ruangan. Mendongak kearahnya, ia menemukan seekor puppy kecil berwarna putih yang tengah meringik pelan. Sesaat setelah dirinya bebas, puppy itu langsung berlari melewati Baekhyun menuju kearah Chanyeol dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Chanyeol dengan menjilatinya.

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali saat Chanyeol memanggil puppynya 'Baekkie'.

Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah mereka dan mencoba untuk menyentuh si puppy yang tiba-tiba menggeram padanya.

"Baekkie, NO! Jangan menggeram padanya! Tidak ada acara bermain denganmu selama seminggu!" Chanyeol memarahi si puppy yang menunduk tampak sedih.

"Hei Chanyeol, kenapa kau begitu kejam padanya?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dia menggeram padamu." Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Lalu apa? Kau, jangan pernah lagi memperlakukan anak anjing seperti itu!" Baekhyun balik memarahinya dan mengambil si puppy yang tengah ketakutan sebelum mencium puncak kepala si puppy. Si puppy langsung menjilat bibir Baekhyun dan terlihat sangat senang.

"Tunggu! Apa kau memanggilnya Baekkie?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

"A…aku…. dia… itu tidak sengaja." Chanyeol terbata menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sementara si brunet merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya dan juga senang mengetahui fakta ini.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benat sangat cemburu pada anak anjing itu, ia bisa menjilat dan menciumi pipi Baekhyun. Ia juga merasa makin bersalah karena dialah yang menyakiti Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, ia menarik Baekhyun ke kasur lalu mengambil kotak P3K dan kapas. Ia menggulung kapas itu dan memberinya alkohol, ia lalu menempelkan kapas itu ke sudut bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjengit kesakitan beberapa kali, dan itu makin menambah rasa bersalah Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol membersihkan luka di tubuh Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa malaikat di depannya ini sangatlah rapuh, Baekhyun harus menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh ulahnya? Bahkan ia tidak ingin membayangkan wajah Baekhyun saat pingsan dua kali karena siksaan yang dialami. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun dari kasur.

Perlahan ia membawa Baekhyun ke kamar mandi dan menariknya masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Sambil memenuhi bak dengan air, Baekhyun berjengit saat lukanya terkena air. Celana boxernya basah dan puppy di lengannya memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Chanyeol meninggalkan satu kaos dan celana boxer untuk Baekhyun sebelum ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Banyak sekali pikiran yang berputar di kepalanya saat Baekhyun berada di kamar mandi.

Akankah Baekhyun meninggalkannya lagi kalau ia bersikap baik padanya? Atau haruskah dia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti orang-orang yang lain? Bagaimana kalau sisi iblisnya muncul lagi?

Chanyeol membuyarkan pikirannya saat ia merasakan sebuah tarikan di ujung kaosnya. Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun telah selesai dengan mandinya dan mengenakan pakaian yang ia berikan tadi dengan rambut yang masih basah.

Baekhyun tampak memainkan jari-jarinya sebelum akhirnya ia berkata,

"Chanyeol…. Bi…bisakah kau membiarkan Daehyun pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pelan.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan kesal, mual dan jijik. Ia lalu menghentikan acaranya untuk mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Chanyeol menanyainya dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Ka…karena dia orang yang penting untukku." Baekhyun berbisik pelan.

Mendengar hal ini, Chanyeol mencengkeram erat kursi yang ia duduki dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terpancing emosi.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak…." Chanyeol merasa lega mendengarnya, sampai saat Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mencintainya." Chanyeol yang mendengarkan langsung mengeraskan rahangnya, sebelum memutar kursi Baekhyun sampai membuatnya bertatapan dengannya.

Chanyeol tertawa mengerikan, jari-jarinya yang menusuri wajah Baekhyun yang terluka dan membuat si mungil mengernyit kesakitan.

Baekhyun tidak menghindarinya, karena ia tau kalau dirinya bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan mengubahnya menjadi seorang yang lebih mengerikan.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya padanya.

"Apa…" Baekhyun kebingungan dan akan menanyai maksud pertanyaan itu, tapi terpotong oleh pernyataan Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau justru memberikan satu hal yang sangat aku inginkan pada orang lain?" Chanyeol menanyainya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu…" Baekhyun menggumam.

"Kenapa kau memberikan cintamu pada orang lain?" Chanyeol menanyainya dengan wajah sedih menatap langsung mata Baekhyun.

"Karena dia…" Baekhyun nampak ingin menjelaskan.

"Apakah kau secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi padanya?" Chanyeol memotong perkataannya sambil mengusap pelan telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku…" Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa kau melakukan hal padanya seperti yang kau lakukan saat bersamaku?" Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil menautkan jarinya di sela jari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ap…." Baekhyun ingin bertanya padanya.

"Apa kau tidur dengannya?" Chanyeol justru bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Sebuah suara tamparan keras terdengar di ruangan itu. Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol.

"Apa kau benar-benar menganggapku serendah itu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis. Sementara Chanyeol menatap kembali kearah Baekhyun dengan bekas tamparan yang mulai memerah di pipinya.

"Daehyun adalah hyungku." Baekhyun berkata pelan.

.

.

.

 _ **Part 14**_

 _ **HYUNG**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

 _ **Flashback saat Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol**_

Malam itu aku memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat, karena ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama sebelum aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dengan enggan, aku mengambil surat yang kusembunyikan di dalam kaosku sebelum kulipat menjadi lebih kecil dan kuletakkan di nakas dekat tempat tidur.

Aku lalu memandang Chanyeol lagi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku keluar kamar dan berlari sangat kencang ke jalan tanpa tujuan kemana aku berlari. Suara hati kecilku mengatakan kalau aku harusnya tidak pergi dari rumah Chanyeol, tapi aku mengabaikan perasaan itu dan terus berlari di jalanan yang nampak sepi dan hanya ada satu atau dua rumah saja yang sudah kulewati.

Aku mulai memelankan lariku dan berjalan biasa saat aku mulai merasa sangat lelah. Kemudian kudengar suara ban mobil dari belakangku, aku lalu berjalan menepi dari jalan raya. Tapi mobil itu kemudian berhenti di dekatku dan aku mulai mempercepat langkahku…. Aku lalu berlari saat pintu mobil dibuka dan menampilkan dua orang laki-laki yang mulai mengejarku. Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin, tapi tempat ini sangat sepi dan mungkin rumah penduduk baru bisa dijumpai sekitar lima menit lagi berlari.

Aku seharusnya tinggal saja bersama Chanyeol, tapi aku butuh waktu sebelum aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depanku dan menghalangi jalanku. Dua orang yang mengejarku juga akhirnya berhasil menangkapku. Dengan paksaan, mereka menyeretku kedalam mobil itu sementara mereka mulai memborgol tangan dan menyekap mulutku. Saat aku sudah berada di dalam, mereka mulai mengemudi dengan sangat cepat entah kemana tujuannya.

Hidupku sungguh tidak beruntung—diculik dua kali dalam kurun waktu yang tidak lama, oleh kelompok mafia dan akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pimpinan mafia, lebih tepatnya pada seorang CEO perusahaan yang juga menjabat sebagai penguasa mafia. Menghela nafas lelah, aku sadar kalau hidupku telah terjebak seperti di cerita drama Korea dengan cerita yang tidak masuk akal dan dramatis.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang kulalui terasa sangat ugal-ugalan, setelah sampai, aku diseret keluar mobil dan dipaksa masuk ke sebuah klub. Tak seorangpun peduli dengan keadaanku yang diborgol dan disekap mulutku. Mereka tetap melanjutkan acara menari mengikuti irama musik khas sebuah klub. Aku ditarik ke lantai dua dari klub itu, di dalam sebuah ruangan aku melihat dua orang laki-laki yang tadi menyeretku segera meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah kita sampai dan mendorongku jatuh ke lantai.

Aku mendongak dan menyadari kalau ruangan ini cukup gelap. Aku juga menemukan seorang laki-laki tengah duduk di sofa merah dan melemparkan seringaian padaku.

Ia terlihat mengintimidasi dan menakutkan, tapi aku merasa penasaran dengannya. Ia… ia terlihat cukup tidak asing, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa. Wajahnya…sangat…

"Hai puppy. Apa kau ketakutan?" ia tersenyum miring sambil menyisir rambutnya yang ditata keatas dengan jari.

"Mmmmmm." Aku ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi penyumpal mulut ini menghalangiku.

Menyadari kefrustasianku, orang itu mendekat dan melepas penyumpal ini dengan kasar sampai membuatku meringis kesakitan.

Ia tersenyum miring saat mengusap rambutku, tanpa sadar aku menikmati sentuhannya. Ini sangat nyaman walaupun ia terlihat jahat. Ia terlihat kaget saat ia sadar kalau aku menyukai usapan kepala yang ia lakukan padaku. Ia lalu terkekeh setelahnya.

"Well, aku tau kenapa si Park itu bisa menyukaimu." Ia berkata sambil tertawa, dan aku mulai merasa sangat bersalah karena telah lari dari masalahku. Bagaimana kalau mereka nanti memanfaatkanku untuk menyerang Chanyeol? Aku merasa akulah orang paling tidak berguna di dunia ini.

Aku tetap diam saat ia berjalan memutariku, ia tiba-tiba mendekat ke tubuhku dari arah belakang. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di perutku dan ini membuatku terkejut dan memberontak. Kemudian ia menarikku kebelakang dan membuat punggungku menubruk dadanya, kini aku berada dalam pelukannya.

Aku terus memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi ia makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya dan tanganku juga masih diborgol.

"Lepaskan borgol ini." Aku menggeram dan memutar tanganku.

"Hahaha… kau terlihat sangat marah." Ia terkekeh tapi akhirnya melepaskan borgol di tanganku, aku terkejut karenanya.

Ia lalu meletakkan dagunya di perpotongan leherku sementara aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berhenti bergerak puppy!" ia berbisik di telingaku sebelum mencium puncak kepalaku.

Men…mencium puncak kepala? Aku lalu berhenti memberontak dan tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Ciumannya terasa sangat mirip dengan ciuman yang hyung berikan padaku saat kami masih bersama. Terasa lembut dan menenangkan, perasaan itu terus berputar di pikiranku.

A…apakah laki-laki ini hyungku? Ini…ini tidak mungkin, dia…dia tidak kembali padaku seperti yang ia janjikan.

Aku menggigit bibirku untuk mencegah tangisanku, tapi tetap saja air mata jatuh di pipiku saat aku mengingat dengan begitu jelas kejadian saat itu. Dan sekarang wajah hyungku nampak lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Oh puppy… apa kau sedih?" laki-laki itu bertanya sambil menarik daguku menatap padanya.

Aku lalu menatap matanya dan tiba-tiba aku sadar dan sangat yakin kalau laki-laki di depanku ini adalah hyungku. Aku menangis sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan memeluknya dalam isakanku.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya dan terlihat terkejut dengan hal yang kulakukan.

Aku masih tetap diam saat ia bertanya,

"Jadi kekasih si Park adalah seorang jalang?"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di lehernya dan bergumam pelan,

"Kau… kau sudah berjanji."

"Apa yang aku janjikan padamu puppy? Apa mungkin kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya dan aku menjanjikanmu minuman?" aku mendengarnya tertawa mengejek.

"A…apa kau tidak menyayangiku?" aku berkata dan mempererat pelukanku.

"Jangan berdelusi, walaupun aku cukup penasaran denganmu. Apa menurutmu dengan melakukan ini akan mencegahku untuk membunuhmu? Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan memanfaatkanmu untuk menghancurkan si Park dulu." Laki-laki itu menyeringai.

Aku melepas pelukanku dan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menghapus air mataku dengan marah. Mungkin hyung tidak mengingatku atau ia memang tidak menyayangiku lagi seperti dulu. Ia mungkin menganggapku beban sejak kita masih kecil.

Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh putus asa dan dia menatapku dengan penasaran sebelum bertanya,

"Apa kau menjadi gila, karena sebentar lagi aku akan membunuhmu…"

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali?" aku menyanggahnya saat ia mengulum bibirnya membentuk garis tipis.

"Jangan menyelaku puppy, aku sangat membenci hal itu." ia memperingatiku.

"Jadi kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa mungkin saat melakukan cinta satu malam…." Ia akan bertanya lagi, tapi aku menyelanya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi? Apa menurutmu aku adalah beban? A…" aku mulai berbicara memprotes tanpa henti, ia tiba-tiba menamparku.

"Sudah kubilang aku benci orang yang menyela perkataanku." Ia menggeram dan berdiri, bersiap keluar ruangan.

"Kau tidak pernah memukulku sebelumnya. Kau bilang kau akan melindungiku. Kurasa semua itu hanyalah omong kosong." Aku melanjutkan perkataanku saat ia mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kau bilang aku adalah orang yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini." ia terlihat mengabaikan perkataanku saat ia sampai di pintu dan memutar kenopnya.

"Hyung." Aku berkata pelan, dia berhenti dan keheningan mengisi ruangan itu. Ia berbalik dan tanpa kuduga ia malah menyeringai.

"Omongan tidak masuk akal apa yang baru kau ucapkan? Dan beraninya kau memanggilku hyung. Kau mengotori makna kata yang keluar dari mulutmu tadi." Ia berkata sarkastik dan mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya saat kulihat cahaya matanya menampilkan patah hati.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakannya? Apa karena kau melupakanku dan kau ingin menghapusku dari hidupmu? Lalu kenapa kau membuat janji kosong yang sama sekali tidak bisa kau penuhi? Kenapa kau berjanji akan kembali dan bilang kalau semua akan baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" aku berteriak frustrasi.

"Kubilang apa yang ka…." Ia akan bertanya dan aku menyelanya lagi.

"Apakah kau sudah melupakanku?" aku menanyainya saat ia berjalan mendekat dengan marah.

"Kubilang jangan menyelaku. Mungkin seharusnya aku membunuhmu sekarang saja." Ia menyeringai, mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepalaku.

Tanpa rasa takut aku lalu berjalan mendekat padanya seperti zombie,

"Bunuh aku kalau begitu." Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Dengan senang hati." Ia tersenyum miring dan berjalan mendekat sambil menempelkan pistolnya di dahiku.

.

.

.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh untuk yang terakhir kalinya saat aku memejamkan mataku, tapi ia masih belum menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Aku mulai merasa bingung dan membuka mataku, ia justru menatapku dengan raut wajah bingung.

Aku membawa tanganku untuk meraih pistol itu untuk membantunya menarik pelatuk, tapi ia tiba-tiba mengayunkan pistol itu sehingga tembakan melesat kearah tembok sebelum ia menjatuhkan pistolnya.

"Si…siapa kau?" Ia akhirnya menanyakan itu padaku, kata-kataku mungkin baru disadarinya sekarang.

Aku tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya, "Aku tau kalau kau tidak akan sanggup membunuhku. Paling tidak kau masih punya hati nurani."

"A…apa maksudmu?" ia bertanya dengan terbata dan merasa kebingungan.

Dengan ekspresi serius, aku mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Kau masih belum menyadariku? Kau sungguh bodoh."

"B….Baekhyun?" ia bertanya dengan lengan gemetaran.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah menebakku…" aku berkata tapi ia tiba-tiba menerjangku dengan pelukan.

"Apa ini benar kau? Baekhyun, ak…." Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku memotongnya lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya kau perlu waktu selama ini mengenaliku. Aku kecewa." Aku pura-pura kesal padanya.

"Baekhyun, kubilang jagan memotong perkata…" ia berkata, dan lagi-lagi aku menyelanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan menamparku lagi?" aku bertanya dengan nada masih marah.

"Maafkan aku, kau masih marah?" ia bertanya.

Aku lalu menendang tulang keringnya dengan cukup keras saat ia masih memelukku.

"Hei, untuk apa ini?" ia bertanya.

"Karena memukulku padahal kau berjanji untuk melindungiku dan juga karena kau tidak mengingatku." Aku menggerutu padanya.

"Aku tau, ini salah hyung. Apa kau ingin menamparku?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Tidak." Aku mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku akan mengebaikanmu seumur hidupku." Aku mengancamnya.

"Tapi Baek…." Ia berkata dengan manja. Dan kurasa semua mafia atau pimpinan mafia memang luluh kalau bersamaku. HEHEHEHE

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan dua orang laki-laki menekukku ke lantai sambil bertanya pada hyung,

"Bos, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar anda mengaduh kesakitan beberapa saat yang lalu."

"YAH… lepaskan dia! Kalian mau mati?" hyung memperingati mereka dan nampaknya mereka kebingungan dengan perkataan hyung. Tapi mereka melepaskanku dan keluar ruangan dengan membungkukkan kepala.

Tentu saja mereka bingung, mereka menculikku untuk menyerang Chanyeol, tapi bos mereka malah bersikap sebaliknya saat ini. Aku berdiri menegakkan tubuhku dan mengusap pipiku yang tadi dibenturkan di meja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ia melembutkan suaranya dan mendekat padaku.

Aku menolak sentuhannya, dengan kesal aku duduk di sofa sedangkan ia berdiri di tempatnya dengan canggung bingung apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Aku lalu tersenyum dan menarik hyungku untuk duduk di sampingku, ia lalu tersenyum sangat cerah seperti saat kami masih kecil.

Aku lalu merebahkan kepalaku di pangkuannya dan mulai menggerutu padanya,

"Kau orang yang jahat."

"Aku tau, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu, tapi aku berusaha membalas dendam. Aku diseret ke dunia mafia setelah mereka melihatku berkelahi dengan anak-anak lain. Sejak saat itu, aku berjuang menjadi lebih kuat walau aku baru berumur lima tahun. Aku berada di masa-masa berat tapi berhasil bertahan. Mereka mengajariku dan dengan cepat aku bertambah menjadi makin kuat diantara yang lain, sebelum akhirnya si bos meninggal. Ia juga memberiku wilayah ini dan juga bawahannya. Aku kembali untuk mencarimu, tapi kau tidak lagi berada di sana. Aku tidak berhenti disana. Aku menyewa beberapa mata-mata dan orang terpercaya, sampai suatu saat mereka memeberi tahu kalau kau telah mati. Aku percaya pada mereka, aku merasa sangat bodoh karena orang-orangku yakin kalau kau telah mati, mereka pikir aku terlalu lemah saat memikirkanmu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi mereka ternyata menyuruh para mata-mata untuk berbohong padaku. Aku mempercayai mereka, sampai sekarang saat aku menemukannmu." Hyung bercerita dan air mata jatuh ke wajahku, aku lalu menghapusnya dari wajah hyung.

"Orang-orangmu benar. Aku hanya akan merubahmu menjadi lemah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi." Aku berkata dan suaraku terdengar pecah di akhir kalimat.

"TIDAK! Baekhyun, taukah kau seberapa sedihnya aku? Aku akan menghancurkan semuanya kalau kau pergi." Ia mengancamku.

Aku memicingkan mataku padanya sebelum aku memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hyung." Aku berkata.

"Hmm?" ia bertanya sambil mengusap rambutku dengan sayang.

"Apakah aku seperti jalang?" aku bertanya padanya.

"A…? TIDAK Baekhyun, aku tidak mengetahuimu tadi! Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi jalang! Tidak di masa lalu, sekarang, ataupun lusa." Ia menggerutu mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia mengataiku.

"Baiklah." Aku menjawabnya.

"Hei Baekhyun, panggil aku hyung lagi." Ia meminta.

"Kau bilang aku mengotori makna kata itu beberapa saat yang lalu." Aku menggodanya sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Baek…Baekhyun, itu tadi… aku tidak tau dan…" Ia mulai merancau lagi.

"Hyung…hyung…hyung." Aku mengulang panggilan itu dan ia tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, satu bulan telah berlalu dan aku tinggal bersama Daehyun, hyungku yang telah mengubah namanya. Aku membujuknya untuk tidak melawan Chanyeol dan ia menyetujuinya. Tapi saat kami membicarakan hal itu, pintu ruangan nampak dibuka dengan paksa.

Beberapa orang laki-laki mengelilingi kami dan kami pun dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa diberi waktu untuk berfikir ataupun protes. Sebagian besar bawahan Daehyun mulai membangun bisnis yang bagus diluar mafia setelah Daehyun memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ternyata kami diculik dan dibawa ke tempat dimana Chanyeol mengancam salah satu bawahan Daehyun. Saat aku diculik pertama kalinya oleh orang-orang Chanyeol waktu itu.

Aku merasa sangat khawatir saat mereka mendorong kami ke dalam penjara cukup besar dan sangat kotor. Setelah sekitar dua puluh menitan, mereka datang dengan cambuk dan aku makin mendekatkan tubuhku pada hyung. Mereka masuk ke dalam penjara besar ini dan mengunci pintunya. Kami sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan kami, karena kami diikat.

Aku takut, tapi aku terkejut saat sebuah cambukan hampir mengenai hyung. Jadi aku dengan cepat menghalangi cambukan itu dan membuatnya mengenai punggungku. Daehyun terlihat sangat marah, ia lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dengan tatapan membunuh saat ia mencoba membawaku berlindung dibalik tubuhnya.

Hyung terlihat kesakitan walaupun ia tersenyum padaku, aku lalu berbalik melindunginya dan mendapat cambukan itu lagi sampai aku tidak bisa menahannya dan pandanganku menggelap dan tubuhku jatuh ke tubuh hyungku.

Saat aku bangun, mereka masih terus menyiksaku dan kulihat seorang berambut pirang sedang berdiri di luar sel dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah padaku saat aku menatapnya.

Ia terlihat melembutkan tatapannya saat ia sadar kami saling bertatapan, tapi aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku saat cambuk itu mendarat di kakiku membuatku meringis kesakitan.

Aku merasa sangat kelelahan dan ini membuatku pingsan lagi saat cambuk itu terus mendarat di bagian tubuhku. Tidak lama setelahnya, aku merasa tubuhku ditarik dan saat aku sadar, tanganku sudah tidak terikat lagi.

Dua orang laki-laki menarikku keluar dan menjatuhkanku di sebuah karpet mewah. Kedua tanganku jatuh lemas disamping tubuhku. Aku mencoba menegakkan tubuhku saat aku mendengar suara itu,

"Tegakkan kepalamu."

Ch…Chanyeol… itu suara Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin menemuinya. Aku belum ingin menghadapi masalahku. Kemudian aku merasakan tarikan kasar di rambutku dan dipaksa untuk menatap pada orang di depanku. Tatapan mata dingin seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

ANNYEONG DEAR….

2 parts sekaligus nih, sorry lama updatenya. Baru bisa pegang file transfic ini guys… ternyata kerja sambil kuliah itu luar biasa menguras tenaga, pikiran, dan waktu. Tapi tenang aja, aku akan selesain ini kok, paling tidak seminggu sekali aku usahaiin update. Buat refreshing… I've got the POWER because of Chanbaek!

Gimana chapter ini? yups tebakan kalian bener, daehyun kakaknya baekhyun… nambah rumit kan masalahnya? Tapi masih banyak fluffnya kan? Emang menurutku si author ini manis syekali klo bikin fluff. Akhirnyaa Chanyeol ketemu Baekhyun…. Trus gimana daehyunnya?

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin review yah guys… bebas mau review apa deh, karena review kalian nambahin semangat aku buat lanjutin ini. Yuups aku emang cuma nerjemahin, tapi nggak segampang copas di google translate loh ini. So, hargai para translator diluaran sana dengan kasih review^^**

 **See u in the next part…**

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	16. Chapter 15 special chapter (2)

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER 2**

.

.

 _ **Note: ingat ini chapter spesial, bukan lanjutan dari chap kemarin. Enjoy….**_

 _ **Baekhyun's Pov**_

"Sehun, apa kau mau pergi ke toko kue baru di seberang kantor setelah pulang kerja nanti?" aku bertanya pada Sehun saat kami berjalan ke arah lift.

"Mmm tentu, apapun untuk Baekkie mungilku." Sehun bergumam dengan ekspresi datarnya dan menampilkan senyuman tipis.

Saat Sehun mengacak rambutku dengan tidak berperasaan, pintu lift kemudian terbuka dan laki-laki itu terlihat disana. Mungkin sebaiknya kita memilih lift yang lain, karena ini memang lift untuk VVIP.

Tapi Sehun justru memberi anggukan kecil dan menyapa orang itu sebelum menarikku masuk ke dalam lift. Pintu lift tertutup sebelum aku sempat menanyakan pertanyaan kenapa Chanyeol masih berada dalam lift, padahal lantai tujuannya adalah lantai ini.

Suasana hidup yang tadinya terasa, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi dan tidak nyaman. Merasa bosan, aku lalu mencolek lengan Sehun dan ia langsung menatap padaku dengan ekspresi wajah yang nampak sedikit marah. Dan aku tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak.

Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan deheman yang lumayan lantang, wajah Sehun berubah memerah saat lift makin naik keatas sampai terdengar bunyi 'ding'. Sehun membungkuk sebelum keluar dari lift dan akupun berteriak padanya,

"Bye Sehunnie! Sampai jumpa nanti…"

Ia menengok kearah kami dengan tatapan agak malu sebelum akhirnya terburu-buru melangkah meninggalkan aku dan Chanyeol disana. Mendengus kesal, aku lalu mendekat ke pojok ruangan di lift dan menggambar pola acak di dinding.

...

Karpet merah dibawah sepatuku nampak sangat mewah dengan kilau keemasan di pinggirnya, dan tanpa kusadari ekspresi wajahku menampakkan ekspresi kekaguman.

"Hei kau!" Suara si jerapah memanggilku, aku menoleh padanya dengan sedikit melotot.

Dengan senyuman terpaksa, aku menjawabnya.

"Ya tuan Park?"

"Resletingmu terbuka." Ia berkata sambil keluar dari lift saat pintunya terbuka.

Merasa sangat malu, aku menunduk kebawah tapi resletingku tertutup dengan benar. Sial! Si jerapah itu!

Dengan kesal aku berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakiku, keluar lift dan membuntuti laki-laki itu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Jahat sekali. Sangat….arrgggg!

Karena melamun, aku tidak menyadari saat Chanyeol berhenti mendadak, aku akhirnya menubruknya, mencium aroma mint darinya. Aku bergumam minta maaf dan hendak masuk ke ruangan terlebih dulu saat ia menghalangi jalanku dengan berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Aku melangkah ke kiri, diapun mengikutinya. Sambil mencoba setenang mungkin, aku lalu menanyakan ada masalah apa padanya.

"Sehun, apakah dia temanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah cukup lama menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu." Aku berkata pelan sebelum melangkah meninggalkannya, tapi sekali lagi ia menghalangiku.

"Benarkah itu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi dengan suara yang makin rendah tidak seperti sebelumnya. Ia terlihat sedikit tam….

"Bukan… dia adalah teman terbaikku, adik laki-laki, adik kecilku." Aku menjawabnya dengan penekanan.

"Jadi dia tidak dekat denganmu dengan kedekatan yang lain?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan, dan aku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Kedekatan yang lain seperti apa?" aku bertanya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalaku mencoba unntuk membaca ekspresinya, tapi ini tidaklah mudah.

"Tidak jadi. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Ia menggerutu.

Sambil mengangguk, aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku dan mengikutinya ke ruangan miliknya. Hari itu terasa lebih lama dari biasanya, sedetik saja rasanya seperti sejam. Tapi memikirkan roti kering yang berasal dari panggangan dengan aroma yang…..

…

"Byun Baekhyun." Kudengar ia memanggilku, aku mendongak sambil mengusap air liur fantasiku.

"Y…ya?" aku menjawabnya dengan sedikit gugup karena aku melamun membayangkan kue manis kesukaanku.

"Berikan aku 20 kopian dari ini." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah dokumen cukup tebal padaku. "Dan sambil menunggunya, ambilkan aku kertas untuk mengeprint." Ia memerintah dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

Walaupun aku kesal padanya karena telah mengerjaiku pagi ini, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk melakukan pekerjaan dan tidak akan membiarkan kekesalan tadi memperburuk suasana hatiku. Sambil tersenyum, aku mengambil dokumen itu dan keluar dari ruangan. Aku menyemangati diriku dengan membayangkan makanan manis di dalam pikiranku.

.

.

Saat aku kembali dengan kertas yang ia minta, Chanyeol bertanya kenapa hari ini aku terlihat sangat senang.

"Apa kau memikirkanku?" ia menyeringai, jari-jarinya membelai jariku saat ia mengambil kertas yang kusodorkan.

Dengan senyum terpaksa, aku menjawabnya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Jauh dari tebakanmu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" ia bertanya dengan menahan kesabarannya, saat ia mulai menandatangani dokumen-dokumen.

"Hanya beberapa hal yang manis. Yang membuatku senang. Dan…" Aku menjawab sambil berfikir menerawang fantasiku beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

"Hanya beberapa hal yang manis." Apa? Apa yang manis?

"Dan membuatku senang." Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman lebar, yang mana langsung menghantui pikiranku. Aku menebak-nebak apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. I…itu bukanlah Sehun kan?

Apa si Sehun itu manis? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum dengan gigi yang terlihat. Apa Sehun punya jurus untuk membuat seseorang senang? Sejak kapan?

"Dan ooh, ini sebungkus permen. Rasa kopi." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah padaku sambil memberikan permennya padaku.

"Aku benci permen. Membuatmu berlebihan kalori." Aku memprotesnya dan mendorong balik permen itu, menjauhkannya ke dekat _mouse_ komputerku.

Si pendek itu memberiku tatapan tidak percaya, ia lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam enam saat Baekhyun menguap dan membereskan barangnya sebelum melangkah ke pintu dan mengatakan sampai jumpa. Karena pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantor, aku terhenti saat melihat permen rasa kopi kecil yang terbungkus di bungkusan warna merah marun cerah. Aku lalu memasukkan permen itu di saku jasku dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang menungguku untuk cepat pulang, tapi kenapa aku merasa gugup?

Aku melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menunggu lift di ujung lorong, aku perlahan berdiri di sebelahnya dan membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis padaku sebelum menatap ke pintu lift lagi. Kenapa aku merasa sangat penasaran? Pintu lift terbuka dan perasaan itu makin terasa.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan itu dan menekan tombol lift ke lantai paling bawah.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Pov**_

Sehun duduk lemas di mejanya, lelah dan bosan sambil menunggu tugas lain dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Sehun bukanlah pekerja kantoran normal dengan waktu kerja jam 9 sampai jam 5 di Park Enterprise, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang bawahan kepercayaan Chanyeol. Dan dia tidak megurusi laporan-laporan perusahaann, melainkan menangangi kasus-kasus besar.

Mereka (Sehun dan Chanyeol) bukanlah teman, hubungan mereka hanya murni antara pekerja dan bosnya. Sehun menyukai tantangan dan petualangan ekstrim baru, menerobos batasan hitam maupun putih dan melihat sejauh mana kemampuannya.

Sekarang ia tidak lagi merasa yakin dengan pekerjaannya, dengan hyung kecilnya yang selalu berada di dekatnya—dengan sifatnya yang masih positif, polos, dan cerah. Ini membuatnya memikirkan kembali pilihannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tega menyakiti hyung manisnya dan menjadi seorang paling jahat di hidup Baekhyun? Ia tidak sanggup melakukan itu… t…tapi… kesenangannya.

…

"Sehunnie!" ia mendengar suara manis itu seperti biasanya, suara lembut yang memanggilnya dan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati hyungnya.

"Ayo berangkat! Mereka akan tutup jam delapan." Baekhyun bergegas dan membantu Sehun menata barangnya.

"Ok." Sehun menjawab sekilas dan merenggangkan otot lengan dan lehernya.

.

.

.

Tidak! Tak pernah sekalipun sang CEO Park Enterprise melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi bukan ini masalah utamanya.

Duduk bersandar di kursi dengan selembar koran besar yang menutupi wajahya. Ia duduk di pojok ruangan, dengan kaki menyilang dan tatapan mata tajam yang siap melubangi dua orang yang tengah duduk lima meja dari tempatnya.

Matanya berkedut kesal saat yang lebih muda mengusap rambut si brunet. Kenapa ia merasa seperti ini? Apakah ini cemb… tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sambil terus menatap tajam pada mereka.

Ini adalah malam sempurna untuk Chanyeol—ia mendapatkan persetujuan kontrak bisnisnya dan juga menyingkirkan musuhnnya. Semuanya terasa menakjubkann sebelum sampai saat ia diam-diam mengikuti kemana Sehun dan Baekhyunn pergi sepulang kerja.

Chanyeol tidak seharusnya menjadi murung seperti ini, tapi ia tidak bisa mecegahnya, Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk berdempetan.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

Ada tiga hal yang sangat kubenci di dunia ini. Penghianat. Kekanakan. Dan orang yang membuatku merasakan perasaan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

Byun Baekhyun masuk ke dua kategori tadi, dan inilah kenapa aku meletakkannya di dalam kategori _blacklist_.

Sehun seharusnya menjadi seorang kepercayaanku, tapi kadang aku merasakan kesal padanya—tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Mereka mengantri berdekatan untuk memesan pesanan, kalau saja aku orang asing, mungkin aku akan berpikiran kalau mereka memang pasangan. Tapi tidak—mereka terlihat tidak serasi, selain itu tinggi mereka juga tidak cocok. Yang satu terlihat sepuluh sentimeter lebih pendek, sedangkan yang satunya seperti menara Eiffel. Baekhyun tidak cocok dengan seorang yang tingg…. Maksudku ia terlihat cocok dengan _satu orang tinggi tertentu_.

Saat Baekhyun memesan—oh tidak, berani-beraninya kau Oh Sehun! Jarinya sekilas bersentuhan dengan si mungil. Dan gelombang perasaan panas benar-benar menderaku.

Kenapa aku sangat kesal?

Kenapa aku merasa sangat muak?

Merasa sangat marah sampai rasanya ingin membunuh seseorang?

Mereka duduk berjarak beberapa meja dariku dengan senyum cerah dan tawa yang nyaring, dengan makanan manis dan minuman penuh zat gula.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat posesif.

Kenapa?

Aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, aku mendecih dan berjalan keluar lewat pintu keluar di belakang mejaku.

…

Akhirnya sampai di mobil mewahku, aku mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menyalakan mobil dan melaju menuju mansionku.

Aku memarkirkan mobil di taman depan dan berjalan sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar.

Kenapa malam ini sungguh cerah?

"Apa kau juga senang? Bersinar sangat cerah seolah sesuatu yang bagus telah terjadi?" aku bergumam sambil membuka pintu. Cahaya dan keheningan benar-benar sangat terasa.

Setelah melepaskan mantel dan jasku, aku duduk di sofa dengan perasaan kesal dan uring-uringan. Aku mengusap leher belakangku dengan gelisah sambil melihat jam di tanganku yang menunjukkan jam 10 malam.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Pov**_

Tidak sampai 30 menit kemudian terdengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka, dan nampak Baekhyun yang membawa sebuah box di satu tangannya saat pintu terbuka dan senyuman yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau belum tidur? Baguslah aku membawakanmu…." Perkataan Baekhyun belum selesai tapi disela oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau pulang sangat larut?" Chanyeol menanyainya dengan perasaan cukup kesal.

"Aku pergi ke toko kue baru bersama Sehun, tadi." Baekhyun menjawab sambil perlahan melepas sepatunya dan bertanya balik,

"Kenapa? Apa kau menungguku?"

"Tidak." Yang lebih tinggi menjawabnya ketus sebelum melonggarkan dasinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lihatlah, aku membawakanmu…." Baekhyun dengan riang berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau bersama Sehun selama itu? Apa kau mencoba untuk mengganggu pekerjaku?" Chanyeol menanyainya dengan kesal lengkap dengan tuduhan yang ia berikan.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun toko baru yang menjual _desert_." Baekhyun menjawab dengan _mood_ yang turun saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau bisa mengajakku, bukan malah mengajak Sehun!" Chanyeol berteriak cemburu.

"Tapi kau bilang kau membenci makanan manis. Jadi aku…." Baekhyun menjawabnya sambil meletakkan box itu di meja, di depan Chanyeol.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal dan marah, Chanyeol mendorong box itu menjauh dan box itu akhirnya jatuh ke lantai sebelum Baekhyun bisa menyelamatkanya, karena meja disana licin terbuat dari kaca.

Mata Baekhyun membola dan mulutnya sedikit menganga saat box putih itu jatuh di lantai. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah tapi memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan itu karena ia ingin menunjukkan sisi tegasnya pada si brunet.

…

Si bruet mengambil box itu dengan hati-hati dan membawanyanya ke dapur, Chanyeol mengikutinya karena ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Dan juga penasaran dengan isi box itu.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari si tinggi saat ia fokus membuka box itu. Setelah ia membuka penutup dan selotip di box itu, nampaklah sebuah kue stroberi dengan krim putih yang sebagian besar sudah menempel pada box itu.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya—kue pertama yang pernah dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Tadinya ia sangat ingin membaginya dengan Chanyeol. Salah apa sebenarnya dirinya?

Sambil mengambil kue itu lagi, ia berjalan melewati Chayeol dan keluar dari dapur sebelum berjalan sedih tanpa alas kaki menuju ke taman.

Ia duduk di bawah pohon dan menatap pada bulan yang bersinar cerah, memberinya cukup penerangan disana.

Ia lalu mengambil stroberi di kuenya dan menjilat ujungnya sebelum menggigit buah segar berwarna merah itu. Ia mengusap sedikit krimnya denngan jarinya sebelum mencicipi rasa manis darinya.

…

"Hei, itu bukanlah murni kesalahanku. Mejanya terlalu licin dan membuatnya jatuh. Lagipula itu bukanlah masalah besar." Chanyeol menyalahkannya sambil mendekat pada yang lebih mungil yang masih melanjutkan acaranya untuk memakan stoberi disana.

"Baekhyun'ah… jawablah aku." Chanyeol memerintahnya saat si mungil makin menghindarinya.

"Berhentilah marah padaku, aku akan membelikanmu kue yang lain nanti. Bukan masalah besar kan." Chanyeol berkata, menyesali perkataannya saat Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat itu, memunggunginya dan berbisik pelan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membelinya dimanapun juga." Baekhyun bergumam pelan dan terdengar sedih.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku bisa membelikan yang lebih cantik dari pada ini dengan buah yang lebih banyak." Chanyeol mengusulkan,mencoba memperbaiki mood Baekhyun.

"Ini terlihat seperti kue yang berantakan kan?" Baekhyun tertawa terpaksa saat ia mengambil stroberi lainnya.

"Itu sudah hancur." Chanyeol menjawabnya.

"A…apa kau mau mencobanya?" Baekhyun menanyainya dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak. Aku bukan penyuka makanan manis. Kau seharusnya tidak memakannya lagi, itu sudah hancur." Chanyeol menjawanya.

"Apapun yang kubuat pasti terlihat sangat buruk, iyakan?" Baekhyun menanyainya.

"Ya…. tu…tunggu kau membuatnya?" Chanyeol menanyainya,

"Tapi kenapa?" Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Awalnya aku ingin memakannya denganmu dan aku menambahkan stroberi karena kau tidak suka rasa manis… tapi sekarang kita buang saja." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan sedih.

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol tidak menyetujuinya.

"A…aku ingin memakannya." Ia menambahkan.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau tidak akan memakannya." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menunjuk kuenya dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak ingin memakannya, dua menit yang lalu, tapi sekarang aku ingin memakannya." Chanyeol menegaskan sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya dibawah tangan Baekhyun. Perlahan ia megambil box itu, dan dengan satu tangan yang lainnya ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menarikya kembali ke dapur.

Setelah meletakkannya di meja, Chanyeol mengambil satu stroberi dan menyuapkannya pada yang lebih mungil, sementara si mungil memakannya dalam diam.

Menyadari ini, Chanyeol lalu mengusapkan satu colekan krim di ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Hei!" Baekhyun memelototinya, lalu membalasnya dengan melakukan hal sama pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa saat Chanyeol mengernyit kesal pada si brunet di depannya. Tanpa terasa kue itu habis dan tanpa diduga Chanyeol menghabiskan seagian besar dari kue itu. Baekhyun yang tidak menyangkanya hanya mampu bertanya-tanya.

"Untuk seorang yang tidak suka manis-manis, sungguh ajaib karena kau memakan sebagian besar kuenya."

"Aku lapar, itulah alasannya." Chanyeol menggerutu, walau faktanya ia sudah makan malam tadi. Kuenya juga tidaklah lezat dan terlalu manis karena terlalu banyak krim disana. Tapi Chanyeol sungguh tidak mempedulikan hal itu, bahkan ia sangat menikmati kue itu. Mungkin bukan kuenya yang membuatnya ingin memakannya leih banyak… mungkin… seseorang.

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah memberi tahu hal itu pada Baekhyun.

 _ **To Be Continnued….**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

 **Hello semua...**

 **Ini update chap spesial lagi^^**

 **Maaf baru bisa update, dan thank you so much buat support kalian di kolom review. *Hug***

 **Chap spesial khusus isinya yang manis-manis... Hhha chanyeol kalo cemburu gemesinn...**

 **Oh ya chap selanjutnya mungkin akan agak lama updatenya, rencana mau aku slesein translate dlu trus bikin jadwal update yg lebih sering. Sabar ya dear... Selain karena RL lagi sibuk banget, lepiku juga lagi masuk bengkel nih hiks...**

 **Sekali lagi makasih udah baca, kasih review, fave/foll. See u in the next parts^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#lovesign**


	17. Chapter 16

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 15**_

 **FIRST TIME**

 **(Pertama Kali)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview dari chapter sebelumnya. Kalau kalian bingung silahkan cek yang chapter 13 dan 14 ya dear.**

" _Apa kau tidur dengannya?" Chanyeol justru bertanya dengan nada dingin._

 _Sebuah suara tamparan keras terdengar di ruangan itu. Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol._

" _Apa kau benar-benar menganggapku serendah itu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan suara serak karena menahan tangis. Sementara Chanyeol menatap kembali kearah Baekhyun dengan bekas tamparan yang mulai memerah di pipinya._

" _Daehyun adalah hyungku." Baekhyun berkata pelan._

.

.

.

 _ **Part 15**_

Setelah Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras di ruangan itu. Chanyeol menyuruh mereka masuk.

Suara kerusuhan terdengar oleh mereka sebelum pintu dibuka dengan cukup kasar. Dan disana nampak Sehun yang sedang mencoba melepaskan diri dari dua orang penjaga. Dengan mudah ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari kedua orang kekar itu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan goresan luka dimana-mana. Ia memberi tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol dan berniat memukulnya, sebelum ia terkena pukulan dari salah satu penjaga itu terlebih dulu.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil mencoba berdiri.

Berkat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol, kedua orang penjaga itu beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu dengan raut kebingungan saat mereka menutup pintu ruangan.

Baekhyun mengusap pipi Sehun dan menepuk punggungnya, sedangkan Sehun nampak tersenyum dengan perlakuan hyungnya sebelum ia berubah menjadi khawatir saat melihat luka-luka di tubuh Baekhyun, terutama di lengan dan kaki yang lebih tua.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sehun bertanya dengan air mata menggenang di matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan panggil aku hyung, dasar menjengkelkan." Baekhyun menggerutu dan memukul kepala belakang Sehun. Salah satu cara Baekhyun menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada yang lebih muda, dan kadang Sehun berharap kalau pukulan Baekhyun tidaklah sekeras ini.

"Ouch! Baek, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Sehun memasang wajah memelas.

"Yah! Berhentilah bersikap dramatis." Baekhyun memarahinya, tapi ia tetap memberikan ciuman di dahi Sehun, tentu dengan berjinjit terlebih dahulu.

"Ahemmm." Chanyeol berdehem dan menarik Baekhyun ke pangkuannnya. Sedangkan Sehun memberikan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol. Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah." Baekhyun berkata sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan membuat yang lebih muda duduk di pangkuannya. Sehun lalu memberikan seringainya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat Sehun menyeringai padanya, ia kemudian melembutkan tatapannya saat Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di dadanya.

Baekhyun sangat ingin beranjak dari posisinya saat ini, tapi Chanyeol dengan posesif memeluk pinggangnya dan Sehun nampak makin menyandarkan tubuhnya padanya.

"A…aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Baekhyun berbisik pelan, tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan Sehun bergegas membantunya. Baekhyun merasa sangat bingung, tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia mendapatkan perhatian yang sangat berlebihan seperti ini.

Sebuah ketukan pintu yang pelan terdengar di ruangan itu, tak lama setelahnya masuklah Kris dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Tuan Park?" Kris menanyainya saat ia menyaksikkan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Chanyeol yang tengah mengangkat Baekhyun di bagian pinggangnya, sedangkan Sehun mengangkat kaki Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Baekhyun akhirnya berkata pelan.

"Kalian berdua bisa menurunkanku, aku bukan seorang bayi." Dan keduanya dengan ragu menurunkan Baekhyun. Ia lalu berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan ketiga laki-laki yang dilingkupi aura canggung disana.

.

.

.

"Jadi, umm…. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada si brunet, tuan Park?" Kris bertanya dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang." Sehun menyelanya.

"What? Tidak, dia akan tetap tinggal bersamaku." Chanyeol memberinya penekanan.

"Tapi tuan Park! Kau sudah berjanji untuk memberikan si brunet padaku!" Kris tidak mau mengalah.

"Apa?! Hei tuan Park, aku akan berhenti berkerja!" Sehun membentak.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian! Baekhyun adalah milikku!"Chanyeol berkata mantap.

"Chanyeol, tapi kau bilang dia itu taksiranku!" Kris masih bersikukuh.

"Itu karena aku tidak tau kalau dia Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Please Chanyeol! Aku sangat-sangat menyukainya." Kris memohon padanya.

"Aku juga menyukainya!" Sehun menambahkan.

"Aku mencintainya." Chanyeol membentak, sebelum menatap tajam pada kedua orang kepercayaaannya.

"Tidak adil!" Sehun mengkomplain sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aku membutuhkannya!" Kris menyela sambil menatap tajam pada kedua laki-laki lainnya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun akan bersamaku!" Sehun merengek kekanakan.

Saat Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara berisik yang cukup keras dari ketiga laki-laki disana. Mereka bertiga langsung berhenti berargumen saat menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyadari ketegangan diantara ketiganya yang saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup dan menuju ke tempat Baekkie.

"Bolehkah aku melihat keadaan hyungku?" Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam dan saling menatap tajam pada yang lain. Setelah Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu, ketiganya lalu duduk di sofa dan bertatapan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

"Kris, Sehun, lupakan perdebatan ini dan fokuslah ke pekerjaan kalian." Chanyeol dengan tegas menjelaskan.

"Tidak, kau hanya manginginkan Baekhyun hyung untukmu saja." Sehun menjawabnya.

"Ya, laki-laki itu… maksudku Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku." Kris menggerutu.

Menghela nafas kesal, Chanyeol mulai memijat pelipisnya dan membentak mereka berdua untuk keluar ruangan. Dengan wajah serius Chanyeol, mereka berdua akhirnya menelan ludah gugup dan perlahan keluar dari sana.

Tapi dalam hati keduanya, mereka tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah mengenai Baekhyun.

Sebuah bunyi klik menandakan pintu ruangan dibuka dan Chanyeol dengan kesal membentak lagi,

"SUDAH KUBILANG KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU!"

"M…maaf." Baekhyun berkata pelan sambil hendak menutup pintu itu dan pergi dari sana.

"B…Baekhyun, maksudku bukan kau. Umm… aku berbicara pada bawahanku."Chanyeol terkejut dan membawa Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan lagi dan mengunci pintunya.

Baekhyun duduk dengan patuh di ranjang sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di ujung kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Maaf telah meninggalkanmu." Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

"A…aku hanya terlalu kaget mengetahui banyak fakta tentang dirimu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Maaf a…aku melarikan diri dari masalahku dan juga menyampingkan perasaan cinta diantara kita." Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya sambil terus menunduk.

"Aku tidak siap untuk menerima seorang yang berurusan dengan hal sangat berbahaya dan semacamnya, tapi setelah beberapa saat aku sadar kalau itu sama sekali tidak masalah …dan a…aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dengan air mata yang menetes dari pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan lengan hangat yang memeluknya, ia langsung membalas pelukan itu sampai keduanya jatuh terbaring di ranjang.

Semuanya terasa begitu benar, sampai saat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan pahanya.

.

.

.

"C…Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menanyainya saat ia mulai bergerak merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ahhh." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendesah dan ruangan terasa lebih hangat juga hening saat itu juga.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun bertanya, mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"Umm…aku." Chanyeol berkata terbata.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menanyainya lagi, tidak sengaja menggesek bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang mengeras saat ia makin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Aissshhh Baekhyun ja…jangan melakukan itu." Chanyeol terkejut dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak lebih teransang saat puppynya berbarinng di atas tubuhnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang memiliki cara atau ramuan khusus karena Chanyeol selalu merasa terangsang saat bersamanya.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dan melakukan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya yang membuat Chanyeol mendesah makin keras dan dalam dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, ia membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf O sambil menanyai Chanyeol,

"Ch…Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun, aku me…merasa sedikit panas sekarang."

"Apa kau mau aku menyalakan AC?" Baekhyun menanyainya lagi.

Chanyeol benar-benar harus bersabar dengan kepolosan puppynya,

"Baekhyun, aku sedang tegang, Ok!"

"Chanyeol kenapa kau tegang?" Baekhyun menanyainya lagi,

"Bukankah tegang artinya kau sedang terangsang?"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah merah dengan perkataan terus terang Baekhyun.

"Lu…lupakan." Chanyeol bergumam saat ia mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya akan kau minta?" Baekhyun menanyainya sambil mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Ayolah katakan?" Baekhyun bersikukuh.

"Aku ingin _making love_." Chanyeol berterus terang dan ia sendiri tidak menyadari kalau dirinya baru saja berteriak.

"A…aku…. Bukankah itu terasa sakit?" Baekhyun bergumam di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Umm, memang juga sangat enak." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menyisir rambut si brunet.

"Oh." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan."Chanyeol berkata sambil mencoba beranjak. Chanyeol merasa dirinya sungguh bodoh, meminta Baekhyun melakukan _itu_ karena tentu saja Baekhyun sungguh polos mengenai hal ini dan juga rapuh.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol merasakan dua tangan di lengannya sebelum ia mendapati Baekhyun duduk mengangkang di tubuhnya.

"Ayo lakukan apa yag kau usulkan." Baekhyun berkata dan wajah Chanyeol makin merona parah dengan posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Tidak…. Aku hanya bercanda Baek." Chanyeol tertawa canggung dan mencoba menutup wajahnya dengan selimut disana.

…

Ia mengira kalau Baekhyun mempercayai kebohongannya, sampai saat ia merasakan bobot di tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengintip dari balik selimut dan mendapati Baekhyunn tengah duduk diatasnya sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnnya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menanyainya.

"Aku ingin _making love_." Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil menatap Chanyeol lewat iris cokelat gelapnya.

"Baekhyun! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan hal semacam itu!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba membentaknya, merasa sangat kesal karena ia telah menodai kepolosan Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau nanti Baekhyun tidak berada di dekatnya dan meminta hal itu dengan orang lain? Bagaimana kalau orang itu Sehun atau Kris….

"Tapi aku ingin membantumu." Baekhyunnn menggumam dibalik selimut.

"Apa kau yakin inngin melakukan ini?" Chanyeol menanyainya.

"Kaulah yang pertama kali memintanya, bodoh." Baekhyun terkikik.

"Ok, baiklah ayo kita lakukan." Chanyeol berkata tegas.

"Tu…tunggu." Baekhyun menyelanya, sebelum menambahkan,

"Aku tidak berpengalaman."

Sambil menyeringai Chanyeol menjawabnya,

"Aku akan mengajarimu."

.

.

.

… _ **.T/N: yang belum 17 tahun di skip saja ya dear…..**_

Perlahan Chanyeol melepas kaosnya, memperlihatkan abs dan lengan kekarnya saat ia melempar kaosnya. Baekhyun menatapnya kagum sambil Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka dan menyingkirkan selimut disana. Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan ini seperti saat ia melakukan _one night stand_. Ia akan melakukan ini dengan perlahan sambil menikmati momen ini bagi keduanya.

Sambil mengungkung Baekhyun, ia perlahan menunduk dan memagut bibir Baekhyun. Si brunet nampak berusaha mengambil kendali di ciuman mereka sedangkan Chanyeol sedikit mengalah sebelum ia akhirnya mendominasi. Ia terkikik di ciuman mereka sementara Baekhyun memberinya tatapan tajam.

Ia lalu memutus pagutan mereka dan membiarkan Baekhyun bernafas terengah sementara ia berpindah ke leher Baekhyun dan menghasilkan suara cantik dari si brunet. Dengan profesional ia membasahi baju Baekhyun sampai terbentuk cetakan basah disana.

"Mmphmmm….mphmmmm!" Baekhyun merengek saat lidah hangat Chanyeol tidak lagi berada di cetakan basah di bajunya.

"Shhhhhhshhh." Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum menggerakkan tangannya di paha Baekhyun, membuat pola acak disana. Ia merasa sangat senang karena Baekhyun sangat sensitive dan cepat sekali terangsang hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol menaikkan baju Baekhyun dengan giginya sampai ke dada menampilkan kulit perut seputih susu dan pusar mungilnya. Chanyeol melesatkan lidahnya pada pusar itu dan membuat gerakan memutar disana yang mana menghasilkan sensasi menggelitik di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

Lekukan pinggul Baekhyun terasa sangat pas di tangan besar Chanyeol saat yang lebih tinggi meraih nipples merah muda si brunet. Ia memulai dari nipple sebelah kanan dan perlahan berpindah ke satunya, membuat keduanya menegang.

Chanyeol menjeda sejenak untuk mengagumi perut halus Baekhyun dan tulang selangka yang sempurna menurutnya, ia tak lupa meninggalkan ciuman basah di setiap inci kulit putih si brunet.

Baekhyun merasa melayang terbaring di ranjang itu, ia melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan berkabut nafsu saat yang lebih tinggi melepas baju yang ia pakai.

"Sangat cantik." Chanyeol mengerang sambil meniup leher Baekhyun beberapa kali.

"Mmm…. Ge…geli!" Baekhyun terkikik sambil mencoba menghindar dari tiupan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya menggodanya dan perlahan melepas celana boxer Baekhyun, menampilkan _milik_ si brunet menggantung diantara kedua paha mulusnya. Ia lalu merendahkan miliknya yang masih tertutup celana dan menggesekkannya pada _milik_ Baekhyun yang sudah terpampang tanpa sehelai kainpun. Si brunet mendesah nikmat karenanya. Bingo!

…

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya kearah nakas dan menyeringai saat menemukan _lube_ stroberi yang belum pernah terpakai. Ya, ia selalu bersiap untuk memakainya bersama seorang yang sangat disukainya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hal itu akan terjadi secepat ini. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran saat ia membuka labelnya.

"Chanyeol, apa itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Lube_." Chanyeol menjawabnya singkat sambil menuangkan sejumlah _lube_ di jarinya.

"Berikan padaku juga." Baekhyun meminta sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Chanyeol akhirnya juga memberikan _lube_ di tangan Baekhyun sambil meratakan cairan yang ada di jarinya. Setelah Chanyeol selesai dan meletakkan _lube_ di sisi ranjang, Chanyeol terkejut mendapati Baekhyun tengah menjilati jarinya. Dan walaupun pemandangat itu sungguh seksi, Chanyeol akhirnya menarik jari Baekhyun dari mulutnya dan memintanya untuk tidak memakan itu.

"Tapi kenapa…..? Aku suka stroberi." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mecoba untuk menjilat jarinya lagi. Chanyeol lalu mencengkeram pergelangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke atas kepala si brunet.

"Baek, kau tidak boleh memakannya." Chanyeol berbisik sambil meniup telinganya.

"Kau sangat kejam! Aku hanya ingin sedikit selai dan kau malah memakai semua selai itu untukmu sendiri." Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Selai? Itukah yang kau pikirkan dengan _lube_ tadi?" Chanyeol bertanya dan terkekeh mendengar protesan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dengan menciumi tengkuknya, ia lalu menarik lepas celana dan boxernya.

"C…chanyeol, bukankah kau perlu kon…?" Baekhyun bertanya dan terpotong di akhir kalimatnya karena ulah Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memakainya, puppy?" Chanyeol menanyainnya.

"Su…supaya kita tidak tertular penyakit." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan terbata.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku aman. Selain itu, aku juga selalu memakai kondom sebelumnya dan aku selalu melakukan tes rutin." Chanyeol mengedip sebelah matanya sambil menatap puppy di bawahnya.

"Ka…kau telah melakukan ini dengan orang lain?" Baekhyun bergumam.

"Pernah, tapi selalu memakai pengaman." Chanyeol meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak aman." Baekhyun menyelanya.

"Ayolah Baek…. Benarkah itu?" Chanyeol menanyainya, walau ia tau kalau si brunet berbohong.

"Mmmm, pergi sana." Baekhyun bergumam sebelum membalik tubuhnya tengkurap dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

…..

"Ahhh!" Baekhyun mendesah dan mencoba menghindar karena ia masih marah pada Chanyeol, tapi kemudian jari itu mengenai suatu tempat tertentu dan membuat Baekhyun berhenti memberontak, membuatnya melihat bintang-bintang.

"Disini rupanya." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil dengan sengaja menumbuk prostat Baekhyun lagi. Ia lalu memasukkan jari lain dan mencoba melebarkan _hole_ merah muda sangat ketat milik si brunet, mirip sekali dengan warna rona si brunet saat ia tersipu. Chanyeol membuat pola menggunting dengan jarinya dan memutar untuk mempersiapkan _hole_ puppynya sambil sekilas mengenai titik nikmatnya.

"Awwww! I...itu sa…sakit!" Baekhyun merengek saat Chanyeol membuat pola menggunting di _hole_ 'nya.

Sambil menenangkan Baekhyun dengan ciumannya, Chanyeol lalu membalik posisi Baekhyun untuk terlentang agar ia dapat melihat wajah si brunet. Ia kemudian menambahkan jarinya lagi, yang mana membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dan mengigit lidah Chanyeol dalam ciuman mereka. Air liur pun mengalir dari dagu lancipnya.

…

Chanyeol dengan sengaja menumbuk titik nikmat itu sampai membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras dan merasakan dirinya melayang di _cloud 9_. Pikiran Baekhyun benar-benar blank, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat hal lain selain jari-jari yang melecehkan _hole_ 'nya.

"Siap?" Chanyeol menanyainya sambil memelankan gerakan jarinya, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini membuatnya makin mengeras.

"Lakukan dengan perlahan." Baekhyun memintaya.

Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol melumuri miliknya menggunakan _lube_ , sedangkan Baekhyun merona melihat pemandangan itu.

….

"B…Baekhyun, umm…. maukah kau, umm." Chanyeol terbata sambil menunjuk ke arah kaki Baekhyun yag merapat.

"Apa? Oh, kau ingin aku mandi lagi?" Baekhyun menanyainya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Menghela nafas, Chanyeol dengan canggung dan perlahan melebarkan kaki Baekhyun sampai dikiranya cukup. Mereka berdua sama-sama merona dengan kegugupan masing-masing, seolah melakukan itu di hadapan orang banyak.

"Tu…tunggu, itu ter….terlalu besar." Baekhyun memprotes ukuran _milik_ Chayeol.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membuatmu puas." Chanyeol menjawabnya.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar sampai Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari _hole_ 'nya dan membawanya ke hadapannya.

"Janji?" Baekhyun menanyainya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, sementara Chayeol terkikik dan meraih bibir si brunet.

"Janji."

"Kau belum menjawab _pinky promise_ ku." Baekhyun mengkomplain setelah Chanyeol melepas pagutannya.

"Aku lebih suka menjawabnya dengan ciuman." Chanyeol menjawab tapi tetap mengaitkan jari kelingkingnnya ke jari Baekhyun saat si brunet memberinya tatapan tajam.

…..

Setelahnya, Chanyeol memposisikan ujung _milik_ nya ke pintu masuk _hole_ si brunet sebelum dengan sangat perlahan mulai memasukkan _milik_ nya ke dalam. _Lube_ itu sungguh membantunya, sementara Baekhyun merasakan perasaan aneh saat sesuatu yang asing itu mulai memenuhi dinding hole'nya.

"Ahhhh, arg….argggh….aww!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara kesakitan dengan cukup keras saat Chanyeol makin memasukkan _milik_ nya.

"Tidak…TIDAKK! Itu terlalu besar!" Baekhyun merengek dan tidak sengaja mengetatkan _hole_ 'nya sehingga membuat Chanyeol mendongak dan mendesah merasakan keketatan Baekhyunn.

"Tak apa aku disini." Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan ciuman lembutnya sambil perlahan memasukkan miliknnya. Dengan gerakan hetakan cukup keras, ia memasukkan seluruh _milik_ nya ke dalam Baekhyun, yang mana membuat si brunet mencengkeram seprai dengan erat dan menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol sampai berdarah. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Ch…CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol menumbuk tepat di titik nikmatnya.

Baekhyun dengan tidak sengaja mengetatkan hole'nya lagi membuat Chanyeol menndesah keras.

"B…Baek, jangan terlalu sering melakukan itu. Aku bisa saja sampai terlalu cepat." Chanyeol memprotesnnya.

"Seperti mengeluarkan cairan putih saat kau sampai?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan terengah.

"Y…ya, dari mana kau tau itu?" Chanyeol menanyainnya dengan penasaran.

"Aku mempelajarinya saat di sekolah. Aku tidak benar-benar bodoh asal kau tau."Baekhyun menggumam.

"Aku tau! GOSH…. BAEKHYUN BERHENTILAH MENGETATKAN _HOLE_ MU!" Chanyeol mengerang sambil mengambil nafas dalam.

"Ma…maaf, aku tidak tau kenapa aku melakukannya." Jawab si brunet.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyesap pelan tulang lunak telinga Baekhyun, sedangkan si brunet masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Setelah si brunet menyesuaikan diri dengan milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol mulai bergerak dan memulai ritme konstan saat puppy'nya terlihat mulai rileks. Chanyeol lalu mengangkat salah satu kaki Baekhyun ke pundaknya, ia hampir saja berliur saat mengagumi betapa sintalnya paha Baekhyun yang sungguh pas dalam cengeraman tangannya. Ia mulai mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat ranjang berdecit lebih keras, ditambah keringat yang bercucuran di tubuh pada keduanya. Semua terasa blur, kecuali tatapan masing-masing pada pasangannya.

Dengan kedutan lain yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol yakin kalau dirinya hampir sampai. Desahan imut dan sensual dari Baekhyun makin membuatnya bersemangat untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan keras.

Terbakar oleh nafsu karena pemandangan tubuh seksi Baekhyun di bawahnya, Chanyeol melakukan gerakan _in-out_ dengan cukup cepat dan kasar, membuat si brunet mencengkeram erat lengan si giant. Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa seperti yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan puncaknya yang semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya ia melepaskannya dan menembak ke dalam Baekhyun, menghiasi dinding _hole_ nya dengan cairan putih kental miliknya.

Sambil mengerang, Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya dari _hole_ Baekhyun sesaat setelah ia mencapai klimaksnya. Ia merasa sangat puas melihat Baekhyun yang masih hard dan keringat yang membuat tubuhnya makin terlihat seksi.

Rambut si brunet terlihat berdiri acak ke semua arah, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dan terkulai lemas di ranjang. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sambil memandang pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, ia melihat cairan puth miliknya bercampur dengan lube keluar merembas dari hole Baekhyun, membasahi seprai di bawahnya.

.

.

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol menggodanya dan pura-pura meninggalkan si brunet.

"C-Chanyeol... tunggu." Baekhyun meringik karena dirinya belum mencapai klimaks dan miliknya masih _hard._

"Kau memintaku pergi tadi." Chanyeol menyeringai sementara Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ta...tapi." Baekhyun terbata dan mencoba memikirkan alasan. Sementara Chanyeol menyeringai saat tau kalau dirinya sukses membuat Baekhyun memohon padanya—pasrah memohon padanya.

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol mengatakannya lagi sambil beranjak dari ranjang dan pura-pura berjalan menjauh.

"JANGAN! Ch...chanyeol kembalilah kemari!" Baekhyun memohon dan berusaha bangun, tapi ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian bawahnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Chanyeol masih menggodanya, untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Baekhyun.

"B...baiklah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Baekhyun berkata dengan marah sambil berusaha mengocok miliknya menggunakan tangannya. Tapi ia masih _hard_ dan belum mencapai puncak, karena ia tidak mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih.

Sambil merengek, ia akhirnya menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy eyes miliknya. Chanyeol melihatnya sambil menyeringai dan mendekat ke arah si brunet dengan tatapan seduktif.

"Heiiii…. apakah si puppy menyerah?" Chanyeol masih menggodanya sambil meletakkan jarinya di sekitar milih Baekhyun. Ia memutari milik Baekhyun menggunakan jarinya yang mana membuat Baekhyun frustrasi dan menegang.

"Ahhhh, berhentilah melakukan itu!" Baekhyun merengek sambil menampik tangan Chanyeol.

"Baik, baik. Sungguh tidak sabaran. Tapi kau perlu mengabulkan tiga permintaanku dulu." Chanyeol mengusulkan.

"Ke...kenapa aku HARUS..." Baekhyun akan menolak saat Chanyeol membungkus miliknya yang masih _hard_ dengan tangannya, dan ini membuatnya membusungkan tubuhnya dari sensasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Ya atau tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menyeringai saat ia mengeluarkan kemampuan negosiasinya untuk membuat Baekhyun mengindahkan permintaannya.

"Y...YA!" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan terbata.

"Pertama, aku ingin tiga ciuman." Untuk menanggapi ini, Baekhyun meraih leher belakang Chanyeol sebelum menariknya menunduk dan memberinya ciuman tiga kali di bibir dengan cukup cepat.

"Kedua, katakan padaku seberapa besar kau mencintaiku." Chanyeol menyatakan permintaannya.

"A...Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun berbisik.

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tidak puas dan menghela nafasnya saat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku membiarkan kau melakukannya dan untuk yang terakhir...aku akan mengatakannya saat aku membutuhkannya." Chanyeol tersenyum miring sebelum perlahan ia mulai mengurut milik Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Ia mengocoknya perlahan sampai membuat Baekhyun mendesah kepayahan. Pahanya makin menegang dan ia hampir mendapatkan puncaknya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun merasakan perasaan makin menegang di perut bagian bawahnya dan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat ia menyemburkan cairan miliknya ke perut Chanyeol. Sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol mengusapkan jarinya ke cairan itu dan mengecapnya untuk merasakan manis milik Baekhyunnya.

.

.

Baekhyun terkulai lemas disana dan mencoba menatap ke atas, pada Chanyeol. Perlahan, Chanyeol membersihkan hole Baekhyun dan mengusap bagian perutnya sebelum ia membersihkan diri dan melemparkan handuk itu ke lantai. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkan bantal empuk di bawah kepala si brunet.

"Ap...apa kau akan melakukan ini pada orang lain?" Baekhyun menanyainya dengan lembut, setelah mereka berbaring di ranjang.

"Mungkin." Chanyeol menjawabnya.

"Be...benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari matanya. Untungnya ia berada di posisi memunggungi Chanyeol, jadi si giant tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ya, aku akan bercinta dengan Baekkie, Baekhyunnie, dan Baek."

"Sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan ba...banyak orang?" Baekhyun bergumam sedih.

"Hahaha Baekhyun, kau tidak paham dengan leluconku?" Chanyeol menanyainya dengan terkikik.

"Hmmm." Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan memeluk erat bantalnya.

Dengan sebuah tarikan, Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun berbalik bertatapan dengannya. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengusap air matanya.

"Aissh, kubilang jangan menangis lagi. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan mencintaimu selamanya dan nama yang kusebutkan tadi kan memang nama panggilanmu." Chanyeol menjelaskan sedangkan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan itu Baekhyun tersenyum seperti seorang idiot, sementara Chanyeol makin jatuh cinta padanya mengetahui fakta kalau Baekhyunnya sangatlah imut. Chanyeol lalu berbaring di atas tubuh Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun mengabaikan protes dari si brunet.

"Arrrgggg, Chanyeol bangunlah. Kau sangat berat." Baekhyun menggumam.

"Tidak, aku ingin seperti ini." Chanyeol menjawab dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Mmmm, kau tidak mau bangun?" Baekhyun menanyainya lagi.

"Tidak akan, aku akan seperti ini selamanya." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan kekeuh.

Dengan itu, Baekhyun mencubit Chanyeol di dekat area bawahnya sehingga membuat Chanyeol bergulung ke samping tubuh Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Yah, kau tidak boleh memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku pimpinan mafia dan CEO perusahaan terbesar di Korea." Chanyeol memprotesnya.

"Well, sayangnya aku sangat keras kepala dan kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pergi." Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Chanyeol menggodanya, sesaat kemudian Baekhyun melemparkan bantalnya padanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyunnie'ku." Chanyeol berkata sambil berbaring di samping pasangannya yang paling ia cintai.

Chanyeol lalu menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut baru dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat botol _lube_ yang mereka pakai tadi, ia lalu memutuskan untuk mengambilnya supaya tidak tumpah di ranjang. Ia menarik pintu nakas dengan salah satu tangannya dan membuka salah satu loker di sana. Ia meletakkan botol itu di dalam loker, tapi sebelum menarik kembali tangannya, ia menyentuh sesuatu yang dirasanya asing dan aneh.

Dengan penasaran Baekhyun meraba benda itu untuk menebak benda apakah yang ia temukan. Ia melebarkan matanya saat merasakan kalau benda itu berbentuk seperti mentimun. Ia kemudian duduk dengan cepat yang mana membuatnya meringis kesakitan karena bagian bawahnya masih terasa sangat sakit. Baekhyun lalu menyalakan lampu di samping nakas dan Chanyeol pun mengerang kesal dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerpanya.

"Mmmm, Baekhyunnie apa yang kau butuhkan?" Chanyeol menanyainya dengan suara kantuknya.

"Ch...Chanyeol, disini ada benda yang berbentuk mirip sekali dengan mentimun. Di lokermu.

"Benda mirip mentimun apa? Baekhyun cepatlah tidur." Chanyeol bergumam dengan sedikit bingung.

"Benda mirip mentimun ini." Baekhyun menjawabnya sambil mengambil benda itu dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah mengantuk Chanyeol.

…

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol langsung duduk dan wajahnya memerah merona bagai tomat yang membusuk.

"B...Baekhyun, umm... ini...ummm...hanya alat untuk memijat...ummm ya... alat untuk memijat." Chanyeol membohonginya dengan terbata. Pertama kalinya ia berkata dengan terbata saat berbohong. Biasanya ia mengatakan kebohongan dengan sangat mudah dan terdengar seperti kebenaran. Tapi saat ini, bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak tau kenapa ia sangat gugup.

"Benarkah? Aku ingin mencobanya!" Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat sambil memberikan benda itu pada Chanyeol.

"Umm... kau perlu remot untuk mengoperasikannya." Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat gugup.

"Oh ya? Seperti remot untuk menyalakan TV atau yang lain? Apa itu ada di loker?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mendekat ke nakas.

"Bae...Baekhyun, ayo tidur saja." Chanyeol menyarankan sambil menarik-narik kaos si brunet.

"Mmm, tunggu sebentar. Chanyeol benda bundar ini apa, kelihatannya seperti donat kecil. Dan ini benda apa lagi, seperti penjepit? Dan yang bebentuk oval ini? Hahaha Chanyeol kenapa kau punya bola disini dan oooh ada kainnya di bola. Benda-benda aneh apa ini semua? Mereka sangat aneh bentuknya. Banyak sekali remot, sebenarnya mana yang benar untuk pemijat itu?" Baekhyun menanyainya, dan wajah Chanyeol makin merona merah.

"Baekhyun saatnya tidur." Chanyeol menyimpulkan dan menarik si brunet ke pelukannya dan membuat punggung Baekhyun menubruk dadanya.

"Tapi aku ingin dipijat." Baekhyun berbisik sambil memainkan jarinya.

Sambil menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya tapi kakinya masih erat memeluk kaki Baekhyun yang lebih pendek. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke bahu Baekhyun dan perlahan memijitnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun menanyainya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Kapan kita bisa memakai pemijat berbentuk mentimun itu?"

Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak ludahnya, tapi ia kemudian menyeringai dan berbisik menjawabnya,

"Jangan khawatir, kita akan memakainya suatu hari nanti."

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

 **Hello lovely readers….. update spesial di ultahnya Daddy Yeol!(rencana mau kemarin, tapi belum selesai ngetik)**

 **Happy birthday our giant puppy, happy virus, talented musician, and BBH's boy. Best wishes for you!**

Ada yang masih nungguin post'an Baekhyun buat Chanyeol? Well, chanbaek emang suka gitu ya… kalo pas diharapin mereka malah nggak ada moment, tapi suatu hari tiba-tiba mereka BOOOM! Chanbaek moment yang sama sekali nggak kita duga bertebaran dimana-mana. Intinya ga usah galau nungguin post'an mamih ya dear, nanti pasti bakal ada moment manis lain dan tidak terduga yang bikin kita KOKOBAm!

 **Oke, kembali ke topic…..**

Pertama-tama aku mau ucapin terima kasih banyak sama kalian yang masih setia nungguin transfic ini. #peluksatusatu

Kapan update lagi? Yuup, aku usahain ngetik di waktu UAS nanti ya, semoga aja kuliah dan tempat kerja aku nggak sesibuk minggu-minggu yang lalu.

 _Daan….WOW….aing yang masih polos bisa menulis adegan diatas, Wkwkwk gimana menurut kalian? Hot? Tapi lucu gemesiiin? Semoga kalian nggak bingung sama terjemahan aku^^_

Buat kalian yang mau tanya-tanya bisa mampir ke IG aku **mochibaek6104**

 **Dan jangan lupa VOTE ya guys…. D-1 nih! Kobarkan semangat kita buat VOTE!**

And see you in the next parts…..

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	18. chapter 17

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 1**_ _ **6**_

 **SEPARATED**

 **(Terpisah)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun's Pov**

Hmmm... kenapa ranjangnya terasa bergerak-gerak? kenapa?

Perlahan aku mengusap dan membuka mataku, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah hyungku dan sembilan orang lainnya yang kemarin tertangkap oleh orang-orang Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di dalam van ini.

Masih merasa lemas, aku lalu duduk dan menatap ke arah hyung dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Aku menarik-narik kaosnya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ia lalu tersenyum saat menyadari kalau aku sudah bangun.

"Hyung... dimana kita?" aku bertanya pada Daehyun saat ia berbalik padaku.

"Waah... Baekkie sudah bangun?" Daehyun bertanya padaku sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Di...dimana kita?" aku bertanya lagi padanya saat aku sudah mulai mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

"Oh, kita di dalam mobil dan menuju ke sebuah persembunyian rahasia yang jauh dari sini. Kita akan lebih aman disana, karena aku punya lebih banyak orang disana." Daehyun menjawab.

"A...apa?" Aku terkejut mendengarnya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitarku dan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang harusnya memelukku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Baek, kita berhasil melarikan diri dan aku menemukan dirimu sedang telanjang di ranjang si bajingan itu, jadi aku memakaikanmu kaos ini dan membawamu kesini. Maafkan aku karena membiarkanmu disentuh oleh orang paling menjijikkan itu." Daehyun menjelaskan padaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan suara yang pecah.

"Hy...hyung, dia mencintaiku dan aku membolehkannya melakukan itu padaku." Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Percayalah padaku Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintai seorangpun karena dia tidak punya hati. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu. Dia tidak punya perasaaan, percayalah padaku Baek. Aku sangat tau tentang ini." Daehyun menjawabku sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung tanganku.

"Ta...tapi dia mengatakan padaku kalau aku bukan mainannya, dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencintaiku!" Aku mulai terisak dan air mata turun membasahi pipiku.

"Baekhyun, aku tau mungkin kau akan sangat sulit percaya dengan ini karena kau sangat mencintainya. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Baekhyun, aku tidak membunuh Chanyeol yang akan membuatmu sedih. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya dan akan membiarkannya hidup. Jangan membuatku menyesali perbuatanku Baek, please..." Daehyun menjelaskan padaku dengan suara yang bergetar.

…

Aku menelan ludahku kasar dan sangat ingin membantahnya, karena aku tau... aku tau kalau Chanyeol mencintaiku. Dia punya perasaan dan dia punya hati. Aku ingin kembali padanya, tapi ini tidak mungkin. Chanyeol dan hyungku adalah musuh abadi, mereka mungkin akan saling membunuh kalau mereka bertemu lagi.

Aku yakin kita akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi suatu hari nanti, dan sekarang aku hanya terdiam dan mengikuti kemanapun hyung membawaku. Kuharap ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku berjanji akan kembali untukmu. Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol's Pov**

Aku telah mendapatkan malam terindah seumur hidupku. Sambil tersenyum, dalam ingatanku aku mengulang kembali kejadian malam ini di tempat tidur ini. Suara Baekhyun dan keimutannya, gerakannya yang sama sekali tidak profesional membuatku tersenyum makin lebar.

Aku berbalik ke samping dan memanggilnya,

"Baek..." sambil merentangkan lenganku untuk memeluknya—tapi yang kutemui hanyalah kekosongan.

Akhirnya aku membuka mataku, kulihat ranjang yang berantakan tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat di manapun. Rasanya seperti saat itu, hari itu, di hari ulang tahunku saat Baekhyun meninggalkanku.

Tidak! Mungkin Baekhyun sedang berada di kamar mandi, aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sambil bergegas turun dari ranjang dan memanggil Baekhyun. Rasanya benar-benar seperti hari itu, saat Baekhyun pergi dariku.

Hal yang paling mengerikan yang kutemui adalah tidak ada seorangpun di kamar mandi, begitu juga ruangan lainnya di lantai gedung ini. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar ketukan di kamarku dan dengan cepat aku membukanya, berharap Baekhyunlah yang mengetuknya.

Tapi orangku yang kudapati tengah mengetuk pintu.

…

"Tuan..." dia tampak menjeda ucapannya sambil melihat penampilanku, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tuan Park, laki-laki itu melarikan diri bersama Daehyun tengah malam tadi, mereka berhasil mencuri salah satu mobil van kita. Kami sudah meminta seseorang untuk mengikuti kemana mereka pergi dan mengejar mereka." Orangku melaporkan situasi yang telah terjadi.

Dengan kibasan tanganku, laki-laki di hadapanku membungkuk dan keluar dari ruanganku. Perlahan, potongan-potongan kejadian mulai menyatu dalam ingatanku. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit mengingatnya. Kau bahkan pura-pura mencintaiku dan membuat pertahananku longgar untuk bisa melarikan diri?

Jadi memang benar kalau kau berbohong sejak awal. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku.

 _Tapi tadi malam... Baekhyun benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia mencintaimu._ Suara hatiku berkata lain.

 _Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu Chanyeol. Berhentilah lemah karenanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?_ Setengah dari diriku berteriak padaku.

…

Baekhyun meninggalkanku lagi setelah aku memperlakukannya dengan baik dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Jika dia memang tidak mencintaiku—baiklah aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah menghianatiku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku akan mengingat ini.

Dengan kesal aku memakai kaos dan celana kainku, langsung menuju ke konter bar mini di ruanganku.

Aku meneguk vodka dari botolnya, beberapa tetes mengalir ke leherku. Setelah mengusapnya, aku mengambil botol lain dan membukanya dengan gigiku dan meneguknya sampai habis. Aku terus melanjutkan ini sampai merasa tubuhku ringan. Aku tidak ingat berapa botol yang telah kuhabiskan, aku langsung melempar botol yang telah kosong ke dinding dan menyebabkan pecahan kaca botol berserakan di ruanganku—seperti serpihan hatiku yang pecah berkeping-keping.

Aku bersikap terlalu lembut dan melonggarkan pengawasanku di sekitar Baekhyun, yang mana membuatnya berhasil mengkhianatiku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Merasakan alkohol yang benar-benar menguasai tubuhku, aku sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku dan beranjak ke lift dan menuju garasi.

…

Aku membuka pintu mobil _sport_ ku dan masuk kedalamnya. Aku lalu menyalakan mesin dan keluar dari bangunan itu untuk melaju ke jalanan kota. Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun dan siapapun, yang kusadari hanyalah saat aku menginjak pedal dan melaju semakin kencang.

Cairan asin menjijikkan ini terus mengalir dari mataku dan membuat penglihatanku makin kabur. Kemudian aku merasakan mobilku menabrak sesuatu dengan sangat keras sampai membuatnya berputar beberapa kali sebelum terhenti di tengah aspal dengan posisi terbalik. Aku terjebak di dalam dengan cairan merah kental yang mulai mengalir ke pelipis mata dan bibirku.

Setelahnya kulihat sebuah kendaraan melaju kencang dari arah lain, sorot lampu terang menghalangi penglihatanku sebelum akhirnya truk itu...

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun's Pov**

 _Dua tahun kemudian..._

Akhirnya aku kembali! Setelah dua tahun bersembunyi bersama hyung dan beberapa orangnya, aku benar-benar meyakinkan hyungku agar aku bisa kembali. Awalnya dia sangat menentangku, tapi akhirnya dia menyetujuinya setelah aku berkali-kali membujuknya.

Dia bahkan akan mengirim bodyguard untuk melindungiku, tapi aku dnegan cepat menolaknya dan mengancamnya untuk tidak akan menganggapnya hyung lagi kalau dia melakukan itu.

Dalam dua tahun ini, hyung membawaku ke persembunyiannya dan kita tinggal disana bersama orang-orangnya. Hyung perlahan berubah untukku, aku merasa bersyukur karena sisi kekanakannya mulai muncul lagi saat ia bersamaku.

Diam-diam hyung masih bekerja di kelompok mafianya, tapi aku berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya supaya ia tidak khawatir padaku. Aku mengenal lebih dalam lagi tentang hyungku, setelah sekian lama kita berpisah. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

Aku menyadari kalau sifat kekanakan yang sekarang hyung tunjukkan padaku adalah karena kurangnya perhatian yang dialami olehnya.

…

"Baek... aku ingin pelukan." Daehyun berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, sementara aku merinding mendengar nada bicaranya.

"Berhentilah terlalu manja hyung!" aku bergumam saat hyung merentangkan lengan memelukku dan mengendus-enduskan hidungnya di kepalaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mencintai Baekhyunnie'ku." _Baekhyunnie... nama yang biasanya dipakai Chanyeol untuk memanggilku._

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Aku menyerah dan balik memeluknya, sementara hyung tersenyum lebar.

…

Hyung akhinya mendapat tugas dan harus tinggal di luar kota, itulah saat aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Chanyeol. Daehyun awalnya menolak tegas dan hampir saja berubah pikiran untuk meninggalkanku, tapi aku terus membujuknya dan berjanji untuk selalu mengiriminya surat ataupun berkomunikasi dengan alat lainnya.

Kapanpun hyung merokok, aku selalu memarahinya dan ia akan mematikannya sambil menghela nafas berat _._

 _Dan itu selalu mengingatkanku pada saat aku meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak merokok._

Kapanpun hyung mencoba memasak, semuanya akan berakhir dengan kacau dan masakannya tidak pernah berakhir dengan lezat.

 _Kalau saja Chanyeol ada di sini, masakannya adalah yang terlezat yang pernah ada. Mungkin dia mau memasak untukku dan hyung._

Setiap saat hyung mencium puncak kepalaku, dan bertahan disana sebentar...

 _Jika saja Chanyeol bisa menciumku juga. Aku merindukan ciumannya, sungguh manis dan posesif._

Walaupun waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama hyung setiap harinya sangat menyenangkan dan aku sangat menyukainya, tetap saja hatiku terasa kosong tanpa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan membutuhkan waktu selama ini untuk akhirnya bisa kembali kesini. Aku sangat merindukan Chanyeol, akhirnya aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Hatiku terasa kosong dan sakit setiap hari tanpa ada Chanyeol di sisiku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah dia makan teratur setiap harinya, apakah dia masih merokok, apakah dia sesekali memikirkanku, apakah dia menjaga kesehatannya sendiri, apakah dia sering pergi keluar dan menjelajah keluar kota atau luar negeri.

Kuharap ia tidak marah padaku... kuharap dia tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh... kuharap dia masih mencintaiku.

Hatiku berdesir mengingat kembali perpisahanku dengannya, setiap malam aku memikirkannya, selama dua tahun.

Dan untungnya sekarang aku terbebas, aku berjalan di jalanan yang menurun sambil menikmati aroma manis makanan-makanan dan beraneka macam benda berwarna-warni yang tertata di rak toko sepanjang jalan.

Orang-orang terlihat sangat sibuk berlalu lalang di jalan ini, beberapa diantaranya sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya.

Aku sangat merindukan banyak hal—seperti mansion, perusahaan, taman bermain, makanan, boneka Channie yang mungkin tengah tidur di ranjang Chanyeol. Aku juga rindu Baekkie, Sehun, dan tentunya Chanyeol.

Aku tersenyum cerah saat melihat di sekitar, menyapa orang-orang kutemui di jalan.

Akhirnya kelelahan setelah berjalan-jalan, aku masuk ke sebuah kedai kopi dengan desain imut di luarnya. Di dalam terasa sangat nyaman dan akupun memesan kopi favoritku setelah beberapa saat mengantri. Aku memainkan jari-jariku saat menunggu pesanan sampai saatnya kopiku pun tiba. Aku mengambil pesananku dan bersiap beranjak dari kedai itu.

Sesaat setelah berbalik dari tempatku, aku menubruk seseorang dan kopiku mengenai kemeja setelan orang itu.

Aku sangat terkejut.

"Maafkan aku." Aku meminta maaf sambil perlahan mendongak dan melihat...

Park Chanyeol.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/N**

Update spesial di hari ulang tahun aku, Dec 1st….

Gimana chapter ini? mulai konflik. Fasten your seatbelt dear :))

Lagi pada nungguin MAMA dan MMA besok ya? Penampilan uri EXO…. Sama, aku juga ga sabar nungguin mereka perform. Apapun hasilnya nanti, yang penting kita udah usaha keras ya temans. We know the real winner and let's support our boys harder.

Kita tau kalau semua member EXO sudah bekerja sangat keras buat EXO-L. Dan member EXO pun juga tau kalau EXO-L sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk mendukung mereka. I'M PROUD OF MY FAMS. We are one! Let's Love!

Have a sweet long weekend and see you in the next parts….

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	19. Chapter 18

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 17**_

 **BUBBLE TEA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

Aku terkejut saat mendongak dan menemukan wajah Chanyeol di depanku, saat itu juga aku langsung berhenti membersihkan noda kopi di setelannya. Ia terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya—dalam artian baik. Rambutnya tidak lagi berwarna hitam kelam, melainkan merah cukup mencolok dan posturnya terlihat makin kuat dan mengintimidasi. Tapi tetap saja, cuping telinganya yang lebar masih terlihat jelas disana—menandakan kalau ini memang laki-laki yang kucintai dan aku masih sangat mencintainya sampai saat ini.

Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini.

"Ch...Chanyeol." Aku berbisik dan saat itu juga ia berhenti mengusap jasnya dan beralih menatapku.

Kupikir dia akan langsung memelukku atau semacamnya, aku sudah bersiap untuk itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang dia lakukan setelahnya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu sekarang juga." Ia membentakku, dan saat itu juga aku terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Ma...maafkan ak...ku." Aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau aku ingin minta maaf karena telah meninggalkannya—walaupun aku terpaksa meninggalkannya, tapi ia menyelaku lebih dulu.

"Tentu saja, karena kau bodoh." Chanyeol membentakku lagi, aku hanya menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis karena kata-kata kasar yang ia lontarkan, dan juga tepisan kasar pada tanganku yang masih memegang jasnya. Kurasa aku memang berhak mendapatkan perlakuan ini karena aku telah meninggalkannya selama dua tahun.

"Aku bisa membawa setelanmu ke tempat laundry, jadi..." aku mencoba lagi.

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya akan membuatnya lebih kotor." Chanyeol menyahut dan melepas jasnya.

Ia melemparkan jasnya ke sembarang tempat dan mulai melangkah pergi. Kelihatannya setelan itu masih baru, aku lalu mengambilnya dan menyusul langkah lebar Chanyeol.

Ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuatku menabrak punggungnya sebelum aku menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai perlakuannya padaku, walaupun aku memang bersalah padanya.

"Ak... setelan jasmu, aku bisa mencucinya dan mengembalikannya padamu." Aku menjawabnya.

Ia mendecih sebelum menjawab. "Tidak perlu, sudah terlalu kotor untuk kupakai lagi."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Sejak kapan ia menjadi menyebalkan dan sebrengsek ini lagi?

"Tapi..." aku mencoba untuk membujuknya, tapi ia hanya menengok arlojinya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk urusan tidak penting seperti ini." Chanyeol berkata sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" aku menarik lengan bajunya sedangkan ia berbalik, terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kata-kata mana yang tidak kau pahami artinya? Aku memintamu untuk pergi dari hadapanku! Apa kau benar-benar bodoh? Pergi sebelum aku melubangi kepalamu dengan satu peluru." Chanyeol memperingatiku.

"Hentikan!" aku membentaknya. "Aku tau, ini memang salahku. Aku meninggalkanmu selama dua tahun. Tapi kau tidak harus memperlakukanku dengan cara seperti ini, seolah aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu!" aku berkata cukup lantang padanya, menghela nafas dalam karena aku sangat jengkel dengan sikapnya.

Aku berharap Chanyeol tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku, atau mengacak rambutku sebelum menciumku dengan lembut. Tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sungguh menyebalkan." Chanyeol berkata sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Chanyeol, aku..." Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau mengenalku." Ia menata tajam padaku dan mendorongku sebelum melangkah pergi.

Aku terjatuh ke belakang sambil menggigit bibirku.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti dari sandiwaramu dan bersikap normal seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya?" aku berteriak padanya, ia berhenti di tempatnya sebelum berbalik dan menawarkan tangannya padaku.

Aku berniat meraih uluran tangannya sebelum ia menarik kembali tangannya sebelum aku sempat menyentuhnya.

Sambil menyeringai ia berkata,

"Dari mana kau dapat ide kalau aku pernah bersikap baik dan sekali lagi jangan memanggilku seolah kau mengenalku, atau aku akan—."

"Tapi, bukankah kau memang mengenalku?" aku bertanya dengan nada gemetar.

"Apa kau kaya? Kurasa tidak, dilihat dari cara kau memperlakukan jasku. Kau tahu namaku, jadi mungkin kau adalah salah satu dari _mereka_ yang mencoba mendekatiku." Ia menjawab sambil mengamati ekspresiku.

"K...kau tidak mengenalku?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi padanya.

"Aku tidak." Chanyeol menjawab, setelahnya tatapan sakit hati terpancar jelas di mataku.

"Hahaha, lelucon macam apa ini. Kau bisa berhenti berpura-pura sekarang juga." Aku tertawa sambil menatapnya, melihat adakah raut kebohongan disana.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Aku sudah terlalu berbaik hati untuk ini, jadi pergilah dari hadapanku." Chanyeol berkata sambil menegakkan punggungnya.

"Ka...kau sungguh pintar dalam berakting." Aku masih mencoba membujuknya untuk tidak berpua-pura lagi.

"Aissh, hei nak... jangan pernah berpikiran untuk berurusan denganku, karena emosiku tidak akan selalu stabil seperti hari ini." Chanyeol bergumam sambil melangkah pergi.

Aku terduduk disana, tidak tau meski melakukan apa. Aku bahkan tidak memarahinya karena dia memanggilku _nak_ , bukannya hyung.

…

Sambil menatap telepon umum di ujung jalan, aku lalu bergegas ke sana dan memasukkan koin untuk menelfon Sehun.

.

.

.

"Sungguh, jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertele..." kudengar suara Sehun membentakku.

"Sehun?" aku bertanya menjedanya.

"Ummm, tunggu! A...apakah ini Baekhyun?" Sehun terdengar terkejut.

"Kau melupakan hyungmu, bocah?" Aku menggerutu.

"BENARKAH?! Tunggu disana, jangan pergi kemanapun. Aku akan menemuimu." Sehun berkata cepat.

"Aku ada di telepon umum..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menutup telepon.

…

Sambil menghela nafas, aku berjalan keluar dan menemukan kursi di sekitar sana. Mungin Sehun tidak mau menemuiku, tapi tadi ia bilang akan menemukanku.

Kenapa Sehun menutup teleponku? Apa dia marah karena meninggalkannya selama dua tahun tanpa memberinya kabar? Bagaimana kalau Sehun membenciku? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengingatku? Akankan aku berakhir sendirian disini?

Saat semua pemikiran buruk dan negatif mulai memenuhi pikiranku, tiba-tiba sebuah _bubble tea_ rasa taro muncul tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku mendongak dan menemukan Sehun yang telah berubah—terlihat lebih dewasa. Rambutnya ditata ke belakang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang makin tampan dari sebelumnya. Ia memakai jaket kulit dan dalaman kaos berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna gelap. Aku juga bisa mencium parfumnya saat ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Dengan _bubble tea_ yang masih tepat berada di hadapanku, aku lalu mengambilnya dan menampakkan senyuman cemerlang padanya.

Ia duduk di sampingku sambil menyeruput bubble tea rasa cokelat, dan kelihatannya itu lebih enak dari pada punyaku. Setelah menatapnya beberapa saat, aku mengambil _bubble tea_ itu, sementara Sehun memberiku tatapan tidak percaya dan terkejut, juga sedikit kesal. Aku menukarkan bubble tea milikku dengan _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat yang tadi diminumnya. Dengan cepat aku meminum rasa cokelat yang sungguh nikmat di _bubble tea_ milikku.

"Baekhyun, kembalikan." Sehun merengek meminta padaku sambil berusaha mengambil _bubble tea_ rasa cokelatku. Aku hanya terus mengabaikannya sambil terus menyedot bubble tea lagi dan lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin minum yang rasa cokelat hari ini." Aku bergumam sambil mengunyah _jel_ _l_ _y_ yang ada di dalam minuman ini. Aku dengan cepat meletakkan telapak tanganku di muka Sehun saat ia makin berusaha mendekat untuk mengambil minumanku.

"Arggg... aku membencimu." Ia berkata sambil bersedekap dan menatap tajam padaku dan berbalik ke _bubble tea_ rasa taro.

Setelah menghabiskan minuman ini dan menyisakan beberapa _je_ _l_ _ly_ di dalamnya, aku memberikan minumanku pada Sehun yang tampak mengabaikanku. Aku lalu mengambil _bubble tea_ rasa taro yang ada di tangannya dan meminumnya juga.

"Aishh, Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun memelototiku dengan tajam saat aku sengaja membuat acaraku menyedot bubble tea menimbulkan suara dan terdengar cukup keras. Aku hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"Sehun'ah." Aku berkata sambil mencolek lengannya, saat ia malah berbalik dan berniat mengabaikanku.

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya." Aku memujinya dan telinga Sehun nampak sedikit memerah.

"Awww... Sehun merona?" aku bertanya dan mencoba membuatnya menatap padaku.

"Aigooo... sungguh menggemaskan." Aku terkikik dan mengusap rambutnya yang ditata rapi ke belakang dan membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

Sehun menampik tanganku, aku akhirnya terdiam di sana sambil menggigit bibir bawahku dan memainkan ujung kemejaku.

Aku menatap pada Sehun lagi sebelum akhirnya sepasang kekasih memintaku untuk mengambilkan foto mereka berdua. Setelah kira-kira 5 foto terambil dari pasangan yang tengah bergaya dengan bahagia, aku menatap ke arah Sehun yang masih terduduk di sana dengan gelas _bubble tea_ yang sudah kosong di dekat kakinya.

Mungkin aku terlalu serius mengerjainya, baiklah, aku akan membelikannya _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat kalau begitu. Sambil menggembungkan pipiku, aku mulai berjalan dari tempat itu menuju ke jalanan.

Aku tengah berjalan pelan saat tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah lengan memelukku dari belakang. Aku hampir saja menendangnya saat orang yang memelukku akhirnya berkata.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kudengar suara Sehun.

Menghela nafas lega, aku lalu menjawabnya.

"Ke kafe _bubble tea_ , karena aku menghabiskan semua milikmu. Sekarang turunkan lengan beratmu dari pundakku. Kau bisa membuatku makin pendek kalau begini caranya."

"Tidak akan. Ini hukumanmu karena meminum _bubble tea_ 'ku. Sekarang antarkan aku ke sana, pelayan." Sehun memeritahku.

Mendengus kesal, aku melangkah dengan Sehun yang masih melingkarkan lengannya di leherku sambil menumpukan berat badannya padaku. Kami berjalan sangat pelan dengan cara seperti ini.

"Aku lelah. Gantian." Aku terengah-engah setelah berjalan beberapa langkah.

Sehun terlihat kebingungan, dan ia tiba-tiba protes saat aku melompat ke punggungnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menggendongmu. Padahal kau tidak menggendongku?" kutebak ia sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Karena aku hyungmu, dan kau terlalu berat." Aku berkata sambil tertawa keras melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

…

Saat kita sampai, aku memesan _bubble tea_ rasa cokelat untuk Sehun dan rasa mangga untukku. Kami lalu duduk di bagian pojok ruangan dimana tempat itu terlihat cukup sepi, jadi kita bisa mengobrol cukup leluasa di sana.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol?" aku menanyainya dengan penasaran.

Sehun tersedak dengan minumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku,

"Tuan Park, di...dia.. lupa ingatan kejadian semenjak kau hadir dalam kehidupannya. Dia lupa semua ingatan tentang dirimu."

"A...Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" aku menanyainya dengan suara pelan dan kecewa.

Setelah menghela nafas dalam, Sehun menjawab,

"Tuan Park kecelakaan di hari kau meninggalkannya."

"Kecelakaan apa?" dengan cepat aku menanyainya.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil." Sehun berkata pelan.

"A...Apa?" aku bergumam tidak percaya.

"Dia mabuk dan mengendarai salah satu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan tol. Mobilnya sempat berbalik beberapa kali sebelum mendarat di aspal. Saat itu ia baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya sebuah truk...sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan tidak bisa mengendalikan rem dan menabrak mobilnya." Sehun mulai menjelaskan.

Aku hanya bisa terduduk diam disana menerima informasi yang Sehun berikan.

"Saat ia bangun, kami pikir ia baik-baik saja." Sehun melanjutkan.

"Tapi ia melupakan semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Ia mulai kembali ke dirinya dulu. Pekerjaan kami makin meningkat lagi. Ia tidak mempercayai orang-orang dengan mudah. Ia hanya fokus dalam mengembangkan kekuasaan dan mendapat keuntungan yang lebih besar lagi." Sehun tersenyum pahit.

Aku hanya bisa mencengkeram erat gelas minumanku sambil menggigit bibirku.

Sebuah truk menabrak mobilnya.

Ia melupakan semuanya.

Kami kembali menjadi orang asing lagi?

"Bagaimana dengan mansionnya?" aku bertanya setelah merenung.

"Dia tinggal disana lagi, tapi nampaknya ia punya masalah untuk mengendalikan emosinya sekarang." Sehun menjawab

"A...aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Aku tiba-tiba berucap mantap.

Dan Sehun menghela nafasnya kesal, "Itu sepertinya akan sulit. Melihat betapa sulitnya dia untuk menemui orang dan mengatur jadwal padatnya."

"Apa ada cara yang masuk akal?" aku menanyai Sehun penuh harap.

"Well...kau bisa mencoba menjadi bodyguardnya...tunggu! Tidak itu terlalu berbahaya. Mungkin pekerja di Park Enterprise lagi...tunggu! Jangan, dia akan memberimu banyak sekali pekerjaan. Oh, dia mencari pembantu sekarang." Sehun menjelaskan dengan cepat.

"Seorang pembantu? Kurasa aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu!" aku bersorak senang.

"Jangan, itu terlalu personal." Sehun menolak ideku.

"Kenapa? Hubungan kita bahkan lebih dari itu, sebelumnya." Aku berkata dengan mantap dan pipiku serasa memanas.

"Baekhyunnie...bagaimana dengan cara yang lain?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskannya." Aku menjawab singkat.

"Baiklah. Mungkin dia juga tidak akan memilihmu." Sehun masih berkata dengan tersenyum.

"Dasar sialan." Aku menggerutu.

"Baek, kemana kau dua tahun ini?" Sehun mencoba menginterogasiku.

"Panggil aku hyung dulu." Aku berkata kesal padanya.

"Hyung." Sehun menjawab cepat

"Baiklah. Aku sering bercerita kalau aku punya kakak laki-laki kan?" aku bertanya pada Sehun.

"Tentu, aku masih mengingatnya. Kau akan menangis tersedu saat mengatakannya dan pipimu terlalu chubby membuatku ingin menariknya setiap saat." Sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Yah! Jadi Daehyun adalah kakakku dan aku menghabiskan dua tahun bersamanya dan anak buahnya." Aku melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Oh." Sehun menanggapi

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Aku balik menanyainya sambil meminum _bubble tea_ 'ku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah seperti orang kepercayaan Chanyeol. Tapi ia masih saja meragukan semua orang." Sehun menjawab kesal sambil menendang kakiku.

"Yah!" Aku memelototinya dan ia malah mengusak rambutku.

"Well… aku akan pergi sekarang! Bye." Aku akan meninggalkan Sehun, tapi ia mencegahku dan memintaku untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Hmmm. Kenapa?" aku menanyainya.

"Tidak adakah hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Sehun bertanya padaku sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Umm… Terima kasih sudah datang kemari?" aku menebaknya.

"Salah." Sehun berkata dengan nada mengejekku seolah aku orang terbodoh di dunia,

"Ahh… Kau terlihat seperti seorang penjahat?" aku menebaknya lagi

Sehun hanya menyedekapkan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tau! Aku merindukanmu?" aku menebak pelan.

"Akhirnya." Sehun menghela nafas dalam. "Apakah itu sangat sulit diucapkan?" ia balik menanyaiku.

"YA. Bye!" aku menjawab singkat lalu melambaikan tanganku dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah. Bye. Kalau kau dalam masalah, segera hubungi aku! Atau datanglah kerumahku kalau kau tidak punya tempat tinggal!" Sehun berteriak saat aku mulai berlari kencang.

Sungguh adik yang cerewetl!

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam mini market dan mulai mencari barang-barang yang kubutuhkan. Bergerak cepat layaknya ninja, aku bergegas menemukan semua barang dan membayarnya. Aku keluar dari mini market sambil memakai masker yang biasa dipakai oleh orang-orang yang sakit, sebelumnya aku juga mengubah sedikit penampilanku dengan mengoleskan eyeliner di toilet minimarket.

Aku memesan taksi masih dengan dada berdebar dan perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Aku meminta supir taksi untuk menuju ke alamat mansion Chanyeol.

Aku penasaran apa yang telah terjadi dengan catatan-catatan di _sticky notes_ dan juga gambaran-gambaranku dulu di mansion Chanyeol.

Setelah membayar taksi, aku melangkah keluar dari sana dan aku langsung bisa melihat beberapa laki-laki dan wanita sedang menunggu untuk antrian wawancara. Ada beberapa laki-laki yang memakai setelan berwarna hitam yang tengah berjaga di sekeliling area itu. Aku yakin mereka adalah bodyguard yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

Kurasa aku adalah antrian terakhir dibelakang seorang wanita. Sambil mengantri, dapat kulihat taman di mansion itu nampak berubah dari yang terakhir kulihat. Taman disana tidak lagi berwarna hijau dan cerah seperti dulu lagi, tapi sebaliknya, bunga-bunga di sana nampak layu dan rumput-rumput berubah berwarna cokelat pucat. Mansion ini masih terlihat sama, dilihat dari kebersihannya, kesan mewah dan kekokohannya.

Terlalu lama melamun, aku tidak sadar saat ternyata aku berada di dekat seseorang yang berdehem padaku. Aku lalu menegakkan badanku dan mengeratkan genggamanku pada tali tas ransel sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam.

.

.

"He-hello." Aku membungkuk memberi hormat saat laki-laki yang duduk di depanku memintaku untuk duduk.

Laki-laki itu adalah si rambut _blonde_ yang dua tahun lalu menatapku saat aku ditawan oleh orang-orang Chanyeol. Rambutnya nampak lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kulihat, dan ia terlihat lebih tegas, mungkin karena ia sedang bekerja. Ia lalu berdehem pelan dan menanyakan namaku.

"Baekhyun, Umm Byun Baekhyun." Aku menjawab dan ia nampak menaikkan alisnya.

"Dimana CV'mu dan dokumen riwayat pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?" ia melemparkan pertanyaan lain sambil memainkan pena di jarinya.

"Aku baru saja pindah kemari, jadi aku belum punya itu." aku menjawabnya.

"Well, tuan Byun… akan sangat sulit bagi kami untuk mempertimbangkan anda ke tahap seleksi selanjutnya." Laki-laki itu berkata sambil mengemasi beberapa dokumen.

"Ta…tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik! Please… Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Tolonglah, ini sangat penting untukku." Aku memintanya.

Sambil menghela nafas kesal, laki laki itu lalu berkata. "Lihatlah tuan Byun, semua yang melamar tadi juga mengatakan akan melakukan yang terbaik dan betapa pentingnya pekerjaan ini untuk mereka. Apa yang bisa kau janjikan, yang tidak sama dengan mereka?"

"A…aku." Aku menguras otakku untuk berfikir kira-kira apa yang bisa kulakukan dan berbeda dengan para pelamar yang lain.

Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan ke pintu dan memegang kenop pintu saat aku berkata dengan mantap.

"Aku bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan bosmu lagi."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menunggu responnya. Uhhh sungguh kata-kata bodoh yang tadi keluar dari mulutku. Aku yakin aku tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

"Kau diterima." Ia berkata yang mana membuatku langsung membulatkan mataku.

"Benarkah? Apa anda serius? Benar-benar serius?" Aku bertanya sambil mencubit pipiku, dan rasanya sakit.

"Aww sakit! Ini benar-benar sakit!" aku melompat-lompat senang mengetahui kalau cubitan di pipiku memang terasa sakit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kris. Tapi panggil aku dengan tuan Wu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengajakku bersalaman.

"Terimakasih Kr… tuan Wu!" aku berkata dengan wajah merona di balik maskerku.

"Kenapa kau memakai masker putih? Apa kau sakit?" Kris bertanya.

"Tidak. Umm aku merasa malu memperlihatkan wajahku." Aku beralasan.

Kris melihatku sebentar dan menatap mataku sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat familiar." Ia berkata pelan.

"Benarkah?" aku menanyainya dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mencari sebuah dokumen dan memintaku untuk tanda tangan.

…

Aku mulai membaca peraturan disana kalimat per kalimat. Aku tiba-tiba teringat kontrak kerjaku yang kutandatangani saat bersama Chanyeol. Darahku tiba-tiba terasa membeku—aku belum menyelesaikan kontrak kerjaku….apakah itu artinya…aku harus membayar 80 juta dolar?

Kris berdehem dan membuatku sadar dari pikiranku yang tengah melayang kemana-mana, aku lalu sekilas membaca dan menandatangani halaman terakhir dari kontrak itu. Aku memberikan kontrak itu pada Kris dan dia mulai memberitahuku peraturan-peraturan dasar yang harus kupatuhi.

"Kau tau caranya bersih-bersih kan?" Kris menanyaiku dan langsung kujawab cepat,

"Iya tuan."

"Tugas penting yang harus kau lakukan adalah memasak makanan tiga kali sehari, membersihkan rumah, membantu tuan Park dengan semua hal yang ia butuhkan, mungkin itu saja." Kris menyimpulkan.

Tunggu! Memasak? Aku sungguh payah dalam hal itu. Matilah aku.

"Baik tuan Wu." Aku akhirnya menjawab dan membungkuk hormat.

"Bagus. Kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini dan gajinya akan diberikan per minggu. Kau bisa tinggal di kamar seberang kamar tuan Park." Kris memerintah.

Tunggu! Ruangan diseberang kamarnya? T…tapi Chanyeol bilang padaku kalau dia hanya punya satu kamar tidur di mansion ini.

"Tu…tunggu, bukankah tuan Park hanya punya satu kamar saja?" aku bertanya pada Kris sambil memasang mimik bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Tuan Park memang punya dua kamar, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada tamu yang datang. Tapi dia selalu mengunci kamar itu." Kris menjelaskan padaku.

…

Tiba-tiba saja wajahku merasa sedikit hangat saat mengingat kembali waktu yang kuhabiskan di mansion ini. Tapi Chanyeol mengatakan padaku kalau dia hanya punya satu tempat tidur? Aisssh… rupanya aku telah dibohongi, sungguh bodohnya diriku mempercayai omongan dan seringainya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Te…terimakasih." Aku berterimakasih pada Kris dan melangkah ke lantai atas.

Mansion terasa sangat sepi, aku langsung menuju ke ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kris. Setelah membuka pintu, aku disuguhkan dengan sebuah ruangan yang dingin. Terdapat satu ranjang _simple_ , meja yang cukup kecil, dan lemari pakaian jauh di pojok ruangan.

Tidak ada kamar mandi di kamar ini, jadi aku harus menggunakan kamar mandi di dekat _hall_. Kamar ini terasa mengerikan karena cat dindingnya berwarna merah darah dan suhu ruangan yang dingin, ditambah dengan balkoni di sisi ruangan yang memungkinkan sedikit cahaya matahari bisa masuk ke ruangan.

Aku mulai menata barangku yang tidak banyak dari dalam ransel. Aku menggantung tiga buah kaos dan dua potong celana jeans di lemari dan menyisakan pakaianku yang lain di dalam ransel.

Aku merasa sangat bosan terlalu lama duduk di kasur dan tidak melakukan apapun, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan berkeliling mansion. Aku tersnyum saat menemukan _sticky notes_ dan gambaranku masih ada di tempat ini sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat Channie.

Aku lalu bergegas ke lantai atas, masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan mempoutkan bibirku saat boneka teddy bear itu tidak kutemukan disana. Aku melihat sekitar dan saat hampir menyerah, aku melihat sebuah telinga boneka di bawah kasur.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, aku membungkuk dan menarik Channie kelur dari kolong ranjang yang sempit.

"Awww…. Kau pasti merasa sangat sesak. Untungnya aku menemukanmu. Benar kan?" aku berbicara sendiri sambil memeluk Channie di dadaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" sebuah suara _husky_ rendah terdengar saat aku berbalik, dan kulihat Chanyeol tengah bersandar di pintu sambil menyedekapkan tangannya.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Holaa dear….

Nggak terasa udah hampir satu bulan aku nggak update transfic ini…. *bow*

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Sehun-Baekhyun clingy banget….

Aku edit chapter ini sambil mantengin perview Elyxion Fukuoka, semoga banyak moment chanbaek ya dear.

Oh ya, pelajaran buat kpopers, **please love your idols for who they are and support their happiness**. Kita sama-sama tau industri musik kpop itu sangat dark. Tekanan yang dialami idol bisa dari mana saja, entah agensi, fans, antifans, atau keluarga kita nggak akan tau. So, be careful for what will you say to them, both as a fan or antifan. Aku juga belajar dalam hal ini kok, so let's learn bareng-bareng.

Okay, dear. Selamat libur semesteran dan akhir tahun.

See you in the next parts :))

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	20. Chapter 19

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 18**_

 **HATE** **(Benci)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ummm... hai... aku Byun Baekhyun. Mulai sekarang aku adalah pembantu anda. Senang berkenalan dengan anda tuan Park." Aku mulai merancau terbata sambil membungkukkan badanku masih di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Untung saja aku masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku di kasur yang sangat lembut ini.

Tiba-tiba... OH... aku masih di ranjangnya dan memeluk Channie. Well, aku pasti terlihat sangat memalukan saat ini. Untung saja dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku karena aku masih menggunakan masker.

Aku lalu bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan berniat meninggalkan kamar itu secepatnya, tapi Chanyeol masih berdiri di pintu tanpa berniat beranjak dari sana.

"A...apa ada yang anda butuhkan tuan Park?" aku bertanya padanya saat ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kembalikan boneka beruang itu." Chanyeol memerintah dengan nada tegas.

"Ta..tapi." Aku bergumam, dan tanpa sadar memeluk Channie lebih erat di dadaku.

Chanyeol lalu merebut Channie dari pelukanku dengan cukup kasar, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain memelas menatap Channie yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Siapkan _bathub_ 'nya, aku mau mandi." Chanyeol memerintah lagi sambil mengendurkan ikatan dasi setelannya.

"Baik, tuan Park." Aku mengeraskan rahangku sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran disana.

.

.

"Chanyeol bodoh. Si bodoh bertelinga lebar. Dasar bodoh!" aku terus menggerutu sambil membasuh tanganku dengan kasar di wastafel.

Setelah menenangkan kekesalanku, aku mematikan kran di _bathup_ dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku menemukan Chanyeol di kamar setengah telanjang dan mulai melepas celananya.

Wajahku mulai memerah malu melihat pemandangan itu dan aku langsung menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku sambil berusaha keluar dari sana diam-diam.

Tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku menubruk tembok dan tubuhku sedikit terhuyung ke belakang membuatku langsung membuka kedua mataku dan mengusap dahiku yang malang, sebelum akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar itu dan mendengar kekehan tawa pelan di belakangku.

Sesaat setelah aku masuk ke kamarku, aku langsung mengunci pintu dan menyandarkan punggung di daun pintu. Perlahan tubuhku mulai merosot menyadari sungguh memalukannya kejadian tadi, menabrak tembok dan bahkan Chanyeol melihatnya.

...

Setelah menatap jam yang berdesain cukup ngeri di mejaku, aku lalu memutuskan untuk memasak untuk makan malam. Banyak sekali bahan makanan yang tersedia di lemari es, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana mengolahnya. Setelah berpikir cukup keras, aku lalu memutuskan untuk membuat telur dadar dan nasi goreng.

Sambil tersenyum semangat, aku mulai memecah dua telur dan mengocoknya di mangkuk sebelum menuangkannya di teflon. Setelah beberapa saat, dan kulihat ada tanda sedikit cokelat tua di ujungnya, aku langsung memindahkan telur dadar dari teflon ke piring menggunakan garpu. Aku juga tidak lupa untuk mengiris bagian yang sedikit gosong di tepinya.

Aku lalu teringat nasi goreng, menu itu terlalu sulit untuk kubuat, dan aku terpaka memikirkan ide lain. Sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku, aku lalu bergegas berlari untuk mengambil senjata rahasia yang aku beli di supermarket. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung turun ke lantai bawah dan menyelesaikan menu makan malam selanjutnya.

Sesaat setelah aku menyelesaikan hasil karyaku, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki turun dari lantai atas. Chanyeol terlihat tampan meski hanya memakai kaos polos dan celana rumahan santai, tapi dibalik penampilannya yang santai ia juga masih terlihat mengintimidasi. Ia masih memakai handuk di bahunya—masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

Ia mendekat ke meja dan menatap tajam pada masakan yang telah selesai kuhidangkan.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku membuat telur dadar, mini salad, dan ramyun." Aku menjelaskan padanya.

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol menarik kursi dan mengambil sumpitnya lalu mencicipi telurnya.

Aku menunggu respon yang akan diberikannya. Ia lalu meletakkan sumpit dan meludahkan telur yang ia makan di selembar tisu dan membuangnya.

"Ada pecahan cangkang di telur dadar yang kau buat." Chanyeol berkata dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba sa..." aku akan menawarinya makanan yang lain sebelum ia menyelanya.

"Kurasa semua terasa sama. Sangat luar biasa buruk." Chanyeol berkata lalu mengambil soda di lemari es dan duduk di ruang santai.

"Aku akan memesan sushi. Apa kau mau?' Chanyeol menanyaiku dari tempatnya.

"Ti...tidak terima kasih tuan Park." Aku menjawabnya lalu duduk dan membuka ramyunku. Aku mengangkat sedikit maskerku sampai diatas bibir.

Walaupun ramyunku terasa sedikit terlalu mengembang, rasanya masih tetap enak. Aku mencoba telur dadarku dan memang masih kurasakan pecahan cangkang telur disana, dan beberapa sisi masih terlihat gosong. Aku menghela nafas dalam sambil memotong bagian yang gosong. Aku hampir saja memakan potongan telur dadarku sebelum sebuah tangan menarik paksa sumpitku.

Aku menyeruput ramyunku seblum akhirnya mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol di sampingku.

"A...ada apa?" aku bertanya padanya dengan sedikit gugup karena dia menatapku dengan sangat tajam.

"Karena aku sudah menawarimu sushi, sebaiknya kau membuang makanan ini." Chanyeol berkta dan perkataannya terdengar sangat marah, entah akupun tidak tau kenapa.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak ingin membuang makanan. Lagipula aku masih bisa memakannya." Aku menjawabnya pelan.

Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol malah langsung mengambil makananku dan membuangnya di tempat sampah sampai membuatku ternganga heran.

"Yah!" aku berteriak, dan saat itu juga aku menyesalinya, aku berteriak menggunakan bahasa tidak formal padanya.

…

Dia lalu menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang mampu menusuk ke dalam hatiku, aku lalu balik menatapnya tajam walaupun dalam hati aku merasa sedikit gemetar. Pesanan sushi akhirnya datang dan Chanyeol mulai menatanya di meja ruang santai. Aku dengan ragu duduk di pojok meja dan Chanyeol duduk berseberangan denganku.

Aku hanya memainkan jari di pangkuanku, sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya memerintah,

"Cepat habiskan makananmu."

Aku baru saja akan berdiri dari tempatku, sebelum Chanyeol memberikan beberapa potong sushi di piringku, ia masih terus memakan makanannya.

Kami makan malam dengan sangat hening, sampai saat aku mengunyah sesuatu yang cukup segar dan berair mirip sekali dengan makanan yang kubenci. Aku mengernyitkan hidung dan alisku saat aku menyadari kalau yang kumakan adalah mentimun. Aku lalu bergegas memuntahkannya ke tisu dan membungkusnya untuk dibuang.

"Ada yang salah?" Chanyeol menanyaiku dan aku menunjuk potongan timun di sushi dengan jariku.

"Kenapa? itu hanya mentimun. Jangan membuang makanan." Chanyeol nampak mengolokku dan aku sangat ingin memukul kepalanya karena dia telah membuang ramyunku.

"Ha...haruskah aku memakannya?" aku bertanya sambil menatap jijik pada potongan mentimun yang ada di dalam sushi bercampur dengan bahan lainnya.

"Bukankah Kris sudah menjelaskan kalau kau harus menuruti perintahku?" Chanyeol bertanya remeh.

"I...iya tuan Park." Aku menjawab pelan dan mulai memakan sushi itu lagi. Aku langsung meminum segelas air setelah menelan sepotong sushi. Jika orang yang menyuruhku bukan Chanyeol, aku mungkin sudah akan memarahinya habis-habisan atau mungkin menelfon polisi karena membuatku memakan mentimun.

"Ini makanlah." Chanyeol meletakkan potongan sushi lagi ke piringku, aku sungguh sangat ingin memelototinya tapi aku masih bisa menahannya. Sambil mengigit bibirku, aku dengan cepat memasukkan sushi ke dalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya singkat sebelum menelannya. Tapi tetap saja rasa mentimun masih terasa di lidahku.

Aku meminta air sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memberikan segelas air miliknya padaku. Aku bergegas meminumnya dan ijin meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Chanyeol memberiku sushi lagi.

.

.

Aku mengunci diriku di kamar dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah mengambil pakaian yang kubutuhkan, aku lalu keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi di dekat _hall_. Aku mencuci bersih rambutku sambil menggumamkan lagu yang kusuka. Tiba-tiba saja lampu disana padam dengan air yang masih menyiram tubuhku.

Aku sangat ketakutan dan mematikan air disana sambil mencoba mencari handukku. Dengan keadaan yang sangat gelap, aku mulai mengusap rambut dan tubuhku dengan handuk. Tanpa sadar aku menendang sesuatu dan membuatnya berserakan di lantai kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa semakin takut dengan suara gaduh yang kudengar. Aku langsung memakai pakaianku dengan cepat tidak peduli entah terbalik atau tidak. Pikiranku makin dipenuhi hal negatif dan membuatku makin ketakutan. Aku bergegas membuka pintu dan mencoba berlari melewati _hall_ dalam keadaan gelap.

Semuanya gelap dan hampir membuatku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku memejamkan mataku dan akhirnya terpeleset di lantai. Aku meringkukkan tubuhku saat kegelapan mulai makin terasa mencekat. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari saat air mataku mengalir sangat deras sambil terisak menahan sesak di dadaku.

"Ch...Chanyeol!" aku lalu berteriak menyerah di dalam kegelapan.

Beberapa saat setelahnya aku bisa melihat bayangan seseorang bergegas ke arahku.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menanyaiku dan aku langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"A...aku... sangat takut." Aku makin kencang menangis sambil memeluknya erat.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terkesan sangat dingin sebelum dia melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya.

"A...aku." aku mencoba berfikir sambil mencoba berdiri menegakkan badanku. Untung saja disana gelap dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Ada pemadaman listrik sampai besok, jadi rumah akan gelap sampai besok. Dan juga, tolong lebih profesional dan jangan pernah melakukan skinsip denganku." Chanyeol memperingatiku dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Baik, tuan Park." Aku bergumam pelan sebelum aku mengikuti langkahnya di belakang.

Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan aku akan mengikutinya sebelum akhirnya aku berhenti di depan pintu saat Chanyeol terlebih dulu menutup pintu kamarnya. Dengan ragu aku berbalik ke kamarku sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Aku mencoba menyalakan saklar lampu, dan tentu saja lampunya tidak menyala. Aku perlahan berjalan sambil mengingat barang-barang di sekitarku dan akhirnya aku sampai di ranjang. Aku segera membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut dan menahan air mataku yang mendesak ingin keluar, tapi tetap gagal karena tanpa bisa kucegah air mataku sudah mengalir deras di pipiku. Rambutku juga masih terasa agak basah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Malam sudah semakin larut, tapi aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mataku untuk tidur karena suasana di kamar sangat gelap. Sambil menghela nafas, aku berjalan ke balkoni kamar dengan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhku. Kulihat bulan bersinar sangat terang di langit.

Sangaat terang dan cantik, bahkan bintangpun bersinar bertaburan di sekelilingnya. Aku sangat berharap untuk bisa melihatnya bersama Chanyeol saat ini.

Potongan kenangan-kenangan kecil yang sangat menyenangkan saat bersama Chanyeol mulai melintas di pikiranku. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman malu-malu di wajahku. Tapi kemudian senyumku luntur saat semua pikiran negatif mulai masuk.

Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sangat membenciku? Mungkin cinta yang kurasakan sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah ilusiku? Mungkin aku terlalu kekanakan dan pengecut. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh takut dengan semua ini. Maafkan aku Chanyeol, saat itu aku tidak berusaha lebih keras dan mencoba kembali padamu secepat mungkin. Dan sekarang kau melupakanku.

Aku masih mencintaimu, bahkan mungkin lebih dalam lagi. Aku akan merasa senang asalkan kau baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja—saat semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Walaupun terasa sangat dingin, aku sangat menikmati cahaya bulan yang menemaniku saat ini. aku lalu bersandar di pembatas balkon dan merasakan dingin yang mencoba menenangkanku.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's**_ _ **Pov**_

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kulit dingin miliknya sambil melihat rekaman cctv yang menampilkan kamar Baekhyun. Ia melihat si brunet yang nampak bersandar di batas balkoni dan tertidur di sana.

Rambut si brunet nampak acak-acakan ke semua arah dan jari-jari kecilnya memeluk erat selimut yang menghangatkannya. Dan yang terakhir, air mata hangat juga nampak mengalir di pipinya, menambah kesan rapuh pada si mungil.

Chanyeol lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, ia kemudian berjalan keluar ke balkoni dan menyesap batang rokoknya. Kepulan asap keluar dari bibirnya, menguap dalam hitungan detik.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencoba mengeja nama itu di bibirnya, ia lalu menyeringai.

"Kau telah kembali ya?" Chanyeol berkata pelan sambil terus menghisap rokoknya.

"Mari mulai bersenang-senang."

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Halooo dear…

Yuup ini pendek, sorry kemarin chapter 18 ke'post dua kali, karena pas update servernya lagi error.

So, ternyata Chanyeol….

Aku post chapter ini pas perjalanan ke luar kota, so maaf kalau banyak typo atau gimana. Btw aku liburan sambil bawa laptop, biar bisa ngetik kkkke

See you in the next parts^^

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	21. Chapter 20

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni ByunBaekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 19**_

 **JEALOUSY (Kecemburuan)**

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

Aaah... hangat, sangat hangat...

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menyadari kalau aku masih tertidur di balkoni kamar. Aku lalu menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan bangun dari posisiku. Cahaya lembut dan hangat matahari menerpa wajahku.

Oh ya, aku harus membangunkan Chanyeol. Aku melemaskan otot-otot tubuhku sebelum mengambil masker baru dan memakainya sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Aku menggosok mataku dan kurasakan kantung mata di bawah kelopak mataku.

Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya, dan ketika tak seorangpun menjawabnya aku langsung membuka pintunya perlahan. Chanyeol tengah tertidur dengan satu lengan menutupi wajahnya.

Suara dengkuran pelan terdengar darinya. Rambutnya berantakan ke semua arah, sedangkan kaki panjangnya memeluk erat selimut. Ia terlihat sangat damai saat tidur seperti itu—tidak seperti Chanyeol yang bersikap dingin dan sangat asing yang biasanya kukenal.

Aku sangat ingin mengambil fotonya, tapi mungkin itu akan terlihat aneh. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Ia benar-benar berubah, terlihat makin kekar dari sebelumnya dan telinganya mungkin lebih lebar dari sebelumnya—kkke apakah itu mungkin?

…

Perlahan aku menepuk lengannya, tapi ia belum terbangun. Aku akan menepuknya lebih keras sebelum aku tiba-tiba melihat Channie berada di bawah kepala Chanyeol.

Sambil menyeringai, aku berencana untuk mengambil Channie dan menyimpannya. Tapi saat aku menarik telinga boneka itu—

"Mau mencuri lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara bariton rendahnya.

Aku menelan ludah kasar sambil menarik kembali tanganku dan berkata pelan,

"Selamat pagi tuan Park."

Chanyeol menatap tajam wajahku sebelum ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Wajahmu."

Aku balik menatapnya bingung sampai ia melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Kau punya cap merah muda di wajahmu."

Wajahku langsung menghangat saat aku menyadari kalau besi pembatas balkon pasti memberikan tanda di sisi wajahku.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau selalu memakai masker?" Chanyeol menanyaiku dan aku tersadar dari lamunan singkatku.

"Aku, ummm...ummm... merasa malu dengan wajahku." Aku bersyukur karena berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cukup cepat.

"Lepaskan." Chanyeol memerintah, dan aku langsung membatin dalam hati ' _dasar kau manusia bodoh'_

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, aku cukup nyaman dengan..." aku berkata, tapi sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menarik maskerku. Mataku membola terkejut saat ia melakukan itu.

…

"Ah... jadi kaulah yang telah merusak setelanku saat itu!" Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum membuang maskerku.

Aku akan mengambil masker itu saat tiba-tiba tangan chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Berhentilah menutup wajahmu, aku ingin melihatnya." Chanyeol menggerutu sedangkan aku ternganga mendengarnya. Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

Aku lalu mengangguk pelan dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar untuk menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Baju." Chanyeol berkata.

"Hmm?" aku menanyainya.

"Pilihkan baju untukku." Chanyeol memerintah.

"Baik tuan Park." Aku meng'iyakan dan langsung berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian.

…

Semuanya terlihat sangat membingungkan—baik warna, corak, dan modelnya. Sambil mendengus pelan, aku memilih setelan berwarna merah muda di paling pojok barisan. Tapi saat aku akan mengambilnya, ternyata hanger pakaian itu letaknya terlalu tinggi dari jangkauanku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil celananya dulu sebelum meraih atasannya. Mungkin aku seharusnya mengambil bajunya saja, tanpa hangernya. Tapi ternyata baju itu terkancing di hanger dan aku terpaksa harus mengambil hangernya juga.

Melompat sama sekali tidak berpengaruh banyak untuk masalahku disini. Aku hampir saja mendapatkan baju itu—tapi gagal. Aku mencoba melompat lagi dan secara tidak sengaja terjengkang ke belakang dan tanganku mengenai beberapa barang yang terletak di meja—membuatnya jatuh berantakan di lantai.

Rahangku hampir saja jatuh saat aku melihat beberapa dasi mahal, jam tangan, dan botol parfum jatuh berserakan di lantai. Aku langsung bergegas mengambil barang-barang itu dan menatanya kembali di rak meja. Setelah selesai, aku lalu memfokuskan diriku pada tugas awalku.

Sambil berdiri berjinjit setinggi mungkin, aku mencoba meraih kemeja merah muda yang tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan bersentuhan dengan tanganku dan berhasil mengambil pakaian itu. Aku bisa merasakan dada bidang di punggungku dan juga aroma mint yang menguar darinya. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk menatapku.

…

"Lama sekali kau mengambilnya." Chanyeol memprotes.

"Ini ambillah." Aku menjawab dan memberikan celananya.

Aku mengira ia akan mundur dan mengambil tawaranku, tapi Chanyeol sebaliknya malah melangkah ke depan dan mempersempit jarak kami.

"Tu...tuan Park?" aku menanyainya saat ia makin memojokkanku diantara tubuhnya dan deret pakaian di lemari. Walaupun aku menyukai kehadirannya, tapi menurutku saat ini ia terlalu dekat.

Chanyeol memberiku seringai menggoda sebelum meletakkan kaosnya di puncak kepalaku. Sejak kapan ia berubah sedrastis ini?

Sambil menutup mata, aku memutuskan untuk diam-diam berjalan menjauh saat akhirnya kurasakan Chanyeol yang malah menghalangi jalanku. Lemari pakaian itu terasa makin mengecil saat aku mencoba menenangkan diriku.

"Umm...permi..." aku menghentikan perkataanku saat aku mendorong Chanyeol dan merasakan kulit hangatnya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, aku mulai merabanya dan baju yang akan dipakainya tiba-tiba jatuh dari lengannya.

Saat itu terjadi, aku hanya bisa berdiri membeku dan canggung di hadapan Chanyeol sambil menyentuh kulit segarnya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana alur kejadiannya sampai saat aku tanpa sengaja menyentuh _nipple_ Chanyeol. Saat itu juga aku membuka mataku dan menangkap seringaian menyebalkan di wajah Chanyeol.

Wajahku langsung merona parah karenanya, dengan cepat aku mendorong Chanyeol dan melarikan diri dari posisi itu.

Aku bisa mendengar kekehan pelan sebelum aku bergegas ke lantai bawah dan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa kulakukan. Sa...sarapan, ya benar sarapan pagi. Ummm, okay, aku menghela nafas pelan karena tidak tau apa yang harus kubuat.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat satu box sereal, aku meloncat semangat sambil langsung menuju ke lemari es untuk mengambil susu. Aku lalu menuangkan susu secukupnya ke dalam mangkuk, menyiapkan dua sendok makan, dan mengambil sereal di lemari konter dapur.

…

Chanyeol tampak berjalan turun dari lantai atas memakai kemeja dan jasnya yang masih tersampir di salah satu lengannya. Tapi nampaknya dasinya terlihat kurang rapi, jadi aku menunjuknya dengan jariku. Setelah ia menyadari maksudku, ia langsung melepas dasinya dan mengulurkannya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Pasangkan untukku." Chanyeol memerintah dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil dengan ragu mengambil dasi itu dan mendekat padanya.

Dengan lembut, aku melingkarkan dasi itu di lehernya dan merapikannya di balik kerah kemejanya. Aku merasa sangat gugup karena aku mencoba untuk menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, tapi Chanyeol malah menatapku dengan intens.

Saat ikatan dasiku sedikit salah, aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mencoba lebih berkonsentrasi.

Setelah selesai, aku tersenyum senang dan menepuknya pelan, merasa sangat puas dengan hasil kerjaku.

"Selesai!" aku berkata dengan semangat, aku tidak melewatkan senyuman tipis dari bibir Chanyeol yang secepat kilat berubah menjadi seringai yang menyebalkan itu lagi. Mungkin senyuman yang tadi kulihat hanyalah ilusi.

Chanyeol lalu duduk di kursi meja makan dan langsung memakan sereal yang tadi kusiapkan. Aku langsung menyusulnya untuk bersarapan.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau juga makan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Karena aku lapar." Aku menjawabnya dengan mulut penuh dengan sereal.

Ia menatapku tajam sebelum berkata,

"Makanlah setelah aku selesai."

Aku sangat ingin membalas tatapan tajamnya dan memanggilnya bocah tidak tau sopan santun, tapi aku menahannya dan tetap duduk disana sambil memandang serealku.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi semenyebalkan ini lagi? Oh benar, semenjak dua tahun aku meninggalkannya. Wow, semua adalah salahku. Aku sangat frustrasi. Kenapa?! Aku sangat ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku pada sesuatu. Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!

"Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Huh? Yang mana?" Aku bertanya sambil berkedip beberapa kali.

"Aku sangat yakin baru saja mendengar, 'Park Chanyeol Bodoh'." Ia menyeringai.

Aku menelan ludah kasar, sial kenapa aku mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Ti...tidak... aku ti..dak mengatakannya, aku bilang 'cepat' ya cepat." Aku bergumam cepat.

"Oh, benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya tidak percaya sambil menghabiskan serealnya.

…

Setelah ia selesai, aku memulai memakan sarapanku dan Chanyeol memerintahku untuk membersihkan mansion saat ia ke kantor. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan meng'iyakan.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol keluar mansion dan aku mulai mencuci mangkuk kami sebelum menyapu dan bersih-bersih. Tangga, lantai, dan perabotan. Ya, membersihkan semuanya.

Merasa agak bosan, aku memutuskan untuk menjelajah mansion. Semua tampak tertata rapi, aku lalu memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di halaman belakang.

Aku ingat kalau aku jarang sekali ke tempat ini, kecuali saat Chanyeol menghalangi peluru tembakan itu untukku. Pemandangan disini tampak sangat cantik, dengan pohon besar yang menjadi pagar halaman, sebuah kolam renang besar, dan rumah kaca di ujung halaman.

Ternyata halaman ini memang sangat luas, aku membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk berkeliling di sekitar. Aku lalu berhenti di satu tempat, aku ingat tempat ini, aku berada di sini saat memperbaiki semua gambar dan _sticky notes_ yang kubuat setelah Chanyeol dengan marah melepasnya dari dinding mansion. Dia sangat menyebalkan saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh padanya?

Saat aku bersih-bersih, aku memikirkan banyak sekali hal—mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang produktif saat aku tinggal disini. Tapi apa?

Tiba-tiba sebuah _bohlam_ lampu imajiner muncul di otakku. Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah. Aku ingin belajar sesuatu dan merasakan kehidupan perkuliahan. Aku perlu membujuk Chanyeol untuk ini. Tapi bagaimana?

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyusun rencana supaya Chanyeol tidak menolakku. Aku telah membersihkan mansion sampai berkilap—sangat bersih. Aku lalu duduk di sofa untuk beristirahat. Kulitku terasa lengket dan panas saat aku berbaring kelelahan di sofa yang dingin.

Suara ceklekan pintu terdengar saat aku bangun dari posisiku dan menegakkan badanku. Tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Aku menyapanya dengan senyman lebar, mencoba membuat positif suasana.

"Selamat datang tuan Park. Apakah pekerjaan kantor terasa melelahkan? Bagaimana kalau kupijit?" aku menanyainya dan menariknya duduk di sofa.

"Apa kau akan meminta sesuatu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap sangat baik seperti ini?" Chanyeol menanyaiku, saat aku memelototinya dari belakang.

Aku tertawa canggung sebelum menjawabnya,

"Tuan Park, anda sangat jenius. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah aku boleh berkuliah saat menjadi pembantu di sini?"

"Tidak." Ia menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya sambil memijat lengannya lebih keras.

"Pekerjaanmu di sini akan terganggu dengan kuliahmu. Dan aku membayarmu untuk bekerja seharian, sedangkan kau nantinya hanya akan bekerja setengah hari." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

"Kau bisa mengurangi gajiku. D...dan aku janji akan tetap bekerja keras. Tuan Park, please..." aku membujuknya sambil sedikit menggoyangkkan lengannya.

"Tidak Baekhyun, keputusanku sudah final." Chanyeol berkata tegas.

"Kejam." Aku bergumam sebelum melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan menuju lantai atas.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggilku saat aku baru melangkah di tangga ke dua.

"Apa?" aku menanyainya tanpa menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Dengan satu syarat." Telingaku tiba-tiba bersemangat mendengar perkataannya. Aku langsug berlari ke depannya dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Ia berdehem canggung sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata,

" _Home schooling_."

"Hmm?" aku menanyainya bingung.

"Ambillah perkuliahan online." Chanyeol bergumam sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ok, tidak masalah!"aku menjawabnya semangat dan merentangkan tanganku untuk memeluknya, tapi aku menghentikan aksiku saat teringat kembali perkataan Chanyeol waktu itu. Aku hanyalah pembantunya, bukan siapa-siapa—tapi aku sempat menemukan kekecewaan di tatapan matanya saat aku tidak jadi memeluknya.

Chanyeol lalu berjalan melewatiku menuju ke lantai atas sementara aku bersorak senang sambil mengepalkan tinjuanku di udara. Aku lalu bergegas mandi dan mulai membuka internet untuk mendaftarkan kuliah.

Di kamar, aku mulai mengetik formulir pendaftaran untuk mendaftar dan memilih beberapa jurusan yang akan kuambil. Banyak sekali pilihan yang disediakan, aku sangat tertarik untuk bekerja yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak. Akhirnya aku memilih jurusan bisnis dan pendidikan anak. Aku lalu membayar biayanya secara online dan membeli buku-buku yang dibutuhkan melewati website itu.

"Baekhyun!" Kudengar Chanyeol memanggilku.

Aku bergegas ke kamarnya dan bertanya padanya.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin dipijit." Chanyeol berkata sabil berbaring di kasurnya—setengah telanjang.

"Ba...baiklah." aku bergumam pelan dan mendekat padanya.

…

Sangat sulit untuk memijitnya dari pinggiran ranjang, jadi aku naik ke ranjang dan memposisikan diriku dibelakang punggungnya tanpa duduk disana sambil memijit punggung dan bahunya.

Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara menyeluruh, Chanyeol nampak sangat tenang dan santai. Bahkan terlalu rileks. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang nyaman dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal—walaupun aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi ia lupa ingatan kan? Tidak seharusnya ia melonggarkan pengawasannya pada orang sepertiku.

A...atau mungkin ia percaya padaku. Aku merasa senang memikirkan itu, aku melanjutkan tugasku sambil tersenyum senang. Tak lama setelahnya, aku mulai merasakan pegal dan lelah di lenganku. Leherku juga terasa pegal karena terus menunduk. Aku lalu memberanikan diri mengecek apakah Chanyeol sudah tertidur.

Aku perlahan menghentikan pijiatanku saat ia bergumam dengan nada ngantuk.

"Baekhyun, pijat sampai aku tertidur."

Sambil menghela nafas pelan, aku perlahan melanjutkan acaraku memijat punggung si giant. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, ya pemijat berbentuk mentimun. Saat aku dan Chanyeol melakukan _itu_ pertama kalinya.

Aku lalu mencolek bahunya pelan dan Chanyeol mengerang kesal,

"Apa?"

"Tuan Park, apa kau punya pemijat berbentuk mentimun di sini?" aku menanyainya.

"Pemijat mentimun apa?" ia balik bertanya dengan nada cukup kesal.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskan, karena Chanyeol hilang ingatan tentang malam itu. Aku lalu mencoba menjelaskan sebaik mungkin,

"Bentuknya agak panjang, mirip seperti mentimun dan kau perlu remot untuk meng'operasikannya."

"A...aku tidak tau. Lanjutkan saja memijitku." Chanyeol menggerutu dan pipinya memerah, tapi ia dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Kurasa wajahnya memerah karena sangat kesal dengan pertanyaanku.

Aku juga tidak tau cara lain untuk menjelaskan padanya, jadi aku hanya melanjutkan tugasku untuk memijitnya. Perlahan aku mulai mengantuk dan mataku mulai terpejam sedikit demi sedikit. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah terbaring diatas kulit yang lembut dan hangat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun dan menguap, aku langsung sadar kalau ini bukanlah kamarku—tapi milik Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan. Aku tadi malam tertidur, apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Seolah mendengar pemikiraku, Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Air nampak menetes dari rambutnya—dan ini terlihat sangat seksi.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan handuk yang kapanpun bisa merosot dari pinggangnya.

"Wow Baekhyun aku tidak percaya kau jatuh tertidur di punggungku tadi malam. Aku tidak menyadarinya sampai saat kau berliur di punggungku, saat itu aku langsung mendorongmu dari punggungku. Aku hampir saja tidak bisa tidur semalaman... kau mengigau seperti seekor anak anjing dan mengenggam erat jariku seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat." Chanyeol menjelaskan, sedangkan pipiku terasa semakin memanas karena malu.

"A...aku akan mengambilkanmu baju." Aku berkata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku bergegas turun dari ranjang dan tersandung selimut.

Dengan bantuan sebuah kursi, aku berhasil mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tua dan langsung memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Setelahnya aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju lantai bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan sereal. Ia memintaku untuk memasangkan dasinya lagi. Aku mengigit bibirku dan memasangkan dasinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hari ini Chanyeol membolehkanku sarapan dengannya, aku memaafkan perbuatannya yang kemarin—dalam hatiku. Setelah ia pergi ke kantor, aku mulai mengerjakan tugasku di taman dan merawat rumput-rumput yang menguning. Saat aku bekerja, tiba-tiba kudengar bel pintu berbunyi. Dengan semangat aku menerima pesanan buku-buku untuk kuliahku kemarin.

Setelah meletakkan mereka di konter dapur, aku mulai melihat-lihat chapter pertama untuk mata kuliah yang kuambil. Setelah beberapa saat, aku mulai mengalami kesulitan di soal bisnis. Sambil menggaruk kepalaku, aku terus mencobanya lagi sampai satu setengah jam berlalu. Aku baru menyadarinya saat kudengar bel mansion berbunyi.

Ada tamu? Setelah aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Kris yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi tuan Wu." Aku menyapanya.

"Ba—Baekhyun?" Kris terdengar kaget.

"Um ya. Masuklah."Aku menjawabnya, sementara wajahnya masih terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia terlihat berbeda dari saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja tuan Wu?" aku menanyainya lagi.

"Tuan Park sedang ke kantor dan baru akan pulang saat makan malam. Apa kau mau teh hangat?"

Tiba-tiba ia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku ke dekapannya, memelukku dengan erat.

"Tuan... Wu?" aku menanyainya lagi dan ia masih tetap memelukku tanpa mendengar pertanyaanku.

Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya, tapi dia hanya terus mengusap kepalaku dan mendekap pinggangku dengan erat.

Setelah beberapa saat—yang menurutku sangat lama, ia akhirnya melepaskanku dengan senyuman sangat cerah di wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, jadi aku langsung saja melangkah ke dapur dan membuatkannya teh.

Aku menuangkan air panas dalam cangkir dan meletakkan teh celup kedalamnya. Aku lalu menyajikannya pada Kris, meletakkan secangkir teh di meja di depannya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku lalu permisi darinya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku merawat taman.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku langsung membersihkan tanganku dan meletakkan peralatan-peralatan perkebunan di tempatnya. Aku lalu duduk di sofa dan melanjutkan belajarku kemarin. Dan aku masih mengalami kesulitan di bagian yang sama, aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan penghapus pensil.

"Apakah sulit?" aku mendengar suara berat seseorang, saat mendongak aku menemukan Kris yang tengah membungkuk melihat apa yang tengah kukerjakan.

"Ya, ini sangat sulit." Aku menjawabnya, sedikit rona muncul di wajahku saat aku teringat Kris yang baru saja memelukku.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Kris mendekat padaku.

"B...baiklah, kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu." Aku menjawabnya pelan.

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Faktanya aku telah bergelung dengan dunia bisnis sejak lama bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun." Kris menjelaskan.

"Woah, kalian sungguh pekerja keras." Aku memujinya dengan kekaguman di raut wajahku, saat itu juga Kris menempatkan dirinya dibelakangku dan menggengam tanganku yang tengah memegang pensil. Sekilas Kris seperti sedang memelukku dari belakang.

Wajahku tiba-tiba menghangat, tapi dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memfokuskan diriku pada soal di buku. Paling tidak sandaran kursi ini memisahkan jarak kita berdua. Setelah Kris menjelaskan padaku, aku merasa lebih paham dengan materi ini dan aku selesai menulis beberapa catatan.

Kami sangat fokus dengan pelajaran yang kupelajari sampai-sampai kami tidak mendengar bunyi ceklekan pintu. Aku baru menyadarinya saat kudangar suara deheman yang cukup keras berasal dari belakang kami.

…

Aku mendongak dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah mendecih pelan sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Ia juga memutar bolanya malas sambil menatap kami. Kris masih berdiri di tempatnya, dengan lengan yang masih melingkar di bahuku. Aku hanya mengedip beberapa kali sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Selamat sore tuan Park." Aku menyapanya dengan ekspresi wajah blank.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku sambil menyisir rambut dengan jarinya.

"Ah, su...sudah." aku menjawabnya terbata.

"Siapkan air mandiku. Aku sangat lelah." Chanyeol memerintah.

"Baik tuan Park." Aku menjawabnya dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan meninggalkan Kris disana.

.

.

.

 _ **Author**_ _ **'s Pov**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bertanya ketus sambil menatap agak tajam pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Aku disini untuk melaporkan ada pimpinan mafia baru yang tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kita." Kris menjawab santai.

"Abaikan saja mereka. Aku tidak memerlukan mereka." Chanyeol berkata sambil melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil minum untuk dirinya.

"Baik tuan Park." Kris meresponnya.

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan menaikkan sedikit alisnya setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Dia sedang mengalami kesulitan, jadi aku membantunya." Kris menjawab tanpa menyadari telinga bosnya yang memerah dan dahinya yang mengernyit.

"Hanya itu saja?" Chanyeol bertanya retoris, tanpa sadar ia melukai bibirnya karena terlalu sering menggigitnya.

"Mmhm." Kris meng'iyakan sambil mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya.

"Merokok lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, aku tertekan akhir-akhir ini." Kris bergumam sambil menyalakan pematik apinya.

"Apa kau masih belum mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu?" Kris bertanya sambil sekilas menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kuingat?" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusap jari telunjuknya.

"Well, kurasa..." Kris akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Baekhyun datang ke dapur.

…

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada batang rokok yang ada di tangan Kris dan memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya. Kris menyadari tatapan benci yang dilayangkan oleh si mungil. Dan ia sangat ingin mencubit pipi gembil si mungil setelah melihat tatapan itu.

"Tuan Wu, bi...bisakah kau tidak merokok? Itu akan membuat ruangan berbau rokok." Baekhyun akhirnya menegurnya, setelahnya Kris mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Apapun untukmu." Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda si mungil. Sementara Chanyeol menggeram menahan marah.

"Aku harus mencuci piring." Baekhyun bergumam pelan sambil berjalan ke wastafel pencucian piring, ia lalu memulai tugasnya dengan menuangkan sabun yang menimbulkan banyak sekali busa.

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Kris selesai membicarakan bisnis mereka, Kris berjalan mendekat ke Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha menyelesaikan soal-soalnya lagi. Chanyeol memandangnya geram dan langsung mendekat ke arah mereka saat Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya ke si brunet. Terlalu dekat menurutnya.

Saat Kris akan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlebih dulu memegang tangan itu dan mencegahnya untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kurasa kau seharusnya pulang sekarang, ini sudah malam dan aku tidak mau melihatmu tertidur di kantor besok." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada dingin, nada itu hanya biasa didengar oleh Kris saat Chanyeol tengah sangat-sangat marah akan sesuatu.

Kris berpamitan dan berniat memeluk Baekhyun tapi ditepis cepat oleh Chanyeol yang malah mendorongnya menuju ke pintu.

Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dengan bingung tapi ia tidak begitu memikirkannya, ia menganggap Chanyeol ingin agar Kris pulang dengan selamat.

…

Chanyeol balik ke ruang tamu dan melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menuju lantai dua. Ia mengikuti Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin mengecek apa yang dilakukan si brunet.

Mengintip dari pintu, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya dengan kaca mata bundar yang melorot sampai ke ujung hidungnya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menulis dan mempoutkan bibirnya saat mengalami kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal. Si brunet juga nampak mengernyit saat berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya.

"Ahemmm." Chanyeol berdehem, sedangkan Baekhyun terlonjak sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu tuan Park?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Umm, tidak. Aku berencana membawa pulang anak anjingku ke mansion ini besok. Jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk merawatnya." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Bae...Baekkie? kau akan membawanya pulang kemari?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan semangat.

"Namanya bukan Baekkie. Namanya Mentimun." Chanyeol menjawabnya santai.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun terkejut. Ia sangat membenci mentimun—tapi tidak dengan anak anjing yang akan datang besok.

Saat Chanyeol berbalik dan akan meninggalkan kamar, Baekhyun berpikir mungkin itu adalah ide yang bagus untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang tugasnya.

"C...Tuan Park, bisakah kau membantuku menyelesaikan soal ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk buku paket di depannya.

"Tidak. Aku lelah, lagipula kau bisa bertanya pada _tuan-sok-sangat-tau_ Kris Wu untuk membantumu." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada mengejek sebelum berbalik lagi.

"Satu soal saja." Baekhyun memohon.

"Selesaikan saja sendiri, bodoh." Chanyeol menggerutu dan melangkah pergi. Tapi entah bagaimana, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu di hatinya saat Chanyeol mengatainya bodoh. Seperti menandakan kalau Chanyeol telah mengingat sesuatu tentangnya. Ya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Dasar jahat." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan tugasnya.

…

Sepuluh menit setelahnya Bakehyun tertidur dengan posisi wajah menghadap samping, kaca matanya hampir saja jatuh dari wajahnya.

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan masih memakai jubah mandi bulunya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengecek Baekhyun. Sambil berdiri di pintu, ia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur di mejanya dengan kacamata yang hampir jatuh. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat dan melihat buku paket yang dipelajari oleh Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum mengambil pensil dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan disana.

"Dasar bodoh." Chanyeol berkata pelan sebelum melepaskan kacamata di hidung Baekhyun. Ia lalu menatap posisi tidur Baekhyun yang tidak nyaman sama sekali. Ia hampir saja mengangkat tubuh si mungil sebelum sebuah pertanyaan menghentikannya.

 _Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya?_

 _Dialah orang yang telah meninggalkanmu dan mengkhianatimu dua kali. Ini sama saja dengan melanggar peraturan yang kau buat sendiri. Satu langkah saja salah_ _,_ _kau_ _akan_ _berakhir bersikap lemah padanya? Dia hanya akan mengkhianatimu lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin._

Ia menarik kembali tangannya, dengan itu ia berniat makin memperkokoh dinding pertahanannya terhadap Baekhyun. Cinta hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Seseorang mencintaimu hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain. Tak ada satu halpun—bahkan cinta, yang akan bisa merubahnya sekarang. Ia tidak akan lemah la...

"Chanyeol." Satu kata terucap dari bibir Baekhyun saat ia sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya.

Dan karena satu kata itu, Chanyeol langung berlari keluar dari kamar itu dan membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Inilah hal paling menakutkan yang pernah Chanyeol alami dalam hidupnya—semenjak ia menjadi pimpinan mafia.

Perasaan yang sangat membuatnya bingung, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya—tidak sedikitpun. Perasaan ini sama dengan dua tahun lalu—Baekhyun mencuri hatinya dan meninggalkannya dengan membawa perasaan itu dengannya—dan sekarang, Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi pihak yang menangis dalam pertemuan kali ini.

Tidak...tidak...tidak! Chanyeol sedang berperang dengan batinnya. Ia tidak boleh menjadi lemah lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mengkhianatinya lagi. Cinta adalah hal yang menakutkan, dan Chanyeol telah mengalami sakit yang amat mendalam karenanya—dan pengkhianatan sungguh menakutkan baginya. Ia tidak tau betapa mengerikannya hal itu, sampai saat itu membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Aku akan memastikan kaulah yang akan menangis kali ini." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengeraskan rahangnya—meyakinkan dirinya.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

 **.**

 **T/N**

Hello Dearris…..

Gimana chapter ini? ada manis, asam, asin (kkke dikira permen?). Iya Chanyeol pura-pura hilang ingatan dan tengah berperang batin melawan keimutan Baekhyun ehem…ehem…

Wkwkw si pemijat mentimun muncul lagi tuh. Daan WTH, Baekkie ganti nama jadi Mentimun. Park Chanyeol dan obsesinya pada mentimun XD

By the way Happy New year Dearris…. Let's thank all moments happened last year and start this new year with bright smiles. Semoga parents kita Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makin mesra, dan menjadi tahun kesuksesan untuk EXO :))))

Aku nggak nyangka chapter kemarin respon review kalian antusias sekali. Thanks dear… mari menghargai karya-karya di dunia per'fanfic'an khususnya Chanbaek baik di WP, FFN, AFF, LJ, AO3 dll.

See you in the next parts….

.

.

.

 **#lovesign**


	22. Chapter 21 (special chapter 3)

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER** **3**

 _._

 _._

e)(o

.

.

 _ **[T/N] Baca note dariku di akhir cerita dearris.**_

Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 5 sore saat matahari mulai terbenam. Ini adalah hari Sabtu dan Chanyeol sedang berada dirumah, walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa memilih untuk bekerja dari mansion kapanpun kalau ia mau.

Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dan baru saja akan duduk ketika Chanyeol memerintahnya dari tempat duduknya,

"Bersihkan kolam renang."

Si mungil ingin sekali memukul wajah si giant, ia baru saja selesai menyapu dan mengepel seluruh lantai mansion. Ia bahkan membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan, menggosok kamar mandi, mengairi taman, dan pekerjaan lainnya—dan sekarang Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan kolam renang?

Walau sangat menyebalkan, Baekhyun menuruti perintahnya, dengan kesal ia langsung membawa kakinya melangkah menuju ke kolam renang di halaman belakang. Tiga perempat dari air kolam sudah dibuang, jadi air kolam hanya sebatas lutut Baekhyun.

…

Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah, seluruh badannya terasa sakit saat mengangkat sikat yang berat sambil menuangkan sabun cukup banyak. Air disana mulai mambentuk busa saat keringat mulai bercucuran di dahi Baekhyun.

Ia hanya bisa sedikit mengeluh saat perutnya mulai berbunyi karena lapar, tapi ia bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membersihkan kolam itu dulu. Ini tidak akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga kan? Pikirnya.

Tak terasa dua jam telah berlalu dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari akan itu. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau sebentar lagi pekerjaannya akan selesai, ia juga melupakan perutnya yang makin berbunyi keroncongan dan tangannya yang dingin karena terlalu lama di dalam air. Kakinya bahkan terasa kebas, tapi niatnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih besar. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol—seperti dua tahun lalu saat ia meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun ingin membuktikan pada si giant kalau ia tidak akan menyakitinya lagi, dan ia akan benar-benar menepati janjinya kali ini. Suasana berubah hening untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun terpeleset dan jatuh beberapa kali hingga membuat bajunya basah menjiplak di tubuhnya. Ia juga sempat bersin beberapa kali dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dari waktu ke waktu.

Rasa lapar dan pekerjaan berat membuatnya makin lemah, ditambah lagi pakaiannya yang basah membuatnya gemetar kedinginan. Perlahan ia melangkah ke ujung kolam, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk keluar dari sana.

Buliran air mengalir dari ujung celana dan bajunya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu sampai sakit kepalanya reda. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, kepalanya makin terasa pusing dan berdenyut-denyut.

Lengannya merosot pelan dan kelopak matanya perlahan menutup. Tiba-tiba sebuah gonggongan membuatnya bangun dan Baekhyun mendongak menemukan Baekkie yang tengah meringik padanya. Si puppy nampak ingin meloncat ke kolam dan menolong si brunet yang tidak berdaya, tapi si puppy sangat membenci busa-busa di air, jadi ia hanya meringik minta maaf pada si brunet.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mengirim email pada rekan bisnisnya sebelum melihat jam. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh, ia lalu memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam. Ia masih ingin menyiksa Baekhyun lebih lama lagi dan melanjutkan aksi balas dendamnya. Kalian boleh bilang kalau Chanyeol adalah orang yang pendendam, dalam kamusnya memang tidak ada kesempatan kedua.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya yakni daging panggang dan kentang, juga segelas wine, Chanyeol beralih ke ruang tengah untuk menonton film. Setelah beberapa saat film terputar, Chanyeol merasa kesepian karena ia hanya menontonnya sendirian. Matahari juga sudah sepenuhnya terbenam.

7.45

Sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya, Chanyeol mulai merasa kesal kenapa Baekhyun masih juga belum masuk ke dalam. Hampir tiga jam semenjak ia keluar rumah.

 _ **Sangat lambat, Baekhyun sangat lambat menyelesaikan tugasnya.**_

 _ **Aku harus memberinya pekerjaan yang lebih.**_

 _ **Mungkin dia sedang bermalas-malasan sekarang**_

Pikirnya _._

7.50

Chanyeol mulai gelisah di tempat duduknya—di sofa. Ia mencoba mencari posisi duduk paling nyaman, tapi film yang ia tonton juga tidak menarik sama sekali. Ini hanya makin menambah frustrasinya saat waktu makin berjalan.

 _ **Kenapa dia belum masuk**_ _ **mansion**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Apa dia tidak makan malam?**_

 _ **Apa dia kelelahan? Sangat kelelahan? Atau bosan?**_

 _ **Apa dia mambenciku karena aku menyuruhnya melakukan semua pekerjaan ini?**_

 _ **Kuharap dia baik-baik saja... sangat gelap diluar, dan kelihatannya dingin.**_

 _ **Mungkin sebentar lagi dia masuk rumah**_.

Tapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, tepatnya pukul delapan, Baekhyun masih belum masuk mansion. Chanyeol mulai menggerutu, haruskah ia keluar mengeceknya. Tiba-tiba Baekkie berlari ke rumah dengan tergesa dan langsung mengigit celana Chanyeol—mencoba menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" Chanyeol menanyainya, ya karena Baekhyun tidak ada di sini ia tidak perlu memanggil anak anjing itu Mentimun.

Anak anjing itu terus saja menggonggong sebelum terduduk lemas dan meringik sedih saat Chanyeol tidak juga bergegas berdiri dari tempatnya. Setelah Chanyeol mengerti dan berdiri, Baekkie langsung saja berlari mengajak Chanyeol kearah pintu kaca. Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dan mulai berjalan keluar ke halaman belakang.

…

Saat ia melangkah di sana, Baekkie langsung berlari ke kolam renang dan terus menggonggong seolah meminta Chanyeol untuk segera mendekat. Akhirnya Chanyeol cukup dekat dengan kolam renang dan melihat Baekhyun tertidur bersandar di kolam dengan air dan busa di sekitarnya.

"Hei Baekhyun, kau bermalasan dan tiduran disana? Aishh!" Chanyeol menggeram sambil berjalan mendekat ke sosok yang tertidur di sana.

"Sungguh! Kenapa kau sangat lambat? Bahkan kau belum membersihkan separuh kolam renang." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Kenapa juga aku mempercayakan tugas ini padamu, peralatannya bahkan berserakan dimana-mana, dan kau belum membersihkan busa-busa ini? Aishh!" Chanyeol berkata tegas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menceramahi Baekhyun tentang betapa buruknya pekerjaan yang dilakukan si brunet—berniat membuat si brunet merasa bersalah. Ia ingin sekali menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun dengan kata-katanya, sampai saat ia menyadari si brunet yang tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

Ia lalu mendekat ke kolam renang yang agak kering dan melihat Baekhyun tengah mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

" _ **Maaf.**_ _ **"**_

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Chanyeol berkata—mencoba terdengar marah dan kecewa, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku. Bangun!" Chanyeol memerintahnya dengan suara lebih keras dari sebelumnya, tapi Baekhyun masih di tempat yang sama.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau." Chanyeol menggeram dan berpura-pura meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan si brunet yang tidak beranjak sama sekali.

…

Sambil menghela nafas, Chanyeol mendekat lagi dan membungkuk ke arah wajah si brunet. Di bawah sinar bulan, ia melihat iris Baekhyun yang perlahan membuka dan menutup, nafasnya terdengar sangat lambat—terlalu lambat, bahkan tangannya terasa membeku walaupun dahinya sangat panas.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menanyainya pelan.

Karena terlalu lemah, si mungil lalu mencoba bergerak namun kepalanya malah terkulai lemah di pembatas kolam.

Chanyeol sangat sakit melihat hal ini, ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun walaupun pakaian si brunet saat ini basah semua.

Setelah sampai di dalam, dengan Baekkie yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Chanyeol lalu menempatkan Baekhyun di dalam pemandian air panas miliknya, yang ada di dalam mansion. Ia mulai melepas semua pakaian si brunet sementara busa di dalam bak mulai mengembang. Setelah lima menit berlalu, Chanyeol mengambil handuk cukup besar dan membungkus Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun dengan lemah keluar dari bak mandi.

Ia lalu membawa yang lebih tua ke tempat tidur dan menyiapkan _jumper_ besar yang hangat, celana panjang santai, dan juga celana boxer untuk Baekhyun berganti pakaian. Saat Chanyeol mencoba mengambil handuk yang melilit tubuh si mungil, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggenggam handuknya dengan lemah dan terlihat rona merah muda di pipinya—walaupun wajahnya sudah memerah karena demam.

"Jangan malu, aku sudah melihat semuanya." Chanyeol berbisik sementara Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Kapan? Bukankah Chanyeol lupa semua kejadian dua tahun yang lalu?

Tapi dalam keaadaan sakit seperti saat ini, Baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu dan melupakannya saat itu juga saat Chanyeol selesai memakaikan baju untukknya. Chanyeol lalu keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuatkan sup ayam dan mie yang lembut. Setelah selesai, ia lalu membawanya ke lantai atas.

...

..

.

Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh tertidur ke alam mimpinya sebelum Chanyeol mencubit puncuk hidung mungilnya yang mana membuat si brunet merengek terkejut.

"Bangunlah, buka mulutmu." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengangkat sesendok sup dengan potongan ayam dan sayur sebelum meniupnya perlahan dan menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa suapan, Baekhyun berkata pelan,

"M..maaf."

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan menanyainya,

"Untuk apa?"

"A...aku tidak menyelesaikan tugasku dan a...aku mengecewakanmu lagi." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara makin pelan di ujung kalimat.

"Diamlah." Dengan itu, Baekhyun langsung diam dan Chanyeol menyuapinya lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kolam renang bodoh itu bersih atau tidak. Kau tau? Aku benar-benar kecewa saat kau tidak keluar setelah tiga jam disana—saat udara diluar sangat dingin, kau bahkan belum makan. Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Chanyeol memarahinya.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Baekhyun, ia lalu menjauh dari suapan sup Chanyeol dan bangun dari tempat tidur itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kesal saat Baekhyun mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." Baekhyun bergumam dan masih mencoba untuk bangun, yang mana dengan mudah dicegah oleh Chanyeol dengan menariknya kembali berbaring lagi di kasur.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh dan habiskan supnya." Chanyeol memerintahnya tegas.

Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol dengan meringkukkan tubuhnya seperti anak kucing sementara air mata terus mengalir ditengah kefrustrasiannya. Chanyeol yang sekarang bukanlah Chanyeol yang dulu ia kenal, dan bodohnya ia masih mencintainya.

…

"Hey Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengguncang pelan lengan Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah, dengarkan aku." Chanyeol berkata sambil meletakkan sendok dan mangkuk sup ke nakas sebelum mendekat ke Baekhyun.

Isakan kecil terdengar olehnya, Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sambil perlahan mencoba mengubah posisi Baekhyun yang masih meringkukkan tubuhnya. Tubuh Baekhyun masih sangat panas dibandingkan tubuh Chanyeol yang dingin.

Setelah berhasil mengubah posisi Baekhyun dan membuatnya berhadapan dengannya, Chanyeol menemukan air mata Baekhyun yang masih terus mengalir, bibir mungil Baekhyun juga mempout. Hatinya merasa sakit melihat ini, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Saat Baekhyun mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, Chanyeol mengernyit sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi si mungil.

"Dasar cengeng." Chanyeol menggodanya, tapi Baekhyun langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya agar dia tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol. Hatinya sangat sakit, kepalanya juga.

"Mmm mmh, kepalaku sakit." Baekhyun merengek.

"Minumlah ini." Chanyeol bergegas memberikan obat pereda sakit pada Baekhyun.

Setelahnya ia menarik selimut hangat untuk menutup tubuh si mungil yang masih meringkuk.

"Terlalu panas." Baekhyun bergumam sambil menendang-nendang selimut itu sambil berusaha mendekat ke ujung ranjang.

…

Belum sempat Baekhyun berhasil turun dari kasur, tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya dari belakang sampai membuat punggungnya menubruk satu dada bidang. Mereka berdua bertahan dalam posisi itu beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang malah memeluknya makin erat.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil." Baekhyun berkata pelan, tapi Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Buang air disini saja." Chanyeol berkata santai.

Baekhyun menatap tajam padanya dan mencoba untuk bangun dari sana dengan lemah. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menggendong si mungil seperti menggendong bayi dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Ia lalu berbalik badan karena disuruh oleh Baekhyun, tapi ini tidak mengurangi niat Chanyeol untuk menatap si mungil melalui kaca di kamar mandi itu.

…

Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa berbedanya Chanyeol saat ia sedang lemah seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berubah seperti laki-laki yang ia kenal dua tahun yang lalu—tapi Baekhyun masih terus menyangkal hal ini. Ia penasaran dan ingin melihat apakah reaksi Chanyeol masih akan sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Setelah ia selasai mencuci tangannya dan Chanyeol akan menggendongnya seperti tadi, Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergumam pada si giant,

"Piggyback."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menanyainya sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Aku mau gendong di punggungmu." Baekhyun berkata pelan.

"Pilih antara kau berjalan balik ke kamar atau kugendong seperti tadi, aku tidak akan menggendongmu di punggung." Chanyeol menjawabnya tegas.

Tapi tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung naik ke punggungnya seperti koala membuat Chanyeol hampir jatuh karenanya, ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya berkat refleknya yang diatas rata-rata.

"Baekhyun apa yang kau laku..." Chanyeol menanyainya sebelum Baekhyun menyelanya sambil menarik telinganya.

"Kubilang aku ingin gendong di punggung, maka aku harus mendapatkannya." Baekhyun berkata cepat.

…

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ia merasakan hangat di hatinya saat si keras kepala Baekhyun muncul kembali. Ia lalu perlahan berjalan ke ranjang, tapi Baekhyun malah memintanya ke ruang tengah.

"Aku ingin menonton film." Baekhyun berkata setelah ia duduk di sofa yang nyaman dan selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Kau sakit dan perlu lebih banyak istirahat daripada bergadang." Chanyeol memarahinya.

"Tapi ini baru jam sepuluh." Baekhyun membujuknya dan akhirnya mendapat ide lain.

"Aku ingin es krim." Baekhyun menyeletuk.

"Tentu tidak! Apa kau mau sakit perut? Kau sedang deman... SEDANG DEMAM!" Chanyeol menekankan kalimatnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi? Ini hanya demam. Aku akan segera sembuh." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil menarik-narik lepas _jumper_ yang dipakaikan oleh Chanyeol. Ini terlalu panas baginya, jadi ia menarik _jumper_ itu lepas sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menanyainya saat Baekhyun juga melepas celana panjang yang ia pakai dan hanya menyisakan celana boxer bergambar Spongebob.

"Terlalu panas dan sesak." Baekhyun beralasan.

"Jadi? Demammu akan lebih parah dan kau memang perlu berkeringat agar cepat sembuh." Chanyeol mengomelinya, ini sangat berbeda dengan sifatnya sehari-hari.

"Kau tidak peduli padaku. Jadi kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Baekhyun membalasnya.

"Aku pedu..." Chanyeol hampir saja mengatakannya, tapi berhenti dan berkata dengan lebih keras setelahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat sembuh siapa yang akan melakukan pekerjaan di rumah ini?"

Baekhyun lalu memberinya tatapan serius sambil menjawab,

"Well, aku janji akan tetap melakukan pekerjaanku saat aku sakit."

….

Chanyeol mengatakan itu bukan supaya Baekhyun menjawabnya atau yang lainnya, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun segera sembuh bukannya bekerja saat ia sedang sakit.

"Behentilah bersikap bodoh, kau hanya akan menambah masalah." Ia berkata sambil memaksa Baekhyun untuk memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh!" Baekhyun menggerutu dan menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tengah menuju ke halaman belakang.

"Yah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menanyainya saat Baekhyun akan turun ke kolam renang.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku untuk membersihkan kolam, dan aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku tidak akan menambah masalah lagi." Baekhyun menjawabnya, tapi sebelum kakinya turun ke kolam, Chanyeol terlebih dulu menariknya kembali.

Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun di bahu kanannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mansion. Kolam renang itu mereka tinggalkan, dibiarkan begitu saja mesti terlihat berantakan dengan peralatan yang berserakan disana sini.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, ia lalu meletakkan si mungil di sofa. Baekhyun merengut mempoutkan bibir sambil menatapnya.

"Baekhyun berhentilah membuat masalah." Chanyeol berkata padanya.

Si mungil tidak menjawab dan seperti biasanya Chanyeol hampir saja menyerah sebelum ia berbalik kembali ke Baekhyun sementara si mungil malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baek, bicaralah padaku. Hei, aku bosmu dan berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu!" Chanyeol memerintahnya yang mana si mungil makin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

"Hei..hei... a...aku sungguh..." Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya saat satu tetes air mata hampir jatuh di pipi Baekhyun.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Jangan menangis, please." Chanyeol menenangkannya dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin tidur" Baekhyun menjawabnya sebelum meringkukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Chanyeol lalu menuju ke lantai atas dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sejenak. Tak lama setelahnya ia kembali turun dengan membawa selimut onyx dan Channie di lengan satunya.

Perlahan Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun dan Channie sebelum mengangkat tubuh si mungil dan ia berbaring dibawah Baekhyun. Lengannya memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun, ia lalu perlahan mencium pucak kepala si mungil dan tersenyum sangat lebar setelahnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun perlahan bangun, dahinya masih terasa panas dan ia tidak bisa beranjak dari posisinya karena kaki Chanyeol memeluk erat kakinya sementara lengan si giant memeluk erat pinggangnya. Saat ini ia merasa sangat senang— sambil mendengarkan detak jantung dan nafas teratur Chanyeol. Jemari Baekhyun naik menelusuri telinga dan rahang si giant.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau bertemu denganmu akan membuatku sesakit ini. Haruskah aku menyerah? Sementara hanya kaulah orang yang bisa memberiku kebahagian yang tidak terkira." Baekhyun berbisik lembut.

Ia sedikit menarik kaos Chanyeol dan menghirup aromanya.

"Hehe kenapa aku sangat aneh?" Baekhyun berkata pada dirinya saat tiba-tiba satu tangan dingin menggenggam jarinya dan membawanya ke pelukan.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol berkata dengan mata tertutup.

"Hiduplah bahagia." Chanyeol menambahkan sebelum perlahan membuka matanya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau berhenti membuliku." Baekhyun berkata dan mengacak rambut si giant yang mana membuatnya menggeram kesal.

 _ **Aku akan menghancurkan dinding kesombongan hatimu Park Chanyeol, dan membuatmu menjadi seorang yang perhatian dan hangat lagi.**_

"Aku tidak membulimu." Chanyeol berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sedangkan Baekhyun merona melihat sikap kekanakan si giant.

"Aku lapar. Ayo makan." Baekhyun segera mengusulkan dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan si tinggi.

Lemari es banyak sekali menyimpan bahan makanan sehat, tapi Baekhyun menginginkan hal lain.

"Ayo pergi berbelanja." Baekhyun mengusulkan dan Chanyeol hanya berdehem menanggapinya.

…

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke lantai atas dan berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dan memperlihatkan sedikit tulang selangkanya dipadukan dengan celana putih yang membungkus ketat pahanya. Ia lalu berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Tuan Park, bukankah kau ikut?" Baekhyun menanyainya dan Chanyeol hampir saja mengatakan tidak sebelum melihat Baekhyun dengan pakaian yang sangat menggoda.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau pakai sekarang?" Chanyeol menanyainya sambil mengernyit.

"Tentu saja bajuku."Baekhyun berkata sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat." Ia menambahkan.

"Tunggu! Aku akan ikut denganmu." Chanyeol berkata dan menarik Baekhyun kembali ke lantai atas.

"Tapi kau harus berganti pakaian dulu." Chanyeol berkata sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku suka bajuku ini." Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Lebih baik kupilihkan." Chanyeol berkata dan langsung berjalan melewati Baekhyun menuju ke lemari kecil milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol memilih-milih baju Baekhyun disana dan akhirnya mengambil satu pasang baju.

Sambil berjalan mendekat, Chanyeol melepas kaos panjang Baekhyun sembelum memakaikan hoodie besar berwarna biru pada tubuh si mungil. Ia juga memberikan Baekhyun satu celana jeans hitam dan menyuruhnya cepat berganti.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol juga berganti pakaian di kamarnya dan keluar dari sana mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dan celana jeans hitam… ia keluar kamar sambil tersenyum cerah pada Baekhyun yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup pakaiannya kecuali kepalanya.

"Kenapa kita memakai baju biru dan celana hitam, terlihat seperti baju pasangan." Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya dan langsung merona karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku sengaja melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum menarik Baekhyun ke lantai bawah dan menuju garasi memilih satu mobilnya. Mereka lalu menuju ke tempat perbelanjaan.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi ke supermarket di jalan Punyang, seberang jalan dari arcade..." Baekhyun berhenti berbicara setelah ia sadar kalau Chanyeol melupakan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Setelahnya ia hanya menghela nafas, dua puluh menit setelahnya mereka sampai dan Chanyeol mengambil sebuah troli di pintu supermarket.

…

Setelah mereka memasuki supermarket, Baekhyun akan langsung berlari ke bagian makanan cepat saji sebelum tangannya ditarik Chanyeol. Si giant memposisikan tubuh si brunet diantara badannya dan troli sehingga membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa kemana-mana sesuai keinginannya.

"Bisakah kita ke bagian snack?" Baekhyun bertanya dan sedikit mengusap dahinya.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak sehat." Chanyeol memperingatinya sebelum mereka menuju ke arah buah dan sayur.

"Ini sangat aneh. Tidak ada satupun mentimun di tempat ini." Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengingat saat dirinya mengancam supermarket untuk tidak menjual mentimun kecuali saat ia menginginkannya. _Ya waktu itu, saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya dan ia mengalami depresi._

Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, Baekhyun ternyata mengambil diam-diam beberapa cemilan keripik, kue, dan es krim ke dalam troli saat Chanyeol sibuk dengan lamunan masa lalunya. Setelah sadar darinya, Chanyeol menyadari kalau troli kini penuh dengan snack. Ia akan menyingkirkannya bahkan saat Baekhyun sangat bersikukuh.

"Jangan! Please jangan membuang bayi-bayi kesayanganku!" Baekhyun merengek.

"Jangan konyol, kau sedang sakit." Chanyeol menunjuknya.

Tapi dengan rengekan dan sedikit rayuan, akhirnya Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal dan menyerah sebelum mengisi troli dengan bahan makanan sehat dan sumber protein.

…

Setelah mereka membayar, Chanyeol menyadari tatapan berbinar Baekhyun saat menatap taman bermain. Ia lalu menarik Baekhyun ke mobilnya dan membawa si brunet ke taman bermain.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Karena kau memandangnya seperti seorang bocah yang melihat cokelat dan video games." Chanyeol bergumam sebelum menarik Baekhyun ke area permainan dancing.

Dan seperti dua tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol mendapat skor sempurna sementara Baekhyun juga sama sekali tidak meningkat. Dengan kesal Baekhyun lalu menarik yang lebih tinggi ke permainan _Ice Hockey_. Ia bahkan sudah siap menggulung lengan hoodienya sampai siku.

Awalnya Chanyeol terus memenangkan permainan itu, tapi setelah melihat wajah konsentrasi Baekhyun, Chanyeol mungkin akan membiarkan pukulannya meleset sesekali. Baekhyun melonjak senang setelah memenangkan ronde itu dan menarik si tinggi untuk memainkan permainan lainnya disana.

Saat Baekhyun melihat mesin penjapit boneka, ia langung menarik Chanyeol mendekat.

"Tuan Park, bisakah kau mendapatkan satu boneka binatang itu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap kotak kaca disana.

"Mana yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol menanyainya sambil memasukkan koin.

"Umm... beruang cokelat muda yang membawa _love_ itu." Baekhyun menunjuknya dan Chanyeol bergegas mengontrol permainan mesin itu dan mendapatkan boneka beruang dengan mudah.

"Yay!" Baekhyun melonjak senang dan duduk di permainan balap motor sementara Chanyeol pergi ke toilet.

…

Saat Baekhyun tersenyum sangat cerah pada beruang kecil di tangannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik boneka beruang itu darinya.

"Yah!" Baekhyun membentak dan mendongak menemukan seorang remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah membawa boneka beruang miliknya.

"Kembalikan." Baekhyun menggertutu dan berusaha mengambil beruangnya. Si remaja tinggi itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka milik Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah melonjak sekuat tenaga ia hanya mampu menggapai pergelangan tangan remaja itu.

"Ini kukembalikan. Anak manis. Imut." Si remaja itu memujinya sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekhyun senang karena dipuji, tapi HEI! Dia jauh lebih tua dari anak remaja itu.

"Aku lebih tua darimu." Baekhyun berkata dan merampas kembali beruangnya dan memeluknya erat di dadanya.

Anak remaja itu terlihat terkejut sejenak sebelum tertawa terbahak.

"Kau? Lebih tua dariku?" anak itu berkata remeh.

"Aku 23." Baekhyun menggumam sementara anak itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Wow aku tidak mengiranya. Aku 17." Si anak menambahkan.

"Well, senang bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun berkata pelan dan berniat berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu! Apa kau mau ini? Aku punya banyak." Anak itu mengulurkan permen lolipop cukup besar sementara Baekhyun menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih." Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat dan akan mengambil permen itu sebelum satu tangan menarik kembali tangannya. Ia lalu berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat pergelangannya.

"Baekhyun, bukankah kau belajar untuk tidak menerima pemberian orang asing?" Chanyeol menanyainya sambil menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya dan meninggalkan anak remaja tadi.

"Yah! Tunggu! Dia hanya menawariku lolipop karena dia punya banyak. Dan kau malah menolaknya, dan sekarang aku tidak punya permen lagi." Baekhyun menggomel sambil menyedekapkan tangannya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu, ya Tuhan." Chanyeol menghela nafas dan langsung membeli lolipop berwarna merah muda untuk si mungil.

"Yay, terimakasih!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung membuka bungkus plastik permen itu dan memakannya.

…

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan kiri Baekhyun dan membawanya duduk sebelum menceramahinya tentang orang asing dan bahaya yang bisa didapatkan. Tapi Baekhyun seperti biasanya—ia tidak fokus memperhatikan ceramah si giant.

"Baekhyun tidakkah kau paham kejahatan yang ada di sekitar kita? Aku tidak ingin kau berjalan-jalan sendirian dan diculik atau dimanfaatkan. Ya ampun, jangan pernah menerima pemberian orang asing—tidak peduli seberapa polos atau baiknya mereka dari penampilannya. Baekhyun apa kau mendengarkanku?" Chanyeol bertanya pada si mungil yang tengah mengayunkan kakinya dengan sangat senang sambil menjilat lolipop miliknya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dan langsung menatap ke arah lain—yang mana ini tidak membantu sama sekali, ia terlanjur membayangkan satu imajinasi dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun terlalu menggoda dengan lidah mungil dan bibir cherry'nya.

"Ya kira-kira itulah yang harus kau ingat. Yah berhenti memakannya." Chanyeol memerintahnya dan langung menarik permen itu dari jari- jari Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Berikan itu padaku! Baiklah, aku akan mencari anak itu lagi saja." Bekhyun mengomel kesal dan Chanyeol ternganga mendengarnya. Ia langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk.

"Baiklah. Ini. Tapi ingat Baekhyun, jangan pernah memakan lolipop didepan orang lain selain aku."Chanyeol memperingatinya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Bahkan kalau itu tuan Wu atau Sehunnie atau yang lain?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil sedikit menghisap lolipopnya.

"TIDAK BOLEH! Terutama di depan mereka berdua." Chanyeol berkata kesal

"Kenapa? Ini semakin membuatku ingin mencobanya." Baekhyun terkikik.

"Baekhyun, jangan berani-berani kau coba. Itu karena... umm... kau terlihat memalukan saat makan lolipop." Chanyeol berbohong, karena kenyataannya jauh lebih dari itu.

Baekhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya dan terus menghisap lolipopnya, bahkan air liurnya nampak membasahi permen itu.

"Aku tidak terlihat memalukan." Baekhyun membela diri.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan makan lolipop di depan orang lain selain aku, OK?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kenapa selain kau? Kau bilang aku memalukan saat memakan lolipop. Tapi kenapa kau mau melihatku?" Baekhyun bertanya kesal.

"I...itu kareka aku bisa membuat lelucon tentangmu, ya kau terlihat lucu." Chanyeol tertawa terpaksa.

…

Setelah Baekhyun selesai, mereka lalu bersiap untuk pergi sebelum si brunet menangkap sebuah poster yang memberikan informasi lowongan pekerjaan di satu pintu. Sambil membacanya cermat, Baekhyun memutuskan akan mencoba bekerja disini. Ia lalu berjalan berusaha mencari salah satu karyawan disini untuk menanyakan itu—saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menanyainya.

"Mereka membuka owongan pekerjaan." Baekhyun menunjuk poster itu.

"Aku ingin bekerja disini." Ia menambahkan.

"Tidak boleh. Itu artinya kau tidak akan berada di mansion hampir sepanjang hari, lagipula bayarannya juga tidak terlalu bagus." Chanyeol memprotesnya.

"Tak apa." Baekhyun berkata dan berjalan ke arah kasir.

"Permisi, aku melihat poster kalau disini membutuhkan pekerja dan aku tertarik dengan itu." Baekhyun menjelaskan pada wanita di belakang mesin kasir.

"Well, anda harus melakukan wawancara dengan atasan kami sebelum diterima disini." Wanita itu menjawab.

"Oh, lalu dimana bos anda?" Baekhyun menanyainya.

"Dia di belakang anda." Wanita itu menjawab sambil menunjukkan tatapan pada Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya sambil makan popcorn yang tadi dipilihkan Baekhyun.

"Di...dia bosnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dan setelahnya wanita itu mengiyakan dan menyapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menarik pergi Chanyeol dari sana.

"Ka...kau bos disini? Sejak kapan, kenapa, dan bagaimana mungkin?" Baekhyun melempar pertanyaan beruntun pada yang lebih tinggi.

"Tenanglah Baek, aku hanya...ummm membeli tempat ini dan aku tidak akan menerimamu sebagai pekerja disini." Chanyeol berbohong tentang alasannya untuk membeli tempat ini, ia sebenarnya membeli tempat ini disaat ia terpuruk dulu karena ia ingin menemukan si brunet.

…

Tanpa adanya obrolan lain, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan pulang ke mansion sambil membawa barang belanjaan mereka. Baekhyun terkejut melihat es krimnya yang sudah setengah meleleh saat Chanyeol menata belanjaan mereka.

"Taukah kau Baek... duduklah dan jangan bergerak." Chanyeol berkata sambil menggiring si mungil ke sofa dan menyelimutinya sambil memberikannya secangkir air putih padanya.

Setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah tidur memeluk Channie dan Baekkie di lantai. Baekhyun juga mendengkur pelan, Chanyeol lalu menyingsingkan lengan panjang bajunya dan juga celana jeansnya sebelum melangkah ke halaman belakang.

Ia lalu mengambil sikat yang tergeletak di lantai dan mulai menggosok kolam. Setelah bekerja keras membersihkannya, ia lalu menarik selang air untuk membilas busa disana. Saat itu juga si tukang tidur—Baekhyun nampak keluar dari mansion dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" ia bertanya sambil mendekat pada yang lebih tinggi.

"Baekhyun masuklah ke dalam dan istirahat, aku bisa menyelesaikan sisanya." Chanyeol memerintahnya, tapi si brunet hanya diam tetap berdiri di sana sambil melihat Chanyeol menyemprot tangga di kolam.

Air mulai mengalir dan membasahi kaki Chanyeol, tanpa sengaja ia menginjak bagian yang licin dan terpeleset—membuatnya jatuh dengan pantatnya mencium lantai kolam. Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada si giant, tapi ia malah memilih tertawa terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya—ekspresi Chanyeol sangat lucu saat itu terjadi, menurutnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit melihatnya, ia kemudian mengarahkan selang air itu kearah Baekhyun dan menyemprot basah si brunet. Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak protes sambil berlarian disana.

Rumput yang licin membuatnya terpeleset jatuh, sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang menertawainya sambil mematikan selang airnya.

"H...Haa..Haatciiii!" Baekhyun bersin dan mencoba bangun dari posisinya, saat itu juga Chanyeol berubah menjadi khawatir sebelum meletakkan semua alat yang dibawanya dan membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mansion lagi.

…

"Ini. Pergilah berganti baju dan mandi air hangat. Pakailah baju yang hangat, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar kan?" Chanyeol berkata sangat cepat.

"Ini..." Baekhyun akan menyelanya.

"Oh, lihat betapa pucatnya wajahmu! Dan tanganmu, sangat dingin. Haruskah kita pergi ke dokter, apa kau merasa pusing?" Chanyeol menyelanya.

"Aku..." Baekhyun mencobanya lagi.

"Haruskah kupanggilkan ambulan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut khawatir sampai membuat alisnya terkait.

"TUAN PARK!" Baekhyun akhirnya berteriak.

"Aku baik. Aku hanya perlu mandi." Baekhyun berkata pelan dan langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menata sofa senyaman mungkin sebelum mencari beberapa film. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun muncul dengan pakaian santai sebelum duduk di dekatnya.

Chanyeol melihat rambut Baekhyun yang masih basah dan beranjak mengambil handuk sebelum perlahan memijat pelan kepala si brunet sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang kemudian tertidur membuat hatinya menghangat, ia lalu memelankan pijitannya. Kepala si brunet perlahan jatuh ke sisi samping tubuhnya, Chanyeol lalu menyadarkan kepala si mungil di bahunya sambil mengusap rambut si brunet.

Dengan itu Baekhyun langsung meringkukkan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat menatap Baekhyun sambil terus mengelus wajah si mungil.

" _I love you."_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Selamat malam Dearris….

Maniss banget ya Chanbaek di chapter ini? #gemasss

Inget ya, ini chapter spesial jadi bukan lanjutan cerita.

…

Mau curhat nih… jadi akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami down, nggak pede sama transfic-transfic aku. Setelah baca ulang aku ngrasa nggak puas sama pekerjaan aku. Pengin edit tapi aku sibuk banget di RL, jadilah galau.

Aku udah ngetik…. Hapus lagi… Ngetik… hapus lagi. Mungkin aku butuh beta readers?

Menurut kalian apa yang mesti aku lakuin sama transfic aku guys? Terjemahanku aku ini kaku banget nggak si kalau kalian baca? :((

Ehehe sekian curhatan galau aku.

 _See you in the next parts^^_

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	23. Chapter 22

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **PART 20**_

 _ **RIVAL**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview of prev chapter**

 _Tidak...tidak...tidak! Chanyeol sedang berperang dengan batinnya. Ia tidak boleh menjadi lemah lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mengkhianatinya lagi. Cinta adalah hal yang menakutkan, dan Chanyeol telah mengalami sakit yang amat mendalam karenanya—dan pengkhianatan sungguh menakutkan baginya. Ia tidak tau betapa mengerikannya hal itu, sampai_ _saat itu_ _membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang._

" _Byun Baekhyun, aku_ _sudah_ _tidak mencintaimu. Aku akan memastikan kaulah yang akan menangis kali ini." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengeraskan rahangnya_ _—_ _meyakinkan_ _dirinya._

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Part 20**

 **Baekhyun's POV**

Aku terbangun di kasurku dengan bantal empuk di sekitarku. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku berjalan ke kamar... aku masih mengerjalan tugas kuliahku. Dan selimut ini?

Bunyi bel terdengar dari pintu, aku langsung beranjak menuju pintu mansion untuk membukanya.

…

Di depanku berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang tengah tersenyum, mungkin ia berusia sekitar 20an atau mungkin lebih muda. Bahunya terlihat tegap dengan model rambut panjang berwarna kecoklatan. Ia terlihat seperti seorang model atau mungkin idol terkenal.

"H...hello," Aku menunduk perlahan sambil memberinya tatapan penuh tanya.

"Nayeon. Kim Nayeon." Wanita cantik dan tinggi itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan kau disini, karena?" Aku menanyainya .

"Chanyeol. Aku tunangannya." Ia menjawab.

Ok. T...tunggu, tunangan?! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN? Perlahan aku merasakan hatiku terbelah dua. Semua tiba-tiba begitu membingungkan. Kenapa bisa?

…

"Apakah anda mau masuk nona Nayeon?" aku bertanya padanya sambil mencoba menguatkan diriku. Tapi tetap saja tanganku gemetar mendengar berita itu.

"Tentu." Naeyeon menjawab sambil berjalan ke dalam, suara sepatu tingginya bergema lantang di lantai.

Ia langsung duduk bersantai di sofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Ini, satu cangkir teh hangat. Silahkan menikmati." Aku berkata padanya sambil meletakkan secangir teh di depannya.

"Terima kasih, um..." Nayeon berkata sambil menanyakan namaku.

"Baekhyun." Aku menyapanya dengan senyum singkat.

Binar cerah di tatapan matanya nampak sedikit mengeras saat aku menyebutkan namaku. Senyumnya juga nampak lebih terpaksa dibandingkan dengan senyum sebelumnya.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" aku menanyainya.

"Ti...tidak, semua baik." Nayeon menjawab dengan senyum cerah lagi sambil berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi yang sejenak ia tunjukkan tadi.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah suara ceklekan pintu terdengar dan seseorang masuk sambil membawa anak anjing putih yang...

"Baekkie!" aku berteriak memeluknya saat Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya.

"Oppa! Aku lama menunggumu." Nayeon mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Chanyeol yang nampak mendecih menanggapinya.

Aku menatap lengan mereka yang saling bertautan sambil mengulum pipi dalamku. Aku benar-benar merasakan rasa bergejolak di perutku. Ini sangat sakit.

Tapi aku segera mengalihkan pemikiranku sambil mengelus bulu Baekkie, dan nampaknya ia mengingatku karena ia terus menggoyangkan ekor kecilnya dan matanya berbinar cerah padaku.

Chanyeol lalu melepaskan lengannya dari Nayeon dan mengusap singkat lengannya sebelum berjalan ke arahku. Aku merasa sedikit senang saat ia melepaskan rangkulan wanita itu. Ia lalu mengangkat Baekkie dan memanggilnya dengan nama itu,

"Mentimun, saatnya mandi." Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan dan si anak anjing langsung menggonggong bersemangat.

Setelah mereka pergi, kini hanya aku bersama Nayeon lagi. Ia berjalan mendekat padaku, dan dengan senyum sedih dia memberiku selembar kertas kecil.

"Baekhyun, Bisakah kau menemuiku di kafe ini jam 4 sore nanti? Aku akan menunggumu disana." Setelahnya Nayeon langsung pergi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala bingung sebelum menyimpan kertas kecil yang tadi diberikannya. Setelahnya aku langsung mencari Baekkie.

Setelah mendengar gonggongan kecil, aku akhirnya menemukannya dengan Chanyeol di kamar mandi dekat kebun. Senyum cerah tercetak di bibirku saat melihat pemandangan Chanyeol yang tengah santai bersama Baekkie.

Aku baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Baekkie menggonggong memanggilku. Ia meloncat turun dari bak dan menubrukku sehingga membuat cap basah di kaos bagian depanku.

"Yah Baekkie! Kau membuatku basah!" Aku memprotesnya saat dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat air yang menempel di tubuhnya menciprat ke wajah dan leherku.

Aku lalu membawanya kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menatap kami tajam.

"Tuan Park." Aku melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya, tapi ia masih mempertahankan tatapan idiotnya.

"Park Chanyeol." Aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan nama itu untuk melihat responnya, ia langsung saja menatap tajam padaku sebelum mengambil Baekkie dari gendonganku.

"Berhenti bicara tidak sopan padaku." Chanyeol memperingatiku sambil menuangkan sabun di tangannya.

"Baiklah, dasar anak muda tidak sopan." Aku menggerutu sangat pelan menanggapinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Chanyeol menanyaiku sambil menatapku tajam seolah ia ingin aku mengulang kata-kataku.

"Tidak ada." Aku menjawabnya lalu membantu Chanyeol memandikan Baekkie.

Baekkie terus saja bergerak aktif, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam bak dan memeluk Baekkie sementara Chanyeol menggosokkan sabun padanya. Tiba-tiba saja Baekkie meringik pelan dan memejamkan matanya, aku langsung beralih menatapnya;

"Oh Chanyeol, dia terkena sabun di matanya." Aku menunjuknya sambil menyekanya lembut menggunakan bajuku yang tidak basah.

"Baiklah, sudah tidak apa." Aku tersenyum sementara Baekkie menggoyangkan ekornya dan menjilat daguku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku seperti itu juga?" Chanyeul bergumam pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" aku bertanya padanya takut-takut salah mendengarnya.

"Kubilang cepat, Baekkie akan demam kalau terlalu lama." Chanyeol berkata kesal sambil membilas Baekkie dan menggendongnya membawanya masuk ke dalam.

…

Aku lalu duduk di bak itu sambil melihat cerminan diriku melalui air disana. Jadi aku tadi salah dengar? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengingatku, bahkan sedikitpun. Air disana terasa makin dingin, celanaku juga basah sejak tadi—tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengingatku? Apakah aku memang sangat tidak penting atau dia memang melupakanku karena aku terlalu banyak menyakitinya?

Saat aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah kain mendarat di kepalaku. Aku menariknya dan ternyata ini handuk. Sambil mendongak, aku menemukan Chanyeol tengah berdiri si pintu sambil bersedekap.

"Berhenti membuang-buang waktu." Dia berkata kesal.

"Baiklah tuan HATTTCHIII!" aku menjawabnya sambil bersin. Aku lalu keluar dari bak itu.

"Lihatlah, kau terkena flu!" Chanyeol memarahiku.

"Iya iya tuan pemarah menyebalkan." Aku menggerutu pelan dan tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesal mengetahui fakta kalau Chanyeol punya seorang tunangan.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menanyaiku terkejut.

"Tssk, sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak bisa mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu?" aku merasa sangat kesal dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Chanyeol masih saja diam, aku lalu melanjutkan perkataanku,

"Apa kau akan segera menikah?" aku menanyainya sambil mencengkeram handukku lebih erat. Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat marah.

"Kalau iya?" Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab.

"A…apa?" Aku terbata menanyainya, mencoba sekuat tenaga agar emosi tidak menguasai diriku.

"Kutanya, kenapa kalau aku akan segera menikah? Apa hubungannya denganmu?" Chanyeol menanyakan kata-kata yang benar menusuk hatiku.

Aku ingin berkata ' _Beraninya kau_ ' aku sangat ingin memarahinya dan menanyainya ' _bagaimana denganku?_ ' aku sangat ingin berteriak kalau ini sangat berpengaruh padaku! Berpengaruh sangat besar sampai membuatku sulit bernafas. Aku ingin meneriakinya 'kenapa kau sangat menyakitiku?' aku ingin berteriak kalau aku masih mencintainya. 'Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

Tapi akhirnya kata yang terucap dari bibirku adalah,

"Selamat."

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk di kasurku dengan selimut yang membungkus badanku sambil menggaruk hidungku akibat flu—karena Chanyeol. Untungnya aku sekarang memakai sweater rajut tebal yang diberikan oleh hyungku beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan juga sepasang celana santai yang hangat.

Kertas yang diberikan Nayeon tadi juga masih kugenggam erat—sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Well, tidak mengejutkan kalau Chanyeol akan menikahimu. Kau cantik, elegan, dan pandai ber'aegyo." Aku menggumam pada diriku.

"Selain itu, kau juga punya postur yang sempurna. Cocok dengan tinggi badannya kalau kau memakai sepatu tinggimu." Aku lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Kenapa juga Chanyeol harus mengingatku, kalau nyatanya kau akan segera menjadi istrinya."

Aku lalu menjatuhkan kepalaku di bantal sambil menghela nafas dalam.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol's Pov**

"Selamat." Hanya itukah yang mau kau ucapkan?

Kau terlalu mudah menyerah. Ternyata aku memang benar. Kau tidak mencintaiku, jadi kau melepasku begitu saja. Apakah semua ini hanya mainanmu saja? Apakah menyenangkan melihatku depresi dan hancur dengan meninggalkanku dan mengkhianatiku lagi? Aku benar-benar bodoh. Dengan membiarkan cinta membodohiku berkali-kali. Selama ini kukira Baekhyun berbeda dari orang-orang yang mengkhianatiku, tapi kurasa dia juga sama saja. Kali ini giliran aku yang akan balik menyakitimu.

Aku menatap kosong pada bak mandi Baekkie sebelum berlalu dari sana. Kuambil kunci mobilku dan mengendarainya keluar mansion untuk menuju kantor.

.

.

 **Baekhyun's Pov**

Aku masih tiduran di kasurku saat kudengar suara mesin mobil yang melaju keluar mansion. Sambil mendengus lelah, aku berjalan kearah mejaku dan duduk disana untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku kemarin. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk pembelajaran kuliahku.

Tapi saat aku membuka bukuku, kulihat beberapa soal disana telah selesai dijawab dengan penjelasan yang sangat jelas dan juga dilengkapi contoh penggambarannya di samping soal.

Hmmmm? Aku mulai berfikir. Siapa yang melakukannya? Kris? Tapi dia sudah pergi kemarin sebelum aku menyelesaikan soal-soal ini dan satu-satunya orang yang ada disini hanyalah…

Chanyeol? Tapi dia terus menolak untuk membantuku. Dia juga sangat _tsundere_? Kenapa dia berbaik hati?

Karena tidak ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan, aku lalu menatap pada kertas kusut yang masih kubawa sebelum menghela nafas sebal dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu Naeyeon. Aku mengganti celana santaiku dengan celana jeans dengan kaos rajut putih yang tadi kupakai. Menyadari rambut kusutku, aku lalu sedikit merapikannya dengan jari-jariku. Setelahnya, aku mengambil dompet dan keluar kamar.

Aku kehilangan ponselku dan aku sama sekali tidak punya satupun sekarang, aku hanya memakai telepon rumah untuk menelfon. Membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk berjalan ke halte bus di daerah sini—mungkin satu jam setengah berjalan kaki. Setelah aku membayar dan naik bus, aku lalu menyandarkan kepalaku dan melihat keluar dari jendela, pemandangan jalan kota dan pertokoan yang berjejer.

…

Aku turun dari bus dan berjalan selama dua puluh menit sebelum akhirnya sampai di kafe yang dituliskan Nayeon. Agak lama karena aku harus bertanya-tanya pada orang dijalan karena aku tidak begitu tahu alamat itu. Dan saat akhirnya sampai, kutemukan sebuah kafe dengan desain elegan—pintu kaca di depan yang membuatnya terkesan sangat mewah.

Pintunya terbuka otomatis dan saat aku masuk ke dalam, pemandangan disana terlihat lebih mengagumkan dari luaran kafe ini. Terdapat tangga melingar yang menghubungkan lantai bawah dan atas, sementara di ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan aroma kopi.

Sebuah lampu gantung menarik perhatianku karena lampu itu bersinar tepat di tengah eternit yang di desain sangat indah. Karpet disini terlihat sangat lembut, musik klasik juga dimainkan sebagai backgroundnya.

Banyak sekali _pastries_ juga terpajang di dufet-dufet kaca dan gadis-gadis menggunakan kostum imut berdiri di belakang konter sambil memamerkan senyum cerah mereka.

Ada beberapa pengunjung disini, semuanya terlihat mewah dan berlagak seperti orang dari kelas atas. Tampaknya mereka merasa sedikit kurang nyaman—mencoba menjadi orang lain hanya untuk dinilai orang.

Tak lama setelahnya, seorang laki-laki dengan setelan bertanya padaku dan menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Oh, aku mencari nona Nayeon." Aku menjawabnya, ia lalu mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, lewat sini." Dia berkata dan menunjukkan jalan kearah tangga dan melewati beberapa meja sebelum aku berhenti pada ruangan paling ujung.

"Nona Nayeon, tamu anda sudah datang." Laki-laki itu mengetuk dan membuka pelan pintunya saat terdengar suara feminim dari dalam.

"Masuklah."

Laki-laki itu lalu pergi dan menutup pintu sebelum aku masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Aku memasuki ruangan yang kurasa ini bukanlah sebuah kantor. Di dalam terdapat sebuah meja yang dipenuhi kue-kue manis dan makanan penutup lengkap dengan dua cangkir teh. Selain itu, ruangan ini kosong kecuali dua kursi yang berhadapan di meja itu dimana Nayeon meminum tehnya.

"Kemarilah." Nayeon tersenyum saat aku duduk di kursi seberangnya.

"Kau datang 10 menit lebih awal." Ia berkata sambil menggigit kuenya yang berbentuk bintang.

"Oh, aku tidak ingin datang terlambat, jadi aku datang lebih awal." Aku menjawabnya.

"Baguslah. Nikmati makanannya. Aku tidak ingin memakannya sendiri." Dia berkata dan terkikik di akhir kalimatnya. Nayeon terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang baik, imut dan cocok bersama Chanyeol—aku menghela nafas diam-diam.

"Baiklah." Aku menjawabnya dan memakan sepotong _cheesecake_.

"Baekhyun ssi, tujuanku mengundangmu kesini sore ini adalah karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Nayeon berkata setelah aku menyeruput tehku.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" aku bertanya sambil mengernyitkan alisku, kira-kira apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya.

"Buat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padaku." Dengan itu, aku tersedak teh yang kuminum.

 _ **To Be continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Happy weekend dearris….

Gimana chapter ini? YUUUP! Drama telah dimulai!

Tapi percaya aku deh, ini semakin menarik. So jangan dilewatkan ehehehe

Terima kasih kemarin yang sudah memberiku semangat^^

Kalian memang yang terbaik!

See you in the next parts…

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	24. Chapter 23

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **Part 21**

 **Letting Go (Melepaskan)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Buat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padaku." Aku langsung tersedak minumanku saat mendengarnya.

"Ma...maaf." Aku terbatuk, wajahku memerah dan otakku dipenuhi kebingungan memikirkan perkataan itu.

"T…tapi bagaimana? Maksudku, aku tidak tau cara membantumu." Aku mengatakannya dengan jujur.

"Kau jelas tau bagaimana caranya. Lagipula kau juga pernah membuat Chanyeol oppa jatuh cinta padamu dua tahun yang lalu. Kau masih bisa melakukannya sekarang—tapi sebaliknya buatlah dia jatuh cinta padaku." Nayeon menjelaskan.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu?" aku menanyainya.

"Tentu. Ayahku adalah salah satu pimpinan mafia terkuat yang ingin bekerjasama dengan Chanyeol oppa. Sayangnya dia terus menolaknya dan bahkan terdengar rumor kalau ia depresi karena kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Ayahku mencoba menyerangnya saat ia lemah, tapi akhirnya gagal karena dia tiba-tiba bangkit lagi. Tak lama setelahnya ayahku mencoba menjodohkanku dengannya untuk urusan bisnis mafianya. Aku tentu saja tidak menyetujui hal tidak masuk akal ini. T…tapi suatu hari Chanyeol oppa menyelamatkanku saat aku sedang mabuk dan digoda oleh laki-laki hidung belang. Mulai saat itu aku jatuh cinta padanya dan bertekad untuk menikahinya. Dan saat itu juga ayahku memberitahuku kalau orang yang dijodohkan denganku adalah Chanyeol. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat sempurna—tapi Chanyeol oppa tidak mencintaiku." Nayeon menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau mengenalku?" aku menanyainya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun, kau kekasih tercintanya dan juga orang yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan segalanya saat kau meninggalkannya." Jawab Nayeon.

"Tapi, ba…bagaimana mungkin kau ingin meminta bantuanku? Bagaimana ka…kalau aku masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?" aku menanyainya.

"Baekhyun. Aku yakin kau akan membantuku. Kau mencintai Chanyeol oppa kan? Sudah sewajarnya kau melepasnya dan membantuku mendapatkan hatinya." Nayeon menjawab santai, seolah hal itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Tu…tunggu. Kalian kan akan segera menikah, itu artinya kalian saling mencintai?" aku berkata pelan.

"Baekhyun, kau ini sangat polos. Pernikahan tidak selalu karena cinta. Aku memang mencintainya tapi Chanyeol oppa setuju dengan pernikahan ini karena kerjasama bisnis mafia. Dia punya pilihan untuk menolaknya, tapi kalau ia jatuh cinta padaku, kurasa semua akan berjalan lancar nantinya." Nayeon menjelaskan sambil mengusap kuku-kuku cantiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau membantumu?" aku menanyainya.

"Chanyeol bisa saja menolak kerjasama ini—tapi kuberitahu, ini bukanlah hal yang baik untuknya. Aku tahu ayahku bisa saja menjadi musuh paling kejam untuknya. Kalau saja aku menikah dengan Chanyeol oppa, maka dia tidak akan memusuhinya lagi. Sebaliknya kekuasaannya akan semakin berkembang luas." Nayeon terlihat membujukku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin melepasnya?" aku menantangnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Kau tau… Chanyeol oppa telah melupakanmu kan?" Naeyeon bertanya untuk menjeda pernyataannya sambil perlahan menuangkan the pada cangkirnya.

"Lalu? Aku bisa membuatnya kembali mengingatku." Aku mengeraskan rahangku.

"Dan keuntungan apa yang akan kalian dapat? Kau pikir Chanyeol oppa akan bahagia sepuluh tahun yang akan datang? Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh orang-orangnya? Bagaimana kalau dia kehilangan kekuasaannya? Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?" Nayeon bertanya dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan itu semua? Bagaimana kalau dia lebih bahagia bersamaku dari pada menjadi CEO di perusahaannya?" aku balik menanyainya dengan tajam. Aku cukup bangga pertanyaanku.

"Kau tau… Chanyeol oppa selalu ingin seorang anak. Seorang anak laki-laki yang akan tumbuh menjadi seperti dirinya dan menjadi seorang yang sukses." Nayeon menjawab sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Aku mulai merasakan pertahananku runtuh perlahan. Dia benar.

"Bisakah kau memberinya anak yang mirip dengannya? Bisakah kau meneruskan keturunannya? Bisakah kau bertanggung jawab kalau garis keturunannya berhenti hanya karena dia mencintaimu?" Nayeon bertanya sambil mendecih di akhir kalimat.

Kata-katanya memang benar, aku tidak bisa menyangkal untuk tidak membayangkan Chanyeol yang tengah bermain bersama seorang anak laki-laki di halaman belakang dengan riuh tawa mereka. Rasanya seperti tamparan telak untukku.

"A…aku." Aku terbata dan sama sekali tak mampu mengucap apapun.

"Chanyeol oppa jatuh cinta padamu karena kau orang yang sulit untuk didapatkan olehnya. Kau terus saja mengabaikan dan meninggalkannya. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau terus tinggal bersamanya, dia akan bosan padamu. Selalu seperti itu kan? Makin sulit mendapatkannya, maka kau akan makin menginginkannya. Begitupun dengan kasus kalian berdua." Nayeon melanjutkan kata-katanya saat aku merapalkan mantra dalam kepalaku kalau perkataan wanita ini tidaklah benar.

Dia mengatakan omong kosong, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal untuk terbawa dengan kata-katanya. Bagaimana kalau perkataannya memang benar?

"Baekhyun, temukan orang lain untuk dihancurkan hidupnya—tapi jangan Chanyeol oppa. Kalau kau membantuku, aku akan memberimu 500 juta dolar dan kehidupan Chanyeol oppa akan lengkap. Bukankah itu akan membuat akhir yang bahagia?" Nayeon menawarkan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan uang." Aku menjawabnya sambil mencengkeram erat gelas tehku.

"Baekhyun, bantulah aku kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol oppa." Nayeon berkata final.

"A…aku akan membantumu." Aku mengatakannya walaupun hantiku rasanya hancur berkeping dan memintaku untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku masih akan tetap memberikan uangnya padamu dan aku akan menghubungimu dengan ponsel ini. Terima kasih Baekhyun , kuharap kita akan bekerjasama dengan baik." Nayeon berkata lagi sambil tersenyum padaku dan memberikan ponsel model baru padaku.

.

.

.

 **Nayeon's Pov**

Aku duduk disana tertegun saat mengingat lagi malam saat aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Dia yang paling tampan dan menggoda di dalam bar ini, itulah saat aku mulai mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Tapi setelah dia membawaku keluar bar—tepatnya ke lorong itu, aku langsung ditinggalkan olehnya.**_

 _ **Sekumpulan laki-laki berjalan mendekat padaku dan menatapku dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, bahkan mereka mengancam akan memberiku pelajaran. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas menanggapi mereka. Tak lama setelahnya dua orang pengawalku datang dan memberiku mantel sambil melindungiku.**_

 _ **Aku hanya mendecih pada kumpulan laki-laki itu sambil berjalan menuju ke arah mobilku. Pengawalku akan mengatasi mereka, pikirku.**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol. Aku mulai tu namanya. Awalnya aku ingin menyuruh ayahku untuk membunuhnya, tapi tanpa kuduga aku malah jatuh cinta padanya. Ironis, tapi dia memang pernah menolongku, dulu. Saat kita di kampus, dia menyelamatkanku dari kumpulan mahasiswa mabuk. Saat itu aku memang tengah meninggalkan pengawalku, karena mereka terlalu berlebihan menjagaku. Laki-laki itu memukul mereka dengan sangat berani, dan aku masih mengingatnya—namanya Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Walaupun aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun, kurasa itu tidak masalah. Karena Chanyeol memang akan berakhir denganku bagaimanapun caranya. Tentu Chanyeol tidak akan mengenaliku, karena aku telah berubah dari gadis polos ke aku yang sekarang. Ini sudah sewajarnya terjadi, karena aku memang anak dari pimpinan mafia terkuat.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun'sPov**

Apakah ini pilihan yang tepat? Menyerah akan cintaku? Tapi ini untuk kebaikan Chanyeol.

Dengan gontai, aku berjalan turun lewat tangga. Tiap tangga yang kulalui rasanya pandanganku mulai mengabur. Akhirnya aku keluar dari kafe itu dan memesan taksi. Setelah aku sampai di mansion, aku lalu membayarnya dan berjalan ke gerbang dengan perasaan campur aduk dan lunglai. Gerbang disana otomatis terbuka dan aku berjalan pelan masuk area taman. Semuanya terlihat sama seperti saat aku tadi pergi ke kafe itu, sampai saat setitik air jatuh dari langit. Tak lama setelahnya hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya, dan aku masih berdiri di sana—5 langkah kaki ke teras mansion.

Aku tersedak sedih dan air mataku mulai mengalir. Pakaianku mulai basah dan bulir air hujan mengalir di ujung rambutku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti dan aku melayangkan tanganku untuk meluapkan emosiku. Aku mulai terisak sangat kencang dan tubuhku terasa sangat lemah karena frustrasi.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan yang mana air mataku dan tetesan hujan yang mengalir dari tubuhku. Sementara hujan turun semakin derasnya seolah mengolok keputusan yang kuambil. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah lengan yang memelukku dan kulihat Chanyeol tengah menunduk menatapku.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol's Pov**

Pekerjaan benar-benar membuatku sangat lelah, aku lalu membalikkan kursiku dan mendapati diluar ternyata tengah hujan lebat. Setelah mengambil payung di laci, aku lalu menuju ke area parkir dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Hujan terus saja mengguyur sementara matahari sudah mulai tertutup oleh awan mendung.

Aku penasaran, apa yang kira-kira dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Saat aku sampai di gerbang, ternyata pintu gerbang masih terbuka. Aku memutuskan untuk memarahi Baekhyun nanti, dia terlalu ceroboh dan malas untuk menutup gerbang. Tapi saat aku hampir memarkirkan mobilku, aku melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di guyuran air hujan dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Aku mengambil payungku dan membukanya sebelum akhirnya keluar mobil tanpa mempedulikan dimana aku memarkirkan mobilku. Aku berniat memarahi Baekhyun karena dengan bodohnya dia berdiri di tengah hujan, tapi saat aku mendekatinya, kudengar tangisannya yang sangat keras sampai membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Aku langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menatap matanya, saat itu juga rasanya hatiku hancur. Mata merah sedihnya balik menatapku, sedangkan bibirnya bergetar karena dingin. Mendengarnya menangis membuatku hancur. Isakannya terdengar sangat memilukan dan aku melupakan semua niat untuk membuatnya menderita. Aku langsung melempar payungku dan membawanya ke pelukanku; kedua lenganku memeluknya dengan erat sementara ia makin terisak dalam dekapanku.

.

.

.

 **Author's Pov**

 _ **Ini adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kalinya aku membiarkan Chanyeol memelukku. Terakhir kalinya aku memeluknya balik.**_

Baekhyun berkata dalam hatinya.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mengangkat lengannya dan memeluk balik Chanyeol dengan sama eratnya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol—membasahi setelannya dengan air mata dan air hujan di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol lalu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam saat si brunet mulai bersin-bersin. Walaupun dia tidak yakin apa penyebab Baekhyun merasa sesedih ini—mungkinkah ini karena kata-katanya pagi tadi? Chanyeol merasa sakit memikirkannya.

Ia lalu berlari ke lantai atas dan mengambil persediaan handuknya—dan bahkan selimutnya, sebelum ia berlari kembali ke lantai bawah. Sampai di bawah, Chanyeol masih melihat Baekhyun yang gemetaran dan sesenggukan.

"Baekhyun bergantilah pakaian. Kau akan sakit." Chanyeol bergumam pelan dan mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar seperti orang yang perhatian pada si brunet. Si brunet hanya menanggapinya dengan diam dan menuruti perintahnya untuk berganti pakaian. Chanyeol lalu menaikkan suhu diruangan agar menjadi lebih hangat.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Baekhyun masih saja belum turun ke lantai bawah. Chanyeol lalu memutuskan untuk memanggilnya. Tidak sampai pada panggilan ke tiga, si brunet yang masih sedikit terisak pun akhirnya berjalan pelan menuruni tangga dan berdiri di depan Chanyeol. Matanya masih merah dan rambutnya masih basah. Paling tidak ia telah berganti baju santai dan celana rumahan.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol memerintahnya, dan Baekhyun duduk berjarak dua jengkal darinya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan hal itu dan mendekat pada si brunet dengan handuk di tangannya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun. Si brunet tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk diam disana dan sedikit sesenggukan akibat tangisnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol menanyainya sambil membungkus si brunet dengan selimut.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya dan hanya menatap kosong pada TV.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol menanyainya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih tegas.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun bersuara serak, efek menangisnya tadi.

"Ini bukanlah hal yang 'tidak apa-apa' saat kau berdiri ditengah guyuran air hujan sambil menangis sangat keras." Chanyeol menanyainya lebih santai kali ini.

"Chanyeol apakah kau mencintaiku?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya, dan memanggilnya tanpa panggilan 'tuan'.

"A…aku, tentu saja tidak. Aku baru saja mengenalmu." Chanyeol menggumam.

"Memang benar. Chanyeol, kuharap kau tidak pernah mengingatku lagi." Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya sebelum ia berbalik .

Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa sakit mendengar perkataan itu. Kata-kata itu benar-benar menusuknya dan menyakiti hatinya.

 _ **Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku mengingatmu? Sementara sampai saat ini pun aku tidak bisa melupakanmu?**_

 _ **To be continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hallooo dearris….

Update spesial Sabtu malam dengan TBC yang tidak meng'enakkan. Gimana chapter ini?

Aku minggu-minggu ini bakal banyak banget ujian semester dear, jadi doakan lancar dan bisa tetep update ini walaupun cuma seminggu sekali.

Thank you so much buat kalian yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu update transfic ini^^

Dan spesial thanks buat teman-teman _**Firelight Squad**_ yang sudah memberi usulan nama manly buat kucingku yang akhirnya punya nama lengkap yakni _**"Encon Sagi Mochi Suhoningrat"**_ :)) kalian memang luar biasa wkwkwk

Have a nice Saturday Night and see u in the next parts^^

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	25. Chapter 24

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **PART 22**

 _ **SWEET SKINSHIP**_

.

.

Baekhyun jatuh tertidur di sofa kulit tepat setelah kepalanya terjatuh di lengan sofa. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil mengamati Baekhyun yang mendengkur lembut dengan jemarinya mencengkeram imut. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal untuk tidak membayangkan Baekhyun layaknya seperti seorang bayi—bahkan kaos rajutnya pun terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya yang mana membuatnya makin terkesan mungil.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, kaos rajut ini bukan seperti pakaian yang biasanya suka dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Karena penasaran, Chanyeol mendekat ke arah dada Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma pakaian itu disana. Ternyata dugaannya benar karena aroma pada pakaian itu bukanlah aroma Baekhyun yang biasanya—yakni aroma buah. Bahkan kaos itu beraroma parfum manly pria. Baekhyun tidak akan... tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan?

Tiba-tiba berbagai macam dugaan bermunculan di pikiran Chanyeol saat ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

 _Baekhyun tidak mempunyai cinta yang lain kan?_ _S_ _udah dua tahun berlalu, jadi kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi! Tapi kenapa ia disini kalau ia_ _akan_ _meninggalkanku? Di...dia masih mencintaiku kan? Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya?_ _Baekhyun_ _bukanlah siapa-siapaku lagi._

"Ch...Chanyeol mmmph." Baekhyun mengigau pelan, membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang langsung mendekatkan telinganya mencoba mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Mafkan aku." Baekhyun berbisik pelan.

 _Apakah ia masih sangat berarti untukku? Tidak, ia tidak lagi sepert itu. A...aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi._

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun bergumam pelan lagi.

 _Apa aku masih mempunyai perasaan padanya?_

Chanyeol menatap intens pada laki-laki di depannya. Ia merasa sangat bingung, apakah ia mampu mnyakiti hati Baekhyun seperti rencananya? Karena jujur saat ini ia bingung haruskah ia menyakitinya atau malah menjaganya.

"Tidak...ummph, aku tidak mau." Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya, bahkan matanya masih terpejam. Chanyeol hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada si brunet?

"Tidak mau membantu. A...aku mencintai..." dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun duduk terbangun dengan nafas terburu. Ia juga nampak kebingungan karena terbangun dari tidurnya, si brunet lalu menggosok matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pakaian yang masih basah.

"Ch... Tuan Park, bergantilah pakaian." Baekhyun bergumam sambil menguap.

"Aku baik." Chanyeol berkata bersikukuh sambil menyisir ke belakang rambutnya.

"Aissh... sangat kekanakan." Baekhyun menggerutu pelan dan kemudian meloncat dari selimut hangat yang tadi diberikan Chanyeol sebelum mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke lantai atas.

"Baekhyun, apa kau lupa kalau aku bosmu?" Chanyeol memprotes.

"Iya, iya si tuan serius." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil terus mendorong Chanyeol ke atas sampai Chanyeol berhenti di satu tangga dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tangan Baekhyun yang mendorongnya.

"Hei pindahkan tubuhmu, kau sangat beraat." Baekhyun mengkomplain sambil mendorong tubuh yang malah bersandar padanya.

"Yah Park Chanyeol, aku serius! Aku bisa saja jatuh." Baekhyun berteriak sambil menggerutu saat ia hampir terpeleset.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menyerah dan menegakkan tubuhnya sedangkah Baekhyun menghela nafas lega setelah hampir jatuh dari tangga.

"Sekarang pergi mandi air hangat dan bergantilah." Baekhyun memerintanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau." Chanyeol mengerang dan masih berdiri di sana.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menjauh dari Chanyeol, jadi nantinya ia tidak akan begitu sakit hati saat meninggalkannya lagi. Tapi Chanyeol disini malah jelas membuatnya sulit untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Please." Baekhyun menghela nafas memohon, ia pasti akan terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol lagi kalau ia tidak mulai membatasi diri dari sekarang. Ia tidak menyadari saat satu tetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya, memikirkan dirinya yang akan meninggalkan Chanyeol lagi membuat hatinya sakit.

"A…aku tau. Aku akan pergi mandi dan berganti pakaian. Jangan menangis lagi." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata sambil menghapus air mata di pipi si brunet, ia mengira dirinyalah yang membuat Baekhyun sedih sampai menangis lagi.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menjawabnya dan menyeka air matanya saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Setelah ia memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum kecut sebelum berbisik,

"Bodoh. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak ada disini?"

Paling tidak Naeyeon akan merawatmu. Keluarganya juga nampak sekuat dirimu. Mungkin kau akan aman walaupun kau tetap berada di dunia mafia, karena kau bersama mereka.

Baekhyun mengerang lesu saat perutnya berbunyi makin keras. Ia ingin makan masakan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, dia menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di kasurnya memegang kaos besar dan celana santai.

"Ini pakailah." Baekhyun berkata sambil memberikan pakaian itu pada Chanyeol

"Kau akan melihatku berganti?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menyeringai pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba blank dan bergegas lari keluar dari sana.

Setelah Chanyeol berganti, ia lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya dengan jari yang tengah sibuk memilin ujung kaosnya. Benar, kebiasaan lamanya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ada yang kau perlukan?" Chanyeol dengan cepat menanyainya dan tidak lama setelah pertanyaannya terlontar, tiba-tiba perut Baekhyun berbunyi keroncongan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan makanan." Chanyeol berkata tanpa menunggu jawaban si brunet dan berniat mengambil ponselnya. Tapi sebuah tarikan di ujung kaosnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ma…maukah kau memasak?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil masih menarik kaosnya.

Jika saja orang lain yang meminta hal itu padanya, Chanyeol hanya akan mendecih dan tidak menanggapinya—well, tak seorangpun yang berani meminta hal itu padanya, kecuali si brunet di depannya ini.

"Umm." Chanyeol berpura-pura berfikir sejenak karena ia tau apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan setelahnya.

"Please….." Baekhyun memohon dengan tatapan puppynya yang mana membuat Chanyeol selalu jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menggerutu berpura-pura kesal.

…

Baekhyun lalu membuntuti Chanyeol ke dapur untuk membuat nasi goreng dan telur. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak saat ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantu, jadi dia mulai mengiris wortel. Sedangkan Chanyeol memotong sosis sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam teflon dan menuangkan saus kedalamnya.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi tiap potongan wortelnya nampak sangat acak dan tidak sama bentuk dan ukurannya. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk memotong wortel lebih baik, tapi hasilnya masih saja tetap sama.

Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan membantunya. Chanyeol meletakkan jarinya diatas jari lentik Baekhyun, satu tangannya memegang wortel yang akan dipotong sambil mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk memotong wortelnya. Dada Chanyeol menempel pada punggung Baekhyun—tanpa jarak diantaranya, detak jantung mereka berirama sinkron tapi mereka terlalu folus untuk memotong wortel sampai keduanya lupa akan hal itu.

Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan sengatan getaran listrik saat kedua jari mereka terus saja saling bersentuhan. Chanyeol juga mencoba untuk fokus, tapi rambut Baekhyun sungguh menggodanya. Oh, juga aroma buah dan madu yang menguar darinya.

Setelah mereka selesai, Chanyeol memasukkan wortelnya dalam panci kecil berisi air untuk membuat sup. Ia lalu menambahkan jagung, tomat dan kentang. Nasi gorengnya sudah hampir matang, Chanyeol lalu mengaduknya beberapa kali sebelum memindahkan teflon itu dari kompor dan meletakkan nasinya ke dua piring. Ia mengambil dua sendok dan memanggil Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

Karena terlalu semangat, Baekhyun mengambil sesendok nasi goreng dan langsung memasukkan ke mulutnya—ia langsung menyesalinya saat itu juga. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas, sementara Chanyeol menertawainya. Ia lalu meminta Baekhyun untuk memuntahkan makananya, tapi ditolak oleh si mungil. Ia masih saja terus bergumam tidak jelas dan meloncat-loncat di tempatnya sampai panas makanannya reda dan perlahan ia mengunyahnya.

Mereka lalu makan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya piring keduanya habis. Supnya juga sudah matang, merekapun langsung menghabisinya. Baekhyun berniat masuk ke kamarnya sebelum dicegah oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, bersihkan dapur."

Menghela nafas, Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan membawa cucian piring kotor ke dalam wastafel dan merendamnya dalam air dan sabun. Chanyeol akan beranjak dari tempatnya saat Baekhyun menghentikannya dengan merentangkan tangan basahnya yang penuh busa di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park, bisakah kau tinggal disini dulu?" Baekhyun menanyainya, ia tidak mau sendirian di dapur dimana bisa saja ada pembunuh yang muncul dan…

"Kenapa? Aku sibuk." Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil menguap dan menepuk lengan si brunet lalu melangkah ke lantai atas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam sebelum ia memberanikan diri dan meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk mencuci piring. Beberapa kali ia mengintip ke belakang dan meneguk ludah kasar melihat ke arah ruang tengah dan lorong yang gelap.

Baekhyun tengah mengeringkan beberapa peralatan di sana saat beban berat menumpu pada lengannya. Ia langsung membeku di tempat dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Chanyeol lalu menoleh kesamping dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang nampak tegang ketakutan dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

"Hey puppy penakut." Chanyeol menggodanya dan Baekhyun tersadar dari ketakutannya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau menakutiku!" Baekhyun memprotesnya beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Menggemaskan." Chanyeol menggumam dan Baekhyun merona merah muda sebelum teringat kembali perkataan Nayeon.

"Tuan Park, tolong tetaplah professional. Kita hanya pekerja dan bosnya, ya hanya itu." Baekhyun berkata dengan menekan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya.

"Kalau kau ingin tetap seperti itu, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menyanggupinya tuan Byun." Chanyeol menggodanya lagi sambil menukikkan alisnya.

"Terima kasih tuan Park." Baekhyun bergumam sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengeringkan piring.

Chanyeol lalu duduk di sana dan mulai mengecek beberapa lembar kertas.

"Baekhyun, ini daftar pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan besok." Chanyeol berkata sebelum meletakkan kertas itu dan berjalan ke lantai atas tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

 _Kalau kau ingin bermain seperti ini, maka aku akan menuruti permainanmu._

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya masih dengan kertas berisi daftar pekerjaannya besok di tangannya.

Suara deringan ponsel memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun—ia langsung menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Ha…halo?" Baekhyun tetap menanyai si penelfon, walau ia tau kalau ini adalah ponsel pemberian Nayeon.

"Aku akan datang ke mansion besok." Nayeon memberitahunya.

"Chanyeol tidak akan ada di rumah." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan bingung.

"Aku tau, itulah kenapa aku datang kesana. Kau berjanji untuk membantuku kan Baekhyun?" Nayeon menanyainya—lebih tepatnya mengingatkan.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Baekhyun mencoba mengatakannya dengan sesopan mungkin sebelum menutup telepon, ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati gadis itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah sebelum berbaring dan tak lama setelahnya matanya terpejam dan jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol karena ia bangun kesiangan dan Chanyeol nampaknya juga tidak membangunkannya.

Baekhyun membaca lagi daftar pekerjaannya dan mengernyit heran saat menemukan daftar pekerjaaan yang menurutnya aneh.

 _ **Bersihkan lantai dengan sikat gigi.**_

 _ **Kipasi kemeja yang sudah kering.**_

 _ **Susun buku berdasarkan urutan abjad judul dan tanggal terbit.**_

 _ **Sirami tanaman di taman dengan takaran cangkir 150ml air berulang-ulang.**_

 _ **Cuci mobil dengan handuk yang biasanya dipakai untuk membasuh wajah.**_

Dan saat Baekhyun membaca daftar terakhir, bola matanya hampir saja jatuh karena melotot tajam.

 _ **Buatlah jus mentimun.**_

Sambil menggembungkan pipinya, Baekhyun lalu menuju kamar mandi dan mencari sikat gigi bekas yang sudah tidak terpakai dan langung menuju dapur. Ia perlahan membersihkan lantai disana dengan sikat itu.

Setelah agak siang, Baekhyun mendengar bunyi bel dan menemukan Nayeon tengah berdiri di pintu dengan gaun biru awan terang yang pendek, kaca mata cukup besar, dan dompet Gucci di lengan kirinya.

"Halo nona Nayeon." Baekhyun menyapanya.

"Halo juga." Nayeon menjawab dan masuk ke dalam mansion dengan kunciran rambutnya yang bergerak keatas dan bawah seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu Baekhyun?" Nayeon menanyainya setelah ia duduk di sofa.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." Baekhyun menggumam.

"Tidak apa. Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana kalian berdua bertemu?" Nayeon bertanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

"Umm… aku sebenarnya tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi padanya dan dia pergi begitu saja." Baekhyun menjawabnya jujur.

"Menarik. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya sampai kau dan Chanyeol oppa terus bertemu semenjak itu?" Nayeon bertanya, hari ini ia memakai lipstik merah terang di bibirnya.

"Ha… haruskah aku men…" Baekhyun akan memulainya.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol kan? Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku." Nayeon berkata cukup tegas dan terkesan dingin, ia lalu menambahkan sedikit senyum simpul setelah ia menyadari nada bicaranya.

"Aku melamar kerja di Park Enterprise dan ternyata dia adalah CEO disana." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan memainkan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Benarkah? Dan dia tidak memecatmu?" Nayeon bertanya terdengar terkejut.

"Ya. Aku juga bingung karena saat itu aku melamar kerja untuk posisi yang lebih rendah, tapi aku malah mendapat pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris."

"Oh, mereka tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Kecuali kalau mereka memang disuruh Chanyeol oppa untuk melakukannya." Nayeon berkata pelan, terdengar bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan setelahnya? Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau akhirnya tinggal disini?" Naeyeon meneruskan pertanyaannya, ia sangat ingin tau dan penasaran sekali.

"Ah… aku berencana tinggal bersama teman baikku, tapi kemudian Chanyeol memberitahuku tentang peraturan yang menyatakan kalau pekerja perusahaannya tidak boleh tinggal bersama. Itulah kenapa aku berakhir tinggal disini. Kami pergi ke taman bermain—" Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan perkataannya tapi disela oleh Nayeon yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Apa?! Taman bermain? Apa kau yakin? Chanyeol oppa benci—tidak-tidak dia sangat-sangat membenci tempat kekanakan dan tidak pernah pergi kesana sebelumnya." Nayeon berkata yakin.

"Benarkah? Dia membenci hal kekanakan?" Baekhyun menanyainya sambil mengernyit.

 _Lalu kenapa Chanyeol menyukaiku? Aku bahkan sangat kekanakan dan seperti anak kecil._

 _._

 _._

"Oke, kemana lagi kalian pergi?" Nayeon menyela pemikirannya.

"Tidak banyak tempat lain." Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"Apa kau tau kelemahan Chanyeol? Sesuatu yang pasti akan membuatnya menurutimu?" Nayeon bertanya sambil mengusap kukunya.

"Umm sebelum ia lupa ingatan, Chanyeol sangat lemah pada aegyo dan tatappan puppy eyes." Baekhyun berkata pelan sambil mengingat kembali kenangan mereka.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun kau mau membantuku. Aku akan menjaga Chanyeol dan juga mencintainya." Nayeon tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempatnya bersiap untuk pergi,

"Ba..baiklah." Baekhyun menjawabnya, walaupun ia ingin Chanyeol di sisinya, ia tidak ingin menjadi egois dan merusak kehidupannya.

Nayeon langsung berbalik dan saat itu juga senyum di wajahnya lenyap saat ia berjalan keluar mansion.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, tapi semua terasa lebih sulit untuk dikerjakan. Ia merasa sulit untuk fokus dan terus teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Nayeon sebelumnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menjeda pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk berkeliling rumah. Semuanya yang ada disini akan hilang setelah ini—ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini untuk selamanya.

Baekhyun membawa jarinya untuk menyusuri perabotan disana dan mengingat tempat ini sebisa mungkin. Saat ia sampai di kamar Chanyeol, ia masuk dan berjalan kearah kasur dan mengambil Channie.

"Jagalah si bodoh itu untukku. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membawamu, kalau aku membawamu mungkin dia akan sedih. A…aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun menggumamkan dan membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya untuk si bodoh itu.

Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk menyelesaikan daftar pekerjaanya, jadi ia mencoba melakukan sebisanya dan mengabaikan tugas terakhir yang harus ia lakukan.

Matahari juga telah terbenam saat Baekhyun duduk di sofa dengan Baekkie yang berbaring meringkuk membentuk bola di sela kakinya—tertidur. Ia sedang mengelus kepala si puppy saat pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk rumah.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" Chanyeol menanyainya dan Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Dimana jus mentimunnya?" Chanyeol menanyainya lagi sambil menatap pemandangan kedua makhluk di depannya.

"Uh, aku tidak berhasil menemukan mentimunnya." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru mansion.

Chanyeol menyeringai karena ia memang meletakkan mentimunnya di konter dapur. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan si brunet, jadi ia tetap diam dan mendekat kearah mereka untuk mengambil anak anjing itu dan memindahkan ke tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"Umm… selamat malam tuan Park, kalau anda tidak membutuhkan sesuatu." Baekhyun bergumam dan mencoba melarikan diri dengan berjalan cepat, tapi ia terhenti saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Tunggu."

"Baekhyun apa kau mau minum?" Chanyeol menanyainya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Baekhyun menjawabnya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya ia terhenti lagi.

Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol minum terlalu banyak dan akhirnya mabuk parah?

Sambil menghela nafas, ia lalu berjalan turun lagi sambil bergumam,

"Aku mau minum sedikit."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membuka dua kaleng _beer_ saat mereka berdua duduk bersila di ruang tengah.

"Tuan Park, jangan minum terlalu banyak." Baekhyun memperingatinya sambil ia meneguk sedikit minumannya.

"Mmmm." Chanyeol menggumam dan meneguk habis satu kaleng minumannya.

Saat ia berniat meneguk kaleng minuman yang kedua, Baekhyun terlebih dulu mengambilnya dan meminumnya cukup banyak.

"Kau belum menghabiskan milikmu dan kau malah mengambil punyaku?" Chanyeol menanyainya sambil menatap si brunet yang pipinya sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi merah muda.

"Ka…leng minummu terlihat lebih enak." Baekhyun menjawabnya.

Chanyeol merasakan perasaan aneh—perasaan hangat dan gemas lebih tepatnya saat Baekhyun mengambil kaleng minuman darinya untuk mencegahnya minum lebih banyak.

Ia lalu tersenyum saat teringat Baekhyun yang mabuk bergelayut manja padanya saat ia memperoleh pengakuan dari si mungil dua tahun yang lalu.

Setelah tiga botol kaleng _beer_ , Baekhyun terlihat mulai sempoyongan dan tidak fokus. Ia meraih satu kaleng lagi karena ia ingin sekali melupakan kata-kata Nayeon siang tadi, dan bayangan Chanyeol bersama Nayeon di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

"Hei…hei cukup. Berhentilah minum." Chanyeol memerintahnya dan langsung mangambil kaleng dari tangan si brunet. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan kaleng minumannya yang ke lima, ia masih tetap segar dan tidak terpengaruh alkohol karena daya tahan tubuhnya pada minuman memang cukup tinggi.

"Mmmm berikan padaku!" Baekhyun berteriak dan mencoba meraih kalengnya. Tapi tentu saja ditepis oleh Chanyeol.

"Yah!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi dan mulai menangis.

"Be…berikan padaku!" Baekhyun terisak dan tersedak tangisnya, sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat si puppy marah dan putus asa.

"Tidak Baek, kau mabuk." Chanyeol menolaknya dan makin menjauhkan kaleng minuman itu.

"Please…" Baekhyun memasang aegyonya dan Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya selama sekian detik sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan tidak.

"Kau sungguh raksasa tinggi jahat dan bodoh." Baekhyun menggerutu masih berusaha mengambil minuman itu, ia menumpukan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, walaupun kau mabuk, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memanggilku seperti itu." Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Baekhyun yang makin tidak seimbang di tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun lalu mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk tepat di depan Chanyeol, ia lalu menarik dasi yang lebih tinggi sehingga tubuh Chanyeol ikut tertarik mendekat padanya sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya pada si giant.

.

.

.

Chanyeol awalnya sangat terkejut, tapi tak lama setelahnya ia tetap memiringkan kepala untuk memberikan akses pada si brunet agar lebih mudah menciumnya. Dan saat ia mulai terlena, Baekhyun lalu mengambil kaleng minuman itu darinya dan langsung meminumnya saat itu juga.

Chanyeol hanya mampu duduk terdiam dan berkedip beberapa kali saat baekhyun meminum _beer_ itu dengan tetesan minuman yang mengalir di leher mulusnya. Sementara wajah si brunet terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya, ia juga terus menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas.

"Baekhyun apakah kau menciumku hanya untuk mendapat kaleng _beer_ itu?" Chanyeol menanyainya.

"Hehe mmm." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya keatas dan bawah sambil tubuhnya bergoyang ke samping.

"Aisshh, hanya kau yang mampu mengelabuhiku berkali-kali." Chanyeol berkata sebal karena ia berhasil diperdayai oleh si brunet.

"Bodooooooooooooh….." Baekhyun melakukan sing song dan terkikik seperti bayi.

"Sekarang kau bertingkah seperti anak lima tahun?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menekan pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku dua puluh tiga." Baekhyun menjawab dan menunjukkan dua jari dengan tangan kanan dan tiga jari dengan kaki kiri.

"Tidak, kurasa kau lima tahun." Chanyeol masih menggodanya dan Baekhyun mulai menggerutu memprotes karena dia bukanlah anak lima tahun tapi duapuluh tiga.

"Baekhyun kau ini anak lima tahun." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Bukan, aku dua puluh tiga." Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"Lima tahun." - Chanyeol

"Dua puluh tiga."- Baekhyun

"Dua puluh tiga."- Chanyeol

"Bukan, aku lima tahun." Baekhyun berteriak sementara Chanyeol tertawa terbahak karenanya.

Baekhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya imut karena bingung sebenarnya ia berumur berapa.

"Baiklah baiklah… kau lima tahun." Chanyeol menyetujuinya dan Baekhyun mengangguk masih kebingungan.

"Mau minum lagi?" Chanyeol menanyainya.

"Ya…ya!" Baekhyun berteriak dan bergulung di karpet lantai.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menyetujuinya lagi dan berjalan kearah konter dapur untuk memblender beberapa mentimun.

"Ini hukumanmu karena menyebutku kejam." Chanyeol berbisik dan menuangkan jus itu kedalam kaleng _beer_ yang sudah kosong.

"Horee _beer_! Minum lagi….." Baekhyun berteriak dan langsung mengambil kaleng yang diulurkan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meneguk habis minuman itu dan setelah habis, ia baru merasakan rasa minuman itu. Ia langsung memeletkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang jijik pada minuman tadi.

"Awwwkkk! Rasanya tidak enak." Baekhyun memprotes dan mencoba merasakan lagi rasa yang masih tertinggal di mulutnya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa terhibur saat Baekhyun menggerutu tidak jelas dan mencoba berjalan ke lantai atas dengan susah payah. Mengabaikan kekacauan kaleng minuman disana, Chanyeol lalu mengikuti si brunet yang sedang mabuk itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan dan mengecek ruangan disana secara acak. Akhirnya ia sampai di kamar mandi. Ia lalu duduk di dekat jamban toilet dan hendak mengambil air disana—tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tubuhnya terlebih dahulu diangkat oleh seseorang.

Chanyeol lalu membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Mmmmmmmmnapakaubawaakukekamarmuuuu." Baekhyun berkata tidak jelas sambil terkekeh saat Chanyeol menidurkannya di kasur.

Baekhyun lalu merangkak ke tepi kasur untuk menjauh dari si giant, tapi usahanya gagal saat Chanyeol menariknya kembali sambil bergumam,

"Kau tidur disini malam ini."

"Mmmpp tidaaa.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba memberontak dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus lalu mencengkeram erat pergelangan Baekhyun di atas kepala si mungil.

"Kau tidur disini. Titik." Chanyeol menegaskan dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Setelah Baekhyun menguap, Chanyeol lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan beralih mengelus rambut si brunet dan memainkan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

…

"Kenapa kau sangat sulit?" Chanyeol bergumam saat Baekhyun mulai menutup dan membuka matanya perlahan karena rasa kantuknya.

"Mmm… pi…pipis." Baekhyun menggumam dan Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum membantu yang lebih kecil menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, disini. Kalau sudah selesai ketuk pintunya." Chanyeol memerintahnya dan menutup pintu sebelum ia bersandar santai di dekat pintu. Tapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengecek si mungil.

Disana nampak Baekhyun yang tertidur di bathup setelah ia selesai buang air, bahkan celananya saja belum dinaikkan kembali.

Sambil mendengus pelan, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkan si mungil di konter toilet untuk membenarkan celananya sebelum menggendongnya kembali ke kamar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membalas dendam saat yang kuinginkan adalah memeluk erat dirimu?" Chanyeol bergumam setelah menidurkan Baekhyun di kasurnya.

Baekhyun nampak menyetujui perkataannya dengan gumaman tidak jelas,

"beuehgjdfenar."Chanyeol hanya terkikik mendengar gumaman si mungil.

"Haruskah aku memaafkanmu lagi karena telah meninggalkanku? Haruskah aku menjadi bodoh lagi?" Chanyeol menanyainya.

"Mmmm." Baekhyun mengerang dan memejamkan matanya sambil meremas erat kaos Chanyeol sampai membuatnya kusut.

"Taukah kau seberapa sakitnya hatiku untuk berpura-pura membencimu?" Chanyeol melanjutkan pertanyaannya sambil menatap si mungil yang pipinya masih merona karena efek alkohol yang diminumnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali Baekhyun? Un…untuk meninggalkanku lagi atau tinggal bersamaku?" Chanyeol bertanya terbata sambil mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Chanyeol lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang turun di dahinya dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya perlahan di alis si mungil.

.

.

.

Cahaya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyadarkan si brunet yang tengah tidur di kasur itu. Perlahan mata mengantuknya terbuka dan ia pun mengusapnya malas.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal pada cahaya yang menerpanya, ia lalu tersadar kalau sekarang dirinya berada di kamar Chanyeol, tapi si tinggi tidak nampak dikamarnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdenyut-denyut—ia melihat segelas air dan pil di nakas. Ia lalu menelan obat itu dan meminum air putih disana, setelahnya ia berjalan terhuyung ke kamarnya. Ia masih merasakan pusing, tapi sudah lebih baikan.

Ia lalu berbaring di kasur dan mengerang pelan lalu memutuskan untuk tidur lagi.

…

Hampir siang saat Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa yang cukup keras berasal dari lantai bawah.

Memutuskan untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi, ia lalu berjinjit dan mengintip ke lantai bawah.

"Sehun, kau sangat imut tapi tentu saja Chanyeol oppa yang paling menggemaskan." Baekhyun mendengar kekehan feminim.

"Kris oppa, kenapa kau sangat kaku dan serius sepanjang waktu?" Baekhyun mendengar suara itu lagi saat ia makin mendekat ke lantai bawah. Akhirnya Baekhyun melihat Nayeon, Sehun, dan Kris juga punggung Chanyeol di ruang tengah mansion.

Ia lalu berjalan mendekat dan menatap mata Sehun yang nampak berbinar dan langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Baekhyunnie aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku belum melihatmu berhari-hari." Sehun bergumam di rambut si brunet.

"Ommmph ter….lalu sesak." Baekhyun berkata dan suaranya teredam pelukan itu.

Setelah sedikit melepaskan Baekhyun, si mungil lalu memandang ke ruang tengah dengan semua tatapan mata yang tertuju padanya. Nayeon dengan rambutnya yang masih dikucir di kepalanya bagian atas dan berlipstik merah muda, Kris dengan seringaian tipisnya dan alis yang nampak mengernyit pada kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih disana dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan decihan pada Sehun yang memeluk smurf'nya.

Perlahan Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada dua orang yang tengah berpelukan.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah meminum pil yang ada di nakas?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengecek suhu badan si mungil dengan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona karenanya, dan ia hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Kris lalu muncul diantara mereka dan menatap intens pada si mungil.

"Apa kabarmu baik saja? Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk menyelesaikan soal?" Kris menanyainya dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun sampai terlihat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun hanya kebingungan sambil mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepala.

Ketiga laki-laki tinggi itu lalu saling menatap tajam pada masing-masing saat Nayeon berjalan mendekat dan mendorong Kris dan Sehun menjauh untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Baekhyun ssi?" Nayeon tersenyum, tapi terlihat tidak tulus.

"Ba…baik. Terimakasih sudah menanyakan." Baekhyun berkata pelan.

Menatap kumpulan orang yang menatap padanya membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup, bayangkan saja tatapan mereka semua tertuju padanya—dan parahnya lagi saat perutnya berbunyi keras karena lapar.

Baekhyun merona parah saat Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur sementara Kris mengambil apron, dan Sehun mengikuti mereka berdua seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya sambil mengambil beberapa sayuran yang mungkin dibutuhkan.

.

.

Nayeon memberi kode pada Baekhyun untuk bicara berdua, kemudian keduanya duduk di kursi kulit.

"Baekhyun, aku butuh bantuanmu. Apa yang disukai Chanyeol?" Nayeon tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

"Nama panggilan? Dan memainkan rambutnya?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan sangat pelan.

Sambil mereka mengobrol, Nayeon tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan tersenyum sangat lebar saat membujuk Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ini membuat si brunet merasa sedikit lega kalau ia nanti berakhir untuk melepas Chanyeol.

Sehun lalu menarik Baekhyun kearah meja makan dimana makanan sudah disiapkan. Nasi, ayam asam manis, udang goreng, sayuran tumis, beberapa macam buah-buahan, daging, dan tomat panggang dengan sup kentang. Baekhyun lalu duduk disana dan mulai memakan makanan itu dari sedikit gigitan sampai ia tidak sabar lagi dan memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan disana. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kris hanya mengamatinya dan sesekali mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan.

Nayeon menyadari hal ini, ia lalu dengan sengaja memakan makanannya dengan sedikit berantakan dan membuat noda makanan di sekitar bibirnya. Tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak sekalipun menoleh ke arahnya, sedangkan tiga manusia tinggi disana malah terus menatap setiap inci pergerakan Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun melihat bibir Nayeon, ia langsung mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap noda di sekitarnya—yang mana membuat ketiga manusia tinggi disana terbakar cemburu. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya saat Nayeon menatapnya sambil mengulum pipi dalamnya.

.

.

Setelah sarapan di jam menjelang makan siang selesai, Baekhyun langsung menata peralatan disana yang kotor sementara tiga manusia tinggi di belakangnya bersiap menawari sabun dan kain lap kering.

Sehun berniat meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Baekhyun, Kris terlebih dulu menggelitikinya dan Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun dengan Sehun yang terus menampik tangan Chanyeol.

Dalam kekacauan yang mereka lakukan, Kris memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol menendang tulang keringnya. Mereka bertiga bersiap untuk saling menyerang saat Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik dan membeku di tempatnya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir sambil menatap ketiganya yang dengan canggung. Mereka menurunkan kepalan tangan mereka dan langsung saling merangkul masing-masing layaknya teman yang sangat akrab.

"Yaa kami baik-baik saja. Hanya pelukan persahabatan." Mereka menjawabnya dan saling mengangguk membenarkan. Sehun dan Kris terlihat terkejut dengan perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh bos mereka pada si brunet—bukankah dia berusaha melupakannya.

.

.

"Oppa…" Nayeon memanggil dengan aegyo'nya dan menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari sana.

"What?" Chanyeol menanyainya dengan nada kesal.

"Channie, kau sangat menggemaskan!" Nayeon melonjak dan memainkan rambut Chanyeol dengan jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menggeram dan mencoba untuk menahan kemarahannya saat ia menyingkirkan tangan Nayeon dari rambutnya.

"Tapi Channie…" Nayeon mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lengan yang masih merangkul Chanyeol.

" . .itu." Chanyeol berkata tenang dengan suara rendahnya, dan nampaknya Nayeon paham dengan maksud nada itu saat ia perlahan melepaskan rangkulannya dan tidak mencoba untuk membuat Chanyeol makin marah.

Tidak ingin diganggu lagi, Chanyeol lalu memutuskan untuk mandi untuk menenangkan amarahnya.

…

"Aku bosan…" Sehun memprotes setelah mencuci bertiga.

"Apa kau ingin bermain petak umpet?" Baekhyun menyarankan.

"Ok!" Sehun menyetujuinya.

"Ayo kita buat ini makin menarik dengan memakai penutup mata." Kris tiba-tiba muncul dan mengusulkan.

"Siapa yang mau berjaga?" Baekhyun menanyai mereka.

.

.

.

"Gunting, Batu, Kertas!" ketiganya mengulurkan tangannya dan semuanya menampilkan sisi tangan yang sama. Nayeon hanya duduk di dapur sambil membenahi kuku-kukunya karena ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan permainan kekanakan.

Kris dan Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan kode batu sedangkan Baekhyun gunting. Maka Baekhyunlah yang akan berjaga dan mencari mereka—dengan maa tertutup.

Sehun dengan pelan menutup mata Baekhyun, memastikan kembali kalau penutupnya tidak terlalu kencang dan nyaman sebelum ia menekan pipi si mungil yang mana langsung ditampik oleh Baekhyun. Sehun langsung saja melarikan diri setelahnya.

…

Awalnya BAekhyun mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan sekitarnya dan mulai berjalan dengan tangannya menggapai kedepan seperti zombie.

Saat Baekhyun hampir saja menubruk perabotan disana, Sehun atau Kris akan memberinya peringatan dan Baekhyun akan perlahan meraba benda di depannya.

Chanyeol kembali ke lantai bawah lebih tepatnya ke ruang tengah setelah ia selesai mandi, tak disangkanya ia menemukan tiga orang disana dengan posisi aneh.

Sehun yang berada di atas meja kaca sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, sementara Kris tengah bersandar di daun pitu dengan kaca mata bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Saat ia masuk lebih dalam, ia akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun merasakan kain baju di tangannya, ia langsung tersenyum lebar sebelum memeluk orang itu dan berteriak,

"Kena kau."

Chanyeol perlahan melepas penutup matanya dan Baekhyun menanyainya,

"Kau Sehun atau Kris?"

Akhirnya kain penutup matanya jatuh dan Baekhyun berkedip menyesuaiikan cahaya yang masuk sebelum ia mendongak dan menemukan Chanyeol disana.

Menyadari pelukannya yang cukup erat, ia lalu melepaskan pelukan itu dan menjauh dari si giant. Chanyeol masih merasakan pelukan itu dan dalam hati ia tersenyum. Ia ingin pelukan erat si mungil di tubuhnya lagi.

"Baekhyun akan berjaga lagi." Chanyeol mengumumkan dan Baekhyun menggerutu padanya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun memprotes.

"Karena aku ikut bermain." Chanyeol menjawabnya dan langsung menutup mata si mungil lagi.

.

.

Sambil menggerutu, Baekhyun berjalan dengan mata terpejam di sekitar situ dan mendengar kekehan pelan dari samping kirinya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menggapaikan tangannya dan mempout saat ia hanya berhasil meraih udara kosong.

Sebuah gesekan sesuatu yang lembut terasa di sekitar wajahnya dan selanjutnya ia mendengar seseorang berteriak,

"Yah Chanyeol! Tidak boleh ada kontak intim! Dan tidak boleh berciuman!"

Ia merasakan sebuah cubitan di pipi kirinya, dan lagi-lagi dia menggapai udara kosong lagi.

"Yah Sehun!" Baekhyun menggeram marah setelah ia mendengar kikikan kekanakan. Ia berusaha menampik orang itu, tapi tidak sengaja ia terjembab kakinya sendiri dan jatuh di karpet lantai.

"Oooof!" Baekhyun mengerang. Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar makin mendekat dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas sebelum melompat pada ketiga orang itu. Ia lalu menarik penutup matanya dan tersenyum senang.

"Yeaah… aku menang."

Bukannya mendengar gelak tawa dari ketiganya, mereka semua malah memarahinya untuk lebih berhati-hati dan mengomelinya.

Mereka menganggap dirinya seolah kaca dan memutuskan untuk tidak memainkan permainan ini lagi—yang mana si brunet langsung menanyai mereka alasannya.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bingung akan hal itu, ia lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan mengobati kering tenggorokannya karena kelelahan

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Selamat Siang Dearriss…

Kangen sama transfic ini nggak? Ehehe setelah nunggu dua minggu baru bisa up. RL aku padat banget dear dan baru sempet jamah ini.

Gimana chapter ini? Panjang kan? Fluffy kan? Chanbaek gemesiiin! Iya. :)))

Selamat weekend buat kalian semua^^

See you in the next parts…

.

.

.

 **#lovesign**


	26. Chapter 25 (special chapter 4)

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalammengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER**

 _Baek membau aroma pakaian…_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **T/N [Baca note di bawah ya. Ada voting disana]**_

…

 _ **.**_

"Byun Baekhyun! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Chanyeol memarahinya sambil berjalan ke arah ruang tengah—uhh bisakah ruangan itu disebut demikian?

Disana, Baekhyun dengan topi berbentuk harimau di kepalanya dan juga syal merah terlilit beberapa kali di lehernya sampai hampir menutup separuh wajahnya, sedangkan tubuhnya terbungkus dalam selimut tebal berbulu.

Satu kantong keripik rasa BBQ dan sekaleng soda terletak di pinggiran meja kecil berbentuk persegi di depannya—kalengnya hampir jatuh. Dan juga TV yang menampilkan tayangan Spongebob sedang tertawa terbahak dan Patrick yang berlarian mengejar ubur-ubur.

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak dari sarang yang dibuatnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol,

"Aku menonton TV." Ia lalu menatap kembali pada layar TV yang ditontonnya.

"NO. Berhentilah bermalasan dan lakukan hal produktif." Chanyeol mendecih sambil mengambil kantong keripik yang sudah dibuka si brunet. Ia juga membersihkan remahan keripik di sekitar tempat itu.

"Masih ada remahan di pojok itu." Baekhyun berkata sambil menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksud, sementara Chanyeol dengan cekatan membersihkannya. Si giant lalu mengerang kesal saat menyadari peran mereka yang telah tertukar.

Sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jarinya, Chanyeol langsung mengambil bungkus keripik yang sedang dimakan oleh Baekhyun. Si mungil langsung mendongak dan menatap tajam padanya sambil bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?

…

..

.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, dan saat aku kembali sebaiknya ruangan ini sudah bersih dan semacamnya." Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataannya setelah selesai membenarkan dasinya dan membuka pintu keluar mansion.

Sambil menghela nafas, Baekhyun keluar dari selimut yang membungkusnya dan berdiri dari tempatnya sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, sambil terus menguap mengantuk.

Ia memutuskan untuk memberesi barang yang terbesar terlebih dulu—yakni selimut. Setelah menyatukan kedua sudut selimut dan melipatnya dengan rapi, ia lalu naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk meletakkan selimut itu pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan disekitar kamar mencari tempat yang pas untuk meletakkan selimut itu, ia lalu memutuskan untuk meletakkannya ke dalam lemari pakaian Chanyeol yang sangat besar. Ia baru saja akan keluar, tapi kemudian satu pakaian berwarna biru langit memikat Baekhyun.

Baju itu terlihat sangat rapi tanpa kerutan dimanapun, sebuah kemeja yang terkancing rapi sampai atas terpampang indah di lemari itu. Perlahan ia mengusap pelan kain itu dengan jemarinya dan merasakan betapa lembutnya bahan baju itu.

Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa ia melakukannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada baju itu dan mulai menghirup aroma baju itu. Ia merona saat menyadari aroma khas Chanyeol bercampur dengan aroma lembut kain.

Saat itu juga ia langsung mendapatkan sebuah ide, dengan bantuan kursi kecil ia lalu menurunkan baju itu dari gantungannya. Sambil tersenyum lebar ia memasukkan pakaian itu melalui kerah leher ke kepalanya, ia lalu memasukkan kedua lengannya pada lengan kemeja.

Walaupun lengan kemeja itu terlihat terlalu panjang untuknya sampai membuat tangannya tenggelam dalam kemeja itu dan hanya menyisakan ujung-ujung jarinya saja. Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang memakai kemeja ayahnya.

Panjang kemeja itupun juga mampu menutup tubuh Baekhyun sampai bawah pantatnya, sedangkan kerah leher kemeja itu menampilkan tulang selangka indah si mungil.

Anehnya ini membuat Baekhyun senang, rasanya seperti Chanyeol tengah bersamanya. Memeluknya, menciumnya, dan menggenggamnya.

Dengan itu, Baekhyun lalu berjalan di sekitar kamar dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dan menumpuknya diatas tubuhnya—membuatnya puas dengan aroma manly khas Chanyeol disana.

Sekitar seperempat dari isi lemari pakaian telah tercecer tidak beraturan di lantai dengan tumpukan acak atau berada di pelukan Baekhyun yang tengah asyik mencium aromanya.

Baekhyun terlalu asik disana dan tidak menyadari suara ceklekan kunci di pintu, langkah kaki, ataupun protesan kesal yang terdengar dari seorang yang berpostur tinggi dan berjalan ke arah lantai atas.

Chanyeol berdiri membeku disana dengan ikatan dasi yang sudah longgar, rambut tersisir ke belakang dan kernyitan alis di wajahnya saat ia menemukan tumpukan besar pakaiannya berantakan dengan kancing kemeja yang sebagian besar telah terbuka.

…

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol membentak marah ke arah Baekhyun yang masih memakai kemeja biru langit miliknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? WHAT THE F***! Aku mengharapkan ruang tengah bersih, bukan malah mansion yang hancur berantakan saat aku datang!" Chanyeol membentaknya benar-benar marah saat melihat tumpukan bajunya yang berantakan dengan susunan warna yang tentunya sama berantakannya.

Ia berniat membentak Baekhyun lagi, tapi saat ia melihat si brunet meremas lengannya tanpa sengaja sambil menunduk tidak berani menatapnya, Chanyeol lalu berdehem sejenak untuk mencairkan suasana dingin disana. Dan taunya ia malah makin membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"M…ma..af. Aa…aku membuat masalah. A..ak.." Dengan itu, Baekhyun makin menunduk malu dan sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Kali ini ia melakukan hal berlebihan.

"Ba…baiklah. Berdirilah." Chanyeol memerintahnya sambil berjalan medekat dan menarik berdiri Baekhyun. Tapi si brunet masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan membersihkan semuanya." Baekhyun berkata pelan dan bergegas mengambil tumpukan baju disana untuk digantungkan di lemari lagi.

"Tunggu. Baekhyun, apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan dengan baju-baju ini?" Chanyeol menanyainya saat ia menyadari betapa sempurnanya Baekhyun memakai kemeja birunya.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia langsung berfikir keras mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Mmm… A… aku akan memberikan udara segar pakaian-pakaian ini diluar lemari." Baekhyun berkata cepat.

"Dengan menumpuknya?" Chanyeol menanyainya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menata pakaiannya.

"Y…ya, kudengar pakaian baiknya sesekali diangin-anginkan." Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"Dan… kenapa kau memakai kemejaku?" Chanyeol menayainya dengan penuh curiga sambil perlahan mengusap bahu si brunet dan membenarkan kemejanya di Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut saat menyadari sentuhan itu.

"Aku kedinginan."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempercayainya sambil terus mengusap bahu si mungil.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol's Pov**_

Aku sangat bersemangat untuk pulang kerumah dan mengajak Baekhyun ke suatu tempat, tapi semangatku langsung hilang saat aku masuk ke ruang tengah dan disana masih sangat berantakan.

Suara kikikan membawaku berjalan ke lantai atas sambil kulonggarkan ikatan dasiku; aku merasa sangat kesal.

Saat aku sampai di ruangan itu, pintu lemari pakaian nampak terbuka lebar. Sambil menyisir kebelakang rambutku, kemarahanku makin menjadi saat aku menemukan pemandangan di depan mataku.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" aku membentak dan satu kepala mungil dengan surai cokelat muncul dari tumpukan-tumpukan pakaian di sana.

Dengan kesal, aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? WHAT THE F***! Aku mengharapkan ruang tamu tengah bersih, bukan malah mansion yang hancur berantakan saat aku datang!"

Semuanya terlihat sangat berantakan di karpet lantai seolah terkena badai tornado, kesabaranku makin menipis dari waktu ke waktu.

Aku berniat membentaknya lagi, tapi melihat kepalanya menunduk dengan mata puppynya yang melengkung ke bawah serta satu tangannya tidak sengaja meremas tangannya sendiri membuatku menghela nafas berat. Kemarahanku sebelumnya langsung menghilang dan tergantikan dengan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah.

Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?

Sebelum aku memikirkannya jauh lebih dalam, Baekhyun terlebih dulu menyelaku.

"M…ma..af. Aa…aku membuat masalah. A..ak.." Ia berkata terbata dan terdengar ketakutan, juga menyesal—membuatku menyesal juga.

"Ba…baiklah. Berdirilah." Aku memerintahnya dan membantunya keluar dari tumpukan pakaian disana, tapi ia masih menunduk sedangkan aku merasa makin bersalah.

"Aku akan membersihkan semuanya." Baekhyun berkata sangat pelan dan aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Ia mulai merapikan pakaian disana.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mulai penasaran kenapa ia menumpuk-numpuk pakaian menjadi berantakan seperti ini, pastilah ada alasannya.

"Tunggu. Baekhyun, apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan dengan baju-baju ini?"

Kemeja biruku benar-benar terpakai sempurna di tubuh Baekhyun, dan seketika itu juga imajinasi-imajinasi cantik muncul di pikiranku.

"Mmm… A… aku akan memberikan udara segar pakaian-pakaian ini diluar lemari." Baekhyun menggumam sambil merona, tatapannya mengarah ke sana sini tapi tidak berani menatapku. Mencurigakan.

"Dengan menumpuknya?" aku menanyainya sambil mendekat padanya sedangkan ia terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Y…ya kudengar sesekali baiknya mengangin-anginkan pakaian diluar lemari." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Dan… Kenapa kau memakai kemejaku?" Aku menanyainya lagi sambil mengusap dan membenarkan kemejaku di bahunya. Kurasakan kain bajuku di lengan Baekhyun. Aku tau Baekhyun terkejut dengan sentuhanku, sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku kedinginan." Ia menjawab santai seolah itu adalah jawaban paling masuk akal.

Bagaimana mungkin kemeja biruku bisa membuatnya hangat.

Aku tidak begitu mempercayainya, aku mengusap pelan bahunya sebelum aku teringat sesuatu.

Aku tersenyum miring sebelum keluar dari kloset pakaian dan Baekhyun nampak menghela nafas lega saat aku berjalan keluar dari sana.

..

.

Aku lalu duduk di meja kerjaku dan memasukkan password pada komputer disana. Beberapa gambar kecil muncul di layar. Aku segera memutar ulang kejadian yang terekam di cctv dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tepat sesaat sebelum Baekhyun masuk ke lemari pakaian.

Sambil menyangga daguju dengan satu tanganku, aku memperhatikan rekaman saat Baekhyun meletakkan selimut di pojokan dan akan keluar dari sana sebelum ia tiba-tiba berhenti di deretan pakaianku yang tergantung disana.

Ia lalu menyentuh kemeja biruku dengan jemarinya—kemeja biru yang sekarang masih dipakainya. Satu senyuman tercetak di wajahnya saat ia merasakan kemejaku di jarinya. Hal selanjutnya sangat mengejutkanku, disana nampak Baekhyun yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada kemejaku dan menciumnya.

Selanjutnya, ia berbalik dan menngambil kursi pendek disana. Ya, dia sering mengeluh karena tidak bisa mengambil gantungan bajuku tanpanya.

Ia lalu menegakkan badannya dan perlahan mengambil kemejaku sebelum ia menciumnya lagi dan memakainya. Aku terkikik pelan saat melihat lengan kemejaku terlalu panjang untuknya. Ia lalu mengayun-ayunkan lengan kemejaku yang lain dan mengambilnya satu persatu dari gantungan.

Aku mengernyit saat ia mulai menumpuk pakaianku dan meletakkannya di tubuhnya sambil terus menciuminya.

Baekhyun terkikik senang sebelum aku muncul disana. Selanjutnya aku mematikan komputerku saat kudengar rekaman dimana aku membentaknya.

Perlahan, aku berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan kembali ke lemari pakaian sebelum memeluk Baekhyun. Ia langsung membeku di tempatnya dengan tangannya masih menggenggam pakaian yang akan digantungnya.

Ia sedikit menggerakkan lengannya sebelum aku berbisik padanya,

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya sebelum mengintip menatapku dengan poutan di bibirnya sambil bertanya,

"Apa yang tidak kuberitahukan padamu?"

Sambil mengamatinya lebih dekat, kulihat rona di wajahnya. Jarak wajahku dengannya hanyalah beberapa centimeter saja.

…

"Aku tidak keberatan." Aku berbisik pelan.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak paham deng…." Baekhyun akan bertanya lagi sebelum aku menyelanya.

"Hirup aromaku. Cium aromaku semaumu." Aku menyeringai saat kernyitan di dahinya berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut dan malu. Sementara matanya membola lucu dan ekspresi terkejut meluncur dari bibir cantiknya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Aku mengatakannya lagi saat aku melihat Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ti…tidak, aku tidak." Ia mencoba menyangkal dan aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku untuk meredam sangkalannya.

"Berhenti menyangkal, tidak ada gunanya." Aku menjawabnya sebelum meniup main-main telinganya.

"A…aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Baekhyun menjawabku dengan malu-malu dan menyesal.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan aku tidak keberatan. Baekhyun, cium aromaku semaumu." Aku menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengetahui ini." Ia bergumam pelan masih kebingungan bagaimana caraku mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan." Aku keceplosan sambil memeluknya erat.

Yang mengejutkan, Baekhyun tidak lagi merona saat aku menunduk dan melihatnya membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku dan menghirup aromaku.

Nampaknya dia tidak mendengarku saat ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada kemeja dan tubuhku. Matanya terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik yang menghiasi mata puppynya.

Beberapa baju yang tadi masih ada di tangganya telah tergeletak terlupakan di lantai. Aku lalu mengambil langkah mundur, dan ia mengikuti langkahku dengan melangkah ke depan. Akupun terkekeh melihatnya.

Aku mengusap rambut di samping kepalanya saat ia berayun perlahan di tubuhku. Mungkin aku akan membuatnya ketagihan untuk menciumku setiap harinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba seolah sesuatu menyadarkannya, Baekhyun membuka lebar matanya dan terasa dari gerakannya—ia berniat untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

Tentu saja aku tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku memeluknya erat sedangkan Baekhyun menggumam sesuatu di pelukanku. Aku tidak mendengarnya karena suaranya teredam oleh pelukanku.

Baekkiku.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Holla Dearris….

Special Chapter yang sweet nih…. #gemasssh

Oke, jadi transfic ini 3 chapter lagi end dan aku mau minta pendapat kalian tentang transfic selanjutnya. Aku masih bingung mau translate ff apa setelah ini. Oke aku kasih dua pilihan genre, vote ya dear.

 _ **Chanbaek fluffy romance yang sweet.**_

 _ **Chanbaek dark mafia dengan happy ending.**_

 **Jangan lupa vote dan see u in the next parts^^**

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	27. Chapter 26

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **Part 23**

 _ **Painfully Red**_

 **.**

 **.**

Nayeon menyadari kalau semua perhatian hanya tertuju pada si brunet, ia tidak mampu menyangkal kesedihan di hatinya. Pada awalnya ia merasa sangat marah dan cemburu akan hal itu, tapi Baekhyun adalah seorang yang sangat baik dan perhatian.

Tak ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan Baekhyun kecuali seorang yang sungguh luar biasa, sangat baik dan selalu berhasil menenangkannya saat ia merasa sedih atau kecewa. Walaupun Nayeon mengambil orang yang dicintainya, Baekhyun masih saja tetap peduli dengan gadis itu dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang adik perempuan.

Nayeon tidak pernah melihat Kris yang selalu melakukan hal dengan sangat serius, tapi saat ini si tinggi terlihat sangat santai di depan orang lain. Bahkan ia tengah berusaha membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Nayeon tidak pernah melihat si maknae Sehun yang sangat jahil berhenti mengerjai atau mengolok-olok orang lain, tapi saat ini si maknae bersikap sangat lembut dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk mengusap kepalanya.

Dan Nayeon tidak pernah melihat sisi Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat perhatian, sampai-sampai ia meragukan fakta kalau Chanyeol lupa kejadian dua tahun lalu. Chanyeol hanya mengamati si brunet diam-diam dari tempatnya, tapi Nayeon bisa menyimpulkan tatapan itu yang seolah mengatakan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang kalian lakukan, dia hanya milikku."

.

.

 _ **Nayeon's Pov**_

Saat malam menjelang, aku memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencanaku. Chanyeol oppa naik ke lantai atas untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan dan aku diam-diam mengikutinya, tepatnya saat perhatian Kris dan Sehun sepenuhnya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Aku perlahan mendekat ke tempat tidurnya—punggung Chanyeol tepat berada di depanku. Aku makin mendekat dan melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya saat ia berbalik.

Ia berniat menjauh, tapi aku mencengkeram erat dasinya dan membawanya makin mendekat.

"Chanyeol please…" bisikku pelan saat aroma mint miliknya makin memenuhi indera penciumanku dan membuatku hanyut karenanya. Ini benar-benar aroma yang sangat harum.

"Aku sudah memberimu toleransi karena ayahmu, tapi Kim Nayeon berhentilah sekarang juga atau aku akan…" Chanyeol memperingatiku.

"Atau apa?" tanyaku balik.

Sangat menarik melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha menahan amarahnya. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah dingin padaku? Kau membiarkanku menyentuhmu kemarin, tapi kenapa kau menghindariku lagi?!" Aku membentaknya.

Ia lalu menarik dan menjauhkan tanganku darinya sebelum menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Nayeon, temukan orang lain untuk dicintai. Kau adalah gadis yang baik kalau saja kau mau berubah, dan berhentilah menyukaiku—karena hatiku milik orang lain."

Aku merasa lemas mendengarnya, aku mundur satu langkah sebelum akhirnya memeluknya lagi.

"Si…siapa dia? Bae…apakah dia Baekhyun? Tapi kenapa? Dia mengkhianatimu dua tahun lalu! Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca dan tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang di dekat pintu. Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya saat ia mencoba menjauhkan diri dariku.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhirku, aku lalu menarik dasi Chanyeol dan membuatnya makin mendekat padaku. Dengan itu aku lalu mencium bibirnya. Hanya berlangsung tiga detik sebelum ia tersadar dan mendorongku menjauh.

Satu suara ceklekan terdengar dari pintu saat aku merasakan suatu yang dingin menyentuh keningku.

"Berhenti untuk terus melewati batas. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk meremehkan pengetahuanku. Berhenti datang kemari untuk menyakiti Baekhyun walaupun ayahmu mungkin akan marah besar padaku. Ini adalah peringatan terakhirku untukmu." Chanyeol mendesis sambil menekan pelatuk pistolnya.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku, tapi tak satupun peluru menembus kepalaku. Dengan gemetar, aku lalu menatapnya.

"Alasanku untuk tidak membunuhmu bukan karena aku mengasihanimu. Tapi karena Baekhyun akan membunuhku kalau sampai aku melakukan hal itu." Chanyeol menjawab tatapan mataku.

Dengan satu tatapan tajam, ia menarik dasinya dari tanganku dan bergegas melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

 **Baekhyun's Pov**

Setelah aku menyalakan TV tayangan Spongebob, aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Chanyeol dan Nayeon menontonnya juga. Sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai atas, aku makin mendekati kamar Chanyeol saat perlahan kudengar suara mereka berdua.

Sambil tersenyum, aku berniat membuka pintu kamar sebelum aku melihat mereka melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Nayeon tengah memeluk erat Chanyeol—dan bibir Chanyeol menempel pada milik Nayeon. Mereka berciuman.

Semua terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping dan pandanganku pun mengabur. Sambil mencoba bernafas normal, aku menutup erat bibirku mencegah isakan keluar.

Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, aku lalu mundur dari sana dan kakiku membawaku berlari keluar dari pintu. Kris dan Sehun nampak tertidur di sofa. Udara dingin menampar telak wajahku saat air mata terus berjatuhan dari kedua mataku. Tanganku masih menutup erat bibirku agar isakanku tidak terdengar oleh mereka.

Kenapa kau sangat sedih Baekhyun? Kau menginginkan ini bukan? Ka…kkau melakukan semua ini untuk Chanyeol.

Tapi ini sangat sakit. Hatiku sakit, se…semuanya terasa sakit. Aku ingin menjadi seorang yang ada di pelukan Chanyeol, menciumnya balik. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kan? Dia saja sudah melupakanku.

Kuharap dia bisa hidup ba…bahagia dan tidak pernah mengingatku. Mungkin kata-kata hyung memang benar, aku tidak seharusnya kembali kesini untuk menjelaskan semua padanya dan berharap ia mau menerimaku lagi.

Kakiku membawaku berlari dari rasa sakit ini, semua masalah ini, tapi hatiku berkata untuk kembali padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

Aku pengecut. Aku selalu lari dari masalahku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Rasanya dunia sedang menertawakanku—aku membiarkan cintaku pergi begitu saja dan aku menyakiti hati banyak orang. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada semuanya—karena meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, menyakiti mereka, dan membuat mereka khawatir padaku.

Aku memelankan langkahku dan berhenti. Aku mulai berhenti menangis, hanya isakanku yang masih tersisa. Angin berhembus dengan kencang dan membuat tubuhku menggigil—aku lalu memeluk tubuhku untuk membuatku tetap hangat.

Aku tidak tau kemana akan pergi, tapi aku terus melangkah. Aku hanyalah seorang beban. Mungkin lebih baik, seharusnya aku memang pergi saja—ke tempat yang sangat jauh dimana aku tidak akan menyakiti seorangpun.

Mungkin ke luar negeri?

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol's Pov**

Dengan marah, aku berjalan turun ke bawah dan hanya menemukan Kris dan Sehun yang tertidur di sofa dengan tayangan SpongeBob yang tengah tertawa terbahak di layar TV.

Tapi dimana Baekhyun? Sambil mencari di seluruh mansion, aku menemukan pintu gerbang depan terbuka. Aku langsung menuju kesana. Sebelumnya aku memeluk dan mengeratkan setelanku, dan ini adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat karena angin berhembus sangat kencang—udara pun terasa sangat dingin.

Aku bergegas lari turun kesana saat adrenalinku mulai meningkat, pikiranku dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Kekhawatiran dan pertanyaan terus merasuk ke dalamnya.

Dimana Baekhyun? Aku tidak akan sanggup kalau ia meninggalkanku lagi. Aku membutuhkannya, TIDAK, aku mencintainya. Please…please…please… biarkan aku menemukannya. Aku tau aku telah menyakiti ribuan orang sebelumnya, tapi tolong biarkan aku menemukan Baekhyun. Bawa semua kebahagiaanku. Buat aku menderita, aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin menemukan Baekhyun saat ini.

Angin dingin terus menerpaku saat aku menghela nafas kesal melalui bibir. Mataku mencari ke semua arah, di jalanan sepi saat aku berlari kencang dengan rasa ketakutan yang makin mencekam.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi lagi. Saat aku akan berlari ke arah lain, aku menemukannya—rambutnya tertiup angin dan membuatnya berantakan tapi ia masih tetap sangat luar biasa di mataku. Tubuhnya yang mungil tengah menggigil karena dinginnya angin malam. Wajahnya penuh kilau bekas lelehan air mata. Tetap saja ia adalah laki-laki paling cantik yang pernah hadir di hidupku.

Dengan perasaan lega, aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari samping sebelum aku membalik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat—tak akan kubiarkan dia pergi..

"Baek—Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membencimu! Kau terlalu penting untuk dilupakan. A…aku tidak pernah melupakan wajahmu, senyummu, binar cerah matamu. Ple…please tetaplah bersamaku. Aku adalah orang terbodoh di semesta ini dan aku tidak peduli kalau aku terluka lagi. Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu. Please."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatapku dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca dan air matapun jatuh mengalir di wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya makin berkilau.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu, ia lalu memelukku dengan erat dan mendorong tubuhku membuat posisi kita berbalik dengan pelukannya yang makin mengerat. Semua terjadi begitu cepat saat sebuah suara yang sangat jelas—yakni satu tembakan menggema disana. Aku perlahan menunduk dan mendapati senyuman lemah dari si mungil yang mendekapku.

Aku ingin tersenyum balik, tapi tiba-tiba kudapati sebuah ekspresi kesakitan tercetak di wajah Baekhyun. Genggaman jarinya melonggar dan tapakan kakinya pun melemas—aku langsung memeluknya untuk mencegahnya terjatuh.

Darah perlahan lahan mengalir di tanganku dan merubahnya menjadi merah. Aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan hal ini, aku mengerang marah pada satu orang yang mengarahkan pistol padaku. Dia akan menembakku saat satu tangan menampik pistol di tangannya. Nayeon menampar laki-laki itu dan menatapku merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku akan meluapkan kemarahanku dan membunuh mereka semua, tapi satu suara pelan dan lembut mampu memusnahkan semua niatku sebelumnya.

"Ch…Chanyeol, aku menyelamatkanmu kali ini. Bukankah a…aku keren? Aku berhasil menyelamatkan pimpinan mafia terkuat. Bukankah aku seharusnya mendapat penghargaan?" Baekhyun membuat lelucon dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Kenapa kau bercanda di saat seperti ini?! Tetaplah terjaga." Bentakku khawatir saat Nayeon bergegas memanggil dokter.

"Chanyeol, ku…kuharap kau dan Nayeon hidup ba…bahagia bersama selamanya." Baekhyun berkata sebelum matanya terbuka dan terpejam lagi.

Darah mulai mengalir di jari-jariku dan mengenyahkan semua kenangan darah yang mengalir dari orang-orang yang kubunuh—dulu aku menyukai sensasinya. Dan sekarang, ini terasa sangat sakit, sangat hancur saat melihat merah darah mengalir dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Aku tidak serius saat mengatakan padaNya untuk mengambil semua kebahagiaanku. Aku tidak serius saat memintaNya untuk membuatku menderita, karena sekarang Dia berhasil.

Kebahagiaan telah hilang dariku dan rasa sakit ini menamparku telak tepat di relung hati. Menghancurkan semuanya, ke bagian yang paling dalam.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **E**

 **X**

 **O**

 **_chanbaek_**

 **6104**

… **firelights…**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Part 24**_

 _ **Evil Puppy**_

…

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol's POV**_

 _Argghhh!_ Aku mengerang saat membuka mataku dan menemukandiriku berada di kamar. Rambutku pasti terlihat sangat berantakan ke semua arah, tiba-tiba saja satu memori kejadian langsung terlintas di kepalaku. Apakah semua ini hanya mimpi?

 _B…Baekhyun! Dia?_

Dengan tergesa, aku turun dari ranjang dan hampir tersandung selimut di kasurku saat aku bergegas menuju ke ruangan di seberang kamarku.

Setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, sebuah ceklekan pintu terdengar dan pintu pun terbuka menampakkan muka datar Sehun dengan ekspresi sedih terlihat jelas di tatapan matanya. Di sudut ruangan nampak Kris yang duduk menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

Kemudian tatapanku tertuju pada kasur disana, Baekhyun terbaring disana dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Perban putih juga terlihat melilit dari bahu ke pinggangnya. Selang infus terpasang di satu lengannya, dan suara mesin menunjukkan detak jantungnya.

…

Setelah bertanya pada mereka tentang kejadiannya, mereka menjelaskan kalau Nayeon menelfon keduanya sehingga mereka langsung menuju ke tempat kejadian itu dan menemukanku dan Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka lalu membawa kami ke mansion.

Aku juga menjelaskan pada mereka kalau aku tidak pernah lupa ingatan, aku menceritakan semuanya. Pada awalnya mereka marah padaku, tapi mereka lalu paham dan mulai menenangkanku.

Selama tiga hari, kami bergiliran untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Mengusap dan memijit lengan dan juga kaki, mengganti pakaian, dan memastikan suhu ruangan nyaman untuknya. Kami bahkan tidak mandi karenanya, hanya sekilas membasuh diri di kamar mandi.

Sehun tidur dengan posisi duduk di sudut ruangan dekat dengan lemari pakaian. Kris tidur di ujung tempat tidur Baekhyun dan aku berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Setengah tubuhku di kasurnya sedangkan kakiku terjuntai di lantai.

…

Hampir larut malam di hari ketiga saat aku merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di jemariku. Aku mengintip dan perlahan membuka mataku mendapati mata Baekhyun yang membuka dengan pelan.

Dengan satu ringikan pelan khas puppy, aku langsung terbangun sepenuhnya dan menyebabkan suara berisik yang membuat kedua orang lainnya di ruangan itu menguap ikut terbangun. Mereka lalu menyadari tatapan semangatku yang tertuju pada si brunet, mereka langsung mendekat ke kasur.

"A…AHHH!" Baekhyun meringis merasakan kesakitan di punggungnya.

Ia menatap kami bertiga, sebelum memusatkan tatapannya padaku.

"Siapa kau?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa dua kata itu mampu berpengaruh begitu besar padaku. Rasanya sangat sakit dan menyedihkan untuk kurasakan, aku memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku tidak mampu menahan efek dari kata menakutkan yang tadi diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Jadi inilah yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat aku mengucapkan kata itu?

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"B…Baekhyun, apa kau tidak mengingat Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

"Ak…aku mengingatnya." Baekhyun menggumam dan Sehun menanyainya lagi,

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya, mengetes apakah dia masih mencintaiku." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Wow hyung, kau sangat jahat." Sehun terbahak dan Baekhyun pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi itu sepadan dengan yang dilakukannya padamu. Dia bersikap sangat dingin juga padaku selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Lagipula ia tidak akan marah padamu." Sehun meyakinkan.

Setelah mengingat lagi ekspresi kecewa yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun lalu menggumam pelan,

"Mung…mungkin akuu tidak seharusnya melakukan i…"

"Tidak hyung, kau memang harus melakukannya. Please… aku juga ingin mengerjainya." Sehun memohon dengan tatapan puppy eyes.

"Untuk sehari mungkin." Usul Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membantumu." Kris tiba-tiba menyela.

…

Dengan itu, Sehun menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya dan mereka bertiga menuju ke ruang tengah.

Chanyeol mendongak dan meletakkan botol minumannya di meja setelah menyadari efek yang akan didapatnya setelah minum. Ia makin merasa sedih saat Baekhyun makin merapatkan dirinya ke lengan Sehun dan mereka duduk bertiga di sofa.

Sambil mereka menonton SpongeBob, Sehun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menatap marah pada langit-langit ruangan itu. Ketika Sehun mencoba untuk mengatakan kata-kata penenang, Chanyeol mengerang kesal dan memperingatinya kalau ia akan memanggangnya di panci pemanggang. Tentu saja ini membuat Sehun takut dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke sofa.

…

Sungguh ironis, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tenang malah melupakannya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta begitu dalam. Dia juga orang terakhir, dan tidak akan ada seorangpun lagi yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Saat hari makin berlalu, Chanyeol makin bertambah frustrasi dan marah. Sehun selalu terlihat terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun—bahkan ia makin mendekatkan badannya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada si brunet yang mana langsung tertawa terbahak setelahnya.

Saat Chanyeol mendapat telepon dari bawahannya tentang persetujuan dan penandatanganan dokumen, ia mengerang kesal dan menyetujuinya. Ia lalu membuka pintu saat bel mansion berbunyi.

Tao dan Chen masuk ke dalam, Kris lalu membeku melihatnya. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursi dan membawa Tao keluuar mansion meninggalkan empat orang disana.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaanya untuk menandatangani dokumen itu, Chen akan pergi sebelum Baekhyun menanyainya apakah ia ingin tinggal dulu untuk menonton film.

Chen berniat mengangguk menyetujui, tapi saat melihat tatapan bosnya yang sangat tajam ditujukan padanya, Chen lalu menunduk sopan sebelum bergegas keluar mansion. Sambil menyeringai, Chanyeol mengambil tempat untuk duduk di dekat Baekhyun—sangat dekat.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil es krim saat Baekhyun mengangguk 'iya' dan bosnya hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman sekilas.

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan mereka, Chanyeol mencoba untuk meletakkan lengannya di belakang Baekhyun, tepatnya di sandaran sofa. Tapi Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup dan menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran kursi.

"Ini dia." Sehun dengan semangat menyerahkan pada mereka masing-masing satu mangkuk es krim.

Chanyeol makin murung dan memakan es krimnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, sedangkan Baekhyun menahan tawanya menatap pemandangan yang sungguh menggemaskan itu.

Tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol makin kesal dengan keberadaan Sehun diantara mereka. Ia lalu mengirim pesan padanya untuk pergi dari sini. Sedangkan si maknae malah terbahak saat membaca pesan di ponselnya. Chanyeol makin murung dibuatnya.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah marah bosnya, Sehun langsung berdiri dan berlari untuk berlindung di belakang tubuh Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hyung! Si orang asing yang menakutkan itu mencoba mengusirku." Sehun menceritakan pada Baekhyun, sementara si brunet meminta Sehun untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum menang pada Sehun yang akhirnya pergi, tapi senyumnya tiba-tiba lenyap saat Baekhyun malah mengikuti Sehun pergi.

"B…Baekhyun'ah tinggallah disini." Chanyeol berteriak dan mencekal pergelangan si mungil.

Setelah memberikan tatapan minta maaf, Baekhyun bergumam pelan "Maaf." Sebelum menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan keluar dari mansion.

Chanyeol tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun lebih dalam, asalkan ia bahagia dan baik-baik saja.

Itu semua yang terpenting baginya. Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya.

Ia perlahan berjalan ke lantai atas—sekarang mansion terasa kosong dan dingin tanpa adanya suara riuh tawa. Hanya ada suara nafasnya—seperti waktu dimana ia belum bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dengan kepalanya yang menunduk lesu dan hatinya yang terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya, ia berjalan makin sedih ke arah kamarnya.

Merasa sangat lelah, ia lalu melepas pakaiannya sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan diri. Setelah selesai dan memakai jubah mandinya ia langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar Baekhyun dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

Setelah menghirup aroma Baekhyuun yang menenangkan, air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sungguh hal yang langka mendapati Chanyeol menangis. Tapi ini bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin jika semuanya berhubungan dengan si brunet yang ia cintai begitu dalam.

Hilang. Semuanya telah hilang. Baekhyun telah pergi.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya. Karena ialah yang memberikan rasa sakit bertubi-tubi pada si mungil. Ia makin terisak dalam gelapnya ruangan itu—saat ini ia terlihat lemah dan tertekan. Pandangannya makin mengabur dari waktu ke waktu dan satu genangan air pun terbentuk di tempat tidur itu.

Ia tidak menyadari tangan mungil yang mendorong pintu kamar terbuka. Ia tidak menyadari satu cahaya yang mulai mengenai kakinya. Ia tidak menyadari satu kecupan lembut di dahinya saat ia makin terisak dalam kesedihan. Ia yakin—ia terlalu dalam mencintai Baekhyun sampai-sampai membuatnya berhalusinasi.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat bayangan kabur di depannya tidak juga menghilang, Chanyeol langsung mengusap air matanya dan berkata serak,

"B…Baekhyun?"

"Kejutan!" kata si mungil mencoba sepelan mungkin, tapi malah terdengar lebih keras dari yang ia duga.

"T…tapi kau melupakanku." gumam Chanyeol.

"Itu hanya lelucon. Aku ingin mengetes seberapa dalam kau mencintaiku. Dan kau memang sungguh bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak terluka di kepala? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu?" Baekhyun mengakuinya.

"Aku membencimu." goda Chanyeol, tapi nampaknya Baekhyun menganggapnya serius saat ia beringsut menjauh darinya.

"Ma…maaf. Aku ha…hanya ingin, tapi aku…" Baekhyun berkata tidak jelas.

"Aku hanya bercanda." bisik Chanyeol, ia beranjak dari sana untuk mengangkat tubuh si mungil yang mana membuat Baekhyun kaget dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, sedangkan kakinya memeluk erat pinggang yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau tau Baek, aku sangat sedih dengan yang kau lakukan." Chanyeol menggodanya sambil memainkan telinga si mungil.

"M…maaf.." Baekhyun ingin meminta maaf sebelum Chanyeol menyelanya terlebih dulu.

"Aku tidak ingin permintaan maafmu" Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya.

"La…lalu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kau menyembuhkanku." perintah Chanyeol sambil mendekat padanya.

"Berbaringlah, hyung bisa membatumu mengatasinya." gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin ciuman." bisik Chanyeol.

Sambil sedikit menghela nafas, Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di satu sisi kepala Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibirnya singkat, wajahnya nampak memalu lucu.

Tidak peduli sejauh apa mereka telah melakukannya, ataupun berapa kali mereka berciuman. Baekhyun selalu memalu dan merona saat mencium si tinggi.

Perlahan Chanyeol berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menggendong koala si mungil, dan duduk bersandar di _headboard_ kasurnya sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di pinggangnya.

"Aku mau ciuman lagi." kata Chanyeol sambil menggesekkan hidungnya di pucuk hidung si mungil.

"Tidak. Itu tadi sudah cukup." Baekhyun bergumam dan langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat marah saat Sehun terla…." Chanyeol mulai menggerutu sebelum Baekhyun menyelanya dengan kecupan lain.

"Nah. Sudah kan?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat Chanyeol tersenyum, sebelum giantnya mendekat dan sedikit memagut bibirnya.

"Aku telah menunggu dua tahun untuk hari ini." Chanyeol bernafas sangat dekat di wajahnya sambil meluapkan semua emosi dalam ciuman itu, mengambil seluruh nafas Baekhyun dan sedikit menggigit bibir si mungil. Ciumannya terasa lembut, dalam, dan manis. Bercampur menjadi satu.

" _I love you."_ Chanyeol menggumam saat Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang si giant.

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Aku merindukanmu."

Saat Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol, ia pun lalu menanyainya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku juga." Baekhyun terisak setelah beberapa saat terdiam, ia mengusap air matanya dengan mengeratkan wajahnya di jubah mandi Chanyeol.

"Baby, jangan menangis." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku bukan bayi." protes Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau _baby_ ku." tantang Chanyeol.

"Kau yang lebih muda, jadi kaulah yang seharusnya menjadi _baby_ ku." gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu mendongak dan melepaskan pelukannya,

"Chanyeol'ah, Nayeon?" Baekhyun tidak mampu mengatakan kalimat lengkap.

"Jangan khawatir, ia tidak akan datang untuk memisahkan kita lagi. Mungkin harusnya aku member mereka pelajaran termasuk dengan kelompok mafia ayahnya juga." Chanyeol menggeram.

"Tidak. Jangan! Nayeon sudah berubah. Sebelum ia memintaku untuk membantunya, saat itu aku merasa sangat sedih. Ci…ciuman itu, aku ingin berlari ke arah kalian dan memisahkan kalian lalu menciummu dalam. Tapi aku malah melarikan diri, Nayeon menelfonku saat kau mencariku. Itu adalah bagian dari rencananya—untuk membuatmu benar-benar menyatakan perasaanmu. Dia bilang dia tau kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu dan kau akan datang untuk memintaku tinggal bersamamu. Nayeon benar, tapi yang tidak kita duga adalah pengawalnya yang akan menembakmu, jadi a…." Baekhyun menggumam menjelaskan.

"Kenapa Baekhyun? Kenapa kau setuju untuk membantunya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pecah.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan. Dan hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan adalah memutus garis keturunanmu. Para pekerjamu dan juga temanmu akan menertawakanmu. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu. Jadi meninggalkanmu adalah cara yang terbaik. Kau nantinya akan bersama seorang wanita cantik dan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia." Baekhyun berkata sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu lebih dari rasa inginku untuk memiliki anak. Kalau itu berarti aku tidak akan bisa memiliki anak, maka biarlah—kau lebih penting bagiku. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentangku, selama aku bahagia. Dan kau tetap bersamaku adalah satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan. Aku akan mati tanpamu Baekhyun, dan aku tidak mau mempunyai keluarga tanpa kau di dalamnya." Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi Chan…" Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum disela oleh Chanyeol.

"Diam dan cium aku." Chanyeol mengerang sambil meraih bibir si mungil lagi. Perlahan, Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dengan ragu dan khawatir. Tapi ia tetap membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan perasaan cinta yang sama.

 **To Be Continued…**

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Holaaa semua…..

Dua parts sekaligus nih…. Karena aku nggak mau menggantung kalian di TBC yang cliffhanger kkke

Gimana chapter ini? perasaan aku campur aduk pas ngetik chapter ini XD

Satu chapter lagi, transfic ini end. Jadi jangan lupa kasih translator yang lagi down ini sedikit semangat, Ok! Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku sampaikan disini:

 **1\. Kalau kalian mau kasih saran jangan pakai akun guest pliss… biar aku bisa tanya lebih lanjut sarannya. Kalau nggak punya akun ffn, kalian bisa kasih saran lewat igku mochibaek6104**

2\. Yang menang voting transfic selanjutnya adalah 'dark mafia dengan happy end' dan ini aku lagi ijin ke authornya. Doain semoga boleh di trans :))

3\. Keterlambatan aku update ff ini adalah karena beberapa hari ini aku mengalami depresi di RL aku dear. Sibuk kerjaan dan kuliah, ditambah sama masalah yang tiba-tiba datang membuatku tertekan mentally. Aku nggak ada niat untuk menggantung pembaca disini. So aku harap kesabaran kalian, dan terimakasih apresiasi kalian buat transfic ini.

See you in the next parts^^

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	28. Chapter 27 (END)

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 _ **Part 25 (Final)**_

 _ **Happily Ever After?**_

…

..

.

"Mung…mungkin aku bisa menjadi selir atau suamimu yang kedua." gumam Baekhyun beberapa saat setelahnya.

"What?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut, tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa mempunyai istri dan anak." Kata Baekhyun seolah itu adalah ide paling cemerlang.

"Tunggu." kata Baekhyun pelan, sementara Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, yakin kalau ide si mungil tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Baekhyun pasti akan sangat cemburu menjadi suami kedua.

"Wanita itu nantinya tidak akan bahagia. Tak akan ada orang yang mau membagi suami mereka untuk orang lain." Lanjut Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol lemas mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun malah memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain bukannya dirinya.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin istri atau suami lain. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikanmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun lebih erat di dadanya.

…

"Mmm Chanyeol, apa kau mengenal Nayeon?" Baekhyun bertanya untuk mengganti topik.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Saat masih di kampus, setelahnya dia menghilang dan kembali lagi. Ayahnya ingin mengatur perjodohan kami. Pada awalnya, aku menyetu…." Chanyeol menjelaskan sebelum disela oleh si mungil.

"Tentu, Nayeon itu sangat cantik, elegan, pintar-" sela Baekhyun sambil menghitung jarinya menyebutkan kelebihan Nayeon.

"Yah, jangan berfikiran seperti itu! Dan jangan sekalipun kau merendahkan dirimu." perintah Chanyeol.

"Aku awalnya menyetujuinya, tapi setelah dua tahun, coba tebak siapa yang selalu ada di pikiranku?" Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Ummm Nayeon?" tebak si mungil.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Chanyeol sedikit membentaknya dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun karena jawabannya yang salah.

"Oww! Kau tidak perlu mencubitku." protes Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Kau selalu ada dalam pikiranku selama dua tahun itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan dengan Nayeon supaya aku bisa melenyapkan sakit hatiku—tapi itu tidak berhasil. Malah bertambah parah. Aku mulai menganggap Nayeon seolah dirimu. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membuang gambarmu atau catatan-catatan yang kau tinggalkan. Semua hal yang kulihat saat aku memejamkan mataku adalah bibirmu, matamu, senyummu. Dan itu hampir membuatku depresi, yang mana aku memutuskan untuk meminum obat depresi. Tapi kau lalu kembali." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Kalau kau berani meminum obat itu, aku yang akan memukul keras kepalamu dan membuatmu sadar." ancam Baekhyun.

"Dan berhentilah berpikiran kalau kau tidak cukup baik untukku, ok?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan jemari lentik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berfikiran seperti itu." Baekhyun berkata pelan walaupun ia memang berpikiran sebaliknya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku untuk yang ketiga kalinya." tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya meninggalkanmu sekali. Yang kedua kalinya itu bukanlah keinginanku, dan yang ketiga, itu memang satu rencana yang baru kupikirkan, walaupun aku tidak menyadarinya saat aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu." gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku mencintaimu, berarti kau memang baik untukku. Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Chanyeol berkata pelan pada si mungil.

"Mmmm." jawab Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan padamu." Chanyeol berkata yakin sambil duduk tegak, mendekat ke arah bantal dan _headboard_.

"Kau mempunyai jari-jari tercantik yang pernah kutemukan diantara orang yang kukenal." Chanyeol memujinya sambil mencium satu per satu jemari si mungil dengan penuh perasaan. Baekhyun sedikit merona dan tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku menyukai sifat kekanakanmu." kata Chanyeol jujur yang mana langsung dipertanyakan oleh si mungil,

"Tapi kukira kau benci orang yang kekanakan." Baekhyun menggumam teringat perkataan Nayeon.

"Well, kalau kau mencintai seseorang. Kau akan menyukai semua hal yang ada padanya, bahkan semua hal yang kau benci. Kau akan perlahan menyukai hal itu dan mencintainya juga." Chanyeol berbisik padanya sambil mengusap punggung si mungil.

"Aku menyukai sifatmu yang keras kepala, kepolosanmu, dan juga mata bulan sabitmu." Chanyeol melanjutkan sambil menciumi kepala Baekhyun berulang kali.

"Sifatmu, wajahmu, hatimu. Aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyim dan Baekhyun makin merona.

"Be…benarkah?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau terdengar seperti…." Baekhyun berkata sebelum disela Chanyeol.

"Seperti apa?" sela Chanyeol.

"Seperti seorang playboy." Baekhyun terkikik.

"Yah! Aku akan menjadi seperti apa yang kau tuduh." goda Chanyeol.

"A….aku…. kalau itu memang maumu." Baekhyun menggumam sedih.

"What? Kenapa kau tidak cemburu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan itu?" tanya Chanyeol marah.

"Aku cemburu, ttapi aku ingin kau bahagia dan…" Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan.

"Tidak. Kalau kau tidak bahagia maka jangan katakan kalau kau menyukai ide itu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah hal yang terpenting." bentak Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." jawab Baekhyun, "Aku sudah bahagia asal ada kau, hyung dan juga sehun di sisiku." lanjutnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun'ah." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Rambut coklat tuamu yang lembut, aroma buah dan madu, juga senyum menawanmu." Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Berhenti mengatakannya." gerutu Baekhyun yang memalu sambil memainkan jarinya di pangkuan si giant.

"Kenapa? Itu memang kenyataannya. Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan semua kesempurnaanmu hanyalah untuk Park Chanyeol." Lanjut Chanyeol, ia pun tertawa saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang makin memerah seolah baru keluar dari sauna.

"Baekhyun apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali?" goda Chanyeol saat baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak, jangan tutup wajahmu. Aku ingin melihat Baekkiku yang memalu." gumam Chanyeol. Saat si brunet membuka telapak tangan di wajahnya, si giant dengan cepat mencuri kecupan singkat.

"Dan satu lagi Baekhyun'ah… jangan menghalangi peluru dan terluka lagi, OK?" Chanyeol memintanya sambil perlahan mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

…

Saat yang lebih kecil tidak menjawab, Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada _headboard_. Ia tersenyum simpul saat menatap si mungil yang nampaknya berpura-pura tertidur.

"Baek, berhenti bepura-pura. Kutau kau akan membuat suara ringikan dan desahan puppy sebelum kau tertidur." Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil menyisir surai cokelat gelap lembut Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"Jangan menghalangi peluru untukku, Ok?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, dengan nada lebih lembut. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak permintaannya dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan menolak permintaanku?" Chanyeol bicara sedikit lebih keras sambil terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Baekhyun menggumam sedih.

"Lalu? Janjilah padaku kau tidak akan mencoba melindungiku lagi." Chanyeol memaksanya dan mencoba menemukan jari kelingking Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau." gumam Baekhyun kekeuh saat Chanyeol mengkaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Dan juga, ayo menikah." putus Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita berdua saling mencintai, jadi langkah selanjutnya jelaslah menikah." jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Aku tidak mau." Kata Baekhyun sangat pelan.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Chanyeol kaget dan menanyainya.

"Kau selalu mengerjaiku dan bahkan membuatku memakan mentimun—terlebih lagi kau sengaja melakukannya karena kau tidak hilang ingatan. Kau masih saja membuatku makan mentimun." jawab Baekhyun saat ia juga menyadari kesengajaan Chanyeol dalam kasus ini.

"Hehehe, kau kan tau aku suka menggodamu." Chanyeol menjawab sambil meniup telinga si mungil. "Mr Park Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik seksi di telinganya.

"Park Baekhyun? Siapa bilang aku Park Baekhyun?" tanya si mungil.

"Baiklah. Sekarang katakan satu alasan kenapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku." tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Satu alasan? Apa kau memang selalu percaya diri seperti ini?" tanya si mungil sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Mmmm… kau bertingkah seperti orang yang lebih tua dariku, padahal kau lebih muda." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Well, itu karena kau bersikap kekanakan. Jadi akulah yang terlihat lebih dewasa." Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersikap lebih dewasa, dan kau harus memanggilku hyung." Usul Baekhyun. "Dan kalau aku kalah…."

"Kau harus mau menikah denganku." Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

"Baekhyunhyungciumhyunghyunghyunghyunghyung….." Chanyeol berkata dengan aegyo dan membuang jauh semua harga dirinya, karena kata 'Aku Mau' dari si mungil adalah yang terpenting.

"Yah, hentikan! Aku tidak kekanakan separah itu kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menutup mulut Chanyeol untuk membuatnya diam.

"Aku menang! Park Baekhyun." goda Chanyeol sambil mencuri ciuman.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baek, apa kau ingat menjanjikanku satu hal?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Janji apa…" Baekhyun akan menanyakannya sebelum Chanyeol menyelanya

"Janji ketiga yang kau katakan di malam pertama kita melakukannya." Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya.

"A…OH." Baekhyun menggumam saat ia mengingat kejadian malam itu.

…

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau meninggalkanku dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, tapi saat aku bangun hyung telah membawaku untuk bersembunyi di tempat persembunyiannya yang lama. Aku tidak terlalu memprotesnya karena aku tidak mau kehilangannya setelah bertahun-tahun aku baru bertemu dengannya. Tapi dua tahun itu aku selalu memikirkanmu. Saat aku memiliki kesempatan, aku kembali padamu. Tapi kau melupakanku." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Mmaafkan aku Baekhyun! Aku tidak mengetahuinya dan aku ingin menyakitimu saat itu. Kupikir kau mengkhianatiku. Kupikir aku membencimu. Tapi saat kau meninggalkanku lagi, aku tersadar kalau aku tidak bisa membencimu dan aku masih mencintaimu. Baekhyun maafkan aku. Aku telah menyakitimu. Aku membuatmu menderita—aku orang terbodoh sedunia ini." Chanyeol mengakuinya saat ia makin mengepalkan tangannya dan hampir membuat dirinya tangannya terluka berdarah.

"Yah, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Dan jangan pernah menganggap dirimu paling buruk di dunia ini, atau aku akan menikahi orang paling bodoh sedunia." kata Baekhyun, pipinya sedikit merona saat mengatakannya.

"Tunggu! Kau mau menikah denganku?" Chanyeol menanyainya cepat.

"Mmmmm. Kau mau aku menolakmu?" tantang Baekhyun.

"TIDAK! Bukan seperti itu. Itu sebenarnya—aku mencintaimu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mencium si mungil.

"Kau terlalu kekanakan untuk ukuran seorang bos mafia." kata Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir padanya.

"Tapi aku hanya kekanakan padamu." jawab Chanyeol dengan manis.

"Kau juga terlalu lemah untuk pimpinan mafia." Baekhyun menambahkan lagi.

"Dan aku tidak pernah selemah itu saat aku melihatmu." canda Chanyeol, ia mulai mengatakan hal kotor di pikirannya.

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau mencintaiku." gumam Baekhyun.

"Maksudku—oh, lupakan." dalam hati Chanyeol menyesali perkataan kotor pada si mungilnya yang sangat polos.

"Dan juga, jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi karena Nayeon atau aku akan menangkapmu dan menghukummu." bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku, tidak akan melakukannya." Baekhyun membela diri.

"Oh! Mengenai kontraknya, aku belum menyelesaikan peraturan disana. Dan disana tertulis aku harus membayar 80 juta dolar. Haruskah aku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau harus melakukannya. Dan bayarannya adalah kau harus bersamaku seumur hidup." Jawab Chanyeol. "Aku akan mencintaimu seumur hidupmu." Ia menambahkan.

"Yah! Kupikir kau sungguh-sungguh memintaku membayar. Kau menakutiku." bentak Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada si tinggi.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin _making love_." Kata Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat.

…

"A—apa?!" Chanyeol menanyainya terkejut.

"Kubilang aku ingin bercinta!" bentak Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Aa…? Tidak, punggungmu sedang terluka." Gumam Chanyeol. Walaupun dalam hati ia juga sangat menginginkannya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan pelan." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. _Dari mana ia belajar hal ini?_

"Omg! Apa kau memang B…Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menginterogasi wajah si mungil.

"Yak, ini aku! Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya berkedip beberapa kali seperti anak kecil.

 _Berhentilah bertingkah menggemaskan, ini makin membuatku merasa bersalah karena berfikiran hal-hal kotor saat bersamamu._

"Tidurlah." Kata Chanyeol pelan sambil merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke sampingnya dan menyelimutinya.

Tapi tepat saat ia akan memejamkan mata, ia merasakan sebuah jari mungil membuka tali handuk mandinya sampai terbuka.

Chanyeol seketika membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menempelkan diri padanya. Ia lalu mengikat lagi ikatan handuknya sambil menatap si mungil yang terus memeluknya.

"Bae—AHH!" desah Chanyeol saat si mungil menemukan area sensitif di sekitar perutnya.

"Love. Aku ingin _making love_." Baekhyun menggumam.

 _Saat ini aku bahkan mungkin lebih menginginkannya dari pada dirimu._

"Tidurlah." Perintah Chanyeol dengan nada terdengar marah berharap si mungil menurutinya.

Tapi tentu saja si keras kepala Baekhyun terus menempel pada giantnya dan berlanjut memberikan ciuman pada perut bawah Chanyeol.

"Yah!" Chanyeol terlonjak terkejut saat Baekhyun melakukannya sambil menatapnya, perlahan ia lalu mendekat pada si mungil.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengira Chanyeol akhirnya jatuh pada perangkapnya dan mau mengabulkan keinginannya untuk _making love._ Tapi ia tidak menyangka saat mendengar satu bunyi pelan 'klik.

…

Sambil melihat ke arah sumber bunyi, ia menemukan pergelangan tangan kirinya terborgol dengan kepala ranjang. Chanyeol cukup yakin kalau si mungil akan menyerah kali ini, saat melihat Baekhyun mempout dengan mata puppynya yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol hampir saja kehilangan kendali saat melihatnya.

"Mmmmhm Chan—Yeollie…" kata Baekhyun imut dan sensual.

Tidak ingin hilang kendali dan menyesali perbuatannya seumur hidup, Chanyeol langsung berlari kencang ke kamar mandi sambil membawa ponselnya. Ia sungguh bingung betapa rumitnya keadaan disana.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan diri terduduk di lantai sambil menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya.

…

"Halo?" sebuah suara serak khas orang mengantuk menjawabnya.

"Sehun, aku butuh bantuanmu." jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya tuan Park. Apa itu?" tanya Sehun sopan, karena bosnya terdengar sangat serius dan putus asa.

"Baekhyun, dia…." Chanyeol menjelaskan padanya dan Sehun di seberang terdengar diam beberapa saat sebelum sebuah tawa keras terdengar mengejutkan gendang telinga Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park, aku benci mengatakannya padamu tentang Baekhyun dalam satu kalimat. Tapi saat ia menginginkan satu hal, dengan sifat keras kepalanya, pada akhirnya Baek mungkin akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan." jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa itu terdengar mirip sekali dengan sifatku? Dan jangan memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu!" perintah Chanyeol saat ia merasa sedikit kesal dengan nama panggilan Sehun yang ditujukan pada si mungilnya.

"Tapi kau juga tidak memanggilnya hyung… Chanyeollie…" Sehun melakukan aegyonya sementara Chanyeol langsung menutup teleponnya secepat mungkin. Karena di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang boleh bersikap imut dan kekanakan padanya.

…

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu dan berjalan sangat hati-hati ke arah kasur dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah mendengkur halus dengan jari tangannya yang mengepal.

"Aku akan mencintaimu dengan keras saat kau bangun." Chanyeol menggumam sensual.

"HeheheSehunnie." Baekhyun terkikik dalam tidurnya dan Chanyeol mendecih.

"J…jangan mengerjai Channie." Gumam Baekhyun lagi, kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum bangga sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Boneka beruang."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas karena pikirnya Channie adalah nama panggilannya, tapi malah boneka beruang itu.

Setelahnya Baekhyun terdengar terkikik lagi dan Chanyeol menanyainya,

"Apa? Kali ini apa? Apa kau mimpi Sehun menggendongmu…"

"Chanyeolcium." Bisik Baekhyun pelan dan Chanyeol langsung terdiam mendengarnya, wajahnya memerah malu sewarna tomat.

 _Bagaimana mungkin kau juga bisa menggodaku saat kau tengah tertidur?_

.

.

.

Cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan saat Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap dalam pada si brunet yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan beberapa ciuman di rahang Baekhyun, pipi, dan lehernya membuatnya perlahan bangun. Sambil menggosok satu matanya, ia mendongak dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada lengannya sampai jari-jarinya.

"Selamat pagi." suara serak Chanyeol menyapa.

"Umm Chanyeol, tentang kontrak dimana aku harus membayarmu 80 juta dolar dan kemudian kita…." tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Selamat pagi? Dan tentu saja, ada 20% denda setiap harinya jadi kau tidak akan pernah bisa melunasinya. Kau akan selamanya berhutang padaku." Chanyeol menyeringai dan memberikan ciuman terakhir di bibir atas Baekhyun tepat di dekat tanda lahirnya.

Dalam batinnya, Baekhyun berfikir keras berapa banyak uang itu nantinya.

"Hei, berhenti memikirkannya. Kau bisa melunasinya dengan cara terus bersamaku disini." Chanyeol bekata sambil menggusap lembut punggung Baekhyun.

…

Setelah menciumnya beberapa kali lagi, Chanyeol lalu menggodanya.

"Milikku. Bibirmu adalah milikku. Hatimu milikku. Baekhyun hanya milikku." Ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya sambil terkikik, "Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya."

"Jadi, apakah kita akan bercinta?" tanya Baekhyun polos saat Chanyeol menyelanya dengan menutup mulutnya sebelum ia bangun dan merenggangkan ototnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kau tetap disini." Perintah Chanyeol saat ia berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku terkunci disini." Gumam si mungil.

Tak lama setelahnya, aroma lezat _waffle_ tercium di ruangan saat Chanyeol masuk dengan satu nampan makanan di tangannya.

Sambil meletakkan nampan di kasur, Chanyeol lalu duduk dan mengiris beberapa pancake menjadi beberapa potongan kecil. Ia lalu mengoleskan potongan itu pada madu dan menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Mungkin Sehun akan menyukai pancake buatanmu." Baekhyun memujinya sementaa Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sehun lagi, aku ingin sekali menugaskannya ke luar negeri." Gumam Chanyeol saat ia juga memakan pancakenya.

"Apa?! Jangan berani-berani kau. Aku akan sangat bosan." gumam Baekhyun.

"Ada aku disini." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sambil memakan lagi pancakenya.

"Yah, suapi aku lagi." Baekhyun memerintahnya, sementara Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memotong rapi pancakenya dan memberinya madu untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan mengirimkan Sehun ke tempat jauh kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Baekhyun, berhentilah membicarakannya. Atau aku akan mengabaikanmu selamanya." ancam Chanyeol.

"Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Kau tidak akan membullinya kan?" tanya Baekhyun terdengar khawatir.

"Aissshhh! Tidak. Kau senang sekarang? Aku tidak akan mengirim Sehun keluar negeri dan dia akan menetap disini." Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal, kenyataannya ia memang tidak bisa mengabaikan atau menolak permintaan si puppy.

…

"Chanyeol, lepaskan borgolku." perintah Baekhyun setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Chanyeol pun lalu menggerutu sambil membuka kunci borgol di tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo ke taman bermain." usul Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke lantai bawah, ke sofa.

"Tidak. Kau sedang sakit." Chanyeol menegaskan.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti orang tua pemarah Yeol." Baekhyun merengek kesal.

"Tidak akan." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Please ayah…." Baekhyun masih merengek.

"No. Dan kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Chanyeol memprotes dengan sedikit kekehan.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah? Atau daddy…" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan aegyo sementara wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba memerah.

"Umm, apa kau lapar?" Chanyeol menanyainya untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain daddy…" _Kata itu lagi. Aisssh Baekhyun, berhentilah menggodaku._

"Sayangnya kita akan tetap dirumah." final Chanyeol.

…

Akhirnya, seharian Chanyeol membawakan dan mengambilkan banyak sekali hal untuk menemani Baekhyun dan menghiburnya.

Sementara Baekhyun, lebih menyukai bermalasan sambil berpelukan dari pada ide Chanyeol untuk mondar-mandir mengambilkan barang untuk menghiburnya. Setelah mendapatkan satu notif dari ponselnya, Chanyeol lalu duduk di sofa dan mulai mengetik sesuatu dengan cukup serius.

Si mungil tak lama kemudian merasa bosan dengan calon suaminya yang lebih fokus pada ponselnya dari pada dirinya. Ia lalu menggosok satu matanya dan berjalan pelan, menempel pada Chanyeol. Si tinggi sekilas terkejut sebelum mengecup bibir si mungil sekilas dan melanjutkan fokusnya pada ponsel.

Sedikit merasa kesal, Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk duduk di tempat awal. Ia paham benar kalau pekerjaan Chanyeol sangat penting. Merasa kalah, ia beralih memainkan jarinya dan menonton tayangan SpongeBob di TV. Anehnya kali ini acara itu tidak begitu seru seperti biasanya.

Menonton TV sambil sedikit melamun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya ditarik satu kengan dengan lembut. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan rambutnya sementara sekarang ia berpindah duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu meletakkan dagunya di bahu si mungil dan bertanya,

"Merindukanku?"

Yang mana direspon Baekhyun dengan bisikan pelan, "Tidak." Diiringi dengan senyuman paksa.

"Aissh jahat sekali." Chanyeol menggumam walau dia tau kalau Baekhyun tengah berbohong, ia tau kalau si mungil tidak ingin dirinya merasa bersalah.

"Tebak, apa yang kulakukan 30 menit yang lalu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bekerja." tebak Baekhyun.

"Salah. Aku telah memesan tiket untuk bulan madu kita." bisik Chanyeol sambil terkekeh maniak di akhir kalimatnya. "Aku juga berfikiran untuk melangsungkan pernikahan kecil, karena kita tidak punya banyak orang untuk diundang." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarkan Chanyeol dengan rencana pernikahan mereka kedepan. Si giant juga nampak sangat semangat saat menjelaskannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun tidak sengaja mengucapkannya. Chanyeol lalu berhenti berbicara di tengah dan menunduk mendekatkan bibir mereka untuk memagutnya sambil bergumam, "Aku juga."

…

Saat sore menjelang, Chanyeol memesan sushi dan beberapa makanan China.

Tentunya dengan mentimun yang dipisah. Chanyeol menyiapkan beberapa sushi dan ayam panggang untuk Baekhyun. Setelah selesai makan malam, Baekhyun mengambil kue keberuntungan dan membelahnya menjadi dua.

Ia lalu mengambil kertas yang ada di sana dan membacanya denga keras.

" _Jagalah teman terdekatmu, karena mereka akan selalu bersamamu selamanya."_

"Jangan mempercayai kata-kata seperti itu. Mereka hanyalah omong kosong." Chanyeol menggumam sambil memecah satu kue yang lain dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya.

" _Jangan melihat terlalu jauh, belahan hatimu lebih dekat dari yang kau kira."_

"Oh, karena akulah yang terdekat denganmu dan kau tidak mempercayai hal-hal seperti ini, mungkin aku memang bukan takdirmu." goda Baekhyun.

"Apa? Hei, ini memang kebenaran. Mereka mengatakan ramalan masa depan dan kau memang takdirku." bantah Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol berdiri dengan bungkus kosong kue tadi, Baekhyun langsung menariknya kebawah dan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

Yang berawal dari ciuman singkat, tak lama setelahnya berubah menjadi ciuman panas nan sensual.

Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil, perlahan berganti menjadi jamahan acak di tubuh masing-masing. Chanyeol lalu membawa si mungil naik ke lantai atas.

Deru nafas panas dan ciuman tetap berlanjut saling mengunci bibir satu sama lain. Seprai ranjang nampak berantakan dan pakaian keduanya berserakan di lantai.

Desahan pelan dan cahaya remang menghiasi kamar itu saat ciuman manis dan senyuman keduanya merekah. Dengan sebuah selimut yang menutup tubuh keduanya, mereka jatuh ke alam mimpi saling berpelukan dengan keringat yang membuat kulit mereka mengkilat karena cahaya remang disana. Tubuh keduanya menyatu sempurna satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah saat seseorang yang berdiri di sebuah kamar di seberang mansion, senyuman iblis tercetak di wajahnya saat ia menatap pada sebuah kamar dengan cahaya redup dan gorden kamar yang menghalangi pandangannya.

" _Park Chanyeol. Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah membohongiku."_ Dengan satu tatapan terakhir, orang itu lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan dengan kekehan pelan dan rencana iblisnya.

 _ **The End.**_

.

.

.

T/N

Halooo dearris semua….

Syukurlah transfic ini akhirnya selesai aku kerjakan…. Huwaaa tebar konfetti… :))))

Jadi gimana chapter ini? kiyooot sekali chanbaeknya…. dan eheeemmm Baekhyun udah tidak sepolos kemarin wkwkwk

Dan untuk kalian yang sering menanyakan apakah ini dilanjut sampai sekuel? Maka untuk sementara jawaban aku tidak. Karena sekuelnya belum selesai, dan aku hanya menterjemahkan ff yang sudah end saja. Mungkin nanti kalau sekuel sudah end, aku bisa pertimbangkan lagi.

Aku berencana mencari ff yang romantis untuk diterjemahkan, karena yang mafia dark kemarin belum ada respon dari author asli.

 _ **Chapter terakhir boleh minta review…**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, memberi saran, semangat dan lain sebagainya. Aku tidak akan menyelesaikan ini tanpa dukungan kalian semua. Kiss and Hug^^**_

 _ **See you in the next stories^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#lovesign**_


	29. Chapter 28 (Special Chapter 5)

**ONLY MINE**

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Park Enterprise, ia juga seorang pimpinan mafia sangat kejam dan berhati dingin yang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan uang lebih. Ia sangat cerdik dan teliti dalam mengamati orang-orangnya, satu kali kesalahan dan kau pasti akan dipecat. Tapi semua berubah saat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut brunet tidak sengaja menubruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol sadar kalau ia membutuhkan satu hal lagi dalam hidupnya— yakni Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 **Original Story**

 **By applepie12**

wwwasianfanfics com/story/view/1126743/only-mine-angst-fluff-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek-baekyeol00mafia

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER 7**

.

.

 _[T/N: baca note di bawah ya dear]_

…

Baekhyun tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa berakhir disini—di sebuah _bathup_ , duduk mengangkang di pangkuan Chanyeol (yang sedang telanjang), dan menatap si tinggi dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ch…Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun merasa terkejut dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia mencengkeram erat lengan yang lebih muda dan berniat bangun dari posisi itu sebelum Chanyeol mencegahnya dengan cengkeraman erat di pinggangnya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengubah posisi Baekhyun agar si mungil lebih nyaman dan air mulai membasahi baju atasan Baekhyun.

"T…tapi bajuku akan basah semua." gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh telanjang Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak akan membuatku menyerah membiarkanmu beranjak dari sini." Chanyeol menggodanya dan meniup pelan bagian belakang telinga sensitif Baekhyun.

Gerakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak dan air makin membasahi kaosnya.

"Chanyeol! Cepatlah mandi, dan sekarang lihat kaosku makin basah! Aku harus berganti pakaian bar…." protes Baekhyun yang disela oleh bibir Chanyeol yang membungkamnya diam.

Baekhyun hanya menggumam tidak jelas di sela ciuman mereka saat Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang leher Baekhyun untuk membuatnya makin mendekat. Sesaat mereka melepaskan tautan, Baekhyun langsung menatapnya tajam dan menggelengkan kepala menolaknya.

"Chanyeol, aku sibuk." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencoba berdiri lagi sebelum di peluk erat lagi oleh si tinggi.

"Sibuk apa? Dan kenapa kau menghindari tatapan mataku Baekhyun? Apa kau malu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaian tipis tercetak di sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun makin menghindari tatapan si tinggi dan terbata menjawabnya, "Ti….tidak, aku harus ummm…. Memberi makan Baekkie. Ya, aku sibuk memberi makan Baekkie."

"Aku sudah memberinya makan sebelum kesini." jawab Chanyeol santai sambil melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"T…tapi aku…." Baekhyun mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi aku lebih penting." tata Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Si tinggi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan terdengar berat di sana sebelum perlahan mencium tulang selangka Baekhyun. Kemudian ia mulai menggigitnya perlahan, menghisapnya, dan tak lama kemudian corak merah terbentuk disana saat darah mengumpul di tempat yang ditandai si tinggi. Setelah membuat tanda pada si mungil, Chanyeol selalu meredam sedikit rasa sakit yang dirasakan si mungil dengan menjilat tanda kemerahan di sana.

Setelah beberapa tanda kissmark tercetak di kulit Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai merasa tidak sabar dan segera menarik lepas kaos si mungil ke atas kepalanya. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan kaos di tubuhnya, Chanyeol lalu bergerak melepas celana si mungil dengan sedikit kesulitan sebelum akhirnya berhasil melakukannya. Akhirnya ia melepas celana boxer si mungil dan melemparnya sembarang membuat si mungil menggerutu protes. Kaosnya pun akhirnya juga terlepas dan tergeletak basah di bak mandi yang cukup besar itu.

"Kenapa dengan wajah murungmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengulum pelan telinga si mungil.

"Chanyeol, kita akan kena flu karena duduk terlalu lama di bak mandi ini. Lagipula aku sudah mandi tadi." protes Baekhyun.

"Kalau itu masalahnya, aku bisa mengatasinya." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menyalakan pemanas disana.

"Dan Baekhyun, kita disini bukan untuk mandi. Kita disini untuk—semacam ber'olahraga." Chanyeol berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinganya.

"Kalau kau mau berolahraga, kau seharusnya melakukannya sebelum mandi." usul Baekhyun sambil menatap pada telinga lebar Chanyeol. "Kau ini bodoh sekali." Lanjutnya.

"Mmmm bukan olahraga seperti itu." bisik si tinggi dengan suara makin rendah sampai membuat Baekhyun bergetar sampai ke bawah perutnya.

"Kau sangat seksi Baek, semuanya milikku." Chanyeol tersenyum sementara rona merah terlihat di wajahnya Baekhyun. "Jangan malu." Si tinggi melanjutkan saat ia menggerakkan tangan kasarnya di sekitar pinggang ramping milik si mungil. Bahkan kecantikan tulang pinggulnya tak mampu menyaingi wanita.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya saat Chanyeol mengelusnya membentuk pola putaran di bagian belakang tubuhnya sebelum meraih botol berisi sabun dan mengusapkan beberapa di tubuh kekasihnya.

Busa pun akhirnya terbentuk di belakang tubuhnya dan membuat air disana ikut berbusa, sementara Baekhyun makin merona dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun's Pov**

Huffff…. Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol lakukan? Aku tadi sudah mandi tapi Chanyeol sungguh keras kepala.

Aku menikmati kehangatan air di bak dan posisiku duduk di pangkuannya, dengan kepalaku yang bersandar di bahunya membuatku mengantuk.

Aku menguap kecil sebelum perlahan memejamkan mataku—tapi sebelum aku berhasil melakukannya, aku merasakan sesuatu tengah memasuki bagian belakangku. Terkejut dengan hal itu, aku langsung terbelalak bangun dan perlahan menampik tangan Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

"Aku ingin tidur." gumamku saat Chanyeol menarikku kembali ke bahunya, dan kurasa ia akan menuruti perkataanku sebelum ia berbisik pelan.

"Aku yang akan melakukan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu memejamkan matamu."

Menghela nafas kesal, aku lalu menanyainya. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau sangat manja selalu menempel padaku hari ini?"

Setelah kata itu meluncur dari bibirku, kulihat perubahan ekspresi tatapan matanya sekilas—ekspresi sedih sebelum ia bebisik padaku,

"Aku hanya manja seperti ini saat aku bersama dengan orang yang kucintai—sangat kucintai." ia menekankan pada akhir kalimatnya.

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah, perlahan aku mengalungkan lenganku di leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya lembut sambil menggumam, "Aku juga mencintaimu—mmmph."

Sesuatu memasukiku saat aku memeluk erat Chanyeol.

"Aku tau." bisiknya sambil memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam dan membuatku berjengit nikmat. Ini terasa sangat luar biasa. Kenapa bisa?

Setelah aku sedikit rileks, Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya yang lain kedalamku dan suara desahan keluar dari bibirku.

Nafasku makin tidak beraturan saat ia menggerakkan dua jari panjangnya. Keringat berkumpul di antara alisku saat aku mulai bernafas putus-putus.

"Aku bahkan belum memulai dan kau sudah lelah?" ejek Chanyeol, dan aku sangat ingin memukul kepalanya kalau saja jarinya tidak memasuki bagian bawahku.

Kamar mandi terasa hangat—aliran air disana, pintu yang tertutup, dan mungkin posisi intim kita saat ini yang membuatku melayang.

Setelah menemukan kembali suaraku, aku terbata berkata padanya.

"Ch…Chanyeol ah, ja…jangan hari ini." walaupun rasanya sangat luar biasa dan enak sekali.

Terdengar dengusan pelan dan kemudian kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dadaku. Penasaran, aku mengintip ke bawah dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah menjilat puting kiriku sedangkan aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

"Kenapa tidak hari ini?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara huskinya di dekat telingaku setelah ia selesai menghisap putingku sampai membuatnya memerah.

"Aku lelah dan aku…" jawabku saat ia mengecupku berkali-kali di bibir bawahku.

"Please…?" Chanyeol memohon dan akupun menghela nafas sebelum menggumam,

"Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Sungguh tidak adil."

Perlahan aku merasakan tangannya yang menepuk pelan dan mengusap punggungku saat aku bersandar di dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang membawaku makin mengantuk. Baiklah, Chanyeol bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Dia memang anak yang sedikit serakah.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, ia tidak melakukan pergerakan lain dan akupun mengernyit saat mendengarnya berkata,

"Tidurlah. Baek, aku tau kau lelah."

Senyuman simpul tercetak di wajahku. Dengan cepat aku terjatuh ke alam mimpiku sebelum mendengarnya berkata padaku,

"Kau akan memohon padaku di lain waktu."

.

.

 **Chanyeol's Pov**

Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk menyerang Baekhyun hari ini, aku menahannya karena ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Bahkan tatapan matanya saja terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Tapi ini tidak mencegahku untuk bersenang-senang pada tubuhnya.

Saat Baekhyun mulai mendengkur pelan, aku mulai lagi membuat kissmark di kulit putih susunya. Tepatnya di tulang selangka dan bawah telinganya.

Aku membuat satu yang lebih merah-keunguan di lehernya agar dia merasa malu saat Kris dan Sehun datang ke mansion. Saat aku membuat cetakan kissmark yang ke sembilan belas atau mungkin dua puluh, Baekhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya tentang mentimun sialan dan yoda yang mengejarnya.

Perlahan aku membuatnya tenang dengan menepuk punggungnya sampai ia tenang kembali di tidurnya. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar dengkuran halus lagi di kamar mandi ini sebelum aku melanjutkan rencanaku memberinya lebih banyak tanda.

 **The End.**

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hallooo dearris…

LOL ini kemarin ketinggalan, kkkke. Pas buka AFF ternyata aku terlewat satu chapter spesial…. Mana ini spesial chapter yang uuhuuk… smuuty…ahemmmm….

BTW aku ngetik ini sambil liat fancam Elyxion Singapore… disitu kan Baekhyun keliatan capek banget sementara Chanyeol berusaha naikin mood Baek kayak biasanya. Nah bayangin deh nanti mereka setelah konser melakukan hal kayak chapter ini di hotel unchhhhhh gemas chanbaek!

 _Oh ya… jangan lupa mampir di bio aku ya, aku bawain transfic baru dengan_ __ _judul_ _ **"Nodus Tollens"**_ _karya_ _ **WoodlandSparrow. Genrenya wolf!AU/ ABO dan pastinya dengan cast ChanBaek.**_

Thanks for reading and supporting this transfic.

Have a nice weekend. See you in the next stories^^

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


End file.
